Plugged
by sistercullen
Summary: Isabella Swan despues de dos años con una vida de lo mas austera, comienza a trabajar en una de las empresas mas fructiferas del Estado.La Cullen.Ltd. Enchufada por su abuelo en la misma, querrá pasar desapercibida..aunque eso no sera posible...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia puede tener lenguaje vulgar y malsonante. Ademas de escenas de sexo explicito. Si no eres una persona completamente formada. Te ruego que no lo leas.**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La historia es una loca idea mia.**

**Sistercullen.**

** P L U G G E D**

** Capitulo Primero.**

"**Enchufada", eres una maldita "enchufada, Isabella Swan.**

**¡Bufff! Así de culpable me sentía al comenzar a ducharme aquella mañana, para ir a mi recién adquirido puesto de trabajo.**

**Llevaba como unos dos años en paro; antes de que este trabajo habia hecho algunas cosas esporádicas; pero aquello no era suficiente para mi delicada situación.**

**El abuelo me pasaba una escasa pensión para poder pagar el alquiler del apartamento donde vivia; bueno más bien el mini apartamento. Y con aquello podia comprar comida para el resto del mes…y poco más.**

**Mi asignación total; la habia perdido, por mi abandono escolar, hacia ya dos malditos años y con eso la ira de mi abuelo paterno; que habia decidido hacerme la vida imposible para que volviese a la escuela.**

**Soy Isabella Swan y mi abuelo es accionista de una de las empresas mas fructíferas de Washington. .**

**Claro que últimamente me apretaba mucho mas las tuercas. La asignación al entrar el año, no habia subido ni un ápice y el alquiler ya llegaba a las nubes, la comida habia subido de precio y mis huesos sobresalían mas que de costumbre por mi clavicula.**

**Su ultimo aviso fue contundente.**

"**Si no eres capaz de volver al colegio. Trabaja en Cullen. Ltd. Por lo menos allí tendras un sueldo mas o menos digno y podras sobrevivir"**

"**No quiero que nadie sepa quien soy", le dije antes de que me soltara la retaila de siempre.**

"**Por supuesto; ¿Pero crees que me será fácil meterte allá con la poca experiencia laboral que tienes? Eso sin contar que apenas tienes unos estudios superiores…"**

" **Hice todo el bachillerato, abuelo…."**

"**Esta bien, te llamaran por teléfono. Olvidate del apellido de tu padre. Para no crear sospechas , adquiriras el apellido de tu madre, ¿entiendes, Isabella?**

"**Si, abuelo"**

**Y asi quedó todo.**

**Dos días después me llamaron desde la empresa para confirmarme que ya tenia un puesto de trabajo en ella. Me quedé atónita. Habia pasado toda clase de filtros sin ver mi rostro ni mis aptitudes..la mano del abuelo estaba moviendo los hilos y sin duda alguno de los jefazos sabria de mi existencia y de mi enchufe de 220 voltios.**

**Intenté no pensar demasiado en aquello mientras me arreglaba.**

**Queria dar una apariencia seria y formal. Hoy dejaría a un lado ; mis vaqueros y mis sudaderas arrugadas. Hoy seria una mujer , lo mas parecido a la señorita Rotemmeyer, que pudiese.**

**Cogí las braguitas de la suerte que me habia regalado Rosalie y busqué entre el cajón desordenado un sujetador que fuera acorde con aquello ¡Pero que diablos! ¿Quién iba a saber si iba o no conjuntada en mi interior! Cogí uno un poco desgastado y me lo abroché, dándome cuenta de seguida que le faltaba un pasador y que el otro pendía de un hilo que se fuera a freir esparragos.**

**Bufé y miré el reloj. No podia llegar tarde. No…..¡No podia!**

**Saqué el traje de chaqueta del armario y lo miré con el ceño fruncido ¿Habia encogido o yo me habia engordado? **

**Recordé cuando las chicas me lo regalaron y decidí ponerlo al fondo del armario para que se lo comieran las polillas. Era lo mas serio y espantoso que habia visto en mi vida.**

**Una chaqueta entallada de color negro azabache con un pantalón de pinzas del mismo color. Cogí una blusa azul turquesa que quedaba bastante bien y destacaba con el negro del traje y me miré al espejo.**

"**Horrorosa".- pensé.**

**Busqué los zapatos por debajo de la cama y allí estaban ¡Gracias a Dios, no se habían fugado! Me los calcé y miré mi cabello algo desordenado y despeinado. Cogí la ultima adquisición de Rosalie en Voile´s e hice un nudo con mi pelo y atravesé éste con el grueso bolígrafo plagado de cristales de Swaroski.**

**Respiré hondo y salí del departamento. Cogeria un taxi, si no. No llegaba. Miré mi reloj de Jack Skelton de Pesadilla antes de Navidad y pensé en subir nuevamente para quitármelo… pero ¡No me daba tiempo!**

**Caminé por el centro intentando divisar algún taxi libre que parase. Pero me fue imposible.**

**Caminé hacia la parada de taxis mas cercana y corri al ver uno de los taxis en verde.**

**Sonreí al conductor, cuando una mano enorme me apartó y una larga figura se metió en el taxi, dejándome con un palmo de narices.**

**-Perdon, caballero..pero¿Le importaría compartir el taxi? Podriamos pagar la carrera a medias…**

**-Yo no comparto nada con nadie.- me dijo aquel hombre, que cargaba un maletín en su mano y escondia sus ojos debajo de unas Rayban negras clásicas.**

**-Pero espere…- intenté sujetar la puerta, pero el hombre me soltó la mano de la puerta, sintiendo ante aquel contacto una especie de corriente por las falanges de mis dedos.**

**-Señorita ; tengo prisa. **

**Cerró la puerta y el taxi se marchó dejándome mas tirada que una puta colilla.**

**Volví a mirar mi reloj de Jack Skeleton y quise morirme.**

**Faltaban quince minutos para presentarme en las oficinas de recursos humanos de Cullen. Ltd.**

**Me quedé allí parada. Con cara de gilipollas y mirando como el taxi desaparecia en el horizonte cuando el sonido ensordecedor de una moto me hizo volverme algo mareada.**

**-Preciosa.- El hombre que habia subido en aquella Harley Davidson me sonrió abiertamente; enseñándome sus dientes perfectos. Yo me quedé con la misma cara de gilipollas del principio, atontada por mi mala suerte.- ¿Estas bien?**

**Cerré los ojos y negué algo confusa. ¿Ese tio estaba intentando ligar conmigo?**

**-Si estoy bien…**

**El hombre, bajó de la moto y se acercó a mi, vislumbrando asi mucho mejor sus rasgos.**

**Era mas joven de lo que creí en un primer momento y aquello me dio algo mas de tranquilidad.**

**-Hoy es mi primer dia de trabajo..y creo que lo voy a perder…-susurré**

**El chico me miró y me ofreció su mano morena y amplísima.**

**-Jacob Black, princesa. ¿Quieres montar en mi hermoso caballo? Te aseguro que puedo llevarte donde quieras y rápido, si el perímetro es mas o menos razonable.**

**-Soy Bella, Bella Sw….Platt.**

**El chico volvió a reir y me miró el rostro detenidamente.**

**-¿Y bien donde quieres que te lleve?**

**-A Cullen. Ltd.**

**El muchacho cerró los ojos algo azorado y me miró como si mi cara fuera un chiste; para romper a reir seguidamente.**

**-Estas de suerte. Bella. Yo también trabajo allí.**

**Mi sonrisa se amplió y aquel robusto hombre me ofreció la mano para que corriéramos hacia su moto.**

**Sacó un gran casco del asiento y me lo cedió con una sonrisa.**

**En aquel momento deparé en su elegante vestimenta. Tan parecida al imbécil que se habia marchado sin compartir el taxi conmigo.**

**Abrió sus piernas para montar aquel caballo metálico y yo lo imité afianzando mis manos a su cintura.**

**Mordí mi labio superior al sentir lo dura que era su piel en la parte abdominal. Aquel chico se debia machacar en el gimnasio de lo lindo.**

**-Sujetate bien, Bella. No quiero lastimar a la mas bella flor de la empresa.**

**Arrancó haciéndome cerrar los ojos y volamos entre los coches , sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas.**

**Llegué a la puerta del colosal edificio de la Cullen. Ltd, con la cara estirada en una enorme sonrisa. Aquel muchacho me habia hecho reir , durante los escasos minutos que habíamos estado en carretera.**

**-Voy a llevar la moto al parking, Bella. Espero verte a la hora del almuerzo en alguna planta. Prometo buscarte.- Una firme promesa, sin duda. Aquel chico me gustaba.**

**Me hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió, como si en realidad fuera un caballero encima de su corcel; listo para salvar a una princesa en apuros. (en este caso, yo)**

**Me erguí y volví a mirar mi reloj. Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos antes. Le debia la vida a Jacob, si…se la debia.**

**Las puertas se abrieron mecánicamente y atravesé el vestíbulo lleno de espejos y columnas de mármol blanco. Un enorme mostrador me hizo coger algo mas de confianza; ya que, temblaba como una hoja y me acerqué mirando a la muchacha que tecleaba un ordenador de sobremesa.**

**-Perdon…- miré su placa de indentificacion.- Jane.**

**Los ojos azules de la chica me miraron y le sonreí.**

**-Soy Isabella …Platt. Me esperan en Recursos humanos.**

**-Hola Señorita Platt. Bienvenida a . Espere un momento….**

**Miré los techos, mientras esperaba…**

**-Si. Aquí está . No no hace falta que pase por Recursos humanos, su puesto ya esta asignado. Tome.**

**Buscó en uno de los cajones y me ofreció un pase.**

**-Enseñe esto al hombre de seguridad de la planta 3. Allí solamente entran las personas con un alto nivel de mando en la empresa. Ósea que deberá llevar esta orden firmada por el jefe.**

**-¿El jefe?**

**Jane sonrió y acercó su rostro al mio.**

**-Suerte con el ogro…**

**Fruncí el ceño y cogí el pase.**

**-Gracias…**

**Me alejé del mostrador mirando el papel de llevaba entre las manos cuando de repente topé con alguien.**

**Alcé la mirada y me encontré con aquellas mismas gafas y la misma mueca burlona en el rostro.**

**-¡Usted!.- escupí; como un insulto.**

**-Quita de en medio. Llego tarde.- Sujetó mi codo; sin mirarme. Creo, y me apartó con brusquedad, dejándome con la jodida palabra en la boca.**

**Algo desorientada caminé hacia el ascensor y esperé pacientemente a que se abriera. Una vez que lo hizo me metí dentro de él, oyendo unas fuertes pisadas que caminaban con rapidez hacia la puerta abierta de la cabina del ascensor. Pude ver los ojos del jodido dueño de las Rayban ; luchando por meterse dentro del ascensor. Sonreí y le hice el típico gesto de Fuck, con el dedo; sonriendo de forma muy, muy insolente. Se quedó allí parado; mientras me miraba con ira en los ojos.**

**-Jodete, maldito gilipollas…aún llego yo antes que tú….**

**Continuará….**

**Si vosotras quereis claro…jejejejej Besitos nenas! ¿Reviews? Besos a millones; mañana Casanova!**


	2. Chapter 2

En un ataque de inspiracion NO contenida ; porque si no reviento. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Plugged. Espero les guste. Un beso.

**Advertencia.- Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenencen. La historia es mia.**

**P L U G G E D**

**Capitulo 2**

**Algo desorientada caminé hacia el ascensor y esperé pacientemente a que se abriera. Una vez que lo hizo me metí dentro de él, oyendo unas fuertes pisadas que caminaban con rapidez hacia la puerta abierta de la cabina del ascensor. Pude ver los ojos del jodido dueño de las Rayban ; luchando por meterse dentro del ascensor. Sonreí y le hice el típico gesto de Fuck, con el dedo; sonriendo de forma muy, muy insolente. Se quedó allí parado; mientras me miraba con ira en los ojos.**

**-Jodete, maldito gilipollas…aún llego yo antes que tú….**

**Me sentí fantásticamente bien; con aquel gesto. Diria, incluso que liberada.**

**Miré como los botoncitos del ascensor iba iluminándose; mientras subia a la planta 3.**

**Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ví un gran pasillo que me hizo tragar en seco.**

"**No, Bella. Nervios, otra vez. No"**

**El vigilante me miró, interrogante y yo sin despegar mis labios le dí el papel que me habia dado la tal Jane en recepción.**

**- Bienvenida a Cullen. Ltd, señorita. Siga este pasillo y a la izquierda, pregunte por la señorita Tanya Denalí. Ella le informará de todo.**

**-Gracias.- le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa y caminé el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a las indicaciones que me habia dado el agente de seguridad.**

**La puerta, lacada de un blanco perfecto, me hizo suspirar y bufé, para espantar los males que llevaba en el cuerpo. Rocé con los nudillos ésta y esperé contestación; como un pasmarote.**

**Los nervios me estaban dando arcadas y volví a a tocar la puerta con un poco mas de fuerza.**

**-¡Pase!.- una voz ronca y sensual de mujer, me dio valor para girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.**

**Miré aquel pequeño cubículo, lleno de cuadros postmodernos, paredes color butano y estadísticas pegadas a la pared como si fueran obras de arte.**

**Deparé en la mujer que me observaba entrar, intimidada.**

**-¿Y usted….es?**

**Que tal si le dijera ….soy Isabella Swan y no tengo ni idea que hago aquí, y para que he sido empleada…pero no…**

**Volví a sonreir tímidamente y alcé mi mano para saludarla; una vez que la tuve tan cerca que me pegaba con las caderas en el escritorio que nos separaba.**

**-Soy Isabella Platt. Tome. Esto me lo han dado en recepcion.**

**La mujer, extremadamente bella, me hizo un reconocimiento general en un momento y cerré los ojos, nuevamente con aquellas arcadas de nerviosismo palpitándome en el vientre.**

**-Tienes muy buenas referencias, Isabella. Espero que no nos decepciones….- dijo pensativa, dejando la hoja que yo le habia dado en un lado del escritorio y cogiendo otra.**

"**¿Buenas referencias? ¡Dios mio, abuelo! ¿En que lio me has metido?**

**-Gracias.- susurré, muerta de miedo.**

**-Bien.- Analizó mis ojos, con aquellos suyos de un azul cristalino y me sonrió sinceramente.- Soy Tanya Denali y de momento seras mi asistente.**

**-Bien, señora.**

**-No…Por favor, señora no. No lo soy y no quiero serlo por ahora…Ademas, Isabella; no nos llevamos tanta edad de diferencia. Veo aquí que tienes 21 años.**

**-Bella. Si no le importa. Me gusta que me llamen Bella. Isabella es…demasiado largo.**

**Me volvió a sonreir.**

**-Muy bien; Bella. El señor Cullen se está retrasando esta mañana. Cuando lo tenga todo organizado te lo presentaré. Pero mientras tanto quiero que me hagas estos balances y ajustes estas graficas con las de los dos últimos años. En base a esto, haz un lectura estimada de las ganancia de los próximos meses. ¿Te será complicado?**

**Me habia llevado a un bonito escritorio y ambas, mirábamos la pantalla del ordenador de sobremesa , del que ella abria carpetas; para ubicarme en el programa.**

**-¿Estas familiarizada con el uso del pc, no?**

**La miré a los ojos y sonreí.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Me dió un par de golpecitos en la espalda y volvió hacia su mesa. Mientras yo, me quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía cuidadosamente en uno de los percheros de la estancia.**

**Mis braguitas de la suerte; me la habían dado sin duda. Por lo que podia ver; solamente estaríamos ella y yo, en aquel despacho, y por lo poco que habia hablado con ella, parecía una mujer inteligente y amistosa. No me seria difícil estar ocho o nueve horas allí metida.**

**Me dispuse a comenzar mi trabajo y de repente un fuerte golpe , hizo que ambas nos miraramos.**

**Ella por lo visto ya sabia a lo que se debia aquel golpe , y se levantó rápidamente de su silla; para pasar al despacho de al lado; por la puerta que teníamos continúa a él.**

**Comencé a escuchar una voz que se alzaba y gritaba a Tanya de malas maneras. Recordé a la muchacha de recepción y aquella frase: "Suerte con el ogro."**

**Abrí mucho los ojos y trague, llevándome la mano a la garganta.**

**Las voz del hombre, seguía alzándose y Tanya entró, dando fuertes pisadas y dando un fuerte portazo.**

**Como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí comenzó a soltar toda clase improperios.**

**-Menudo hijo de puta. "No tengo un buen dia", dice. ¡Como si nosotros lo tuviéramos, teniendo a él de toca cojones".**

**Carraspeé de manera involuntaria y ella se giró a mirarme contrariada.**

**-Se me habia olvidado que estaba ahí. Bella. Lo siento. Pero he de decirte que te prepares para las malas maneras del jefe. Es voluble y bipolar, ósea que abróchate los machos.**

**Me sentí pequeña y quise volar de allí.**

"**Abuelo…¿Dónde coño me has metido?"**

**-¡Tanyaaaaa!.- el grito foribundo del hombre, me hizo dar un respingo y miréde nuevo a Tanya,presa del horror.**

**Ella se levantó alisándose la falda de tubo que llevaba y caminó tranquilamente, de nuevo hacia el despacho continuo.**

**Esperé ansiosa y encogida. Parecia que ya no se oian voces. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando y suspiré entrecortadamente.**

**Volví a sumergirme en mis tareas y no eché de menos a mi compañera, que parecía no acordarse de volver.**

**El tiempo se me pasó volando y miré la hora en mi reloj del señor Jack, esperanzada. El estomago ya me rugía y tenia la firme esperanza de volver a ver a mi caballero andante de la Harley. Me reí ante aquel pensamiento.**

**La puerta contigua al despacho se abrió y ví a Tanya que intentaba acomodarse bien la falda y el cabello.**

**Alcé una ceja mirando la pantalla con una sonrisilla…"¿Lo habría aplacado, dándole una sesión continua de sexo?" Era ol más obvio…**

**-Bella, querida. Puedes ir a comer. Hay un restaurant el la planta cinco. Sube hasta allí. Nos veremos.**

**Me levanté de la silla y ella alzó la mano, en señal de espera.**

**-Un momento. Espera, que te lo pondré.- Se acercó a mi con una tarjetita plastificada en la que ponía mi nombre.- Necesito que te hagas unas fotos de carnet. Todo ha sido tan rápido… Pero con esto bastará. Nos veremos allá. Corre. Por lo visto has adelantado mucho el trabajo. El señor Cullen estará contento contigo.**

"**Y si no ya estaras tú para conformarlo".- pensé.**

**Rozó levemente sus dedos con mi pecho y nos quedamos mirando un momento a los ojos.**

**-Vaya, Bella…¿Dónde escondes esas tetas? Nadie diría que las tienes….**

**Sentí que reventaba literalmente. El ardor de mi cara se hizo presente y las palabras no me salian de la boca. Me aparté delicadamente de ella y notó mi rubor, riéndose de manera ronca.**

**-Corre, ve a comer algo. – Me miró de una manera que no quise ponerme a analizar en aquellos momentos, y salí de allí asintiendo con la cabeza y cogiendo rápidamente la chaqueta del perchero.**

**La planta cinco. Al caminar hacia el único ascensor, volví a acordarme del gilipollas de las Rayban y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en mis labios.**

**Varias personas esperábamos el elevador y una de ellas carraspeó y me tocó el hombro, algo timida.**

**-Hola.- giré mi rostro; pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron y un tumulto de gente nos metidos dentro para focalizarnos todos en la planta cinco.- Soy Angela. Tú debes ser la asistente de Direccion. Se ha especulado mucho sobre tu llegada.**

**Miré a la chica como si me hablara en chino. "Asistente de dirección, ¿Qué coño?"**

**-No…te equivocas…**

**La chica sonrió y me señaló la tarjetita que colgaba de mi camisa.**

**La miré con ojos de autentico terror. "¡Abuelo!"**

**Y allí ponía. "Isabella Platt. Asistente de dirección Cullen. Ltd."**

**Alcé la vista para volver a mirar a la muchacha; pero habia desaparecido, todos habían desaparecido, y yo me habia quedado allí como un pasmarote mirándome la teta y con cara de gilipollas.**

**Salí corriendo del ascensor; con el temor a que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar y caminé hacia la gran sala de donde se oian una multitud de murmullos y de cubiertos sonando entre si.**

**Me entró el pánico total, al entrar al comedor y bajé la mirada, sintiéndome completamente violenta.**

**Creía que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mi. Y al alzar la vista; pude comprobar que en gran parte mis pensamientos estaban en lo cierto.**

**-Hola. ¿Isabella, no?.- La voz de un hombre me hizo volverme y sonreir.**

**Era un chico rubio de ojos azules con cara afable. Guapo y de buena presencia.**

**-Si.- admití algo azorada.**

**-Soy Mike Newthon. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?.- me señaló una mesa alargada donde habia una cara conocida. La chica que me habia hablado antes de quedarme sola en el ascensor.**

**-Encantada.- le dije.- Si, por supuesto. Ya es bastante malo no conocer a nadie, ósea que gracias por la invitación. Espero no molestaros.**

**El chico sonrió abiertamente.**

**-No imagines si quiera que molestas. Ven vamos.- Me ofreció su brazo en cabestrillo y yo lo tomé gustosa.**

**Caminamos hacia la mesa y la chica llamada Angela, me ofreció una vancante a su lado.**

**Miré todos los rostros que me miraban impacientes.**

**-Bueno chicos, ella es Isabella. Él es Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Lauren,Angela.- nos miramos ambas y nos sonreímos.- y yo, bueno ya sabes. Mike.**

**Les ofrecí a todos ellos la mejor de mis sonrisas **

**La comida fue amigable; hasta que comenzaron los postres y comenzaron las preguntas sobre mi trabajo.**

**-¿Y bien que tal el primer dia, Isabella?- la voz nasal de la que se hacia llamar Jessica, irrumpió en mi cerebro como una aguja.**

**-Bella. Si no os importa. Isabella es demasiado largo.**

**-Un nombre muy adecuado para ti; sin duda.- la insinuación de Mike no me pasó por alto y me hice la desentendida.**

**-Bien. Tanya es una buena jefa.- sentencié sin mirarlos.**

**-¿Jefa?.- la pregunta de Angela tenia un cariz decepcionante.**

**-Si,claro.- dije mirándola a los ojos.**

**-Tenemos entendido que ella desempeña el mismo trabajo que has de hacer tú. El señor Cullen necesita varias secretarias de dirección , ósea que tú estas como en un segundo nivel ahora mismo, pero a la larga haras lo mismo que Tanya.**

"**Ni pensarlo" "Yo no me meteré a aplacar su carácter insoportable"**

**-Mmmm…- solo pude decir eso. Estaba colapsada.**

**Mi abuelo me habia metido un lio de aúpa. Seguro que quería que saliese de la empresa con el rabo entre las piernas, acobardada y con unas ganas de estudiar de nuevo tremendas, pues se iba a comer un colín. Haria lo posible por aguantar lo inaguantable. **

**-¿Has conocido a Edward?.- La voz de Lauren, tenia un deje de malicia, que supe reconocer inmediatamente.**

**-¿Edward? No. ¿Quién es Edward?.- los miré a todos y se echaron a reir,ante mi falta de compresión.**

**-El señor Cullen. Por supuesto. Hay algunas que tienen la suficiente confianza con él, como para llamarlo Edward. Bella. Pero creeme que te sentiras mucho mejor contigo misma si sigues llamándolo señor Cullen hasta el final de tus días en la empresa.- Esta habia sido Angela, que miraba a Lauren tajante y con una mueca de desdén en su rostro.**

**-Ah…no. No lo conozco. Tanya me ha dicho que hoy me lo presentaría…pero no tengo ningunas ansias por conocerlo.- dije sin pensar.**

**-¡Bella!**

**Alcé la vista.**

**-¡Jacob!**

**Me levanté de la silla a trompicones y dejé descansar en su pecho mi cabeza.**

**-Princesa. Te dije que daría contigo. – miró a los presentes que observaban la escena atónitos.- Hola chicos, ya veo que habeis hecho lo posible porque Bella se sienta como en casa. Negociaré incentivos.- volvió a mirarme y sonrió.- ¿Vienes a tomar un café a la mesa de los grandes jefes?**

**No entendí ni papa.**

"**¿Grandes jefes?" ¿Eso quería decir que él era un pez gordo?**

**Me temblaron las piernas y él debió notarlo.**

**-No te inquietes Bella. Yo te cuidaré. Ven.- se separó de mi y me cogió la mano, posesivo, mientras con la otra, se despedia de mis compañeros. **

**Yo hice lo mismo y marché con él.**

**Pude ver la cabeza de Tanya ,con aquel cabello suyo largo y rubio rojizo como se movia y gesticulaba con las manos.**

**Jake me separó una de las sillas e hizo que me sentara caballerosamente.**

**-No tengas miedo. Aquí nadie se come a nadie…todavía…- susurró en mi oído, mientras se acomodaba a mi lado y me miraba intensamente a los ojos.**

**-Mira Edward. Aquí está Bella. ¿Dónde te habías metido pequeña? ¿Y Jake, que haces tú con mi Bella?**

**Alcé la mirada para encontrarme los ojos azules de Tanya y su sonrisa de revista Playboy, luego mis ojos volaron hacia la persona que habia al lado de ella.**

"**¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, el imbécil de las Rayban!"**

**Nuestros ojos se encontraron y percibí un destello de odio en sus ojos verdes, inmensos.**

**-No puedo decir que sea un placer…..- sentenció él con voz grave y apartando la mirada.**

**-…¿Pero qué…?**

**Tanya y Jake nos miraban confundidos y yo mantenía la mirada del mamonazo aquel que resulta por habilidades del destino era el ogro de mi jefe.**

**-Lo mismo digo.- inquirí alzando la barbilla.**

**Me importaba un bledo el trabajo, el abuelo y la puñetisima madre del cordero. A la mierda Cullen. Ltd y a la mierda todo…**

**-Vamos Bella. No sabes lo que estas diciendo…- Tanya se habia puesto a mi lado e intentaba sacarme del foco de la discordia.**

**-No.- corté tajante.- Jake me ha invitado a esta mesa. Y no voy a hacerle un desagravio.**

**Jake me cogió de la cintura ; en una acto de posesión, algo incoherente y me susurró.**

**-¿De qué conoces a Edward?**

**-Él, fue el imbécil que me quitó el taxi.**

**Jake miró al gilipollas y maldeció entre dientes.**

**-¿Sabes que vas a tener que trabajar codo con codo con él?.- volvió a susurrarme.**

**-Me están dando ganas de vomitar; Jake. Sacame de aquí.**

**Jacob se levantó alzándome de un codo y sin volvernos si quiera nos alejamos de aquella mesa; hacia un lugar desconocido. Otra vez, me habia sacado de un apuro , Mi caballero andante….**

**Continuará…**

**Holissssssssss! ¿Reviews? Espero que si, gustosa los acepto lindas. Esta tarde subiré csanova. No me retracto. Besos a millones lindas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas…. Tengo un problemilla y antes de nada quiero haceros participes de él.

En mis dos ultimas actualizaciones; los comentarios que han llegado a mi bandeja de entrada han sido volatizados. ¿Porqué? Bueno porque me enquivoqué y los mandé todos a freir esparragos. Ósea que habrá varias lectoras que no serán constestadas por múa.

Lo siento muchísimo. Siempre procuro responder y esta vez me va ser imposible.

Lo siento.

Ahora si. El capi nuevo de Plugged. Espero que os guste.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

**P L U G G E D**

**Capitulo Tercero**

Vamos Bella. No sabes lo que estas diciendo…- Tanya se habia puesto a mi lado e intentaba sacarme del foco de la discordia.

-No.- corté tajante.- Jake me ha invitado a esta mesa. Y no voy a hacerle un desagravio.

Jake me cogió de la cintura ; en una acto de posesión, algo incoherente y me susurró.

-¿De qué conoces a Edward?

-Él, fue el imbécil que me quitó el taxi.

Jake miró al gilipollas y maldeció entre dientes.

-¿Sabes que vas a tener que trabajar codo con codo con él?.- volvió a susurrarme.

-Me están dando ganas de vomitar; Jake. Sacame de aquí.

Jacob se levantó alzándome de un codo y sin volvernos si quiera nos alejamos de aquella mesa; hacia un lugar desconocido. Otra vez, me habia sacado de un apuro , Mi caballero andante….

**Era una estancia pequeña; sin ningún colorido y minimalista.**

**En ella habia una pequeña cocina y unos taburetes que recorrían una bonita mesa lacada en blanco; como toda la pequeña cocina.**

**-Sientate.- me ordenó Jake.- ¿Te gusta la comida china?.- Ya tenia el celular en su oído y me miraba con el atisbo de una sonrisa.**

**-Si.- Le dije. Estaba bastante abotargada. Mi mente solamente daba vueltas alrededor de la idea, de que aquel hombre que me caia como una mierda, era mi jefecito. Desde luego mis braguitas de la suerte, se habían cansado de hacer su labor.**

**-Bien.- Jacob, comenzó a hablar con la persona que tenia al otro lado del celular y recargué mi cabeza entre mis manos; agobiada.**

**-Bella…**

**La mano del hombre estaba acariciando mi coronilla y me sonreía de una manera dulce.**

**-No te preocupes Jake. Creo que puedo con esto.**

**¡Mentira! ¡Que coño iba a poder con esto!**

**Seguro que el maldito imbécil aquel, me las hacia pasar de todos los colores; para mi desgracia.**

**Las patas del taburete de al lado hicieron un ruido de arrastre y noté la presencia de Jake, muy cerca mio.**

**-Edward …es Edward. A veces suele ser un poco borde. Pero no es mal tio. Si haces tu trabajo bien; no lo veras si quiera. Él con quien se entiende bien es con Tanya. No quiero que temas nada. Eso si.- Jake me miraba profundamente a los ojos.- Si tienes alguna problema con él; quiero que me lo hagas saber. Yo me encargaré de bajarle los humos.**

**Asentí y tragué fuertemente. Estaba aterrada.**

**-Esta bien Jake. Gracias.**

**-Quiero que te sientas segura en la empresa. Mira; me he tomado la libertad esta mañana de llamar a tu abuelo y…**

**-¡A mi abuelo!.- grité; levantándome de sopetón del taburete y tumbándolo al suelo.- ¿?Tú…Tú…sabes quien soy?**

**Jake me sonrió; de manera dulce y tranquilizarora. Buscó mis hombros y me abrazó fraternalmente.**

**-Nunca hubiera pensado que tú eras Isabella…el eterno problema de tu abuelo Aro. – Jake comenzó a reir y aquello me hizo sacar humo por las orejas.- No; no te tenses, pequeña. Tan solo mi padre y yo sabemos quien eres realmente, y no vamos a decir nada. No te preocupes.**

**Respiré hondo. Realmente aquel hombre me infundaba tranquilidad…por el momento.**

**-Entonces.- suspiré; apartándome de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Mi jefe no sabe nada, no?**

**-No.- Jake se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello negro azabache y suspiró.- Por el momento. Aunque no sé hasta que punto te pueda garantizar que Edward no se entere. Solo me queda, pensar que cuando lo haga tú te habras ganado el estar sentada en esa silla; por méritos propios.**

**-Mh….que tranquilidad.- ironicé. **

**El celular de Jake volvió a sonar y me envolví como una ostra, en mis pensamientos.**

**-Bella; voy a bajar al vestíbulo. Ya han traido la comida. No te fuges, ¿ok?.-Me volvió a sonreir de aquella manera suya, tan tierna.**

**-No. Estoy muerta de hambre; no te preocupes.**

**Cuando Jake subió comimos amenamente y hablando de cosas sin importancia; aparentemente.**

**Sobre gustos, amigos y cosas comunes que increíblemente nos gustaba a hacer a ambos.**

**La hora de la comida; fue corta. Demasiado corta, y cuando caminé hacia aquella puerta blanca lacada, de secretaria principal mis piernas danzaban inquietas sin voluntad. Mis malditos nervios se hacian dueños de mi, de nuevo.**

**-Vaya…Bella…¿Dónde te has metido? Estaba preocupada por ti. Ven, quitate la chaqueta.- Tanya que estaba sentada en su mesa, se acercó a mi, e hizo resbalar la chaqueta sobre mis hombros llevándola de nuevo a aquel perchero insufriblemente feo.**

**-He comido con Jake.- dije en un murmullo.**

**-Ya. Nos quedamos atónitos al verte marcharte con él. ¿Eres su novia o algo asi?**

**Me la quedé mirando perpleja " ¿Su novia; o algo asi?"**

**-No. Me trajo esta mañana muy amablemente hacia la oficina; después de que un imbécil me robara el taxi en mis narices.- dije alzando la voz un poco.**

**Tanya se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a reir; desproporcionadamente.**

**-Ya. Pero creo que se te olvida omitir otra serie de acontecimientos.- volvió a reir. –¿Sabes porque estaba Edward esta mañana de tan mala ostia?**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

**-Por ti. No te voy a repetir las palabras que salieron de sus perfec…- Tanya cerró los ojos abruptamente y volvió a hablar.- de sus labios. Pero creeme querida cuando te digo ; que no eran palabras bonitas sobre tu persona.**

**La ira; hizo presa en mi.**

**-¿Qué clase de palabras? Porque yo tengo las justas para él.**

**La puerta del despacho continuo, se abrió; y de ella apareció una figura de la cual yo quería escapar; como humo de tabaco.**

**Me quedé allí parada. y bajé la vista al suelo; como una gilipollas de mierda.**

**-Tanya. Quiero los balances de Shioquin; para mañana a primera hora.- oí.**

**-Esta bien; Edward. Pero sabes que todavía no hemos comenzado con esa empresa. Es nueva y todos los expedientes están atrasados por culpa de la falta de pagos de sus antiguos dueños. Son como papeles fantasmas.**

**Caminé hacia mi mesa e hice caso omiso a aquella conversación.**

**-Pues los quiero materializados y físicos. Me da igual como lo hagas. Los quiero mañana a mi primera hora en mi despacho. Tengo reunión a las doce en punto con Jasper Hale, y no quiero que le falte ni un punto a la i.**

" **Será mierda el tio…¡Claro como él no debia hacerlo! Serguro que se marchaba en breve a su casita, se repantigaba en el sofá. Y ahí me las den todas"**

**-Yo…sabes que tengo que salir temprano. Tengo cita con la profesora de Elizabeth….**

**-Ya…¡Tú!.- su voz una octava mas alta de lo normal, no me dejó indiferente, pero no lo miré, ni tan siquiera.**

**-Bella…- la voz de Tanya me hizo volverme hacia ella.**

**-¿Me puedes mirar cuando te hable?.- La voz del ogro; dura y visceral, hizo que girara mi campo de visión, hacia él.**

**Y ahí estaba. Majestuosamente vestido; claro que teniendo billetes que entraban por la ventana, cada vez que la abría; era muy normal. Su cabello despeinado, de un tono extrañamente cobrizo, mandibula fuerte, ojos verdes, perturbadores y mas que perfectos. Sus labios eran, jodidamente bellos, algo sonrosados, como si se estuviese morreando con alguien hacia muy poco tiempo, y su cuerpo atlético, se podia adivinar perfectamente , debajo de aquella camisa blanca, que llevaba puesta.**

**Me habia quedado algo embelesada ¿no?**

**Si. El tio me habia impactado. Estaba mas que bueno, el jodido por culo. Me reí mentalmente.**

**Pero todo era pura fachada. Ya que su carácter dejaba mucho que desear y solo por eso. Para mi era escoria humana.**

**Relamí mis labios. Y anté ello; alcancé a ver el principio de una sonrisa en sus labios…pero no. Aquello no era posible.**

**-Tengo un nombre, señor Cullen. – atajé; volviendo la mirada hacia mi ordenador.**

**-¿Se puede saber de donde habeis sacado a esta…?.- La voz de él se endureció y cerré los ojos. " Bella…por el amor de Dios, muérdete la lengua, muérdete la lengua"**

**-Edward. Sabe hacer su trabajo.- la voz de Tanya, era calmante. Como música para la béstia que tenia a breves metros.**

**-Que se quede a hacer los balances de Shoquin. ¿Es la nueva, no? Pues que prueba su valía.- la voz de él se hizo mas dulce, como un arrullo. Pero como si me costara ubicar las palabras en mi cerebro y enterder, salté de la silla como poseída.**

**-¿Yo?.- Pregunté, alzando la voz, más de lo que debería. Claro; señores, no podia obviar que aquel cabronazo, era mi jefe; saliera el sol, por donde saliese.**

**-Si, tú. Y no hay nada mas que hablar.- Espetó, mirando mis ojos intensamente. Acobardandome. El muy hijo de puta.**

**-Esta bien.- bajé la cabeza y volví a sentarme en mi silla giratoria.**

**Respiré, bueno. Casi bufé y me desabroché los botones de la camisa, sobre mis muñecas. Alzando ésta hasta los codos y preparándome física y mentalmente, para lo que me venia encima.**

**El silencio se habia adueñado del lugar y miré los rostros que me miraban fijamente.**

**-Tienes una piel preciosa, Bella.- Tanya se habia quedado con cara de babosa y me miraba como si fuera comestible.- ¿Qué te parece; Edward?.- La pregunta, era casi hiriente, para mi. ¡Y a mi que me importaba lo que dijera el gilipollas de mi jefe!**

**Miré hacia el ogro y su madibula algo tensa crujió ; casi lo pude oir. Hizo un gesto extraño con sus labios y sin despedirse, abrió la puerta del despacho, para marcharse al suyo. ¡Menudo transtornado!**

**-Vaya…lo has dejado sin palabras, Bella.- Tanya rió por lo bajo.- Y eso que solo ha visto parte de tus brazos…no quiero ni pensar…**

**-¡Pues no pienses!.- grité; dejándola con un pasmo de narices.- Dame esos putos balances, que me pondré a trabajar para el puto orgro de mierda que es mi jefe.**

**Algo se habia apoderado de mi. Si. Pero la reacción de Tanya fue salvaje. Comenzó a reir con ganas y no paró hasta bien entrada la tarde. Seguro que cuando parase, le dolería los musculos de la barriga hasta pasados unos días.**

…**..**

**Las siete y media de la tarde.**

**Putada, no. Putadón.**

**Tanya hacia rato que se habia marchado y yo mordía el bolígrafo de que me habia regalado Rose.**

**Ya no sabia por donde pillar aquello. **

**Todos los documentos estaban desordenados y a papel. Debia pasarlos a la computadora central de la empresa y luego imprimirlos. En sí, no era un trabajo difícil, pero el problema venia, cuando algunos de estos documentos estos documentos estaban incompletos y debia de hacer unas previsiones sobre los demás meses.**

**Bueno…total, una cosa de manicomio.**

**Unos toques en la puerta, me hicieron levantar la cabeza. ¿Quién podría ser? **

**El mierda de Cullen. No. Estaba en el despacho continuo, el maldito todavía no se habia marchado. Parecia como si estuviera vigilando si acaba el puto trabajo.**

**Levanté mi trasero en forma rectacular; ya. Porque no debia de estar de otra manera; y abrí la puerta.**

**-Bella. Pensaba que ya no estabas.- La presencia de Jake, me hizo emitir una pequeña carcajada.**

**-Pasa Jake; si quieres. Pero aun no salgo; tengo trabajo para rato. Mi jefe, me ha dado unas horitas extras para la empresa…**

**-¿Qué es esto?.- Jake se acercó a mi escritorio y miró los papeles cejijunto.**

**-Mi trabajo.**

**Su rostro se volvió una mascara de frialdad y me miró de nuevo.**

**-Son los balances de Shioquin…**

**-¡Bingo!.- salté.**

**-Pero esto…. Esto deberías haberlo hecho con Tanya; es mucho trabajo para ti.**

**-El jefe no opina lo mismo.- Apunté mi dedo índice hacia el despacho continuo.**

**-He venido a invitarte a una copa. Nos llevaremos este trabajo a casa. Te ayudaré.**

**Se sentó en mi mesa y estuvo escribiendo Dios sabe qué; en el pc. **

**Y yo allí parada, como una lela, mirándolo. ¿Habia oído bien?**

**La puerta del al lado se abrió y Jake, se levantó con una enigmática sonrisa dirigida a mi.**

**Edward , giró su rostro hacia mi y luego hacia Jake.**

**Llevaba el maletín en su mano y su chaqueta de empresario inmaculada sobre uno de sus hombros, al entrar, algo en su rostro parecía haber cambiado, pero al ver a Jake su mirada se endureció al mirarnos.**

**-Jake. ¿Qué haces? ¿Se puede saber?.- su voz, lacerante, me hizo tragar en seco y cerrar los ojos….pobre Jake…**

**-Edward. Me llevo a Bella a tomar algo. Y no; no te preocupes. Los balances serán presentados para mañana a primera hora. Hermano; creo que es una putada hacerle esto a Bella. Es su primer dia y después de todo, esta muerta de miedo por tu culpa. – Jake se levantó de la mesa. **

**Caminó hacia Edward y le tocó la espalda, con afecto.**

**-Venga, Edward. Es una buena chica. Ademas,¿Le podias haber dicho que podia llevarse el trabajo a casa? **

**Edward, apretó los labios y dejó escapar una sonrisa, algo fingida, si no lo era totalmente.**

**-No caí en la cuenta.- dijo serio.**

**Su rostro voló hacia el mio, y algo en mi, dio un vuelco.**

**Su mirada recorría mis suaves ondas.**

**Mi rostro.**

**Mis labios.**

**Bajé la mirada, completamente turbada y sentí mi cara arder.**

**-Nos vemos en casa; Jake.- dijo, caminando hacia mi, y pasando de largo para abrir la puerta y cerrarla con algo de fuerza.**

**Entonces, recopilé información.**

**Era lenta..muy lenta.**

**Jake y Edward; eran hermanos…..**

**Continuará.**

**Les ha gustado. Espero que si.**

**Mañana el Cisne. Prometido. Besos nenas! Y ya saben, prometo no borrar los reviews…fue sin darme cuenta..de verdad- Besotes y…..¿Se merece algún premio? Jjajajjaja! Hermosas, als quieroooooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas!

Me desaparecí durante dos días:

Diculpar; pero mi vida familiar también requiere mis cuidades. Espero sepáis comprender.

Ahora si; el capi. Espero os guste. Un beso lindas; nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia si es mia.

PLUGGED

CAPITULO 4

-Venga, Edward. Es una buena chica. Ademas,¿Le podias haber dicho que podia llevarse el trabajo a casa?

Edward, apretó los labios y dejó escapar una sonrisa, algo fingida, si no lo era totalmente.

-No caí en la cuenta.- dijo serio.

Su rostro voló hacia el mio, y algo en mi, dio un vuelco.

Su mirada recorría mis suaves ondas.

Mi rostro.

Mis labios.

Bajé la mirada, completamente turbada y sentí mi cara arder.

-Nos vemos en casa; Jake.- dijo, caminando hacia mi, y pasando de largo para abrir la puerta y cerrarla con algo de fuerza.

Entonces, recopilé información.

Era lenta..muy lenta.

Jake y Edward; eran hermanos…..

…..

**A partir de aquella noche después de tomar una copa en un bar de ambiente en la esquina; frente a mi apartamento; Jake pasó a formar parte de mi unsulsa lista de amistades.**

**Se portó magníficamente bien conmigo; haciéndome ver que debia de estar serena y confiada. **

**Todo se debia hacer con una serie de pautas; que él me explicó, de muy buena gana.**

**El apartamento no fue de su gusto. Aunque, no dijo ni palabra. Pero sus ojos lo delataron, cuando piso el umbral de la puerta.**

**Al dia siguiente ; después de escapar de la oficina y de los gritos enfurecidos de Edward Cullen, quien sabe a quien. El abuelo llamó por teléfono.**

**Su voz sonaba mas alegre de lo habitual y me felicitó por mi trabajo con tan solo dos días de fe en él.**

**Habia llamado a Jake y le habia dicho maravillas de mi…La verdad es que este chico era como el hermano que nunca tuve; me mimaba hasta ese punto y yo me seguía segura y poderosa a su lado.**

**Por estricto deseo del abuelo a la semana siguiente, un camión de mudanzas me esperaba en la puerta. Me trasladaba a un edificio de alto estanding en una de las zonas mas caras de todo el estado.**

**Desubicada y algo intimidada; repasé cada contorno de la habitación con mis dedos; las ornamentaciones en cada columna eran colosales y la decoración algo barroca, pero excepcional.**

**En el gigantesco edificio, habia cuatro puertas por rellano y pensé que tal vez tendría la gran suerte de que la persona que daba con el tabique de al lado de mi apartamento; fuese una persona responsable y no hiciese juergas nocturnas ni formase demasiado jaleo….**

…**.Pero aquello no era así.**

**La persona que tenia al lado era un lascivo sinvergüenza que se pasaba la mayor parte de las noches haciendo gozar a un sinfín de mujeres.**

**¿Qué porque sé que es un hombre?**

**Despues de casi un mes de vivir en este apartamento he sabido reconocer los gemidos roncos de él.**

**Un mes prácticamente con unas ojeras que me llegaban a los pies.**

**Aquel maldito me estaba matando; lo habia probado todo.**

**Tapones para los oídos…**

… **la primera noche fue bien. Lo peor es que no oí el despertador y aquella mañana llegué tarde al trabajo.**

**Como si fuera una niña pillada haciendo campana en clase. Edward Cullen me amonestó hasta las ocho de la tarde , taquigrafiando una serie de cartas que podia haber hecho él con los cojones….**

**Descartado; nada de tapones en los oídos.**

**Pildoras para dormir.**

**Eran de valeriana y me las tomaba a pares; la primera noche que las tomé, me fueron de puta madre; pero señores, a otro dia no paraba de visitar a nuestro querido amigo (Sr. Roca). El wáter …**

**Estuve casi todo el dia sentada en la sillita de la reina.**

**Descartado; nada de píldoras de valeriana.**

**Infusiones….**

…**toda la noche meando…**

**Descartado.**

**Practicamente me quedaba dormida en mi mesa de trabajo; y aquello estaba haciendo que mi carácter se volviese agrio y maleducado.**

**Alguna noche que otra hubiese querido armarme de valor y tocar aquella puerta vecina para poner a parir a la taladradora humana que parara de una jodida vez, de hacer hoyos, ya ¡De una puta vez! ¡Maldita sea, que carácter, me estoy forjando!**

…

**-¿Bella?.- la voz de Tanya hizo que abriese los ojos y la mirara con los ojos como platos.**

**-¡Que?**

**-¿Qué es esto?.- se acercó a mi mesa y dobló sus piernas para estar a mi altura. Sus dulces ojos azules me miraron apenas, recorrió con sus dedos suaves uno de los surcos oscurecidos de mis ojeras.**

**-Ni me preguntes. Mi maldito vecino se pasa toda la noche follando…y los gritos de sus amantes no me dejan dormir…estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a mi ab…**

**Tragué en seco y parpadeé.**

**Habia faltado el canto de un duro para que dijera que era la nieta de Aro…**

**-¿Quién dices..qué?...**

**-Nada, que estoy pensando en cambiarme de edificio…**

**Tanya me miró de una manera extraña y el atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.**

**-¿No será que estas celosa? **

**Dejé rodar la silla de ruedas hacia atrás; para separarme algo de ella.**

**-¿Qué dices…?**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te echan un buen polvo; Bella?**

**Noté como la sangre de mi cuerpo recorría rauda y veloz hacia mi rostro; bajé la mirada y busqué algo entre mis manos; moviéndolas inseguras.**

**-¡Ay Dios, Bella! ¿No seras virgen todavía?.- Tanya se irguió y me miró como si fuera culpable de un asesinato.- ¡21 años ; Bella, 21, años! **

**La puerta se abrió y ya no sabia que hacer; si mandarla a tomar por culo o esconderme debajo de la mesa del despacho…**

**-¿Qué coño son esos gritos?.- La voz de Edward Cullen, hizo que mi espina dorsal se estremeciera.**

**Tanya se giró hacia Edward y le palmeó el rostro de manera juguetona.**

**-Nada; Edward. Cosa de chicas. Falsa alarma. No te preocupes.**

**-No admito un puto grito en esta oficina; ¿entendido?.- sus ojos volaron a los míos ¿Me lo estaba diciendo a mi? Puto maricon de mierda; si se la pasaban dando ordenes a gritos…**

**-Desde luego no predica con el ejemplo; ni muchísimo menos.- siseé.**

**¿Qué clase de espíritu rebelde me habia poseído en aquellos instantes?**

**Aunque me moria de miedo; sentí mi cuerpo relajarse ; con necesidad de continuar.**

**Edward Cullen avanzó hacia mí, un par de pasos y casi me rugió.**

**-¿Qué has dicho…?**

**-Un jefe que se jacte de ello; tiene que ser el primero en cumplir al dedillo las normas que la empresa dicta. Y usted, con todos mis respetos no lo hace. Dista mucho de ser un jefe recatado y juicioso. Se la pasa pegando gritos y atemorizando a sus empleados. ¿sabe como lo llaman? El ogro. Y la verdad es que el mote se lo ha ganado a pulso…**

**Conforme mis palabras salian de mis labios; la liberación de ellas me hizo sentirme viva y fuerte. La mirada de odio del foribundo de mi jefe, me taladraba.**

**Busqué a Tanya con la mirada; y allí estaba ella, con la mano en la boca; pretendiendo solapar una carcajada.**

**Respiré con fuerza y alcé mi cabeza. Miré el reloj y dispuse mi mesa, para marcharme de la oficina.**

**Aquellos dos; mirándome como embelesados; no movían un musculo.**

**Caminé hacia la puerta sin volverme; cuando alcancé la puerta; me volví ligeramente y sonreí a Tanya.**

**-Hasta mañana Tanya. Y ¿sabes? Creo que esta noche pondré en su sitio al semental ese….**

**Tanya no pudo soportarlo mas y doblegó su cuerpo para carcajearse con ganas.**

**Cuando cerré la puerta, y caminé por el pasillo de asistencia de dirección; aún retumbaban en las paredes las carcajadas contagiosas de ella.**

…

**-Anda, sal un ratito; Bella. – la voz de Rosalie, se volvió un susurró a traves de la línea telefónica.- He conocido a un chico…¡Y tiene una amigo!, va, venga, arreglate. Te espero donde siempre; dentro de una hora. Tiempo suficiente para embaduznarte con una capa de maquillaje y ponerte esos leggins que te regalé en tu ultimo cumpleaños.**

**Hice una mueca de repulsión con los labios.**

**-No me los pondré mas. Hacen que recuerde al imbécil de Demetri…y su chiste…**

**La voz de Rosalie se volvió seria.**

**-¿Hizo un chiste a costa de tus leggins? Ese tio es un pervertido…¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?**

**-Que sabia leer los labios….**

**Hubo una pausa en la conversación telefónica.**

**-¡Menudo hijo de puta!...aunque; debes de admitir que el chiste tiene su gracia…no me habia fijado si "se podían leer los labios".- y soltó una carcajada que hizo que me despegara el teléfono de la oreja.**

**-No voy a salir; Rose. Diviertete con ese chico al que has conocido. Mañana me espera un dia de aquellos que hacen historia….hoy dejé al ogro de mi jefe con la palabra en la boca; después de haberle dicho algo de lo que pensaba de él. Si no tengo la carta de despido…me las hará pasar de todos los colores. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se esta preparando para eso…**

**-¿Tú…?**

**-Si Rose; No sé que clase de persona se apoderó de mi…pero me gustaría que me hubieras visto…- sofoqué una sonrisa recordando el incidente.**

**-Mi Bellita se está transformando en una tiburón ejecutiva…- soltó Rose con voz melosa.**

**-No te burles. Ese tio me tiene hasta donde gotea la jarra; Rose….odio al sexo masculino…..En estos momentos hay dos hombres que hacen que mi vida sea una mierda. El ogro de mi jefe y el mastodonte de mi vecino que debe tener un rabo como un mástil..**

**Las risas de Rosalie, me contagiaron su humor.**

**-¿No seras que necesitan que alguien te clave el "mástil" Bella?**

**Me quedé muda unos segundos; recordando la frase de Tanya; tan parecida a la de Rose.**

**-Quizas lleves razón…pero hoy no es buen dia , para salir al pantano….debo de tirar las botas de agua entonces….**

**-Sí….debes dejar que te pique, alguna serpiente, Bells…**

**-Ok..ok…ahora voy a cepillarme los dientes y a meterme en la cama…presiento que mi sueño no durará mucho , antes que el insaciable de mi vecino comience a bombear coño ajeno…**

**-Vale, Bella. Nos vemos este fin de semana. Lo has prometido. No calzaras las botas anti serpientes….**

**-Sí. Rose. Si.**

**Colgué.**

**Era un chiste nuestro, lo del pantano y las serpientes.**

**No le daba coba a ningún tio para llevarme a la cama y aquello lo habíamos bautizado como," calzarse botas de agua para que no te muerdan en el pantano"…**

**Una tontería; lo sé. Pero me hizo sonreir, al terminar de lavarme los dientes y meterme en mi adorada camita.**

**Era una noche realmente calurosa.**

**El aire acondicionado; estaba estropeado. ¡Como no! Mi suerte no podia ser mejor…**

**Mañana le diría al señor de mantenimiento que solucionara el problema.**

**Me destapé agobiada y me quedé en shorts y una pequeña camisetita de tirantas; color crema que me trasparentaba mis sonrosados e inflamados pezones.**

**Me tumbé de nuevo boca arriba y suspiré.**

**Agobiada, busqué en el cajón de la mesita de noche una goma para el pelo y enrollé éste en una cola revuelta para buscar algo de frescor en mi cuello.**

**Casi me estaba quedando dormida, cuando comencé a escuchar la traviata de todas las putas noches.**

**Miré el reloj; como poseída y dudé.**

**Encendí la lamparilla de mi habitación y no calcé mis pies ni siquiera con las chinelas.**

**Salí hacia el descansillo y piqué como una energúmena, el timbre del odioso que no me dejaba dormir con sus folladas; todas las malditas noches.**

**Desepesperada; porque no me abrían la puerta; le dí un puntapié; llena de ira e indignación.**

**En ese momento la puerta se abrió y mi pie, fue parar justo en la base blanda de sus cojones, tapados con unos sexys bóxers rojos, rematados en negro por las costuras.**

**El tio, comenzó a soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro y yo me quedé mirando su paquete como si estuviese viendo la octava maravilla del mundo. ¿Todo aquello que habia allí escondido era de verdad?**

**Tragué y busqué el rostro del majadero follador con mis ojos.**

**-¡Túuuuu!.- rugió, mirándome a los ojos con su mirada nadando en la ira.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y como acto reflejo los achiqué, torciendo la boca.**

**No podia ser verdad; joder…no….**

**-Llevo un maldito mes sin poder dormir; por tu culpa, Edward Cullen. No digo que no folles; pero por lo menos tapa la boca de tus amiguitas para respetar el descanso vecinal….conmigo lo hacen….**

**Me giré en redondo y caminé hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta con tranquilidad y suspiré.**

**Era victima de aquel hombre por todos los frentes.**

**En la oficina…**

**En mi propio hogar…**

**Al recostarme, vino a mi mente el enorme paquete del semental Cullen y sonreí….**

**Aquella noche, dormí como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia…**

**Por lo menos el maldito, respetó mi sueño….**

…**aunque dudaba mucho que pasara otro dia mas trabajando en Cullen Ltd.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Os gusto? Espero que si. Espero vuestros coments.**

**Mañana "The Priest" Besos hermosas, os quiero muchisimoooooooooooooooooo! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas!

Si…bueno, ayer tuve un dia de perros y no pude subir capitulo. Lo siento; pero hoy …aquí estoy.

Espero os guste. Nos leemos abajo.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.

….

Túuuuu!.- rugió, mirándome a los ojos con su mirada nadando en la ira.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y como acto reflejo los achiqué, torciendo la boca.

No podia ser verdad; joder…no….

-Llevo un maldito mes sin poder dormir; por tu culpa, Edward Cullen. No digo que no folles; pero por lo menos tapa la boca de tus amiguitas para respetar el descanso vecinal….conmigo lo hacen….

Me giré en redondo y caminé hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta con tranquilidad y suspiré.

Era victima de aquel hombre por todos los frentes.

En la oficina…

En mi propio hogar…

Al recostarme, vino a mi mente el enorme paquete del semental Cullen y sonreí….

Aquella noche, dormí como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia…

Por lo menos el maldito, respetó mi sueño….

…aunque dudaba mucho que pasara otro dia mas trabajando en Cullen Ltd.

…..

**PLUGGED**

**Capitulo 5**

**Aquella mañana a levantarme, me dispuse a tener en cuenta mi aspecto.**

**Sabia a ciencia cierta que Edward Cullen tendría la carta de despido en la mano y lista para ser firmada.**

**Mientras me daba una ducha; me calenté la cabeza pensando en la reacción del abuelo y la de Jacob.**

**¿Pero era tan obstinado el destino? ¿Por qué no podia desprenderme del odioso de mi jefe, ni por las noches? **

**Bufé mientras secaba mi cabello y me ponía las medias; no sin antes propinarme un golpe con el radiador del lavabo en la rodilla.**

**Me cagué en todos los muertos del arquitecto que tuvo que ponerlos allí y me calcé los tacones de hebilla que habia comprado semanas antes.**

**Tras coger un taxi y caminar por el vestíbulo de la empresa; casi me quedo anclada en las dos colosales letras ornamentadas "C&" que habia inscritas en el centro del vestíbulo.**

**Pude ver el perfil de mi abuelo, caminando con un hombre rubio, bien parecido y con una bella mujer que sonreía como si estuviera en un anuncio dentífrico.**

**Anclada, paralizada, shockeada….**

**Esperé a que alcanzaran el ascensor y respiré hondo unas diez veces.**

**Mi vista fue hacia el mostrador de información y pude ver como los ojos azules y enormes de Jane me miraban con fijeza; pude distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y me acerqué a ella pareciendo indiferente.**

**-Hola Jane…**

**La muchacha se apoyó en el mostrador y acercó su rostro hacia el mio.**

**-Eres como un libro abierto; Bella. He visto la sombra del terror al ver a los jefes…no te preocupes. Hay junta de accionistas. Es por la venta de Shioquin. Parece que todo es mas complicado de lo que se esperaba. **

**Negué con la cabeza. Todo en Shioquin estaba bastante controlado. Era mi trabajo y no habia saltado ningún tipo de alarma con aquella empresa.**

**-¿Quiénes eran?.- pregunté intentando parecer tranquila.**

**-La señora es la esposa de Carlisle Cullen; el hombre rubio y alto. El anciano que los acompañaba es Aro Vulturi; la otra parte asociada, es tan importante como el señor Carlisle. Quizas los conozcas hoy, se van a pasar por todos los despachos.**

**-Hum.**

**-¿No pareces muy ilusionada?.- Jane achicó los ojos y me evaluó con su mirada de no haber roto un plato en su vida.-¿Algun problema, Bella?**

**-No. De momento.- mentí.-Bueno voy hacia arriba; antes de que llegue, tú sabes quien.- giré mis talones y alcancé el elevador en un segundo.**

**Mientras las puertas se cerraban miré mi aspecto en el enorme espejo del ascensor. Tenia un aspecto magnifico; gracias al sueño reparador de aquella noche y al traje de chaqueta azul marino entallado.**

**Me giré en seco al ver unos fuertes brazos que sostenían las dos puertas intentando abrirlas.**

**Las puertas se abrieron parcialmente y la persona en cuestión entró.**

**Menuda suerte la mía….**

**-Buenos días….- su voz algo melódica, llegó a mis oídos como el sonido de los angeles. Vaya…parecía que aquella mañana aquel jodido hijo de puta estaba de buen humor.**

**-Buenos días.- espeté sin mirarlo y alzando la barbilla.**

**Tragué en seco por la situación en la que me encontraba y apreté el malentin que descansaba en mi mano derecha; me sudaban las manos. " Bella tienes todo bajo control; no dramatices"**

**-¿Has dormido bien?.- noté claramente la mofa en sus palabras y me giré para alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.**

**Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y tuve que intentar no hiperventilar allí mismo.**

**Vestia de una manera casual; parecía mucho mas joven que con aquellos trajes confeccionados a medida. Las jodidas Rayban descansaban en su cabeza y habia un brillo especial en sus ojos. Su boca me sonreía, enseñando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.**

**-No es su problema.- dije alucinada por su belleza. Se podia decir que aquella mañana Edward Cullen parecía un estrella de cine.**

**-Yo diría que si, es mi problema.- dijo rascando deliberadamente su mandibula fuerte; dominante.**

**Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. ¡Gracias a Dios! Y salí en estampida, adelantándolo con aquellos tacones de vértigo que parecían tener vida propia y hacérmela imposible.**

**Me resbalé a medio camino y no me estampé de morros contra el suelo porque alcancé una fuerte columna y me sujeté en ella.**

**Pude oir perfectamente una risilla petulante pasar por mi lado; el maldito se moria de la risa por mi incapacidad de ir en tacones.**

**Alcé la cabeza nuevamente y respiré con fuerza.**

**Anduve hacia el despacho de manera regia; procurando no meter la punta de los zapatos en las juntas de las baldosas; porque seguro que también tendría que agarrarme a las paredes como una maldita garrapata para no caer.**

**El vigilante me dio la bienvenida y pasé al despacho que compartía con Tanya.**

**Allí estaban los dos…..y parecía que no iba a empezar con muy buena nota el dia de hoy.**

**-Sabes que es importante para mi; Edward. Me lo debes.- Tanya hablaba con Edward de igual a igual, e incluso pude ver un atisbo de ira en sus ojos. Estaba enfadada. Me miró un momento.- Hola Bella.**

**-Hola.- susurré.- Me iba a comer una de aquellas conversaciones de solo para dos….por la puta cara.**

**Quité mi chaqueta y la colgué en el perchero ; como si estuviese sola en el despacho. Me senté en mi mesa y puse en marcha el portátil…**

**-Sabes que la quiero. Pero no estoy por la labor de hacerme cargo de la niña…no ahora….- su voz sonaba algo baja; pero pude escucharlo todo a la perfeccion.**

**-No hagas que te patee el culo; Edward. Elizabeth, es tan hija tuya como mía. Ser padre no es asignar una pension al mes y descartar otras cosas…**

**Me quedé a cuadros…Tenian una hija en común…**

**-En una semana yo también salgo de viaje. No me puedes dejar tirado. Sabes que te necesito…**

**-Eres un egoísta de mierda, Edward. Yo te estoy hablando de Elizabeth , y tu me sales con el trabajo…siempre con el trabajo….me da igual lo que pienses hacer. Me debes tres semanas de vacaciones y estoy en pleno derecho a cogerlas. Me marcho en dos días. Tú te quedaras con Elizabeth. No está muy entusiasmada con la idea; pero al fin y al cabo eres su padre y te quiere…no sé porque ; pero te quiere.**

**Hubo un silencio prolongado, y carraspeé. ¿No podían marcharse al despacho de él a solucionar sus problemas domesticos?**

**-Pasate por mi apartamente esta noche. Entonces hablareremos.- dijo algo mas duro.- Tú; Isabella.- El imperativo de aquella orden, me puso de los putos nervios.**

**-¿Sí?.- le contesté; mirando la pantalla del ordenador.**

**-¿Tienes el pasaporte en regla?.- preguntó hosco, malhumorado.**

**Giré mi rostro para mirarlo y achiqué los ojos.**

**-Si. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?**

**-Me basta con saber que lo tienes en regla.- dijo despectivo.- Ahora señorita Platt, haga el favor de pasar a mi despacho, tengo algo que solucionar con usted…en privado.- Habia algo empalagoso en aquella invitación que me hizo enervarme de una manera incontrolable.**

**No pude contener mi lengua.**

**-¿No esta contento con mi trabajo, señor Cullen?.- le dije alzándome de mi silla y encarándolo abiertamente.**

**-Venga a mi despacho.-siseó entre dientes y abrió la puerta continua; para darme paso.**

**Caminé hacia ella con paso lento y cuando ya estuve en su despacho, me giré para contemplar como tiraba suavemente de la puerta y se dirigía lentamente hacia su mesa.**

**De una manera completamente informal; se sentó en la mesa y me dirigió una mirada triunfal…aquello me olia muy, muy mal…**

**Levantó una mano; muy teatralmente y sonrió el muy descarado.**

**-Prometo tapar la boca de mis amantes; no quiero que mis empleados no rindan lo suficiente. No tenia ni idea que eras tú la solterona frígida que vivía en el departamento continuo.**

**Mordí mi lengua y decidí , seguir haciéndolo…**

**- Ha sido una sorpresa…agradable, creéme. Cuando necesites, cualquiero cosa.- su voz fue cambiando de tono; haciéndola mas sugestiva y agradable, casi una promesa sensual.-,ázucar, huevos…leche…¿los vecinos hacen eso, no? Ese apartamento ha estado vacío siempre…nunca he tenido que preocuparme por mis excelentes artes amatorias….- se rió levemente y yo me sentí al limite de estallar.- y de tampoco de contener a mis chicas…**

**-¡Eres un cerdo!**

**Sus cejas se alzaron y su boca se abrió levemente.**

**Tardó unos segundos en recomponer su rostro; se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia mi con una mirada que me hacia estremecer.**

**Unos golpes en la puerta, me salvaron y carraspeó severamente para responder; alzando levemente la voz.**

**-Pase.**

**Me quedé empotrada en la pared; al ver a las tres personas que habia visto en el hall. Queria desparecer en aquellos momentos. Giré sobre mis talones lo mas despacio que pude y cogí el pomo de la puerta para intentar escabullirme de aquello victoriosa.**

**-¡Bella!**

**La voz de Jake, me hizo poner los ojos en blanco y volverme para ver cuatro rostros que me sonreían de manera tierna.**

**-Hola Jake…**

**Mi abuelo me miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió orgulloso.**

**Carlisle Cullen, su esposa y Jake sabían perfectamente quien era…pero Edward…**

**-Hola Bells…- miró a Edward y lo saludó con camaradería.- Hermano….**

**-Ella es mi segunda secretaria de dirección.- dijo Edward en tono cansado, sentándose en su enorme silla de piel.- ¿No es la junta a las cuatro, que haceis aquí tan pronto?**

**-Eres un impresentable. Edward.- la voz de la madre de Edward parecía salida de una de aquellas películas antiguas. Perfecta.**

**-Mamá….- siseó entre dientes.- Haz el favor de no desprestigiarme frente a mis subordinados.**

**Miré al el abuelo y pude ver la vena de su frente palpitar…se estaba cabreando. ¡ji!**

**La mano de Jake asió la mía y en un gesto de lo mas jovial se volvió hacia Edward.**

**-¿Me prestas a Bella unos minutos, Edward?**

**Pude ver el ceño marcado de Cullen, y su mirada se posó en mis ojos.**

**-No. Lo que tengas que decir díselo aquí. La necesito ahora.**

**-Bien.- Jake pareció no importarle aquello.- ¿Quedamos esta noche? ¿Pizzas? ¿Comida china? ¿Qué prefieres?**

**Una idea colapsó en mi mente como un meteorito.**

**-Cualquier cosa Jake. No importa.**

**-Estupendo. Dame tu dirección.**

**-Si quieres te la doy yo.- la voz de Edward, hizo que nos volviéramos ambos y lo miré con un destello de ira en mis ojos.**

**-Tiene el departamento en el mismo edificio que yo, Jake.- dijo muy pagado de si mismo.- Pared, con pared; para ser mas exactos.**

**-Maravilloso.- dijo Jake, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Lo pasaremos bien. Seguro.**

**Lo imité, tenia un plan maravilloso para aquella noche.**

…

**-¿Y dices que no te ha dejado dormir en un mes?.- Jake comenzó a carcajearse y yo; que no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado, hice un mohín de disgusto.**

**-Esto es serio Jake. Es horrible y terriblemente vergonzoso, ser participe de ese tipo de cosas sin quererlo. De verdad….**

**Jake me ofreció su mano y caminamos hacia mi habitación. Puso uno de sus oídos en la pared y alzó una ceja.**

**-Parece que no se oye nada.**

**-Es pronto para el festin.**

**Él miró el reloj.**

**-Me pregunto cuando descansa…..**

**Me acerqué a Jake con total confianza y lo agarré por la cintura.**

**-Oye…¿me ayudarías a vengarme?**

**-¿A vengarte? ¡Oh, Bella, eres cruel! ¿Qué estas pensando?**

**El rubor tiñó mi rostro y bajé la mirada. Jake alzó mi barbilla con sus dedos y miró mi boca; mas serio de lo que lo habia visto jamás.**

**-Quiero que tu hermano pruebe su propia medicina…**

**-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor…Bella?.- el sonido ronco de la voz de Jake, me paralizó y dí dos pasos hacia atrás para separarme de él.**

**-No…tonto.- sonreí, intentando parecer indiferente.- Podemos gritar, zarandear el cabecero de la cama…gemir.**

**Esperé la reacción de Jake, sin respiración.**

**Pero atropelladamente, fue emitiendo carcajadas cada vez mas altas, al comprender.**

**-Ok…Bella….¿Es buena hora para esto?**

**-Estupenda.- sonreí.- mirándolo complice.**

**-Pues venga. Vamos a gemir y a mover la cama; te aseguro que Edward, no dormirá en unas cuantas horas…..**

**Continuará…..**

**Hello chicas!**

**Ya lo sé. Prometi que este capi seria colgado ayer…pero me sentí tan mal…un virus que me hizo pasearme del lavabo a la cama…Lo siento. Ya parece que estoy mejor. ¿ Me diran que les pareció?**

**Besos hermosas, las quiero!**

**Votitos….mañana El Cisne?**

**Prisionera del deseo?**

**Invisible?**

**Vosotras mismas. Un beso. Os quieroooooooooooo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas!

Actualizando todos los días si me es posible, ejejejjeje!

Este capitulo está dedicado a Caro que cumple 17 años; ejejejjejej! Felicidades amorcito.

….Y que cumplas muchos mas….bien!

Espero os guste este capi; de verdad. Ya me lo haréis saber. Mil besos chicas.

Plugged.

Quiero que tu hermano pruebe su propia medicina…

-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor…Bella?.- el sonido ronco de la voz de Jake, me paralizó y dí dos pasos hacia atrás para separarme de él.

-No…tonto.- sonreí, intentando parecer indiferente.- Podemos gritar, zarandear el cabecero de la cama…gemir.

Esperé la reacción de Jake, sin respiración.

Pero atropelladamente, fue emitiendo carcajadas cada vez mas altas, al comprender.

-Ok…Bella….¿Es buena hora para esto?

-Estupenda.- sonreí.- mirándolo complice.

-Pues venga. Vamos a gemir y a mover la cama; te aseguro que Edward, no dormirá en unas cuantas horas…..

…..

Capitulo 6.-

-Agarra el cabecero de la cama; Bella. No, así no. ¿Quieres morir aplastada esta noche?.- Jake comenzó a reir.- Seria muy chistoso: "Muchacha muere espachurrada por el dosel de la cama, por no estar bien encajado en la pared".- Jake volvió a reir y yo le dí ,la callada por respuesta.

Hice caso a sus órdenes y lo desplacé varios centímetros con cuidado.

-Ya está.- le dije con una sonrisilla.

Él estaba en los pies de la cama y se habia descalzado, obviaría que también se habia quitado la camisa y los pantalones y andaba por mi apartamento en ropa interior. Pero no podia hacerlo; no podia obviarlo. Jake estaba demasiado bueno para no replantearme si hacer una farsa de aquello o hacerlo en realidad.

Carraspeé.

-Faltas tú Bella. No puedes ir vestida así.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Asi? ¿Cómo así?.- pregunté sin comprender. ¿Qué prentendia el tio buenorro aquel…?

-A ver Bella. Piensa que hay que ponerse en situación. Imagina que por hache o por b; Edward toca a la puerta; desquiciado; al abrir, debemos de dar una imagen ¿Cómo diría yo? Convincente… si tú abres con ese pantalón y esa camisa, dudo mucho que piense que estas teniendo sexo conmigo…

Razoné aquello y la verdad es que Jake, llevaba toda la razón.

-No te hagas ilusiones; no me voy a quedar en cueros.- Jake rió sonoramente y negaba con la cabeza.- ¿En shorts y en camiseta; bastará?.- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. De aquí a la puerta se puede quitar rápidamente.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos y estallamos en carcajadas.

Una vez que me quedé en igualdad de condiciones con respecto al Jake; pegamos la oreja a la pared por turnos.

Edward ya habia llegado y por lo que habia escuchado en el despacho, Tanya lo visitaría para concretar sobre la situación de Elizabeth; la hija que tenían en común.

Esto me hizo juntar mis cejas; extrañada.

-¿Tú oyes algo, Jake?,-pregunté a mi compañero de travesura; pegando la oreja a la pared, sin perder la expresión.

-Venga Bella. Estas acostumbrada a oírlo jadear, para saber que ha llegado a su casa. Edward ya está dentro de su apartamento….seguro que Tanya lo acompaña.

-Jake…¿Qué tipo de relación guarda Edward con Tanya?.- pregunté; muerta de curiosidad.- Sé que tienen una hija en común y…

-Elizabeth no es hija de Edward.- Jake se apartó de la pared y se sentó en la cama ; dándome la espalda.- Edward se enamoró de Tanya cuando ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos. La verdad, es que fue lo que se dice amor a primera vista…chico conoce a chica…tú ya me entiendes. …Por aquel entonces Tanya ya estaba embarazada de otro fulano y Edward la apoyó y le aseguró que seria el padre de aquel bebé en todos los sentidos. El problema llegó cuando ambos se casaron. Todo se fue a la mierda. Tanya…Tanya no es mujer de un solo hombre…es muy buena tia y todo eso; pero le gusta la chicha y el pescado..tú ya me entiendes. Comenzaron las infidelidades; sobre todo con el pescado…

-¿Con el pescado?.- pregunté sin entender.

-Con las mujeres; Bella. Tanya comenzó a tener relaciones extramatrimoniales con mujeres; y Edward acabó siendo participe de ellas. Esto los sumergió en una espiral de vicio; de la que Edward acabó engullido y Tanya determinando que aquel matrimonio no tenia salida. Elizabeth; era un objeto al que colmaban de regalos, pero al que no hacian ni caso….hasta que se divorciaron. De esto hace ya, tres años. Ellos se llevan relativamente bien; como has podido ver…hasta creo que de vez en cuando tienen sus escarceos. La verdad no lo entiendo. ¿Sabes? El detónante de todo fue un club al que iban."Enjoit club"… te puedes imaginar…

-Imagino…imagino..

Y tanto que imaginaba. Habia oído de aquel club, en el que mujeres y hombres de alto standing; se escondían detrás de una máscara y daban rienda a su imaginación y a sus deseos mas depravados. La verdad es que no me extrañaba nada que Edward Cullen formara parte de un club tan "selecto".

De repente se oyó un golpe en el departamento continuo y Jake me miró , comenzó a formar una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro y se levantó para dirigirse a los pies de la cama de nuevo.

-¿Lista; Bells?

Sonreí con ganas.

-Lista.

-Esto tiene que ser lo mas acompasado posible, ¿ok?, tú sigue mi ritmo.

-Si; maestro.- le dije sin perder la sonrisa.

Esa noche Edward Cullen se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine.

Comenzamos a dar bandazos con la cama. Primero lentamente y poco después con más fuerza.

-Bella.- me susurró Jake.- Ahora tenemos que gemir…si no va a pensar que somos mudos; a esto; hay que ponerle banda sonora. Empiezo yo. ¿vale?

Asentí; ruborizándome.

-Mmmmm…si…si…Bella…si…vamos….así…¿asi te gusta?

Lo miré con los ojos como platos; y él me hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara a replicar yo…sentía mi cara arder.

-Sí…Jake…sigue…¡sigue!...¡Mas!...si…asi…muy bien…¡Ah!...

Jake comenzó a reir silenciosamente sin perder el ritmo de los movimientos de la cama; volvió a hacer el gesto para que continuara.

-Ah…si…

-Emmmm…Jake…

-¡Bella! Oh si…. Pequeña…¡Eres una diosa, si,….vamos, vamos…..!

-Im….ammmm…Jake….

-¿Quieres mas fuerte? ¿así?...¿así?..

Jake agitó con mas fuerza la cama y yo lo ayudé; dando mamporrazos a la pared y clavando el cabezal en la pared; haciendo que el yeso saltara. Desde luego si Edward Cullen no nos estaba oyendo…es que estaba sordo como una tapia…

-Ohhhmmmm…Jake…

-Chsssst! ¡Bella! ¿pretendes recitar todo el abecedario o que? ¡Sé un poco mas imaginativa, joder, Ah,Em, Im, Ohmmm…te falta la Um…suéltala ya que estas puesta!.- me siseó; entre dientes.- ¿Qué tal un? Clavamela hasta el fondo. O follame, algo de eso; Bella…

Joder…Jake llevaba razón.

-Si…Jake ¡Follame! ¡Follame mas fuerte, duro! ¡Así! ¡Así! ¡Así!

Jake me sonrió y zarandeó el catre con mas fuerza.

-Ahora grita cuando yo…- volvió a susurrarme.

Levanté el pulgar y entonces abrió la boca y cerró los ojos…

-Argghhhhhhh!

Yo lo imité. Y cuando dejamos de pegar alaridos nos miramos con la cejas alzadas.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte portazo y el timbre de mi departamento se oyó con insistencia. Una vez, otra, otra…

-¿Quién abre la puerta tu o yo?.- preguntó él.

-Creo que no me perdería esto por nada del mundo.- le dije eufórica.

-Pues desnúdate; y ponte esto.- me lanzó un camisón minúsculo que reposaba debajo de la almohada de la cama.- Y no lo hagas esperar mas; una de dos o quema el timbre o tira la puerta abajo.

Me carcajeé y volando me quedé en sujetador y bragas en el comedor; fuera de la vista de Jake, me metí el camisón por la cabeza, revolví mi cabello y me mordí los labios con fuerza, casi hasta hacerlos sangrar. Me miré en el espejo del recibidor antes de abrir. Perfecto. Parecia que habia tenido una sesión de sexo impresionante. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

Y allí estaba él. Con una mano apoyada en el marco y su mirada perdida en el pasillo. Al oírme abrir me miró con intensidad y sentí como el aire se me atoraba en la garganta.

El muy majadero no llevaba puesto nada mas que aquellos bóxers que tan sexy hacian su cuerpo….

-Ya esta bien ¿no?.- me siseó; sin perder contacto con mi ojos.- Te voy a regalar una mordaza…o mejor dos..mi hermanito tampoco se queda corto…

Reí internamente; pero aún estaba perdida en su colosal cuerpo. Cuando llegué a su rostro, una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su boca.

-Lo siento.- dije; me habia dejado sin palabras. ¡Maldita sea!

-Ya veo que lo sientes; querida. Sobre todo por como te oigo gemir.- se acercó peligrosamente a mi y tocó mi barbilla; alzándola.- Nunca hubiese pensado que detrás de ese traje de chaqueta pasado de moda habia una mujer tan apasionada…y tan hermosa.- sus ojos viajaron hacia mis pechos; que excitados, respondieron a su mirada de una manera asombrosa.-Rió muy pagado de sí mismo. ¡maricon de mierda!.-No trasnoches señorita Platt. Mañana debemos organizar nuestro viaje hacia Paris. Tanya se marcha de vacaciones y tú seras la que me acompañe.

Me quedé paralizada.

-¿Qué?.- parecía imbécil; no se me ocurría preguntar otra cosa.

Cogió un mechon de mi cabello y lo inhaló; cerrando los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Hueles fantásticamente bien para haber tenido una sesión de sexo desenfrenado….- volvió a reir, dándose la vuelta. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y antes de cerrarla; me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Has visto muchas películas, amor. Y ningúna de sexo real…- se carcajeó con ganas y me quedé con una cara que…

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y llegué hasta Jake. Él me esperaba sonriente y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó.

-No ha colado; Jake, tu hermano no ha tragado, maldito sea….

Jake se contrajo y se echó en la cama reventando de la risa. ¡ Malditos estos Cullen!

Volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta y volé para abrirla de nuevo. Seguro que era él, de nuevo; a regodearse, el tio mierda..

Abrí con una mala ostia de narices y ..

-¿Señorita?.- Eran dos guardias; uno mas mayor y otro mas joven. Sus miradas se clavaron en mi cuerpo; con aquel camisón digno de una ramera…

-Si…

-Somos la policía de seguridad del edificio…un vecino se ha quejado de escándalo publico…

-Yo…-¡Arghhh! Me quería morir.

-Por esta vez;no nos vemos obligados a sancionarla señorita. El inquilino nos ha afirmado que no lo dejan dormir…la próxima vez; la sancionaremos..- dijo el mas mayor; con mas vergüenza; incluso que yo.

-Si…eh…no; esto no volverá a ocurrir…¿Me puede decir quien ha sido el inquilino que se ha quejado, señor agente?

-Sí.- el agente; miró un papel amarillo impreso.- El señor Edward Cullen.

Quise gritar pero no lo hice, quise ir hacia su apartamento y degollarlo…pero cerré lo ojos dignamente y suspiré.

-Buenas noches señores.  
Cerré la puerta y un grito furioso se escapó de mis labios…

Continuará….

¿Qué les gustó?

Jajajjajaj!Espero que si.

Mañana no actualizaré. Tengo que contestar a mi niñas ; que sois vosotras…Ok? Tengo reviews atrasados de morir y de Un deseo y me gusta agradecer vuestros fabulosos comentarios. Ósea que mañana me dedicaré a eso. El sábado el epilogo del Cisne. Besos hermosas; las quierooooooooooooooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Chicas…Plugged. Espero que os guste.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**PLUGGED.**

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y llegué hasta Jake. Él me esperaba sonriente y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó.

-No ha colado; Jake, tu hermano no ha tragado, maldito sea….

Jake se contrajo y se echó en la cama reventando de la risa. ¡ Malditos estos Cullen!

Volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta y volé para abrirla de nuevo. Seguro que era él, de nuevo; a regodearse, el tio mierda..

Abrí con una mala ostia de narices y ..

-¿Señorita?.- Eran dos guardias; uno mas mayor y otro mas joven. Sus miradas se clavaron en mi cuerpo; con aquel camisón digno de una ramera…

-Si…

-Somos la policía de seguridad del edificio…un vecino se ha quejado de escándalo publico…

-Yo…-¡Arghhh! Me quería morir.

-Por esta vez;no nos vemos obligados a sancionarla señorita. El inquilino nos ha afirmado que no lo dejan dormir…la próxima vez; la sancionaremos..- dijo el mas mayor; con mas vergüenza; incluso que yo.

-Si…eh…no; esto no volverá a ocurrir…¿Me puede decir quien ha sido el inquilino que se ha quejado, señor agente?

-Sí.- el agente; miró un papel amarillo impreso.- El señor Edward Cullen.

Quise gritar pero no lo hice, quise ir hacia su apartamento y degollarlo…pero cerré lo ojos dignamente y suspiré.

-Buenas noches señores.  
Cerré la puerta y un grito furioso se escapó de mis labios…

…**.**

**CAPITULO 7.**

Jake se fué de mi departamento sin perder la sonrisa. ¿Qué digo la sonrisa? Se fue riéndose a carcajadas….¡No podia ser mas gilipollas!

Estuve tentada en cerrar con un fuerte portazo y así mostrar lo lo cabreadísima que estaba. ¿Pero para qué?

Dormí bien. Soñé bien...y me desperté tarde…¡Oh genial Nena! ¡Eres la puta ostia! ¡Tienes un ogro de jefe, que esta esperando la mínima para hacer rodar tu cabeza y tú te levantas con un nido en la cabeza y los ojos que parecen dos botoncitos de hinchados que los tienes!

Me caí al tropezarme con la sabana que rodeaba mi cuerpo y me estampé contra la pared aque sostenía el perchero…. Me peleé con él; porque el maldito se me enredó en los brazos como si tuviera vida propia…

Olí mis axilas y casi aullé de alegría. No me ducharía…¡Joder, es que no me daba tiempo!

Me lavé los dientes, la cara," mi florecita" y salí en estampida con lo primero que pillé en el vestidor.

Llamé a un taxi mientras iba por el ascensor y sentí las miradas del recepcionista de los departamentos de lujo donde me alojaba.

¿Llevaba un letrero en la frente o qué? Seguro que el incidente de la noche pasada era la comidilla de todo el edificio. Bajé la cabeza y ¡Gracias a todos los santos el taxi ya lo tenia parado en la puerta!

Mi reloj de Jack Sekeleton, se movia rápidamente. Las manecillas hacian: tick, tack y yo ya llegaba con media hora de retraso.

Al llegar al edificio; no miré a Jane siquiera. Pero fue ella la que me llamó la atención.

-¡Bella!

Volví mi rostro y caminé hacia ella, intentando sacar una sonrisa de mi tensionada mandíbula de dientes apretados.

-¿Si, Jane?

Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de manera enigmática.

-El ogro te espera en la sala de juntas. Me ha llamado cada cinco minutos..- Acercó su cabeza rubia hacia mí y susurró.- Parece que hoy no tiene un dia muy bueno…y supongo que ya sabrás como son los mejores…

Asentí con la cabeza y volé hacia el ascensor despidiéndome de ella con la mano.

¡Joder! Me volví para ver mi rostro en el enorme espejo del elevador.

Estaba sonrosada y comenzaba a sudar.

Y de repente; como si hubiera despertado en aquel momento me dí cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto para ir a trabajar.

¿Unos vaqueros y una camiseta de Led Zeppelin? ¡Ohhhhh Bella…!

Claro que también llevaba las Conversse…..

El ascensor se abrió y volé hacia la sala de juntas. Encontré a Tanya por el camino que me miro de arriba abajo.

-Nena. Me voy.- dijo. Me sujetó de la presilla del pantalón y me puso muy cerca de su pecho.- Pareces una chiquilla con esa ropa…Bells…- rió y me estampó un beso en todos los morros.

Me quedé paralizada y ella siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

El carraspeo del vigilante de seguridad me hizo ponerme como la grana…..¡Fantastico! ¿Quién da mas?

Por supuesto que sabia quien iba a dar mas…Mi jefe que esperaba como un loco mi presencia, en la puta sala de juntas.

Vislumbré la gran puerta e intenté sobreponerme de mi respiración agitada.

Abrí sin tocar a la puerta.

No habia entrado nunca allí. Era colosal. Una enorme mesa ovalada presidia aquella basta estancia y justo en uno de los extremos; unas manos blancas, sostenían una cabeza de cabello cobrizo….

-¿Señor Cullen?.- ¿Aquella era mi voz? ….

Él levantó el rostro y me evaluó lentamente. Joder…temblé. Lo juro. Me dio autentico pánico su mirada…

-Llegas mas de media hora tarde.- sentenció rotundo y frio.

No supe que decirle y fruncí el entrecejo. Quise acomodar mi bolso y ¡jajajjajajajj! ¿Bella? ¡No te has traido el bolso! ¡Ni las llaves! Ni nada…el puto mobil y punto…y en el bolsillo…

-Yo…er….me he dormido señor Cullen.

Retiró la silla lentamente; arrastrándola. Me sentí pequeña al verlo acercarse hacia mí.

Queria desaparecer; o desmayarme..huir…

Se acomodó cerca de mí apoyando aquel sexy trasero en la mesa. Cruzó sus brazos y me maravillé con aquellos brazos que habia visto sin nada de tela encima de su cuerpo.

-He sacado los pasajes para el viaje a Francia.- dijo sin mirarme.- Pedí tu ficha. Es extraño que alguien que trabaje tan cercano a mi, apenas tenga experiencia.- Su mirada volvió hacia mis ojos y yo me quede mas paralizada, de lo que ya estaba.- Así que….pregunté en Recursos Humanos….¿nadie te hizo nunca una entrevista verdad?

Tragué en seco y quise largarme echando leches de allí….

Se irguió y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta color borgoña que llevaba puesta. Creo que fue en aquel momento cuando comencé a hiperventilar.

Arrastró la corbata y se la quitó. Desabrochando los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Abrió las piernas y volvió a a cruzar los brazos.

Achicó los ojos y me miró de manera cruel.

-¿Quién coño eres?.- preguntó con voz ronca.- No tengo acceso a ningún tipo de información sobre ti. Isabella Platt no existe. ¿Me lo vas a decir o llamo a la policía?

Tragué aire y no pensé si quiera…yo y mi lengua…

-Soy Isabella Platt.- dije seria sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos felinos e hipnotizantes.

-Mientes….dime quien eres….

-No miento. Soy Isabella Platt.

No dijo nada mas. Caminó de nuevo hacia aquella silla que alojaba su lindo culito minutos antes y se sentó.

Estuve allí parada…Pues no sé. ¿Una hora?

El muy cabrón. Tecleaba las teclas de su portátil y me ignoraba por completo. ¿Qué debia hacer?

Estaba hasta las narices de aquella puta mañana….mi mente viajó hacia mi departamento…¿Cómo entraría? Debia de llamar al abuelo y decirle lo que me habia pasado. Él lo arreglaría, como lo arregla todo.

Tambien pensé en que era viernes y habia quedado con Rosalie en ir a la Discoteca del Centro.

Me sentía como una puta niña que se habia portado mal y que castigaban cara a la pared.

El muy maldito no me hacia ni puto caso y yo allí parada como una estatua esperando el veredicto final del verdugo.

Comencé a cabrearme. Habia mirado mi reloj los últimos veinte minutos y ya llevaba allí parada casi dos horas.

Bufé y me giré en redondo hacia la puerta.

¡A la mierda Cullen, a la mierda el abuelo, a la mierda C&S!

Me hubiera gustado gritarle a la cara que yo tenia el mismo derecho que él sobre aquella empresa…que a la larga seria mía igual que suya y lo miraría de la misma manera que él me miraba a mi…como una maldita cucaracha de mierda.

Giré el pomo de la puerta y me paré en seco antes de salir de allí.

-¿Señor Cullen?

Oh….como iba a disfrutar de aquello…

Su cabeza se alzó y pude notar como intentaba disimular una sonrisa. ¿Se estaba riendo de mi?

-¿Si, señotita….Platt?

-¡Vayase a la mierda jodido gilipollas engreído!

¡Ala! Ya lo habia dicho…me habia quedado como Dios. No me volví a ver su cara… ¿Para qué?

Caminé por los pasillos con la cabeza muy alzada y encontré a Jake hablando animadamente con Tanya.

¿Cómo podían ser dos hermanos tan diferentes?

-¡Bella!.- el saludo de Jake ,me hizo sonreir y lo abracé. Me despedía.

-Adios , Jake.

Él no comprendió y miró a Tanya interrogante.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "Adios Jake". ¿Dónde coño vas Bella?.- la voz de Tanya sonó nasal y casi tuve que taparme los oídos.

-Me largo, no aguanto mas a ese cabrón.-Venga Bella…que estas lanzada…

-¿Edward?.- increpó Tanya.

-Ni Edward, ni señor Cullen ni nada. Ogro, es un puto ogro de mierda. Me largo. Prefiero estar de cajera en una tienda de hamburguesas. No soporto que me mire como una jodida cucaracha, a la que puede pisar cada vez que se le pegue la gana…

-Bella, Bella, Bella…creo que debes calmarte. ¿Qué ha hecho para que estes en ese estado? …-Jake me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.- Me gusta tu nuevo estilo. Aunque seria mas apropiado para un ver un partido de fútbol americano.- Pasó un dedo por mi mandibula.- ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward?

Aparté el rostro, con violencia y ví la mueca de dolor que hizo Jake.

-Pregúntale. Yo me marcho Jake. No aguanto mas. Me importa un comino lo que diga mi abuelo. Estoy hasta la pera de Edward Cullen….

Caminé rápidamente sin despedirme y pude oir a Tanya como preguntaba a Jake: " ¿Qué ha querido decir eso de su abuelo….Quien es ella, Jake?

No escuché. Me largué.

Fuera del edificio. Saqué el mobil de mi bolsillo trasero y busqué el número del abuelo.

Esperé un par de toques y oí su voz.

-¿Bella?

-Abuelo. Me acabo de despedir. No aguanto mas al malnacido ese, que esta al frente de la empresa. Es una mierda. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga a estudiar? ¡Lo haré! Pero no quiero ver ni en pintura a un ser tan mezquino como ese….

La risa del abuelo me dejó estática mientras caminaba.

-Nena….nunca hubiera pensado que Edward te causaría esa impresión. No "esa" desde luego….¿Y bien?

-Esta mañana me he dormido. He dejado todo en el departamento. No tengo dinero para un taxi . Y no tengo la llave para entrar a por mis cosas. …

-Dime donde estas. Mandaré un auto. Por el departamento no te preocupes. Lo arreglaré todo para que te hagan una copia…

-No. Quiero mi antiguo apartamento. No quiero vivir allí.

-¿Es por Edward?

-¿Tú sabias que se alojaba allí?

EL abuelo parecía hasta divertido. Tenia los nervios de puta punta.

-Por supuesto.

-No quiero verlo nunca mas en toda mi vida…

-Sabes que eso es técnicamente imposible.

-¿Por qué? Hasta ahora no tenia ni puta idea que existía ¿no?

-Bella…Controla esa boca.

-Vale. Está bien. Estoy en el cruce de Amblington con Nerks.

-En cinco minutos, mando un coche.

Me colgó.

Chicas…¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?

Las quiero un monton! Besos nenas. Mañana My Love is Over..ejjejejejjejjej!


	8. Chapter 8

Chicas…Plugged. Espero os guste.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es una idea mía.

**PLUGGED**

Abuelo. Me acabo de despedir. No aguanto mas al malnacido ese, que esta al frente de la empresa. Es una mierda. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga a estudiar? ¡Lo haré! Pero no quiero ver ni en pintura a un ser tan mezquino como ese….

La risa del abuelo me dejó estática mientras caminaba.

-Nena….nunca hubiera pensado que Edward te causaría esa impresión. No "esa" desde luego….¿Y bien?

-Esta mañana me he dormido. He dejado todo en el departamento. No tengo dinero para un taxi . Y no tengo la llave para entrar a por mis cosas. …

-Dime donde estas. Mandaré un auto. Por el departamento no te preocupes. Lo arreglaré todo para que te hagan una copia…

-No. Quiero mi antiguo apartamento. No quiero vivir allí.

-¿Es por Edward?

-¿Tú sabias que se alojaba allí?

EL abuelo parecía hasta divertido. Tenia los nervios de puta punta.

-Por supuesto.

-No quiero verlo nunca mas en toda mi vida…

-Sabes que eso es técnicamente imposible.

-¿Por qué? Hasta ahora no tenia ni puta idea que existía ¿no?

-Bella…Controla esa boca.

-Vale. Está bien. Estoy en el cruce de Amblington con Nerks.

-En cinco minutos, mando un coche.

Me colgó.

…**.**

**Capitulo 8**

Metí el mobil en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón de pitillo y caminé de un lado a otro de la acera; esperando que hiciera acto de presencia el auto que habia mandado el abuelo.

Suspiré metiendo los dedos por mi cabello seriamente enredado y mis ojos focalizaron a una muchacha con el cabello rubio fresa que vagaba por las calles en dirección hacia mí.

La muchacha iba sola y me alarmé; aunque no parecía perdida. Su edad me hizo pensar por acto reflejo, que no podia andar por la aquella gran avenida sin la presencia de un adulto que la acompañara.

Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa en los labios y la paré en seco.

-Hola.- le dije sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿Dondes están tus papas; preciosa?

La niña me miró con gesto malhumorado y me rodeó para no dedicarme ni un maldito segundo de su existencia.

-¡Oye!.- le grité; retrocediendo en mis pasos y yendo hacia ella de nuevo.- Eres muy pequeña para ir por la calle sola. ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

Ella ni me miró si quiera y siguió avanzando.

-Mis padres me dicen que no hable nunca con extraños. Y tú lo eres. Déjame.- Su voz de niña retumbó en mis oídos. Se me hacia repugnadamente familiar.

-Yo….¿Donde vas? Yo me puedo acompañarte.- Me sentía "una buena samaritana" y no iba a permitir que aquella niña vagara sola por aquellas calles.

Ella se paró en seco y me miró de arriba a bajo ; valorándome con la mirada.

-Voy a Cullen Ltd.

Mis ojos se abrieron como los de un sapo y ella rió; como lo que era. Una niña de alrededor 7 años.

-No te rias.- le dije seria.- No tiene gracia. Dime tu nombre. Quizas te pueda ayudar. Yo trabajo….yo trabajaba allí….

Achicó los ojos la muy mamona y un claxon nos hizo volvernos a ambas.

El Audi negro; ultimo modelo, esperaba en un paso de cebra….¿Por mí?

Ví como la puerta del piloto se abría y bajar a mi abuelo de él me hizo casi saltar de alegría.

Caminó hacia nosotras y su rostro se volvió hacia la niña que estaba a breves centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Bella….- Sus ojos me miraron con suspicacia y luego viajaron a la pequeña compañera que me acompañaba.-¿Elizabeth?...¿Que haces aquí con Bella?.- El abuelo se puso de cuclillas para mirar a los ojos a la pequeña demonio sorda y le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.

¡Un momento! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Maldita mi suerte, aquella era la Elizabeth de Tanya y Edw….y el ogro?

Me sentí lívida. ¡Oh genial….Bella!

-Me he escapado del colegio. Quiero ver a papá.- dijo ella dulcemente hablando con el abuelo.- Mamá se marcha y tengo que quedarme con él. Estaba nerviosa. ¡Quiero que tia Alice viva con nosotros!.

El abuelo comenzó a reir echándose las manos a la cabeza; incrédulo.

-Ven con nosotros pequeña. Te llevaremos con tu padre. ¿Sabes? Bella también trabaja en Cullen Ltd.

Los ojos azules de la niña vagaron hacia mí, con desconfianza.

-¿Ella?

-Si.- dijo el abuelo rotundo.- Vamos; te dejaré ir de copiloto. ¿Pero no se lo digas a nadie, eh?

La niña rió y abrazó al abuelo con fuerza.

-Al abuelo Carlisle tampoco…¿eh? Si no se enfada conmigo y no me deja que juegue con él a Barbies…

El abuelo rió de nuevo con ganas y yo sin entender el chiste , bufé.

-Bella.- me dijo, una vez que Elizabeth entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.- Vamos a llevar a Elizabeth con sus padres…luego hablaremos tú y yo.

Dudo mucho que el color hubiese vuelto a mi rostro después de saber que aquella niña repelente era la hija de Tanya y Edward. ¿Pero volver a la empresa? Aquello debia de haberme puesto verde; ya que un retortijon de narices hizo que mi estomago se contrayera.

Caminé detrás del abuelo y me subí en los asientos traseros de Audi. La pequeña enana parecía llevarse estupendamente con " mi abuelo" áquel que habia tenido la genial idea de meterme en la guarida del león .

No tardamos ni dos minutos en llegar al parking de la empresa.

Al aparecer de nuevo por recepcion, acompañada de la pequeña arpía y mi abuelo; Jane me miró con los ojos bañados en sorpresa y saludó a mis acompañantes como si fueran el Marajá de Capurtala.

Cogimos el ascensor y noté la mirada de la pequeña monstruita como dagas.

-Aro. ¿Quién es ella? Me ha s dicho que trabaja aquí. Tú la conoces. ¿Quién es?

Giré la cabeza rápidamente en busca de mi abuelo y él respondió.

-Ella en esta empresa es como papá. Ella es mi nieta, es hija de mi hijo.- dijo el abuelo con la mayor naturalidad.

-¿Cómo papá? ¿Ella es para ti , como yo para Esme y Carlisle?

-Exactamente.- le dijo el abuelo serenamente; mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y caminábamos hacia el despacho de el desquiciado de mierda de mi ex_jefe.

La niña repelente se paró en seco y se paró frente a mi, cogiéndome las manos.

-¿Entonces somos iguales?

El abuelo respondió por mí. Yo tan solo sonreí.

La pequeña se abrazó a mi cadera y un sentimiento de protección me embargó.

Pensé en la situación que la sostenía y en la amargura que vivian sus padres. Recordé la mía propia y me sentí como ella. En realidad eramos tan iguales….Dos semillas partidas por la mitad.

La niña al separarse de mí, me ofreció una sonrisa que me conmovió .

-¿Vamos?.- preguntó mi abuelo; mientras el vigilante de seguridad se quedaba perplejo al ver a Aro, Elizabeth y la ex asistente de dirección caminando juntos hacia el despacho del "gran jefe".

…

-¡Edward!.- La voz de mi abuelo, dura y energica, me hizo recordar quien era en aquella empresa.

Esperamos unos segundos en aquella puerta ; de la que yo habia salido hacia casi una hora.

Al abrir Edward; sus ojos impactaron en mí y luego, breves segundos después los focalizó en mi abuelo y en su pequeña trasto.

-Aro. Elizabeth….¿Que ocurre? ¿Y tu que haces aquí pequeña?.- La pequeña abrazó los muslos de su padre y emitió una dulce carcajada.

-Bella me encontró en la calle. Papá;.- Se separó de su padre y lo miró seria.- Quiero que tia Alice viva con nosotros, mientras mamá esté fuera….queria decírtelo. Me escapé del colegio…

Edward maldijo entre dientes y nos dio paso, dando un fuerte portazo sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Voy a meter un puro al colegio que se van a cagar. ¿Cómo te escapaste?

La niña tragó ; avergonzada.

-Por la puerta.

Me reí y rápidamente me llevé la mano a la boca. El ogro que miraba con todo el odio que me procesaba, con aquellos ojos verdes de leopardo.

-Tú. No sé como tienes la poca vergüenza de volver. ¿No te despediste? ¡Pues a la calle! Me importa un bledo que me hayas traido a mi hija de la mano….

-Edward….-La voz del abuelo se escapó de sus labios como un gruñido.

-Aro. Perdona. Pero no estoy en el mejor de mis dias. –Edward caminó hacia la gran mesa que coronaba la sala de juntas y cogió el teléfono mirándome.- ¿Seguridad? Si. Hay una visita no grata. Deseo que se ocupen de ella.- Colgó.

Miré al abuelo….su vena. Aquella vena hinchada no estaba de muy buen aspecto. ¿Estaba a punto de estallar?

-Me marcho.- dije en un susurro.- Espero abajo.

Edward miró a mi abuelo con una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Les has ofrecido dinero o algún tipo de incentivo por hacerse cargo de mi hija…?Por que si es asi , yo mismo te diré que esta mujer es…

-Papá.- interrumpió la niña.- ¿Vendrá tia Alice?

Edward miró por un momento a su hija y le sonrió asintiendo.

El abuelo apretó la mandíbula . Miraba a Edward como un contrincante en la arena de los duelos. Recordé que ambas familias llevaban el emporio sin ningún tipo de contratiempo y ahora yo no iba a crear ese lastre.

Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Isabella.

La voz del abuelo me hizo quedarme estática.

-Aro. No sé quien es ella… pero creo que alguien la ha metido aquí para hacernos espionaje industrial. No he encontrado nada en su ficha. Es una completa desconocida. Isabella Platt como tal, no existe. No pasó por Recursos Humanos…creo que alguien la ha infiltrado por la compra de Shioquin.

-Isabella; ven a mi lado.-la voz del abuelo me hizo estremecerme y caminé de nuevo a enfrentar la poderosa mirada de Edward Cullen.

Sentí el rostro del abuelo pegado al mio y su mejilla arrugada me rozó; dándome un beso cariñoso al que yo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

Edward nos miró con desagrado y una mueca de repulsión hizo mella en su boca.

-Vaya….apuntas alto… jovencita….

La vena del abuelo…

estaba al borde de la explosión.

-¿Qué has querido decir con ese comentario, Edward?

Edward Cullen caminó muy seguro de sí mismo hacia mí y retuvo uno de los mechones despeinados que adornaban mi estúpida cabeza.

-Bueno. Es muy hermosa. Demasiado joven para ti, quizás. Pero no voy a entrar a valorar eso. ¿Como te ha ganado? Por que conmigo es una gata con las uñas afiladas en todo momento….

-Edward Cullen….Eres hijo de mi mejor amigo Carlisle Cullen, y por eso no voy a tener en cuenta las palabras con las que estas haciendo veredicto sobre esta mujer que ha traido a tu hija hasta aquí. Pero dedicar hacia ella esas palabras; no te hacen ningún favor. ¿Qué puesto desempeñaba Isabella?.- preguntó el abuelo, encarando a Edward como un igual.

Noté su mirada fiera unos segundos y luego volvió sus frios ojos hacia Aro.

-La segunda asistenta de Direccion. No entiendo como….

-¿Ha desempeñado bien su trabajo?

Una risa cruel asomó a sus labios.

-Si….Debo decirte que también se ha ganado los favores de Jacob.- me guiñó un ojo y los colores subieron a mi rostro; recordando el desagradable incidente de la noche anterior.

-No me interesa a quien se haya ganado Isabella o no. Ya veo que contigo no lo ha hecho y eso habla muy bien de ella….

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- increpó Edward molesto.

-La ultima asistente de dirección que compartió despacho con Tanya y contigo salió de Cullen Ltd. Muy mal parada. ¿crees que no se el efecto que tienes sobre las mujeres?

Edward chasqueó la lengua y el abuelo me sonrió; cogiéndome la mano con fuerza.

-Contestame Edward. Isabella …¿es buena para Cullen Ltd.?

-No. No lo es. No mientras no sepa nada de ella. Todavía estoy asimilando que esté discutiendo esto contigo, Aro. Te estoy diciendo que no sé nada de ella…nada…

-Edward. ¿Ibais a salir a Francia en unos días no?

-Si.- achicó los ojos y bajó la vista; revolviendo su cabello nervioso.

-Irá contigo.

-¿Queeeeee?.- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

El abuelo rió y entonces se rascó la cabeza.

-Es una orden. Una para los dos. Tranquilo Edward. Isabella no es una infiltrada ni nada parecido…

-¿Entonces que es…tu amante?

Aro elevó una ceja Y sentí toda la tensión que habia en el ambiente. El pulso me abandonó y ví como el abuelo comenzó a reir a carcajadas como si el maldito imbécil aquel, hubiese contado el mejor de los chistes.

Focalizamos nuestra atención en mi abuelo y luego nos miramos retadores.

Caminé los breves pasos que me separaban de él y lo miré de arriba abajo con repulsión.

Alcé mi mano y la estrellé con gusto en su mejilla derecha.

-Imbécil.- le siseé. -¡Amante!...¡Es mi abuelo, maldito gilipollas! ¿Ves todo lo que te rodea? Pues también es mío….tanto como tuyo.- recordé la presencia de Elizabeth y la miré; pero a la niña no le preocupó lo mas minimo que yo estuviese poniendo a su padre como un trapo. Es más; yo diría que hasta podia ver una sonrisilla que asomaba por las comisuras de su boca.

-¿Qué?.- La voz de Edward sonó ronca ; casi desesperada. Su mirada de odio habia pasado por varias fases. De sorpresa ante la torta y a otra completamente desconocida. Imposible de analizar.-¿Tú…..tú …eres Bella…Isabella Swan?

Alcé el rostro orgullosa.

-Si.

Unos golpes en la puerta ….Edward caminó hacia ella , abrió. Era el vigilante de seguridad.

-¿Señor?

-Perdona; Felix. Ha sido un error. Puedes marcharte.

El guardia se marchó ; contrariado y Edward caminó hacia mi abuelo con la mirada baja.

-Lo siento Aro. Pero debías de haberme informado sobre la presencia de …ella en la empresa.

- Tus padres y tu hermano lo saben.- espetó el abuelo; duro.

-Ellos no me han dicho nada…-siseó Edward entre dientes.

-Ese nos es mi problema; desde luego. Y tampoco el de Isabella. Os marchareis a Francia como se decidió desde un principio…

Iba a increpar al abuelo y él alzó su mano para detenerme.

-No quiero oir una palabras mas. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy…Vamos nena. Te llevaré a tu apartamento. Ya he mandado que hagan una copia de tu tarjeta….

Nos giramos y caminamos hacia la puerta; la voz de la pequeña Elizabeth nos hizo volvernos.

-Adios Bella. Le gustaras a tia Alice. Si…le gustaras mucho…

-Adios.- le dije; intentando sonreir.- Nos vemos…

Cerramos la puerta y el abuelo rió con ganas.

-Se ha quedado mudo. Desde luego…..hacia años que no recordaba a Edward así…..-volvió a reir y yo; que debia estar haciéndolo con él. No tuve ganas.

Ahora seria oficial.

Isabella Swan.

La enchufada.

Continuará…..

¿Les gustó?

Espero que si. Hoy ha sido un capi algo mas seriote…pero bueno ¿Ha de haber de todo no?

Chicas muchos besos. Las quiero. Espero sus coments….

Sistercullen.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas!

Plugged. Espero os guste y que este capi sea de aquellos de dolor de barriga. (ya me entendeis. De partirse de risa; quiero decir). Nos leemos abajo. Aunque la risa es mas bien al final...

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.**

**PLUGGED**

Unos golpes en la puerta ….Edward caminó hacia ella , abrió. Era el vigilante de seguridad.

-¿Señor?

-Perdona; Felix. Ha sido un error. Puedes marcharte.

El guardia se marchó ; contrariado y Edward caminó hacia mi abuelo con la mirada baja.

-Lo siento Aro. Pero debías de haberme informado sobre la presencia de …ella en la empresa.

- Tus padres y tu hermano lo saben.- espetó el abuelo; duro.

-Ellos no me han dicho nada…-siseó Edward entre dientes.

-Ese nos es mi problema; desde luego. Y tampoco el de Isabella. Os marchareis a Francia como se decidió desde un principio…

Iba a increpar al abuelo y él alzó su mano para detenerme.

-No quiero oir una palabras mas. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy…Vamos nena. Te llevaré a tu apartamento. Ya he mandado que hagan una copia de tu tarjeta….

Nos giramos y caminamos hacia la puerta; la voz de la pequeña Elizabeth nos hizo volvernos.

-Adios Bella. Le gustaras a tia Alice. Si…le gustaras mucho…

-Adios.- le dije; intentando sonreir.- Nos vemos…

Cerramos la puerta y el abuelo rió con ganas.

-Se ha quedado mudo. Desde luego…..hacia años que no recordaba a Edward así…..-volvió a reir y yo; que debia estar haciéndolo con él. No tuve ganas.

Ahora seria oficial.

Isabella Swan.

La enchufada.

…

**Capitulo 9.**

Habia llenado la bañera a tente monete.

Preparado las sales de baño y después de toda aquella parafernalia, habia puesto una botella de cava una hora antes en el congelador de frigorífico. Aquello era digno de celebración.

Mientras me zambullía en la bañera llena de espuma y sonreía de satisfacción, me llevé la dulce y chispeante bebida a mis labios.

Volví a reirme.

Tenia el rostro de Edward Cullen en mi cabeza como un post- in, desde que habia llegado al apartamento….y aquello era deliciosamente gratificante.

¡Vaya cara que se le habia quedado!

Volví a reir y me zambullí en aquel baño de burbujas tranquilizantes.

Sonó el teléfono de la sala de estar y miré con el ceño fruncido , el sonido incesante del maldito aparato.

Debia de ser Rosalie. Aquella noche era de las que prometían; según habia dicho ella.

Habian abierto un garito nuevo mas allá del centro. Aquella zona era completamente prohibida para mí. Pero ahora que trabajaba en Cullen Ltd. Podia permitírmelo.

Por lo poco que sabia, era un antro donde se meneaban los culos más ricos de Seattle y alrededores.

Rosalie habia insistido en ir a bailar allí, hasta la saciedad y yo me habia dejado convencer.

Estaba extasiada de victoria después de aquel dia y si algo salía mal aquella noche; todo lo que habia ocurrido durante la mañana, lo vencería. En aquellos momentos; yo Isabella Swan Platt, era todo positividad.

….

-Vale que seas personal shopper de Voile´s; Rosalie . ¿Pero tú has visto que pinta tengo? Si parezco un putón verbenero…

Rosalie hizo un ademan con la mano y achicó los ojos ; separándose unos diez centimetros de mi rostro. Me estaba maquillando y parecía un putón. De aquello no habia duda.

-He maquillado lo suficiente tu rostro y tus pómulos como para que pasemos olímpicamente de los labios. Con un leve brillo apetitoso bastará.

Negué con la cabeza mientras, daba pequeños toques con una brochita embadurnada en mis labios.

-Vamos a emborracharnos y bailar. No voy a ligar Rose. –dije , sin apenas mover la boca.

-No iras a ligar tú; querida. Yo estoy deseando pillar un par de hombros fornidos en los que apoyarme mientras me embiste contra una pared.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Rose, pero déjame decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos, interrogante.

-Tú, eres el putón.

-¡Gilipollas! ¡Bella!.- Me dio un golpe en la cabeza y comenzó a reir.- ¡ Es bueno echar un buen polvo , Bella. Somos personas adultas y tú también deberías darte un homenaje de vez en cuando.. probar al menos….!

-No puedo entregarme a una persona que no ame. Ya hemos hablado de eso varias veces, Rose. No entiendo la atracción física como tal, sin el amor. No he encontrado a ningún hombre que me haga sentir eso y mientras que no lo haga, mi florecita seguirá siendo un capullito sin abrir….

-¡Venga Bella! ¿sabes que hay "capullos" que se han marchitado sin abrirse no?

No la escuché y me levanté de la silla.

- Mira. Siempre acabamos discutiendo por lo mismo . Tú llevas tu vida y yo llevo la mía. Nos ha ido bien hasta ahora. ¿Ok? Somos amigas….

-Bella.- Rosalie se acercó con una sonrisa tierna.- Si yo solo me preocupo por ti. Me da miedo que seas tan romántica. No quiero que caigas en la ignorancia de caballeros de brillante armadura. Perfectos y respetables. No existen, y no quiero que te des de bruces contra el suelo. No quiero que sufras.

La abracé tiernamente y sonreí en su hombro.

-Puedes estar tranquila. No hay ningún hombre que me atraiga, ni siquiera que me guste.

Al decir esto. Sin saber porqué, la cara de Edward Cullen apareció en mi mente y la deshice rápidamente, extrañándome por aquel pensamiento.

-Venga ahora debes de vestirte…

Miré a Rosalie y la seguí hasta su habitación. Un impresionante vestido negro de finas tiras yacía encima de su enorme cama.

-¿Eso es lo que me debo poner?

-Si.

-Me ratifico en lo que he dicho antes. Putón Verbenero.

…

Alice Pov.

-Me lo prometiste. Edward. Me –lo-pro-me-tis-te.

-Ya …. Lo sé. Alice. La verdad no estoy de ánimos y además también quería hablarte de otra cosa. Tengo a Elizabeth. Y quiere que vengas. Hasta que su madre vuelva de vacaciones.

Casi me pongo a dar saltos de alegría.

-¿La enana está contigo? .- dije con efusividad.

-Ahora mismo está con papá y mamá. Pero a partir de este fin de semana, la tengo yo. Quiero que te mudes al apartamento conmigo. Es vital para mi salud.

Sonreí al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Un mal dia hermano?

-Creo que quizás es uno de los peores. Si.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Sabes que me encanta hacer de consejero sentimental a mi hermanito el "sensual, atractivo y todopoderoso. Edward Cullen"

-Alice…no digas sandeces. Por favor.

-No lo digo yo, hermano. Lo dice la prensa rosa.

-Mas bien la amarilla.

-Acepto. La amarilla también lo dice. ¿Y bien…que ha ocurrido?

-¿Recuerdas a la hija de Charles, el hijo de Aro? ¿Aquella con la que hacias castillitos en la arena , cuando íbamos a la casa de la playa de Forks?

-Si. Isabella. Tambien recuerdo que tú y el fortachon de Emmet solíais derribar todas las obras de arte que construíamos. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto a Isabella?

Noté el silencio en la otra línea y luego algo parecido a un suspiro.

-Trabaja en Cullen Ltd.

-Vaya….¿y que tal ella? ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha casado, tiene novio? ¿Te reconoció?...

-Alice…..

-Hum….

-Isabella ya hace un tiempo que trabaja en la empresa. Muy cerca de mí, además. No ha sido hasta esta mañana que he sabido quien era. Y la verdad ha sido…desconcertante. No me he sentido mas gilipollas en mi vida. Eso sin dejar de obviar la bofetada que estampado en mi cara.

-¿Qué te abofeteó? Edward Cullen cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido con pelos o señales o te juro que clavaré mis uñas ; sin importarme haberme hecho la manicura francesa esta mañana.

-Esta bien. Alice. Pero prométeme que te trasladaras conmigo.

-A las diez en el "Shadow".- setencié.

-Bien. Allí estaré.

Puse el auricular en su sitio y corrí hacia el vestidor.

Mientras elegía el atuendo mas adecuado pensé en mi hermano y en su mala suerte.

Tanya; que era de mis mejores amigas. Lo habia decepcionado en la mas extrema de las medias. Él, que habia caído rendido a sus pies casi al segundo de conocerla.

Pero Tanya era libre, como el viento y no servía para estar casada ni tener compromisos, y aquello Edward lo aprendió bien.

Ahora él era igual.

Se le veía con infinidad de chicas en las revistas; pero con ninguna que en realidad me llamara la atención seriamente.

Sabia como miraba mi hermano cuando estaba enamorado y Edward no lo habia estado nada mas que de Tanya y aquello acabó de la peor de las maneras.

Elegí un dos piezas y caminé con rápidez hacia la ducha.

…..

Bella Pov.

La discoteca de la que me habia hablado Rosalie estaba a rebosar y dado el espectacular aspecto que tenia mi amiga, los hombres no dejaban de mirarla y acercarse a nosotras.

Nos sentamos en un pequeña mesa y comenzamos a pedir chupitos; lo cual hizo que mi resistencia a sentirme relajada se esfumó por completo.

-¿Te has dado cuenta del material?.- me preguntó ella jocosa.

Dí una mirada rápida a los alrededores e hice una mueca de repulsión.

-Todos te follan con la vista Rose. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te diga?

-Nos follan. Nena. Te ves impresionante esta noche. Si Demetri estuviese aquí no dudaría en llevarte a los lavabos y hacerte gritar hasta que se te olvidara tu nombre.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Un estremecimiento de repulsión.

-No me gusta Demetri. Y lo sabes. Me repugna. Es un salido odioso.

-Pues no está nada mal; Bella. Y a él le gustas. Les gustas mucho.

-Pues a mi no. Y tema zanjado. No quiero hablar de Demetri, ni de ningún hombre en particular. Son todos odiosos y prepotentes.

-¿MMmmmmm? Noto un deje de rencor en esas palabras. ¿Problemas con tu jefe, Bella?

-No quiero hablar del trabajo ahora Rosalie, quiero beber, bailar y divertirme..

-Por nosotras.- Rosalie sonrió y bebimos de nuevo de aquellos vasitos pequeños.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y la salida a pista de Rosalie con varios hombres para bailar.

Los chupitos habían comenzado a hacer estragos en mi mente y si debo ser sincera comenzaba a desvariar.

Unas mesas más adelante habia un hombre hablando con una morenita de cabello corto que habia comenzado a llamarme poderosamente la atención.

Al parecer; se le veía algo decaído y aquello me enternecía. La muchacha que habia a su lado, le acariciaba la cabeza y se veía tierna con él.

Debia de ser su amiga o quizás su compañera. Pero de ellos dos se desprendía un halo de afectividad fraternal, que no se asemejaba a una pareja de novios o a un matrimonio.

Rosalie volvió acalorada de bailar y me miró con curiosidad.

-¿A quien miras Bella? ¡Voy a tirar cohetes ahora mismo!.- se acercó tanto a mí, que me eché un poco hacia atrás; mareada. ¿Eso es brillo de deseo? ¿Quién coño es el afortunado que ha hecho que tu brevita de palmas?

-Ese de ahí.- dije medio transtornada y apuntando con el dedo como una colegiala.- El que esta sentado con la chica menuda, en aquella mesa. Todo en él me llama la atención. Absolutamente todo.

-Bella. Si no se ve un pijo desde aquí. Yo solo veo un tipo en sombras; con el pelo como si acabara de salir del catre y con la cabeza inclinada. Parece un muermo….

-Me gusta.

Miré a Rosalie. Pues me sujetó la barbilla y la alzó. Sonrió de manera agresiva y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos muy parecido al de la felicidad.

-Ve a por él. Dile lo que sientes. Es hora que te deshinibas Bella. Hazlo. ¿No quieres tenerlo cabalgando entre tus piernas?

El deseo mas absoluto me consumió y sentí mi centro literalmente arder.

-Si.

-Pues venga nena. Valor y al toro.

Me levanté a trompicones. Debía de estar graciosísima. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde él se hallaba, pude ver con absoluta felicidad como la chica que lo acompañaba se marchaba hacia los lavabos y lo dejaba solo para mí

Me quedé a sus espaldas y carraspeé.

-Eh….te he visto desde allí y desde el primer momento me he puesto tan cachonda que cuando me quite las bragas; voy a tener que hacerlo igual que el papel de las madalenas…

El Dios se volvió y me quise morir…

Elevó sus ojos y me valoró con detenimiento; goloso.

Al llegar a mi rostro una sonrisa perfecta enmarcó sus hermoso rostro.

-¿Bella?

Era él. Al que habia soltado aquello era Edward Cullen….

Continuará….

Chicasssssssssssss!

Como están?

YO estoy mucho mejor siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ahora que es verano en España y vacaciones de los peques disfrutando al máximo pero no me olvido de vosotras. No sé si este fin de semana subiré pero el lunes si. Y demon.

Besos hermosas y ya me diran lo que les pareció. !


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas; aquí estoy de nuevo con vosotras y Plugged.**

Espero os guste. Un besito lindas; nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**PLUGGED**

Me quedé a sus espaldas y carraspeé.

-Eh….te he visto desde allí y desde el primer momento me he puesto tan cachonda que cuando me quite las bragas; voy a tener que hacerlo igual que el papel de las madalenas…

El Dios se volvió y me quise morir…

Elevó sus ojos y me valoró con detenimiento; goloso.

Al llegar a mi rostro una sonrisa perfecta enmarcó sus hermoso rostro.

-¿Bella?

Era él. Al que habia soltado aquello era Edward Cullen….

…

**Capitulo 10.**

**Bella Pov.**

¿Podia haber alguien en el mundo mas desdichado que yo?

Apreté tanto mis puños que me hice sangre en las palmas de las manos y quise salir volando de allí como Superman.

Claro que Superman, era un héroe de comic y yo era una patética mujercilla que habia quedado a la altura de una cualquiera con aquella maldita frase.

Dispuesta a darme la vuelta y largarme de allí con pies en polvorosa, noté el suave contacto de una mano en mi brazo derecho. Me giré súbitamente y lo ví allí, de pie y mirándome con intensidad a los ojos.

-¿Esa es tu manera de entrarle a un tio; Bella?.- Sus palabras eran casi jocosas y yo me ruboricé hasta la raíz del cabello.- Déjame decirte que no eres nada sutil.

-Yo….-quise apartar la mirada y me revolví de su agarre.- Me he….me he equivocado…yo…

-¿De hombre? ¿O al llegar hasta aquí y ver quien era la persona que escondía las sombras, te ha decepcionado?.- Su voz era dura; alcanzando matices de brusquedad.

¡Bingo!

Él mismo me habia dado el argumento perfecto para salir de aquella situación airosa.

-Exacto. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver con mi amiga. Me espera.

-¿Tu amiga? ¿Está tan salida como tú? Porque si lo está, estaría encantado de que me la presentaras..

Un bramido incontrolado salió de mi garganta.

-Yo no soy ninguna salida. Edward Cullen.

-¿Edward?

Una tercera voz entró en escena y giré mi rostro en busca de la dueña de las misma. Era la chica de cabellos en todas direcciones que habia abandonado hacia unos minutos la compañía del maldito "Ogro".

-Hola. Soy Alice; la hermana de Edward.- La chica saltó hacia mí y dio dos fuertes besos en mis mejillas.-¿Y tú eres?

-Bella. Bella Swan.

-¡Bella! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?.- La chica comenzó a pegar saltitos y yo miré a su hermano que parecía aniquilarme con la mirada.- Soy Alice. ¿Recuerdas los veraneos en la playa de LaPush? ¿Con tu padre y los míos? Eramos muy pequeñas obviamente; pero debes recordar los castillos de arena que construíamos….antes de que llegaran los brutos de Edward y Emmet y los patearan….

Mientras aquella chica bajita e hiperactiva iba contándome cosas; mi mente voló hacia los años de mi niñez. En realidad debería rozar los 7 u 8 años y si; recordaba vagamente a una chica con cabello corto y engrifado, sonriente y cariñosa….pero también recordé a dos imbéciles en bañador que mandaban al garete todo lo que habíamos construido.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí…

-SI. Ahora te recuerdo; aunque con cierta vaguedad. Me alegro de verte. Y ahora os dejo….mi amiga me espera y…

-Dile que venga. Hablaremos de nuestra infancia y los veraneos en LaPush. Edward.- dio un codazo a su hermano. –Llama a Emmet, seguro que le gustará volver a ver a Bella.

Rechiné los dientes. ¿Qué coño habia hecho en la vida para tener tan mala suerte?

Sonreí y bajé la cabeza, caminando en busca de Rose que se hallaba sentada en una silla hablando con un guapo moreno.

-Rose. Vamos para allá. Quiero presentarte a alguien.- grité.

Rose apartó la mirada del moreno y me miró con los ojos llameando. Le dijo algo al moreno y éste se marchó.

-¿Y el tio con el que ibas a perder la virginidad? ¿Se ha disipado? ¿O te has arrepentido? ¡Me acabas de espantar a un superhombre…no te lo voy a perdonar Bells.

-Escucha….ese hombre…es mi jefe…

-¿Qué?...¿Que el hombre al que te has insinuado es tu jefe?.- Rose estalló en carcajadas y miró hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Le seguí la mirada. Ellos también nos estaban mirando a nosotras.

-No fue una insinuación…precisamente. Fue una invitación en toda regla…..

-¡Ay!,¡Ay!, me muero de la risa; pequeña …Vamos, vamos….a ver como te saco de este lio…¿No te importa si me lo tiro, no? Desde aquí esta buenísimo. No me extraña que te llamase la atención.

-Te aseguro que gana en las distancias cortas. Y no. No me importa. Mientras me saques de este lio.

Rose me sonrió y caminamos hacia la mesa de los dos hermanos; que no dejaban de mirarnos.

…

-¡Trabajas en Volile´s!... ¡Personal Shopper! No me extraña, eres tan chic.- la voz de Alice, y los comentarios de Rosalie eran el buque insignia de la conversación de la mesa 5 del Shadow.

Yo me mantenía callada y escapando de las miradas intensas de Edward Cullen.

Su ceño se fruncía algunas veces; luego sonreía de manera ladeada, se tocaba el cabello y negaba con la cabeza. Seguro que andaba recordando mi esplendorosa frase de invitación al catre.

Sirvieron un par de botellas de champane, terriblemente frias y deshinibidoras. Aquello no fue un buen augurio. Ya se me habia pasado de lengüeta por mis copas de mas, ahora si bañaba mi sangre con mas alcohol seguro que comenzaría a despotricar contra todo el mundo.

-¿Bella?.- la voz de Alice me bajó de mi nube particular.- Edward me ha comentado que trabajais juntos. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Me quedé con la boca abierta como una gilipollas. Rose contestó por mí…Maldito alcohol…..

-Isabella Swan. 21 años. Virgen.

-¡Rosalie!.- aquello me puso roja de ira o de vergüenza, no sé.

Oí como Edward soltaba una risita y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa mirando a Rosalie divertido. Con sus dos manos sostenía su rostro y no perdia la sonrisa ni un solo momento.

-Calla, Bella. Demetri va detrás de ella que se las pela; pero a ella ni plin. Parece estar hecha de hielo la tia. Y yo le digo. " Bella hay dos palabras en la vida que te abrirán muchas puertas "tirar" y "empujar"; pero ella ni caso…creo que estaba destinada al claustro de las hermanitas del Perpetuo Socorro.

Edward habia estallado en carcajadas y yo, me mordía tanto el labio que lo reventé.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que los hombres sean como los sanitarios o ocupados o llenos de mierda.

Volvía mirar a Edward; se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y no paraba de desternillarse a mi consta.

-No…claro. Es mejor seguir siendo virgen…no como yo; que me pongo los tampax con celo…

Ahora se podia oir claramente la risa de Alice. Rosalie estaba haciendo el ridículo mas copioso y a mi consta; la muy cabrona.

-Vamonos; Rosalie, ya has bebido demasiado.- susurré.

-No. No quiero irme. Me lo estoy pasando fenomenal. Mira a Edward.- me dijo toda seria.- No para de reírse. Oye tu jefe no es tan gilipollas como me dijiste Bella. Aparte de estar buenísimo se rie de todas mis ocurrencias. Oye.- Rosalie miró a Edward y parpadeó una par de veces con aire seductor.- ¿No tienes ninguna vacante en Cullen Ltd?

-No.- alcanzó a decir él; negando también con la mano.- ¿Y que mas te ha dicho Bella sobre mi?.- preguntó divertido.

-Que eres un negrero.

-¿Y?.-el muy cabrón parecía esta recobrando la compostura. Menos mal.

-Ogro, ruín, déspota…¿Bella?.- dijo haciendo un mohín y mirándome.- ¿Algo mas?

-No.- bufé.- Creo que ya se hace una idea….- Llevé una mano a mi frente; acalorada.

Rosalie se llevó la mano al rostro y comenzó a hacer muecas con la boca.

-Alice. Llévala a los servicios. Creo que esta a punto de vomitar.-ordenó Edward.

Miré como la hermana le hacia caso y volví a maldecir mi suerte, por quedarme sola con aquel tipo que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas…

Noté su mirada intensa; taladrando mi rostro y carraspeé con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué no olvidamos quien somos por esta noche; Bella?.- Su voz se habia vuelto sugestiva, tibia…aterciopelada y me hizo alzar la cabeza.

Lo miré a los ojos y tuve que volver a desviar la mirada. Habia fuego en ellos. Aquel fuego que habia reconocido tantas veces en los ojos de Demetri. Era deseo.

-Eso es imposible.- dije.

- Cuando has venido a mí. Y te has ofrecido tan esplendorosamente, hubiéramos acabado en la cama sin duda; Te hubieras entregado a mí, sin objeciones. Dejándome abrir tu cuerpo por primera vez. ¿Y si te pidiera que olvidaras que nos conocemos y retomemos la conversación después de tu escandalosa invitación?

-Olvidalo.-increpé.

-¿Sabes que la virginidad es un dinosaurio en la mente de los ingenuos?

-Déjame en paz. No quiero hablar mas del tema, en cuanto vuelva Rosalie nos marchamos.- espeté como la grana.

Se levantó de la mesa y rodeó hasta donde yo me encontraba. Cogió uno de mis brazos y me levantó atrapándome hacia su pecho.

-Podria decirte de muchas formas lo que "tu frasecita", ha causado en mi. Pero no voy a andarme con rodeos. Nena; tengo tan hinchadas las venas de la polla que parecen las tuberías del gas….

Continuará…..

¡jajjajajajajjajaajaj!Nenas!Que os pareció? Corto ya sé. Pero ando apurada. Estoy pintando mi casa y limpiando a fondo. Una ama de casa de vacaciones no para nunca, ajajjajjajajajj! Besos lindas, os quiero!


	11. Chapter 11

Nenas…..Plugged. Espero que os guste. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si es mía.**

**PLUGGED**

**-¿Sabes que la virginidad es un dinosaurio en la mente de los ingenuos?**

**-Déjame en paz. No quiero hablar mas del tema, en cuanto vuelva Rosalie nos marchamos.- espeté como la grana.**

**Se levantó de la mesa y rodeó hasta donde yo me encontraba. Cogió uno de mis brazos y me levantó atrapándome hacia su pecho.**

**-Podria decirte de muchas formas lo que "tu frasecita", ha causado en mi. Pero no voy a andarme con rodeos. Nena; tengo tan hinchadas las venas de la polla que parecen las tuberías del gas….**

…

**Capitulo 11.**

Fue una suerte que Rosalie viniese agarrada del cuello por Alice, con la cara totalmente verde y un aliento de autentico muerto.

Huir. Aquella era la palabra que golpeaba en mi cerebro como un martillo. Debía de huir de aquel hombre que me habia dejado al borde del precipicio.

No alcé la vista para despedirme de él, siquiera. Ya tendría suficiente al dia siguiente con encontrarme con aquellos ojos impenetrables en la oficina. ¡Dios mio! ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo con Edward Cullen?

Después de dejar a Rosalie en su casa; yo volví a mi departamento a duras penas. Algo me decía que mi mala suerte todavía no me habia abandonado y que la noche, me tenia preparada la traca final.

Al llegar al gran pasillo del departamento, me quité los zapatos de tacón para no tratar de hacer ruido. Si Edward habia llegado a su departamento, no le iba dar el gusto de saber a la hora que volvía.

Abrí sigilosamente la puerta y sonreí. Misión cumplida. Bufé al entrar en mi espacio y me quité el vestido, dejándolo en el mullido sofá. Rápidamente fui hacia el lavabo y allí me dí una buena ducha para calmar la tensión que tenia acumulada en mis hombros….la otra era muy difícil de calmar, y yo era la primera que quería hacer oídos sordos a los alaridos de mi cuerpo.

Al salir de la ducha comencé a oir carcajadas y la risita de lo que parecía una mujer.

¡El muy hijo de puta! ¡Él si iba a calmar todos sus músculos…el muy cerdo….! ¡Como las tuberías del gas! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

Pegué la oreja en la pared y escuché leves murmullos; de repente volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y despegué el oído sintiéndome una imbécil.

Caminé pensativa hacia la cama y levanté la almohada.

Allí perfectamente doblado tenia mi short y mi camiseta de tirantes.

Me puse ambas prendas y me dispuse a apagar la luz, para ir a dormir; pero no fue posible, ya que el ruido del timbre de la puerta, me dejó petrificada unos instantes. Miré el reloj, eran mas de las tres de la mañana.

Descalza y con algo de temor. Puse la cadenilla de la puerta y abrí.

-¿Quién..quien es?.- pregunté algo nerviosa.

-¿Eres Bella? ¿Lo eres? ¡Déjame que te vea! Edward me ha dicho que eres hermosísima….

-¡Callate jodido hijo de puta! ¿Qué quieres que nos manden a la policía? Bella tiene experiencia en ese asunto, quizás…- Aquel siseo me era endemoniadamente conocido.

Rechiné los dientes y le dí con la puerta en las narices al mastodonte que habia podido ver en la leve rendija que habia dejado abierta.

-¡Noooo Bella, ábreme la puerta…por favor….ábrela, te lo suplico!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apoyé con la espalda en la puerta. Aquel imbécil iba a despertar a todo el edificio. Y maldita fuera mi estampa; estaba en mi mano que dejara de berrear como un crio de 5 años.

Con toda la solemnidad y serenidad posible; abrí la puerta y elevé el rostro hacia la cabeza de aquel hombre que parecía no acabarse nunca.

Y lo reconocí….

Emmet….casi no habia cambiado; salvo por su escultural cuerpo que parecía haber sido sacado de una revista de musculación. Sus ojos chispeantes, tenían la misma expresión que cuando era un niño. Sonreí al reconocerlo y él me rodeó con sus brazos y me alzó dejándome con mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

-Bella. Estas preciosa. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Emmet, el gilipollas que se dejaba influenciar por el imbécil aquel para haceros la vida imposible….

Seguí la mano de Emmet al referirse al "Imbecil aquel" y lo ví. Estaba al pie de la puerta con una morena que lo agarraba del cuello con la miraba embelesada y babeando literalmente. Sus ojos como dos brasas se encontraron con los míos y su boca perfecta, era una línea carente de expresión.

Aparté la mirada rápidamente y sonreí abiertamente a Emmet.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, grandullón. ¿Pero tienes idea de la hora que es?

Emmet volvió a zarandearme.

-Cuando llegué al Shadow ya te habías marchado con tu amiguita. La que Alice me habia jurado que me volveria loco….y entonces Alice se marchó, Edward se consiguió un ligue y me comentó que vivías en el mismo edificio que él…¡No pude resistir la tentación, Bells!..

Puse una de mis manos en su boca, para hacerlo callar.

-Emmet. No grites. Bájame, anda. Pasa si quieres y deja a Edward con su….

-No.- La voz tajante de Edward era como un cuchillo e hizo que tanto Emmet como yo lo miráramos con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué estas intentando decir "hermano"?.- preguntó Emmet, sin esconder su sorpresa.

Edward soltó los brazos posesivos de la estupenda morenita y caminó hacia el umbral de mi puerta, hasta posicionarse al lado del grandote de Emmet.

-Ven a tomarte una copa a mi departamento; Bella. Lo pasaremos bien. Ademas no me fio de Emmet…creo que tu….

Lo miré con autentico odio….

-Mi "honorabilidad" lleva años conmigo; ósea que no creo que debas temer por ella. No te incumbe.

Emmet nos miró a los como si le hubiesen contardo una broma privada.

-Insisto.- replicó Edward sin pestañear si quiera.

-Me paso por el forro de las ….- no pude terminar la frase porque Emmet comenzó a estallar en carcajadas. Edward me tomó de un brazo y me acercó a él.

-Entra en mi departamento…no te voy a morder. Al menos no, delante de tanta gente.- Lo miré los ojos. El muy cabrón se lo estaba pasando bomba.- ¿O quieres volver a ver las caras a la policía?

Forcejeé con él para que dejara de sujetarme y caminé hacia su departamento; no sin antes cerrar la puerta del mío.

"El ligue de Edward", me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y me saludó al traspasar el umbral de su puerta. Lo único que pude pensar al estar dentro, era que habia entrado en la guarida de un león.

…

El departamento de Edward era enorme. Mucho mas grande y espacioso que el mío. Minimalista hasta el límite.

De repente; fui consciente de mi vestimenta y noté como un ardor tremendamente conocido para mí se alojaba en mi rostro. Bajé la mirada; tremendamente avergonzada y noté la manaza de Emmet encima de mi hombro desnudo.

-Siéntate Bella. Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Ya me ha comentado Edward que trabajas con él…

-Trabaja para mí.- el maldito tuvo que hablar y alcé la mirada para verlo. Tenia agarrada a la morenita de la cintura; que la llevaba completamente expuesta. Gracias a un suéter que le tapaba justo los pechos. No pude hacer otra cosa que comparar. Aquella tia tenia unos melones gigantescos si los comparabas con los míos… Ahhh, que injusta era la vida a veces…. Pues eso…la acariciaba lentamente por encima del ombligo y con una sonrisa en la cara que me hubiera gustado borrar de un buen guantazo.

-Si.-miré a Emmet sonriéndole.- Hace poco que trabajo en Cullen Ltd. El abuelo me echó un cable, ya que dejé los estudios y últimamente no tenia ni para pagar el alquiler del edificio donde vivía. Creo que quiso probar hasta donde podia aguantar…" con semejante espécimen de homo-sapiens".-pensé.

-¿Dejaste los estudios?.- La voz de Edward tronó en mis oídos y antes de darme cuenta lo tenia parado en frente mío, con cara de autentico maniaco.

-Si.- espeté hosca. Casi sin mirarlo.

-Oye Edward.- dijo Emmet con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué te ocurre con Isabella? Noto una tensión entre vosotros, muy parecida a la que habia de pequeños…

-Gracias a Dios yo ni si quiera lo recuerdo. Supongo que mi mente borra los recuerdos malos. Tú.- me armé de valor para enfrentarlo.- Supongo que me harias la vida imposible cuando iba de veranear a LaPush.

Emmet estalló en carcajadas y miró a Edward divertido. Él por su parte parecía terriblemente alterado y bufó, pasándose la mano por el cabello; gesto que me hacia mirarlo embobada, como una maldita gilipollas.

Pero es que tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma. Era mi jefe, era un cabrón, pero estaba buenísimo. Todo él era digno de lamer de arriba abajo. Hasta aquellas cejas espesas que se fruncían cuando estaba terriblemente cabreado.

Recordé que yo tampoco le era indiferente y noté como mis pechos picaban y mi vientre se alteraba con una deliciosa sensación.

Pero miré a la chica y volví a la realidad. Si le hubiera dicho que si, en el Shadow, yo seria la que estaría en su lugar y no ella. Pero gracias a Dios me negué…

-Si…creo que ya sé porque no recuerdas a Edward… fue una noche. Nuestros padres estaban comiendo en la playa y nosotros nos quedamos con Alice y contigo. Jacob era demasiado miedoso para las historias de miedo que habíamos prometido que nos contaríamos. Pero Edward tenia otros planes para esa noche.

"Recuerdo que fue el último verano, Edward y yo tendríamos unos 15 años y las hormonas volaban locas por nuestros cuerpos. ( y siguen haciéndolo) yo y Alice nos marchamos a recoger piedras para su acuario personal….

Mi mente comenzó a recordar y volví a vivir la escena, como si estuviera allí ahora mismo.

**Flash Back**

_El sonido del mar era maravilloso. Debia de tener unos diez años y estaba sentada en la arena contemplando como las olas se iban acercando a mis pies lentamente. El ruido de unos pasos me dieron la voz de alarma, ya que Alice y Emmet se habían marchado a buscar cristales de botellas; ya que por el arrastre del mar, limaban las puntas y los convertía en piedrecitas de colores que le vendrían de maravillas para su acuario nuevo._

_Alcé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Edward. Venía sofocado, debia de haber corrido, ya que sus mejillas estaban coloradas y respiraba agitadamente._

_-Emmet se ha marchado con Alice, por allí.- le dije indicándole con mi dedo índice._

_Seguí mirando el mar y noté que Edward no se movía de mi lado. Volví a mirarlo y una sonrisa de aquellas que me daba autentico terror se formó en sus labios._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?.- se sentó a mi lado, demasiado cerca, quizás._

_Lo miré ceñuda y le volví el rostro de nuevo._

_-Diez años._

_-Apuesto que no sabes nada de nada de nada…._

_Me giré completamente y lo miré ceñuda_

_-Nada de nada ¿De qué?_

_Él rió y me miró con una ceja alzada._

_-De sexo._

_El calor abandonó mi cuerpo, para centrarse en mi rostro y esparcirse por mis orejas. _

_-Vete Edward. Eres malo. Busca a otra y riéte de ella.- Me dispuse a levantarme y él me agarró de la mano y me volvió a sentar, dando un tremendo culetazo._

_-Quiero que me escuches. Te ordeno que me escuches, Bella. Si no, le diré a tu madre que le diste un beso en los labios a Thomas Jhonson._

_Me tapé la boca con la mano, para acallar un gritito y mis ojos comenzaron a bañarse en lágrimas.¿Cómo podia saberlo? Apuesto a que logró sonsacar a Alice._

_-Quiero que me beses, pero no como a él. Quiero que abras la boca y dejes que mi lengua roce la tuya. ¿Entiendes Bella? No quiero que te despegues de mí hasta que yo lo haga, si no ya sabes lo que te espera._

_Respiré hondo. No iba a perdonar en mi vida Edward. Pero debia de actuar rápido. Si mamá se enteraba que me habia besado con Thomas me pegaría una buena torta…._

_-Está bien. Pero prométeme que no le diras nada a mamá, nunca._

_Él sonrió satisfecho y asintió con la cabeza, mirándome a los labios._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé aquel beso._

_Continuará….._

**Chicas en el próximo sabremos la continuación de este recuerdo de Bella. ¿Les gustó ¿ Este no ha tenido gracia ni por asomo…pero bueno no todos han de ser asi.**

**El viaje a Francia está próximo en el siguiente capitulo ya se marchan. Despues de todo esto….¿Que ocurrirá? Besos lindas, Os quiero, mañana Demon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nenas. Plugged. Espero que os guste.

Mi mente no anda muy bien estos días. No son excusas ni muchísimo menos; las que me conoceis, sabeis que subo bastante habitualmente mis historias. Lo ultimo que me gustaría leer son memeces como algún que otro comentario últimamente. Besos lindas y nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Plugged.**

-Quiero que me beses, pero no como a él. Quiero que abras la boca y dejes que mi lengua roce la tuya. ¿Entiendes Bella? No quiero que te despegues de mí hasta que yo lo haga, si no ya sabes lo que te espera.

Respiré hondo. No iba a perdonar en mi vida Edward. Pero debia de actuar rápido. Si mamá se enteraba que me habia besado con Thomas me pegaría una buena torta….

-Está bien. Pero prométeme que no le diras nada a mamá, nunca.

Él sonrió satisfecho y asintió con la cabeza, mirándome a los labios.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé aquel beso.

…

**Capitulo 12.**

_Los labios de Edward capturaron los míos; sobresaltándome. Eran suaves y cálidos. No era tan repugnante como yo creía que seria, pero él, fue ayudándose de sus dientes para abrir mi boca y adentrarse con su lengua en mi espacio bucal. Comenzó a pasear la punta de su lengua con la mia, que se mantenía tensa. Y enroscarla para estirar mas de mí y colocarme sobre su cuerpo._

_Aquello era asqueroso. Comencé a sentirme mal y la madre naturaleza y la gravedad hicieron el resto._

_Me dió un fuerte empujón y me mandó de un espaldarazo sobre la arena._

_-¡Maldita cria de mierda! ¡Me has vomitado encima! ¿Te ha dado asco? ¡Mi beso te ha dado asco! .- Se quitó la camiseta; ya que se le habia puesto hecha unos zorros.- Debo de estar loco…..- me miró de una manera que no pude calificar y se marchó de allí, siseando palabras malsonantes de mi persona._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Habia recordado todo como si lo hubiese vivido en aquellos mismos momentos. Mi espalda se habia tensado, tanto Emmet como Edward y su pequeña putita me miraba con los ojos como platos. ¿Estaban esperando mi reacción? Desde luego Emmet sabia toda la historia por Edward, si no… no puedo explicarme como sacó aquel tema acolación…claro; era porque no recordaba mis veranos con Edward, Emmet , Jacob y Alice en la playa de LaPush. Mi mente habia sacado aquella vivencia de un plumazo, porque era un recuerdo tan desagradable como asqueroso.

-Tenia diez años.- dije en un susurro.

-¡Le vomitaste a Edward encima!.- El cabronazo de Emmet habia estallado en carcajadas y se hallaba tirado por el suelo, desternillándose de risa a mi consta.-¡Te vomitó por tu estupenda pericia, Edward!.- volvió a revolcarse de nuevo, haciéndose cada vez mas fuertes sus carcajadas.

-Juro que si viene la policía Emmet, dejo que te lleven y pasas toda la puta noche en el calabozo.- La voz ronca de Edward, me hizo poner mi vello de puta e intenté escapar de sus dominios a como diera lugar.

-Me marcho. Ya he recordado bastante y tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.- Miré a Emmet que se estaba limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos a causa de la risa e hice un gesto de repulsión con la boca; mirando de hurtadillas a Edward.

-Para. Bella.- comenzó a reir de nuevo.- No quiero morir joven.- espetó conteniendo la carcajada.

Caminé hacia la puerta y sentí la presencia de alguien a mi espalda. No me volví para ver quien era; pero tampoco hacia falta. Su embriagadora y escandalosa esencia lo delataba.

Sujeté el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y una de sus manos; de dedos largos y fuertes aprisionó los míos suavemente, dejándonos casi pegados. Podía sentir la calidez de su respiración en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos algo alterada y arrastré mis dedos, lejos de los de él.

-Buenas noches Edward.- inquirí fría y tensa, antes de cruzar el umbral de su puerta sin girarme si quiera.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, corrí hacia mi cama para hacerme un ovillo. ¿Qué pretendia aquella pesadilla andante que tenia por jefe? Aquel gesto, lejos de haber sido repugnante, me habia gustado. Su mano, cálida habia abarcado toda la mia apretándola para dejar de sujetar el pomo de la puerta y no girarlo. ¿No quería que me marchara? Me dormí haciéndome todas aquellas preguntas, que no tendrían nunca respuesta, ya que Edward Cullen no me importaba ni lo mas mínimo como persona.

….

Una semana….una semana de puto infierno y ahora me marchaba con el a la ciudad del puto amor…..cuando yo lo único que anhelaba es cargármelo.

Jacob se habia marchado a una ponencia y el abuelo habia desaparecido del mapa, ya que no me cogia el teléfono y pasaba olímpicamente de mis mensajes de agonía.

"Abuelo, me voy. No aguanto mas a ese bastardo…."

"…he pensando seriamente en clavarle entre ceja y ceja la punta estilográfica…"

"…he soñado que se olvidaba de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad del estrambótico volvo ese que conduce y se lo echaba encima"

"Me he pasado toda la puta semana oyendo a sus "amiguitas, al otro lado de la puerta, rogando que " que deseaban tener sexo con él y se arrastraban como una babosas por el piso lamiendo sus pisadas de cerdo"

…

El abuelo pasaba de mí, eso lo tenía claro. Y ahora estaba acomodando mi ropa en una maleta porque me marchaba con Don Increible, a lamerle el culo a otros bastardos como él.

Sonó el mobil. Era Alice. Desde que Elizabeth se habia quedado con el cerdo de su padre, su hermana se habia encargado de hacerle de canguro, cocinera y celestina. Ya que ella misma me habia confesado que le habia cedido las llaves de su apartamento para follarse allí a sus conquistas. Maldito hijo de mala madre, ojalá le dejaran el rabo lleno de ladillas y se pasara toda su rastrera vida, arrancándose los pellejos de la polla.

Aún me preguntaba porque la mañana siguiente a la visita de Emmet, empezó a comportarse como un autentico bastardo negrero conmigo.

"Isabella, necesito que redactes…Isabella te ordeno esto para ya…..Isabella, envía un ramo de rosas al la señorita fulanita de tal…Isabella hoy te quedas hasta que a mi me salga de mis pelotas…Isabella traéme un café corto y con buen pulso…Isabella, hay reunión a las siete…

Me habia atado una soga al cuello de escasamente un metro. (esto no lo digo literalmente) pero creo que de sobras se entiende que lo odio como a la peste.

Y ahora me habia llamado por teléfono para decirme que se llevaba a no sé quien de viaje a Francia. Que haga todo lo posible para que se siente bien….¡Si pensaba que le iba a hacer de criada y de secretaria, andaba listo!

Agarré el mobil pensando en las pelotas del ogro y oí la voz de la encantadora de serpientes que era su hermana.

-Bella. ¿Estas lista para viajar al país del amor?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Llevo bridas en el cuello, en los pies y en las manos Alice. Tu hermano lleva una arrastrada que haga casi todo el trabajo por él.

-Bella; no será para tanto. Edward no es tan malo. Aún estoy preguntándome porque te asedia de esa manera tan agobiante….

-Quiere que me largue, Me considera una niña de papá y cree que estoy aquí solo por puro divertimento.¡ No sabes la cara que puso cuando se enteró que habia dejado los estudios! Casi me aniquila con la mirada. ¿Qué se cree, mi padre o algo asi? Me pone histérica.

-Esta semana podéis poner fin a esa tirantez..sin duda.- La voz de Alice sonaba a segundas intenciones y me senté con fuerza encima de la maleta para poder cerrarla.

- Olvídalo. Si la raza humana dependiera de nosotros nos extinguiríamos Alice. Te lo aseguro.

-Suenas demasiado segura. Bella. Mi hermano es un hombre muy guapo. Le sobran las mujeres, no puedo creer que no te hayas fijado en él , en ese aspecto.

Suspiré. La verdad es que estaba como un puto Dios. Pero su carácter de vinagre lo mandaba todo a la mierda.

-La caga cuando habla Alice. Tendría que estar calladito para que me pusiera cachonda.

Oí las carcajadas de Alice.

-Te llamo para decirte que pasamos ahora mismo por tu departamento. Elizabeth quiere despedirse de ti. Vamos con Edward en el coche; nos ha traido amablemente, al encontrarnos en el centro comercial con él.

Se me cerró la garganta.

-¿Alice?

-¿Si Bella?

-No estaras hablando por el manos libres¿ verdad?

Rió ,la muy astuta.

-No. No temas. Aunque su mirada lo dice todo. Absolutamente todo.

Alice llegó al poco rato con Elizabeth y se despidieron haciéndome prometer que me pondría algo que habían escondido en la maleta. Ella me ayudó a cerrarla y esperamos que Edward llamara a la puerta para saber cuando debíamos salir.

Un leve roce de nudillos acariciando la puerta, levantó a Alice de una silla para darle paso a su hermano.

-¿Isabella?

-¿Isabella? Es Bella; Edward. ¿Por qué la llamas así?...¿Y quien coño es ésta?

Habia agarrado la maleta y tiraba de ella hacia el salón. Cuando vi a Edward nos quedamos mirando unos segundos; para perder contacto automáticamente ,al oir la voz nasal de una mujer.

-Ahora estoy tranquila Edward. Cuando me dijiste que nos acompañaría tu secretaria tenia miedo de pensar que seria una mujer increíble, como esas con las que sueles salir en las revistas. A esta chica no le ofrecerían un buen polvo….mas bien cacahuetes.

La hija de puta que tenia enfrente me llevaba casi una cabeza. Llevaba una melena castaña que le rozaba las puntas de los pezones; de las ubres operadas por un mal cirujano. Ya que una miraba para Americaa y otro para Russia. Se habia colgado del brazo de Edward con la sensualidad de los amantes. Aquella era la tipa que tendría que aguantar todo el puto viaje….

-Esta es Carmen. – la voz de Edward sonó dura y me fijé en sus ojos que evitaban mi mirada.-Carmen, ella es Isabella. Mi secretaria.

La castaña de las tetas operadas y de dos metros de alto me miró como si fuera una puta rata y sonrió con prepotencia.

- Hola.- dije muy segura de mi misma, dando dos pasos hacia ella.- Te besaría; pero es que tengo alergia a los pelos de zorra.

Continuará…..

Jjjajajajajajjajajajja! Bua…..me encanta esta Bella. No la merma nadie….jajajjajajajaj! Besos corazones, mañana quizás suba el segundo capi de los vampiros también van a l cielo. Besitos amores. El martes demon…


	13. Chapter 13

No pensaba escribir hoy Plugged; pero algo se ha apoderado de mi y aquí estoy…jejejejjejejej! Bienvenido seas Halloween!

A mis queridas lectoras. Besos a millones y nos leemos abajito…espero que os guste el capi de hoy, es 13. Número mágico y también lo es el capi.

PLUGGED

La hija de puta que tenia enfrente me llevaba casi una cabeza. Llevaba una melena castaña que le rozaba las puntas de los pezones; de las ubres operadas por un mal cirujano. Ya que una miraba para Americaa y otro para Russia. Se habia colgado del brazo de Edward con la sensualidad de los amantes. Aquella era la tipa que tendría que aguantar todo el puto viaje….

-Esta es Carmen. – la voz de Edward sonó dura y me fijé en sus ojos que evitaban mi mirada.-Carmen, ella es Isabella. Mi secretaria.

La castaña de las tetas operadas y de dos metros de alto me miró como si fuera una puta rata y sonrió con prepotencia.

- Hola.- dije muy segura de mi misma, dando dos pasos hacia ella.- Te besaría; pero es que tengo alergia a los pelos de zorra.

…

**Capitulo 13**

La tia era grande, muy grande…pero tuve los suficientes reflejos para apartarme de ella antes de que cayera sobre mí, con sus manazas de tres metros y aquellas uñas que parecían sacadas de una fiesta de terror….¡Aghhh, que asco! …

La verdad es que Edward también hizo lo suyo, aparte de agarrarla por la cintura e intentar calmarla antes de que me callera la bronca del siglo.

Cuando ya la tuvo lo suficiente calmada; habiéndole susurrado que sé yo que cosas en su oreja de giganta, me miró con ojos de autentico bastardo y me agarró del codo hacia un rincón.

-¿Pero que te propones?.- me siseó, apretando la mandíbula y sin parpadear si quiera.

-Me ha insultado.- espeté. Casi me pongo de puntillas para nivelar sus ojos con los míos. No me gustaba nada tener que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

-No creo que sea para tanto….- se agarró el cabello; tirando de él y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los míos.- ¿Tan poca cosa te crees que te impactan las palabras de una fulana?

Parpadeé varias veces.

-¿Una fulana? .- giré el rostro y la miré de arriba abajo. Volví el rostro para mirarlo a él. A Edward.- ¿Es una prostituta…vas a llevar a una prostituta a Paris?

Él se tocó la boca con sus dedos y lamió sus labios un par de veces; nervioso.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Swan.- ladró.

-Por supuesto que lo es. No creas que voy a ponerme la cofia y el delantal para ti y tu putita, Cullen. Ni lo imagines.- le susurré mirando mi reloj de Jack.- Vamos a perder el avión y nos espera la ciudad del amor. Negrero.

El asomo de una sonrisa apareció por la comisura de sus labios y me quedé embobada con aquel gesto. Mirándolo….

-Me encantaría verte con una cofia y un delantal….sólo con eso; claro…- Se apartó de mí; dándome la espalda y caminó hacia la furcia que ensanchó su sonrisa al verlo acercarse.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Alice se acercó a mí a hurtadillas. Casi habia olvidado que estaba allí.

- Diviértete, Bella.- me miró con sus ojitos chispeantes.- No todo será trabajar. ¿No?, Una semana en la ciudad del amor da para mucho….Ademas, Edward…

-¡Isabella, nos marchamos!.- él y su maldita voz dictatorial.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé siguiéndolos…aquello no habia hecho nada mas que empezar..

…

El vuelo de Air France hasta Paris me dejó Kao por la friolera de 6 horas. ¡Gracias a Dios! Era uno de esos vuelos largos; nada mas y nada menos que habíamos salido a las 19:30 de la tarde y llegaríamos sobre las 8:30 de la mañana; hora mediterranea. Las primeras horas las azafatas nos dieron algo de refrigerio y leí unas cien páginas de un volumen sobre vampiros increíblemente fuertes y atractivos que me tuvo al borde del colapso durante varias horas.

Antes de darme cuenta me quedé dormida con el libro en las manos y una serie de sueños me turbaron de manera inquietante.

Edward vestido como aquella gloriosa escritora describía a los protagonista de mi libro…lleno de armas sobre su pecho…

Edward sin camiseta y con sendos tatuajes…

Edward manteniendo sexo indisciplinado…

Edward besándome como un loco…

Edward entre mis piernas…

Me gustaba aquel sueño y no quería despertar…..

El amanecer hizo que mis ojos se abrieran y suspiré feliz. No habia perdido la virginidad, pero sin duda aquella noche en aquel avión habia sido lo mas parecido a tener una sesión de sexo desenfrenado con un hibrido de Edward y uno de los amantes de aquella colosal escritora.

Me desperecé con ganas y miré hacia un lado. Edward y la …furcia dormían. El rostro de él, imperturbable parecía el de un ángel en aquellos momentos, sonreí. Se veía tan vulnerable allí dormido, con aquellos cabellos despreocupadamente despeinados y el rictus de su boca completamente relajado. Suspiré y asombrada me dí cuenta que tenia una mantita puesta y la almohada en mi nuca. Yo no habia caído rendida así…. Por un momento pensé que Edward habia sido lo suficientemente galante como para adecuarme para dormir; pero tal y como vino aquel pensamiento a mi mente lo espanté de un manotazo.

Las azafatas llegaron y una de ellas me sonrió con amabilidad.

-Ha tenido suerte señorita. Se ha pasado toda la noche durmiendo…su jefe ha sido muy atento pidiendo para usted la almohada y la manta. Yo de usted se lo agradecería cuando despertara, no hay muchas personas que mimen tanto a sus empleados.

Me tensé y en ese momento me dí cuenta que tampoco llevaba los zapatos…no se me habían caído, de aquello no tenia ninguna duda. ¿Edward también me los habia quitado? ¿Y en que momento? La sangre comenzó a poblar mi rostro a diestro y siniestro y sonreí a aquella hermosa joven que se dedicaba a despertar a los que viajábamos en aquel avión de clase turista.

-Señor Cullen. En 20 minutos llegamos al aeropuerto de Paris.- le susurró la simpática azafata.

Él abrió los ojos poco a poco y me miró…me miró largamente y sonrió de manera maliciosa….Aparté la mirada de un golpe y comencé a hiperventilar, fue en ese mismo instante cuando me acordé que yo solía hablar en sueños y que si el muy mamón habia estado despierto; podría haber metido la pata hasta el fondo….mi sueño era de Edward completamente en pelotas y haciéndome el amor como un poseso y yo encantada de que lo hiciese.

No volví la vista hacia mi jefe y su compañera hasta que no pusimos el pie en tierra firme y Dios sabe que me costó horrores. El simple hecho de imaginarme que Edward…¡Ahhhhhh!

El hotel Intercontinental de Paris aparte de tener unas vistas maravillosas a los Campos Eliseos; era de un lujo sin parangón. Edward habia alquilado una de las suittes mas grandes para él y aquella furcia que llevaba del brazo como si los hubiesen pegado con silicona. Yo estaba justo en la de al lado y por lo que le oí murmurar al botones, la dos habitaciones se comunicaban por una puerta que tenia cerradura por ambas suittes.

Me hice la desentendida y cogí la tarjeta de mi habitación y la pequeña llave que correspondía a aquella puerta fantasma.

-Descansa.- dijo "mi jefe", antes de cerrar la puerta y meterme dentro de mi habitación.- Dentro de cuatro horas tenemos reunión en "La Dèfense".- lo miré algo perpleja.- Es un centro de negocios que está muy cerca, ni siquiera hay que salir del hotel. Vistete de cocktail…y no sufras por …ella. No vendrá.- dijo acercándose un poco mas a mí.

-No sufro por nadie…y menos por " esa".

Él caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme y sonrió enigmáticamente. Cuando cerré le puerta me quedé maravillada por la suitte tan hermosa donde me hallaba.

El suelo era como un tatami japonés y el dosel de la cama de un suave color crema parecían nubes del mismo cielo engarzadas expresamente para él. El techo tenia una serie de relieves sacados de la mente de algún bohemio frances como Tolousse.

Agarré mi pequeña maletita y suspiré antes de pensar si quiera alzarla encima de aquella cama tan esplendida. Lo pensé mejor y me puse de rodillas en el suelo, que era confortabilísimo y la abrí recordando la clave de seguridad que llevaba impresa en un papelito dentro de uno de mis bolsillos.

Cuando la abrí; varias cosas saltaron por los aires.

Uno fue mi secador de pelo infumable que tenia mas años que yo misma y otra fue una bolsa mas o menos grande que estaba serigrafiada por unas letras iriscentes donde ponía "Victoria Secret", me levanté cabreada y cogí la bosa como si fuera algo asqueroso. Vacié el contenido encima de la cama y mi rostro comenzó a burbujear por el calor.

¡Alice! Cuando volviese a Whashington la iba a matar. Eso era seguro….

Todo lo que campeaban encima del espectacular edredón de aquella cama, eran tiras insignificantes de ropa que podían pertenecer sin equivocación ninguna a la señorita " me abro a todas horas de piernas" que Edward tenia a en su suitte. Tuve la tentación de zumberrearlas a la basura, pero lo pensé mejor y me senté en la cama, viéndolas con mas detenimiento.

Eran lo mas pendenciero y exquisito que habia visto y tocado nunca…pero también algo nuevo fluia en mi, al tenerlas entre mis dedos.

Sonreí y los aparté a un lado. Comencé a sacar toda la ropa de la maleta y la puse bien ordenada en uno de los grandes armarios que habían a un lado de una gran cómoda.

Me dispuse a relajarme un rato examinando la suitte y caminé hacia lo que muy posible podia ser el aseo….¡Dios mio era increíble! Habia un pedazo de jacuzzi como un demonio. Comencé a pegar saltos y a gritar… no podia creérmelo. ¡Nunca me habia bañado en un jacuzzi! Elegí el vestido de cocktail que habia encargado dos días antes de partir y uno de los conjuntitos casi trasparentes que me habia metido Alice dentro de la maleta. Abrí el grifo del jacuzzi y aquella maravilla comenzó a llenarse del liquido esencial, me desnudé a toda prisa y metí mi cuerpo en aquella bañera de lujo que me acariciaba con suaves chorros a presión por varias zonas de mi piel…..Aquello era maravilloso. Y si…después de esto si estaba preparada para una semana de autentico calvario con Edward Cullen.

….

Estaba perfecta…claro. Todo lo perfecto que yo puedo estar. No es que sea una chica guapa; pero si me saco un poquito de partido puedo llegar a ser bastante bonita. (eso no lo digo yo. Lo dice mi amiga Rosalie, que de eso sabe un rato).

El vestido de palabra de honor era de un rojo rosáceo que me hacia la piel increíblemente bonita, el tejido ceñido a mi cuerpo, parecía ejercer un sutil encanto en mi rostro pues el color de mis pómulos se acentuaba y a mi boca casi le era innecesario asistirla mediante un tono de lápiz de labios. Maquillé mis ojos con especial atención y me recogí el cabello en una alta coleta; despejando así todo el cabello de mi rostro. Con los tacones debia de ejercitar una guerra para la que no estaba preparada. Eran del mismo tejido que el vestido pero de un color parecido al cristal pero totalmente opaco. Descubiertos en plan peeptoes. Eran perfectos para la ocasión. Cuando tocaron a la puerta me contoneé comicamente antes de abrir y me encontré con los ojos de Edward Cullen que me miraron horrorizados.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?.- me gritó.

Alcé una ceja sin comprender.

-Un cocktail. Me has dicho que vamos a un cocktail….

-No vamos a una fiesta Isabella. Vamos a un centro de negocios a tratar temas serios y delicados….

Miré el reloj.

-Dame tiempo y me cambio.

Me miró largamente las piernas y tragó algo incomodo.

-No hay tiempo.- me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi ; acordándome que habia dejado mi pequeño bolsito a juego con mis peeptoes encima del tocador.

-Mi bolso…

-No.

-Llevo todo allí..- lo maldije interiormente, mientras tiraba de mi , por aquellos pasillos llenos de alfombras.

-Mandaré a alguien que lo recoja. Y ahora vamos a tratar el tema de Shioquin, si es que alguien puede hacerlo sin quitarte la vista de encima….

Continuará…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…bueno chicas. ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que bien no?

Sofia. nena….haz el favor de inscribirte y asi te podré contestar a los reviews. Me gusta tener trato con todas vosotras..ok¿? Me siento terriblemente mal cuando no puedo.

Como ella hay varias chicas que están igual y me siento mal por ellas.

Bueno preciosas; nos leemos corazones. Un beso muy, muy fuerteeeeeeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola nenas! Hoy Plugged….

Gracias por este firme apoyo al fic. La verdad es que divierto muchísimo escribiéndolo y me encanta saber que disfrutais tanto como yo.

Para las desquiciadas por Demon…( jejeejjej….sofia; esto va por ti) mañana actualizo. OK?

Nos leemos abajo mis preciosidades.

**PLUGGED.**

No vamos a una fiesta Isabella. Vamos a un centro de negocios a tratar temas serios y delicados….

Miré el reloj.

-Dame tiempo y me cambio.

Me miró largamente las piernas y tragó algo incomodo.

-No hay tiempo.- me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi ; acordándome que habia dejado mi pequeño bolsito a juego con mis peeptoes encima del tocador.

-Mi bolso…

-No.

-Llevo todo allí..- lo maldije interiormente, mientras tiraba de mi , por aquellos pasillos llenos de alfombras.

-Mandaré a alguien que lo recoja. Y ahora vamos a tratar el tema de Shioquin, si es que alguien puede hacerlo sin quitarte la vista de encima….

…

**Capitulo 14.**

**-La Défense** es un moderno distrito de negocios situado al oeste de París, como prolongación del "axe historique" (eje histórico) que comienza en el Louvre y prosigue por la avenida de los Campos Elíseos, el Arco de Triunfo, y hasta el puente de Neuilly y el Grande Arche. Se extiende sobre los municipios de Puteaux, Courbevoie y Nanterre (todos en el departamento de Hauts-de-Seine). Este distrito se compone esencialmente de rascacielos de oficinas, conectados por una inmensa explanada peatonal (Le Parvis) de 31 hectáreas. Los jardines colgantes y sesenta obras de arte hacen de él un verdadero museo al aire libre y un paseo muy apreciado por las personas que viven o trabajan allí. Junto con la _City_ de Londres, son los dos distritos de negocios más importante de Europa. Los habitantes de La Défense y los que trabajan allí se llaman "Défensois".- Edward miraba hacia delante , su rostro sombrío hizo que me estremeciera ligeramente; eso sin contar por el agarre de su mano sobre mi codo y la manera en la que hacia correr por el largo pasillo hacia el increíble edificio que me relataba.- Su nombre viene del monumento **La Défense de París** creado como homenaje a los soldados que defendieron la ciudad durante la Guerra franco-prusiana de 1870. Se trata una escultura de Louis-Ernest Barrias esculpida en bronce e inaugurada en 1883 sobre lo que era la glorieta de Courbevoie y siempre visible sobre Le Parvis.

Las principales compañías instaladas allí son: _Cegetel__, la __Société Génerale__, Total, Aventis, Arcelor_. La mayor torre es la de Total, construida en 1985. Con 48 pisos y 187 metros de altura, es la segunda mayor torre de Francia después de la Torre Montparnasse; hay que señalar que las dos torres son obra de los mismos arquitectos Roger Saubot y François Julien. Actualmente La Défense es el mayor distrito de negocios de toda Europa.

Hablaba atropelladamente y lo miré con sincera preocupación; parecía conocerse al dedillo todo lo que concernía a aquel edificio de negocios.

Se abrió una enorme puerta delante de nosotros y nos metimos en ella; haciendo que ésta subiera de golpe .

-¿Quién nos espera en la dichosa reunión?.- No lo miré si quiera; sentía su presencia tan cercana que un pánico inverosímil hizo presa en mí y casi comencé a hiperventilar sin saber porqué.

-Mi abogado Jasper Whithlock está reunido hace un rato con los antiguos dueños de Shioquin; hemos hecho varias auditorías respecto al valor real de las acciones de los antiguos propietarios; por lo visto nos están engañando y Shioquin no es una empresa tan fructífera como nos hicieron creer.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo….

-¿Y todos los balances que me has pedido que hiciese? ¿Todos…en base a qué?...porque no había ni una sola cifra que no estuviese compensada…

-Isabella…solo Jasper y yo sabíamos lo que realmente ocurría. Ahora se supone que tú debes entregar tus informes y ellos se veran en el aprieto de no saber que hacer…

-¿No saber que hacer?.- lo imité como si fuera una cotorra. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me dejé guiar mientras Edward continuaba hablando.

-Pensaran que compraremos totalmente la compañía…cuando lo que realmente vamos hacer es denunciarlos y dejar que las pocas acciones que tengan de valor se estrellen contra el parquet….entonces será hora de comprar y levantar Shioquin nuevamente; con una imagen nueva y sin ni una sola sombra de desfalco.

Parpadeé varias veces y caí en la cuenta que los informes estaban encima del tocador de mi suitte. El muy maldito no me había dejado volver a cogerlos.

-No llevo los informes encima, Edward..

Él rió suavemente.

-No te preocupes. Primero van a hacer un refrigerio y nos agasajaran con algunas delicias japonesas. Yo mismo iré a buscar los informes, tú no tendrás que moverte del centro neurálgico.

-Hum…vaya, veo que lo has maquinado todo a la perfección.

-Suelo anticiparme a lo que va a ocurrir. Me gusta preveerlo todo. No me gusta pillarme los dedos, y no hay situación que no imagine, cualquiera….

Sus ojos atraparon los míos y nos quedamos unos instantes mirándonos con insistencia.

No me gustaba mirar demasiado a Edward; porque la verdad es que estaba como un bollito de pan dulce…..¿Porque tenia que estar tan jodidamente bueno mi jefe? ¿Y porque Edward tenia que ser mi jefe? Si por lo menos no fuera Edward Cullen…aquel muchacho con aires de Casanova incipientes que me dio el beso mas asqueroso de mi existencia…

Pero ahora; tan solo pensar que él podía rozar sus labios con los míos; me ponía frenética…las mariposas en el estomago eran para las colegialas….cuando Edward me miraba a veces…como lo hacía en aquel maldito instante; mis bragas se mojaban a la velocidad de la luz; haciéndome ver las putas estrellas del gusto que me daba…era una contracción limpia en todo mi centro, que subía descaradamente haciendo bullir toda mi piel hasta escocer…y ahora escocía, escocía mucho.

-¡Cullen!.- la voz de alguien a lo lejos me sacó de aquella espiral de placer ; algo turbada, gemí incómodamente cuando él se giró completamente y ofreció su mano grande a un caballero que lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo Dios.

El hombre en cuestión era regordete y debía de tener mas de sesenta años; con una calva reluciente, gesto de avaro y ojos de buitre…

Cuando hubo terminado de hacerle "la rosca" a Edward, miró hacia mi dirección y me devoró literalmente.

Oí un gruñido y el hombre se fue con paso ligero. Edward puso uno de sus brazos en jarra y me invitó a a rodearlo con uno de los míos.

Sentí aquella maldita corriente eléctrica; y noté como los pezones se erguían exquisitamente y se marcaban en la suave tela de mi vestido, sentí como mi rostro se ruborizaba levemente y acto seguido el brazo de Edward recorrió mi espalda y rodeó mi cintura.

-Ese ha sido el primero….no te preocupes, no todos son viejos, calvos, sebosos y con manos repugnantes…quizás sea un buen momento para ti, quizás esta noche el cabecero de tu cama se mueva " de verdad".

Me separé abruptamente de él y lo miré con enojo.

-He venido a acompañarlo señor Cullen; no a buscar el hombre de mi vida; sin duda no es de su incumbencia si muevo o no el cabecero de mi cama…

Era automático. Cuando Edward saltaba mis fusibles de enojo, volvía a llamarlo de usted con ironía.

Él quiso atraparme otra vez entre sus brazos con una sonrisa limpia y yo me negué, sin pensar quien nos rodeaba.

-Mmmm…que buena chica. ¿Ósea; que el hombre de tu vida, dices? ¿Ese será el que mueva el cabecero de la cama , Isabella?

-Cállese.- siseé, muerta de vergüenza.

-Si.- miró a su alrededor y cambió la expresión de sus ojos.- Maravíllelos señorita Swan. Estoy seguro que lo están deseando.

Ví como se marchaba y me dejaba allí tirada como una puta colilla. ¿Qué coño había querido decir con aquello?

Me moví con miedo hacia una de las mesas y pedí a uno de los camareros que rondaba a diestro y siniestro con sendas bandejas de bebidas, un Martini blanco.

Me lo bebí del tirón y busqué entre las mesas algún tipo de canapé que me entrara por la boca del estómago…

-Perdone. ¿la señorita Isabella Swan?.- Levanté el rostro y juro que casi me atraganto con una oliva rellena de anchoa y queso; sorbí de un tirón el relleno, dejando la oliva vacía. El chico se rió con ganas y me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa terriblemente sincera.-James Gigandet, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

Me tragué la oliva de una vez y sonreí sin comprender lo que me decía aquellos labios terriblemente sensuales….desde luego, parecían decir "cómeme"; cada vez que los movía.

-Yo…creo que te confundes…- dije apurada; intentando subir mi campo de visión hacia sus ojos…y lo hice…¡Y vaya ojos!; azules con una chispa de descaro que me hipnotizó.

-¿Eres la nieta de Aro Vulturi?

Ya estamos….

¿Este hombre que decía "follame" con los ojos y los labios, sabía que yo era la maldita enchufada en la empresa del todo poderoso Edward Cullen?

-Si.- dije bajando la vista; avergonzada.

Sentí su mano en el rostro e hizo que lo elevara, posando un dedo en mi mentón.

-Aún no entiendo que haces aquí con Edward Cullen….cuando ví las cuartillas de exposición no podía creerlo. Tú, la otra heredera universal del emporio Cullen Swan de secretaria de tu semejante. No debías de permitirlo preciosa. Déjame decirte que delante del mundo empresarial estás quedando como una boba.

Alcé las cejas algo incrédula. Y de repente aquel hombre con rostro atractivo comenzó a revolverme el estomago.

-¿Has conocido a Tanya? Es raro que ella no esté aquí. Normalmente es el brazo armado de Edward cuando él no consigue lo que quiere…siempre hay diferentes maneras de cerrar los tratos…y ella tiene sendas habilidades de dejar contento al socio….

-¿Qué esta tratando de decirme, señor Gigandet?.- Erguí la cabeza y lo miré con altanería. No podia creer que me estuviera tratando de asustar de aquella manera. …parecía tener miedo de algo.

-La firma Cullen Swan se desmorona, Isabella….Victoria se encargará de eso; tenlo por seguro.

Se marchó dejándome de un pasmo de narices. No había entendido nada de aquello, pero sinceramente me daba igual. Si aquel mamarracho había intentado meter cizaña para cabrearme con Edward, lo tenía muy, muy mal.

Si algo habia aprendido en aquel tiempo al lado de Edward, es que era metódico en su trabajo. Sabía que llevaba sobre sus espaldas una dura responsabilidad. El empleo de cientos de hombres y mujeres pendía de una mala gestión suya o de algunos de los que él mismo llevaba al mando y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Edward Cullen podía ser un hijo de su madre; pero era digno de mi confianza y un buen profesor. Si algún dia tenía que llevar las riendas de aquella empresa junto a él ,sin duda iba a aprender del el mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre Isabella?.- la voz de él, retumbó en mis oídos y alcé el rostro para encontrarme con el suyo, tan perfecto…tan..tan…. suspiré lentamente y cerré los ojos. Era increíble lo bien que podía oler un hombre en toda su plenitud; había bebido algún tipo de licor que me engullía de nuevo al abismo del placer.- ¿Isabella…que te ha dicho Gigandet?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Pregúntale a él si tienes tantas ganas de saberlo. .- el Martini comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en mi cerebro; lo había bebido demasiado rápido y aquello era malo…muy malo…

-¿Qué coño has bebido? ¡Eres una imprudente! ¡He confiado en ti para este proyecto y es así como me lo pagas! .

Saqué pecho y él inclinó los ojos hacia aquella parte de mi anatomía que exponía orgullosa.

-No me vengas ahora con cuentos Edward Cullen, si no hubiese sido por mi abuelo, tú no me hubieras traído aquí. Lo sabes bien. Después de saber que yo era la chica Swan, tuviste que tragarte tu orgullo y no darme la patada en el culo como creías haberlo hecho. ¿O debo recordarte como me trataste cuando llegué con Elizabeth y Aro? ¡me acusaste de ser la amante de mi abuelo!

-Estaba ciego.- sonaba algo angustiado; ahora.- No entiendo como no te reconocí…debería haberlo hecho.

-Dios mio… Edward….- sonreí al ver aquel hombre guapo entrometerse entre nosotros dos, para coger mi mano y llevársela a los labios.- Una joya escondida ….¿Es ella tu secretaria o es…?

-No soy la puta.- dije; haciendo que Edward se sonrojara levemente.- Soy la secretaria del señor Cullen.

-Ohhhh…¿Señor Cullen?…..- el hombre miró a Edward y le guiñó un ojo sin dejar de sonreir.- Isabella ¿entonces?

-Bella.

-¿Bella?.- dijo sin soltar mi mano.

Edward miraba su mano y la mía entrelazadas…¿Parecía estar lívido?

-La gente que me ama, me llama Bella.- espeté algo hosca; intentando darle a entender a Edward que él nunca me llamaría así.

-Sin duda yo te amaré hasta el fin de mis días….te llamaré Bella. Si, por supuesto. Soy Jasper Withlock.- volvió a llevarse mi mano a sus labios y la besó lentamente. Sonreí de manera sensual y Edward me agarró de un codo haciéndome salir de allí literalmente arrastrada.

-¿Dónde vamos? Y ¿Se puede saber que puta manía tuya es esta? ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo!.- siseé, intentando no matarme con los zapatos.

-Vamos a por los documentos ….

Salimos de allí en un pis pas y cogimos rápidamente el ascensor. Allí dentro hacia un calor sofocante y mordí mi labio abanicando con una mano mi rostro.

De repente el cuerpo de Edward cayó hacia mí y me encarceló entre la pared del ascensor y su cuerpo.

-No puedo mas….me vuelves loco…he querido luchar…pero no puedo…es mar fuerte que yo….¡Dios Bella! ¿Qué mierda me has hecho?

Lo miré con los ojos como platos; tenía una expresión atormentada y me sentía realmente pequeña a su lado; lo oí suspirar sin dejar de mirar mis labios, se acercó lentamente y su boca me engulló como lo hace la lava de un volcán; con todo lo tiene a su paso ….

Continuará….

Ahhhhh….Dios…..lo hizo… esperemos que Bella no vomite esta vez…sabemos que no, eh chicas? Besos mis amores.


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia me pertenece, pero no los personajes, que son de Sthephenie Meyer.**

**Estoy muy emocionada con todos vuestros comentarios en lo referente a esta historia, pero hubo uno en particular que he dejado en mi bandeja de correo electrónico para alzar mi ánimo cuando lo necesite….¿suena un poco egocéntrico, no? Quizás si, pero las palabras de esa chica me emocionaron bastante….mucho, en realidad Por eso este capítulo se lo dedico a ella.**

**Para tí Yolanda de Madrid. Gracias chica; no sabes lo que hiciste por mí ese dia.**

**PLUGGED**

**Capitulo 15.**

He salido con chicos y también me han besado en ocasiones, pero esta vez todo fue diferente. Quizás fue porque andaba con un Martini mas dentro de mi cuerpo o quizás porque necesitaba un beso con urgencia….pero la boca de Edward no era la del chico de 15 años que robó mi primer beso de juventud. Era cálida y demandante, tierna con un punto álgido de temeridad. Aplastada contra el frio espejo del elevador, perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Si…ya sé que estoy desvariando, perdiéndome en lo tópicos; pero es la realidad. Sus labios atraparon los míos, audaces y jugaron con todos sus contornos haciendo vibrar algo dentro de mí que yo creía muerto o simplemente lo había despertado él. El Ogro de Edward Cullen, aquel que en esos momentos, acercaba su pelvis a la mía, para estremecerme nuevamente por el roce de su muy pesada erección. Hubo un momento que creí desmayarme, por la falta de respiración y mi mente casi, casi pierde la conciencia….el oxigeno no llegaba a mi cerebro por aquella posesión divina de Edward. Cuando despegó su boca de la mía, dando finalmente leves besos succionadores a mi labio inferior, abrí los ojos y lo miré aterrorizada. Porque reconocí aquella sensación inmediatamente. Me gustaba, me gustaba mi jefe y él tenía la maldita culpa por haberme besado de tal manera. ¿Qué pretendía? ¡Yo no era la jodida Bella durmiente! ¡Era Isabella Swan! ¡Y él no era el puto príncipe, sino el Ogro del cuento!

La sonrisa que formaron sus labios me hizo babear, arrastrándome de nuevo a él y agarrándolo por las solapas de su inmaculada chaqueta para acercarlo a mí.

-¿Quieres más?.- susurró, sin abandonar aquella sonrisa.

Yo también le sonreí, muy pagada de mí misma y con una habilidad que nada tenía que ver conmigo, me separé rápidamente de él y paré el ascensor en la planta 15. La caja se paró abruptamente y Edward elevó una ceja acercándose a mí, como un depredador avistando una presa. Yo pegada a los botones del ascensor, respiraba con seria dificultad, viendo como se acercaba lentamente a mí con aquella mirada turbia de un simbolismo claramente sexual.

Me agarró una mano delicadamente y la posó sobre su pecho, sintiendo así como su corazón latía tan desbocado como el mío. Mi mano, en aquella blanca camisa, se coló entre los ojales para tocar su piel, maravillándome de aquel vello suave y tremendamente varonil. Él suspiró y yo lo imité a él, porque sentía como mi palma reconocía aquel trozo de piel con una codicia desquiciada.

Su otra mano se posó como con ferocidad en mi trasero y me empujó hacia su pelvis de nuevo, sintiendo aquel músculo duro y feroz .

-Te deseo.- rugió entre dientes.- ¡Dios mio, quiero joderte Isabella Swan! ¡Sabes cómo deseo follarte hasta partirte en dos de placer!

Asentí rápidamente engulliendo la enorme bola que tenía en mi garganta. Mi boca seca quería sus labios pero en aquel momento me sentí intimidada por sus palabras y me acobardé.

Pero él me evaluó lentamente, con una mirada sin ninguna emoción

-No.- rió apartándose, lentamente de mí.- No tienes ni idea de la manera que me gustaría follarte.

Parpadeé absolutamente alucinada y noté como mi mano se despegaba de su pecho y tambien de mi culo deseoso de mas caricias. Se llevó la mano a su cabello y lo revolvió nerviosamente antes de pulsar el botón para que el ascensor continuara elevándose.

Me sentí tan pequeña como una puta cucaracha. Marrón, insignificante e injustamente vulgar.

Me eché la mano a la frente y rogué porque todo aquello fuera un sueño. Una nueva pesadilla con aquel ser engreído que me había rechazado. ¿Porqué? Porque vió mi mirada cobarde al hablarme de aquella manera tan sucia.

¿Dónde mierda estaba la lengüeta de Isabella Swan , ahora? ¿Dónde estaba mi puto descaro y mis frases lapidárias? Se habían anulado y comprendía seriamente el porqué. Edward Cullen había alterado mis sentidos, muy gravemente…. Me gustaba, seriamente y me cabreé enormemente por aquello.

Bufé sin mirarlo y le dí la espalda, poniéndome contra la pared. El cabreo que se estaba formando en mi pecho era monumental, porque: primero: había comprendido que el jodido hijo de puta que tenia dentras mío, me gustaba y mucho. Y segundo: que me había rechazado por que había visto en mis ojos el brillo de mi virginidad inmaculada….

El sonido de la obertura de las puertas, me hizo volverme y caminar aprisa hacia mi habitación. Pasé la tarjeta por el identificador y la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Dí un fuerte portazo al cerrarla y fui a buscar mi bolso que se hallaba donde lo había dejado. Lo abrí y allí ví todos los documentos que requería el cabrón de mi jefe.

Abrí la puerta y fui a tocar en su puerta para hacerle entender que ya lo tenía todo listo, pero me encontré que la puerta se hallaba abierta cuando le dí el primer golpe. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para ver lo que me hizo sentirme humillada y arrastrada, como una puta fregona.

Edward estaba con Carmen. Ella apenas estaba vestida y él la besaba, con la misma mascara de ardor que había utilizado conmigo. Me sentí sucia de nuevo, igual que aquella vez que me besó cuando apenas era una niña. Nada de lo que venia de Edward Cullen podría ser bueno. Nada.

Las manos me temblaron y él alzó la mirada sin separar su boca de la de Carmen. Me víó, sé que lo hizo, pero yo corrí, corrí mucho y me refugié de nuevo en la intimidad de mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sé que no debería de estar hablando de esto contigo, pero pienso que debo de marcharme abuelo. No lo soporto, es de lo peor.

Después de haber estallado en llanto en mas de una ocasión aquella tarde…después que Edward aporraceara la puerta una diez veces, me gritara y me amenazara con despedirme. Comprendí que es lo que quería sobre todas las cosas: Los malditos documentos de Shioquin, se los eché por debajo de la puerta y los alcanzó, para quedarse parado unos instantes y luego con paso rápido salió en estampida a lo largo del pasillo del hotel.

Lo maldecí como unas mil millones de veces, también me cagué en sus muertos otras cuatro mil y también me cagué en mi puta mala suerte y en mis los florecientes sentimientos que se estaban asentado en mi corazón. ¡Cómo dolía el rechazo del único hombre que me había hecho sentir aquello! La picazón insolente en mis pezones, haciendo que mis pechos se tornaran pesados y creciesen enigmáticamente ante sus caricias….. ¡No quería recordar! ¡Queria recordar que era un cerdo y solo se trataba con putas que reconocieran aquel lenguaje malsonante y libidinoso!

Volví a llorar. ¿Pero a quien intentaba engañar? Si en el fondo me había gustado….¡Ay, Dios, Isabella! ¿Qué coño quieres? Me sentí bullir como las burbujas del champange cuando me habló de aquella manera. Sin remedio y sorbiendo mis mocos, lloré como una parra durante horas. Lo oí volver y encerrarse en la puerta continúa. Rogué por encontrar tapones de los oídos para no escucharlo; por si se decidía a terminar lo que había comenzado con Carmen, pero me rendí inmediatamente al comprender que no podía evadir la realidad y que tenía que asumir la condición del ser que había tocado mi corazón.

Pero no escuché nada. Sólo silencio….

Cuando me calmé, decidí atajar el problema por la base y llamar a mi abuelo, y en esas me veía en esos instantes….

-¿Qué quieres decir, Bella?,- la voz del abuelo a través del hilo telefónico sonó realmente preocupada.

Pensé bien lo que debía decir, no podía salir como una cobarde de allí; no le daría esa satisfacción al maldito.

-Yo… creo que seguiré estudiando. Cullen no tiene reparos en mandarme trabajos que no sé como comenzar. Es duro como jefe y a veces me gustaría colgarlo por los coj…

-Beeelllla….- me amonestó el abuelo.

-¡Es que es un engreído, cree que todo lo hace bien y hay que estar a su altura en todo momento! Abuelo….necesito instruirme lo suficiente para volver a esta empresa….

La risa del abuelo, me hizo mirar el teléfono como una loca y poner los ojos como platos. ¿Y ahora de que coño se reia "mi abuelito"?

-Si llego a saber que mandarte a trabajar con Edward surge esos efectos, juro por Dios que te mando mucho antes.- Volvió a reir, se notaba que la noticia lo satisfacía enormemente.

-¿Cuándo puedo marcharme de aquí?.- Mi voz como un susurro alertó a mi abuelo.

-Bella. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas segura que solo es un problema de incapacidad? Mira…que si Edward te ha hecho o dicho algo que …

-¡No!.- respondí enérgica.- Edward es Edward. Ya sabes abuelo…él pide demasiado para mi nivel académico; compréndelo.

-Esta bien muchacha. Me alegro que al fin estés dispuesta a retomar los estudios donde los dejaste y completar una carrera universitaria. Eso te hará apta para retomar Cullen Ltd….como socia mayoritaria junto a Edward.

-¿Socia mayoritaria?.- elevé la voz.

-Por supuesto. ¿No querrás que delegue en él también mi capital? No, querida, eso lo harás tú, mi única nieta.

Suspiré…era irremediable tropezar con Edward en mi camino…irremediable y molesto como una piedra en el zapato…no, era muchísimo peor.

-Ya hablaremos cuando toque de eso, abuelo. Ahora necesito salir de aquí…

por favor.

-Está bien, hablaré con Edward y le diré que cambie los pasajes.. .Yo mismo me personaré mañana en Francia, estoy al tanto del desfalco de Shioquin y quiero hablar con los Giganget.

Recordé los ojos azules cobalto de James y se me erizó el vello.

-Hasta mañana entonces abuelo, y …lo siento.- siseé.

-No te equivoques mi vida. En estos momentos, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Colgó y me fui lentamente hacia la cama, tirando el teléfono al lado mío. Miré el techo y dejé que mi imaginación hiciera el resto. Las bóvedas del techo parecían sacadas de un sueño romantico de jeques y doncellas vírgenes….capturadas y seducidas por aquellos hombres rudos y machistas. Luego, después de abrir sus corazones a ellos; eran ellos los que se volvían locos de amor por ellas y besaban el suelo donde pisaban. Alzandose contra sus leyes y su país; sus principios.

Me quedé dormida; lo supe porque el sol que entraba por la ventana de la habitacion de uno de los lavabos de la suitte habia desaparecido. Pensé en tomar un buen baño, antes de pedir que me subieran la cena. No quería ver a Edward; si era posible

Llené la bañera tipo oeste y me zambullí en ella, soltando mi coleta y haciendo un rosco con mi cabello sobre la coronilla. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, la imagen de Edward ante mí, desnudo inundó mis sentido gemí y rugí ,entre disgustada y excitada…Un momento…..¡Yo no habia rugido! Abrí los ojos y me volví a sentir pequeña de frente a él. Tenia el ceño fruncido y me miraba sin perder detalle de absolutamente nada.

-¡Que coño haces aquí! ¡Largo! ¿Quién te crees, engreído de mierda?.- le grité…Gracias a Dios, la Bella lengüeta y sin pelos en la lengua habia vuelto…si ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Me ha llamado Aro. Me ha dicho que mañana te vuelves a Washington.- Sus ojos me devoraban abiertamente.- Te quitas de en medio. ¿no es así?

-Mira, sal de aquí. Es mi suitte y es privada. Ósea que largo…- objeté violenta, cabreada y como un tomate.

Ví con terror como se quitaba los zapatos lentamente, los calcetines , el cinturón, el pantalón…finalmente se zambulló en la bañera conmigo, haciendo que el agua surtiera por los bordes.

Parado en medio de mis piernas, de rodillas, su mano tocó mi mejilla y la acarició hasta la sien.

-¿Por qué huyes…?

Tragué la bola de fuego que se hacia mas y mas grande en mi garganta.

-No…no huyo.

-Mentira.- inquirió, acercándose mas a mis caderas.- Tienes miedo. Lo sé.

Lo miré a los ojos retándolo.

-No tengo miedo. Ni de ti ni de nadie….

Sus brazos se perdieron en el agua y sentí sus manos ceñirse en mis caderas.

-Demuestramelo.

Continuará….

Ahhhhhhhhh, no sé porque pero me gusta como ha quedado este capi. Ya me diréis preciosas! Besos lindísimas!


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mía.**

**PLUGGED.**

**Ví con terror como se quitaba los zapatos lentamente, los calcetines , el cinturón, el pantalón…finalmente se zambulló en la bañera conmigo, haciendo que el agua surtiera por los bordes. **

**Parado en medio de mis piernas, de rodillas, su mano tocó mi mejilla y la acarició hasta la sien.**

**-¿Por qué huyes…?**

**Tragué la bola de fuego que se hacia mas y mas grande en mi garganta.**

**-No…no huyo.**

**-Mentira.- inquirió, acercándose mas a mis caderas.- Tienes miedo. Lo sé.**

**Lo miré a los ojos retándolo.**

**-No tengo miedo. Ni de ti ni de nadie….**

**Sus brazos se perdieron en el agua y sentí sus manos ceñirse en mis caderas.**

**-Demuestramelo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16.**

Me quedé como idiotizada por su acercamiento, por las palpitaciones allí donde sus manos me estaban tocando y mis ojos volaron hacia donde mi cuerpo y el suyo prácticamente se unían.

Suspiré haciendo que él, entornara lo ojos y sonriera de medio lado.

-¿Con qué derecho te metes en mi suitte?.- verbalicé con voz gangosa y mirando sus labios.- ¿Con que derecho vienes aquí…para hacerme "esto"?

Joder…me sentía débil, vulnerable y malditamente cachonda en aquellos momentos…si a él le daba la idea de pasar sus dedos por mi coño, se le pegarían los dedos …¡Mierda, parecía un surtidor!

-Señorita Swan…. Tengo un terrible problema ahí abajo por culpa de esos labios…uno muy grande….-susurró apretándose contra mí y sintiendo la totalidad de su verga rozando mi centro ardiente.

-¿Y eso…es suficiente para asaltar así mi intimidad?.- dije con un débil hilo de voz.

Sus manos avanzaron con fuerza hasta mi cintura y me apretó hacia él, sintiendo como su polla rozaba mi sexo con fuerza debajo del agua.

-¡Joder….!.- masculló fieramente, abriendo su boca y engullendo la mía sin sorprenderme lo mas mínimo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo parecía etéreo, demandante lo anhelaba a él, pero mi mente me decía una y otra vez que le metiera un puñetazo en las pelotas y saliese de allí corriendo. Pero antes de darme cuenta estaba tocándolo por todo el cuerpo igual que él a mí y gimiendo como una perra, cuando sus caderas comenzaron a bombear como si me estuviese penetrando.

Se oía el agua caer al movernos el uno sobre el otro…¿Cuándo mierdas me había sentado encima de sus pelotas? El maldito ahora se estaba destrozando la boca con mis pezones, absorbiendo y lamiéndolos como si fueran el mejor de los majares y yo, golosa me estremecía de arriba abajo, sintiendo su boca lamer y succionar aquella parte de mi cuerpo que hasta ahora había sido completamente virgen.

Lo escuché farfullar y me levantó en volandas para dejarme de pie y fuera de la bañera. Él se quedó dentro de ella como un pasmarote y mirándome como si fuese algo comestible.

Mi respiración era agitada por los besos, las caricias y todo lo que Edward estaba causando en mí, pero puedo asegurar que cuando ví lo que escondía debajo del agua la boca se me quedó seca y comencé a hiperventilar….¡Santísima mierda! El hijo de puta tenía una…joder…era enorme! Lo miré a los ojos asustada y él ladeó su boca , con la típica sonrisa. "Hey, tengo la polla mas grande del mundo y te voy a follar hasta que te destroce". Retrocedí dos pasos y me tapé las tetas como pude, para quedar estampada contra la pared del enorme lavabo salpicado de agua por doquier.

-No sabes lo cachondo que me pones mirando mi rabo así, nena. ¿No has visto uno tan espléndido como este en tu vida?.- Sacó una pierna de la bañera y luego la otra. Quedando parado delante de mí como su putísima madre lo echó al mundo.- Oh, claro…la virgencita no ha visto un rabo en vivo y en directo nunca. ¿Te asusta mi estoque?.- preguntó acercándose a mí lentamente, haciendo que bajase la cabeza y mirara sus pies….estaba comenzando a razonar y me estaba cabreando como una mona.- Déjame decirte que no debes temerle, porque mi polla solo te dará placer…solamente eso.

Elevé el mentón y lo miré a los ojos. Los suyos estaban entornados y turbios. El jodido cabrón estaba que se moría de cachondo y solo tenía palabritas sensacionales para él y su fantástica anatomía de hombre de las cavernas. Esperé pacientemente que su pecho rozase el mío y paseé mi mano por su torso, haciendo que le temblara la boca y cerrara lo ojos, bajando y bajando hacia aquel cúmulo de rizos castaños que enmarcaban una enorme vara de dominar vaginas. La toqué levemente y me sorprendí de la suavidad de aquel miembro, pues era la cosa mas terrorífica que habia visto jamás…dura , fuerte y a la misma vez cálida y suave.

Apreté la base levemente y subí rodeándola con mi mano, haciéndolo jadear y buscar mis labios como un loco. Me sentí una Diosa al ver como sucumbía a aquel placer que yo le daba, su rostro parecía el de un niño tenso y su boca demandante me consumía como el mismo fuego.

-Joder…Bella.- farfulló entre dientes, bajando el rostro y mirando como mi mano rodeaba su miembro y lo masajeaba como una fiera.- Es perfecta para tu mano….para tí. Tómala con tu boca, quiero sentir esa boquita de zorra escupir en ella…

¿Queréis que os lo cuente a cámara lenta?

Pues queridas hermanas….En aquel instante me dí cuenta del enorme cabrón que tenía delante de mí….¡El jodido narcisista de mierda! Su polla era perfecta, él era perfecto…él…él…él…Sus pelotas también iban a estar perfectas cuando sintiera mi rodilla en ellas…¡Gilipollas!

Y así fue, encogí mi pierna y le metí tremendo golpe a sus cojones de machito, haciendo que se arrugara y comenzara a despotricar lindezas por su boca.

-¡Hija de la gran puta! ¿Se puede saber que coño haces? .- elevó el rostro y en sus ojos no había ni una gota de lujúria…se había esfumado. Ahora predominaba la ira, el odio…y no sé que sentimientos más.- No sé en que estaba pensando cuando vine aquí…pensaba…¡Maldita sea Bella! Yo pensé que tú…

-¿Qué coño pensaste?.- espeté alzando la voz.- ¿Qué me abriría de piernas para ti por lo que había ocurrido en el ascensor?.- En aquellos momentos me importaba un rábano estar desnuda delante de él. Jadeé al comprender lo que me estaba hiriendo aquello. Aquel hombre era una rata…un mierda. Primero sus palabras en el elevador, luego Carmen y ahora esto…. – Mi primera vez no será con una persona como tú, un cerdo que se cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor….¡Maldita capullo de mierda! Lárgate de aquí…estoy deseando perderte de vista, nunca debí dejar de estudiar y dar con mis huesos en Cullen Ltd hasta no estar lo suficientemente preparada para dejarte con los calzoncillos por los suelos….Me acerqué a él y le clavé un dedo en el pecho con fuerza.- Sólo deseo que te encuentres en tu camino alguien tan asquerosamente repugnante como tú y que babees por ella….así te darás cuenta de lo increíblemente fátuo y cerdo que eres.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron unos instantes y pude ver la sombra de algo que me hizo arrepentirme un momento….pero no. Su mirada fría volvió.

-¿Algo más?.- preguntó con voz ronca.

-No. Nunca habrá más.- dije sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos como dagas.

Se dió la vuelta y tuve una vista magnifica de su trasero al recoger sus ropas del suelo. Caminó lentamente hasta que lo perdí de vista y oí la puerta cerrarse.

Grité, dí patadas a lo que pude y luego lloré acurrucándome en un rincón de aquel lavabo del Continental…Paris la ciudad del amor. ¡Y una puta mierda!

Me sentía mal por infinidad de razones, pero sobre todo por ser débil…por claudicar a sus caricias y a sus besos, después de verlo con Carmen; cuando en realidad debería haberme tirado a su cara y desfigurarle aquel rostro de ángel de los infiernos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerré la maleta…mi viaje de negocios con el Ogro no había durado mas que un dia…¡Menudo record Bella Swan Vulturi! Era hora de mirar un nuevo horizonte y olvidar todo lo que tenía que ver con la antigua Bella…no es que no estuviese contenta conmigo misma, pero quería volver mas segura de mis actos y bien surtida de objetivos para despacharme a gusto con aquel maldito hijo de puta pervertido.

Oí como el móbil sonó y fui a cogerlo. El abuelo estaba esperándome en el hall.

-Abuelo.- respondí.

- Bella. Estoy en la cafetería hablando con Edward. Baja.- Elevé las cejas. Sonaba preocupado.

Agarré la maleta y me miré un momento en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Volveras. Y cuando lo hagas, ya no serás la misma.- sentencié como si estuviese hablando con otra persona.

Pasé la tarjeta por la hendidura de la puerta y salí por el largo pasillo en busca de mi nueva realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la cafetería ví a el abuelo y al Ogro Cullen hablando entre susurros. Ambos estaban sentados en una minúscula mesa redonda y estaban tan cerca que sus cabezas casi se tocaban. Supuse que hablaban de temas de la empresa y decidí esperar un momento.

Me quedé a cuadros al ver como el Ogro daba un puñetazo a la mesa ( que casi derriva) y se levantaba aireado. Cruzamos nuestras miradas, cuando pasó a mi lado…y eso fue todo, pese a lo que sintió mi corazón. ¡Joder….nooooo! ¿Me había colgado de él? No….mierda..no podía ser. Tenía que estar confundida…yo lo odiaba maldita sea. Lo odiaba como la puta mierda de escória que era.

Carraspeé y alcé el mentón caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba alojado el abuelo.

Su boca y sus ojos sonrieron al verme llegar.

-Nena. – Se levantó y me dio un abrazo.- Vamos. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. – Me miró detenidamente.- ¿Ocurre algo nena?

-No.- susurré mirando hacia otro lado.

-Isabella.- sus dedos alcanzaron mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.-Dime que estas bien, Bella…No te lo voy a preguntar dos veces. ¿Ocurrió algo que no me has contado con Edward?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿En realidad había ocurrido algo? Me pregunté. No. No había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir abuelo? Nada.- sonreí desviando otra vez mis ojos de los suyos.- El puto Ogro Cullen se come a las niñas que no saben hacer bien el trabajo.- dije con la mayor gracia que pude.

-Es extraño. Edward me ha hablado maravillas de ti. Me ha advertido que sería mucho mejor que aprendieras como manejar la empresa a su lado, que en una escuela de finanzas Bella. Mira…sé los rumores que corren por ahí de Edward y la verdad no me gustaría pensar que tú te has enamorado o te has hecho ilusiones con él.

Noté como el rubor teñía mi rostro.

-Nunca he mirado a Edward de otra manera, como lo que es: Mi jefe.

El abuelo rió aliviado y cogió uno de mis hombros para caminar juntos hacia la salida del gran hotel Continental.

Al salir nos esperaba un taxi; sabía que lo era por el letrero que llevaba que los distinguía de los demás. En Francia los taxis no son de un color determinado como en otras ciudades del mundo.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue en silencio; haciendo que rememorase a mis compañeros de trabajo; Angela, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya y Jake…la avispada de Elizabeth y la demente de Alice Cullen.

El abuelo habló y me sacó de aquellos pensamientos de golpe.

-Ese muchacho es terco como una mula….- suponía que se refería a el Ogro.- Y bipolar…..- respiró hondo y cogió una de mis manos para darle golpecitos leves.- Si he de serte sincero pensé que había ocurrido algo entre Edward y tú cuando me llamaste , Isabella. Te conozco y lo conozco a él…sé que se desvive por todo lo que lleve faldas….

-Yo no me desvivo por todo lo que lleva pantalones abuelo…- susurré medio mosqueada.

-Ya.- rió.- Pero Edward encandila a las mujeres y pensé….bueno.- dijo haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.- Hubiera sido un tremendo error…

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos , preguntándome que quería decir el abuelo con aquella frase.

Sonreí como una embustera de mierda y pregunté enseñando los dientes.

-¿Por qué hubiese sido un error abuelo?

Aro me miró serio, terriblemente serio y a los ojos, como si pudiese ver la terrible verdad que habitaba en mí.

-Edward se casa con Victoria Gingandet dentro de seis meses Bella. Si te hubiese seducido lo hubiese hecho por el mero hecho de ser una conquista más a su gran lista.

Trague fuerte y miré hacia la ventanilla. No hablé en mas de quince horas, hasta que llegue a mi país , tragándome las lágrimas que se atoraban en mi garganta. ¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta!

Continuará…

!

Hijo de perraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Se va arrepentir. Os lo jurooooo!

Decidme que os pareció, nenas. Besos enormes!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mia.**

**Jejejeje…**

**Gracias a todas mis niña/os por su apoyo incondicional a esta locura.**

**PLUGGED**

**Aro me miró serio, terriblemente serio y a los ojos, como si pudiese ver la terrible verdad que habitaba en mí.**

**-Edward se casa con Victoria Gingandet dentro de seis meses Bella. Si te hubiese seducido lo hubiese hecho por el mero hecho de ser una conquista más a su gran lista.**

**Trague fuerte y miré hacia la ventanilla. No hablé en mas de quince horas, hasta que llegue a mi país , tragándome las lágrimas que se atoraban en mi garganta. ¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta!**

…**.**

**Capitulo 17.**

La Universidad George Washington, creada por el Congreso en 1821, es la institución de educación más grande de Washington con el campus principal en Foggy Bottom y el campus de Mount Vernon en el barrio de Foxhall, en la zona Noroeste de Washington. Es conocida por su Facultad de Derecho y por su prestigiosa Facultad de Relaciones Internacionales (The Elliott School of International Affairs. ¿Derecho? Si, opción numero uno y con muchísimos argumentos.

Según el abuelo, el jodido Ogro ( el otro brazo fuerte de Cullen Ltd) había estudiado empresariales… y estudiando yo esta carrera, seriamos el tándem perfecto. Ni siquiera me negué. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Estaba segura que estudiase lo que estudiase, iba a pisotear aquel mal parido cuando tuviese la mínima oportunidad….

…y esa oportunidad se alejaba en el tiempo.

Y allí estaba, admirando el campus, y aquellas banderitas que colgaban de la Torre Ivory.

Suspiré pesadamente y caminé hacia dicho edificio. Allí viviría durante cuatro años, más uno mas de máster. Cuando me hice a la idea de aquello casi me pongo a vomitar subiendo las escaleras impolutas….pero todo lo hacía por mi bien y el de la empresa que un dia compartiría con el objeto de mi odio y mi…

No quería ni pensarlo. No… ¿pero porque sentía que mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos! ¡El maldito hubiese asaltado mi virginidad tan solo para saciar su apetito! No sentía absolutamente nada por mí…dado que se iba a casar con aquella zorra de pelo naranja que ví en el cocktail...la hermana de James. Un momento….

**Flash Back.**

"-¿Qué esta tratando de decirme, señor Gigandet?.- Erguí la cabeza y lo miré con altanería. No podia creer que me estuviera tratando de asustar de aquella manera. …parecía tener miedo de algo.

-La firma Cullen Swan se desmorona, Isabella….Victoria se encargará de eso; tenlo por seguro"

Fin del Flash Back.

Me paré en seco y pensé en llamar al abuelo…aquello debía de tener algo que ver con la unión de Edward con la tipa…seguro.

Advertí que ya estaba dentro de la torre y me dispuse a presentarme en secretaría para informar de mi llegada.

Sentada en un gran escritorio, se hallaba una mujer de unos cuarenta y pocos tecleando un ordenador. Llevaba unas graciosas gafas que colgaban de su nariz hacia casi la punta de ésta. Carraspeé ligeramente y alzó los ojos. Me sonrió.

-Dígame, señorita.

Sonreí, entregué un pilón de formularios que me había hecho rellenar el abuelo.

Ella los miró, primero sin mucho entusiasmo y luego abrió muchos los ojos y se quitó los lentes para levantarse y rodear el escritorio. Me pasó la mano por los hombros y me sonrió enseñándome todos sus perfectos dientes.

-Señorita Swan. Estamos encantados de que ingrese a nuestra universidad. El rector estará encantado de saludarla personalmente.

Caminé a su lado hasta llegar a un gran corredor, la gente paseaba de un lugar a otro con calma y saludando con la cabeza a la persona que me acompañaba a la sala del rector.

La mujer soltó los dedos encima de la puerta del rector y yo me miré el rostro en una pequeña plaquita color plata y reluciente que estaba colocada en el centro de la puerta

Ésta, se abrió y la señora me guiñó un ojo y me hizo pasar.

Oí como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí y el hombre que se hallaba sentado en la butaca de piel con ruedas se giró para enfrentarme.

¡Oh, dios mio!... mi jodido destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada; seguro. En las pelis, los rectores son señores canosos, calvos o excesivamente sudorosos…y justo ese, tenía que ser completamente al contrario…

-Señorita Swan.- su voz me hizo casi saltar. Era enérgica. Bajé la mirada y observé a través de las pestañas como el sujeto parecía contener una risita.- Supongo que sabrá que no habría entrado aquí a mitad de semestre si no hubiera sido por la imposición de su abuelo. Aro Vulturi.

Asentí sin mirarlo. Lo que dije, mi destino era arrastrarme por el piso como una enchufada de mierda.

-Por lo que tengo entendido quiere estudiar Derecho; supongo que para formar parte de la plantilla de Cullen Ltd.

Asentí de nuevo. No tenía ovarios a mirarlo. Ya se había quedado plasmada en mi retina su mirada, su rostro y aquel cabello oscuro y algo largo…

Me mordí el labio instintivamente y casi gemí. Esperaba no tener que encontrármelo muchas veces….porque era auténticamente intimidante.

-¿No habla? Porque déjeme decirle que será un pésimo abogado si no pone en práctica algo de vocabulario.

-Sí, señor.- dije en un susurro.

-Bien. Míreme señorita Swan, puede preguntar por ahí. Todavía no me he comido a nadie.

Alcé la mirada. ¡Joderrrr! Edward era un Dios, pero este tio… este tio se daba la mano con él…

-Tome.- Me ofreció unas cuartillas y las miré para leerlas.

PLAN DE ESTUDIOS

**PRIMER CURSO: Grado en Derecho**

Derecho Constitucional I

Derecho Constitucional II

Derecho Civil I

Derecho Romano

Historia del Derecho

Teoría del Derecho

Derecho Penal I

Economía

Inglés I

**SEGUNDO CURSO: Grado en Derecho**

Derecho Administrativo I

Derecho Civil II

Derecho Mercantil I

Derecho Fiscal I

Derecho Procesal I

Derecho Penal II

Derecho Internacional Público

Derecho Comunitario

Contabilidad

Derecho Eclesiástico del Estado

Inglés

PLAN DE ESTUDIOS

**PRIMER CURSO: Grado en Derecho**

Derecho Constitucional I

Derecho Constitucional II

Derecho Civil I

Derecho Romano

Historia del Derecho

Teoría del Derecho

Derecho Penal I

Economía

Inglés I

**SEGUNDO CURSO: Grado en Derecho**

Derecho Administrativo I

Derecho Civil II

Derecho Mercantil I

Derecho Fiscal I

Derecho Procesal I

Derecho Penal II

Derecho Internacional Público

Derecho Comunitario

Contabilidad

Derecho Eclesiástico del Estado

Inglés II

**TERCER CURSO: Grado en Derecho**

Derecho Administrativo II

Derecho Civil III

Derecho Mercantil II

Derecho Fiscal II

Derecho Procesal II

Derecho del Trabajo I

Derecho Internacional Privado I

Filosofía del Derecho y social

Análisis Estados Financieros

Inglés III

Frances / Alemán I

**CUARTO CURSO: Grado en Derecho**

Derecho Civil IV

Derecho Mercantil III

Derecho Fiscal III

Derecho del Trabajo II

Derecho Internacional Privado II

Practicum I

Trabajo Final de Grado

**QUINTO CURSO: Master en Derecho**

Los alumnos del Grado en Derecho acceden directamente al Máster en Derecho de la Empresa, que constituye una excelente oportunidad para que el estudiante profundice en el área de interés en que quiera desarrollar la fase inicial de su carrera profesional.

**Además le permite obtener la titulación de máster universitario oficial para acceder al examen de ****acceso**** a la abogacía, necesario para el ejercicio de la profesión. **

Asesoría y Gestión Tributaria

Derecho de los Negocios

International Joint Certificate in Business Law

Derecho Laboral y Recursos Humanos

Derecho Público Económico

Itinerario libre (Oposiciones)

-Creo que con todo eso tendrá suficiente.- alcé la vista para mirarlo, se hallaba apoyado en el escritorio, con sus brazos cruzados por el pecho. Un mechón de cabello le cayó sobre los ojos y ni si quiera se molestó en arrastrarlo y despejar su rostro.- ¿Alguna pregunta señorita Swan?

Aquellos ojos me escrutaron severamente. Paseé mi vista por aquella barba de varios días; nada cerrada y por supuesto por aquella boca de labios finos y algo rosados.

-Yo…necesitaría alguien que me pusiera al día sobre las clases. Voy a comenzar a mitad de semestre y dudo que pueda seguir el ritmo de las clases.

El rector se despejó aquel mechón castaño oscuro que le tapaba la mitad del rostro y caminó de nuevo hacia su silla para sentarse con solemnidad.

-Ya lo había tenido en cuenta; por supuesto.- dijo sin mirarme. Su compañera de habitación será una estupenda tutora. ¿Alguna pregunta más, señorita Swan?

-No, señor.

-Que descortés.- rió de manera casual, echando su cabello hacia atrás. Joder….estaba más bueno que el pan….¡Dios, maldita sea mi suerte!.- Llámeme señor Thomas.

Asentí y me dí la vuelta para marcharme. Cuando giré la manecilla de la puerta su voz de tenor me detuvo.

-Una curiosidad señorita Swan. ¿Por qué ha demorado tanto en ingresar en la universidad?

Ni siquiera giré el rostro para mirarle.

-Necesitaba madurar, organizar mis prioridades.- enfaticé en aquello de sobremanera.

-¿Y sus prioridades son…?

-Con todo el respeto señor. No es su problema.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré a mis espaldas. La secretaria me esperaba en la puerta, con aquella sonrisa de carnaval.

-Sígame señorita Swan, la llevaré a su habitación.

Seguí a aquella mujer de sonrisa imperturbable hasta el campus. Allí giramos hacia un edificio colindante y me presentó a un gerente que había apostado en la puerta.

-Es una nueva alumna. Isabella Swan.

El gerente me miró de arriba abajo y nos dio paso. El silencio era sepulcral y casi me da una taquicardia cuando abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones que había a lo largo de un gran pasillo y ví aquella muchacha llena de piercings.

-¡Bree Tunner!.- El grito de la mujer hizo que la muchacha se volviera y diera un fuerte apretón al el cable de los auriculares que tenia puestos en los oídos.

-Sra Cope…

-Bree haz el favor de ceder esa cama a la señorita Swan….¡Te lo dijimos ayer! ¡Te advertimos que deberías tener la habitación en perfectas condiciones!

-Ya.. pero pensé…

-No pensaste…con todos los agujeros que tienes el en rostro no creo que hilvanes un pensamientos que no se te escape…- El rostro de aquella mujer que se apellidaba Cope, se volvió hacia mí.- Cuando una de las habitaciones de la sala norte esté preparada la enviaremos allí señorita Swan. Allí tendrá todas las comodidades y por supuesto total intimidad.

-No, no hace falta.

La mujer se volvió y cerró la puerta suavemente. Contemplé a la muchacha. Y acto seguido, la que debía ser mi cama, estaba llena de maletines, comics manga y revistas de tatuajes y piercings.

Su cabello largo y brillante de color marrón se movía con ella y me acerqué para ayudarla.

-No hace falta que lo hagas

-No me importa.- le dije. Su tono había sido mordaz

-Tus cosas están al lado de ese armario, las he tocado pensando que me las había mandado mi familia- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme y terminando de recoger el ultimo comic de encima de la cama.

-No importa.- le dije mirándola fijamente al rostro . Era joven y bonita, pero aquellos piercings en la ceja derecha en el labio y la nariz la hacían parecer un poco desaliñada.

-Tu familia debe ser muy influyente.- susurró.- No admiten a nadie a medio semestre.

-Bueno…si, se puede decir que si

Me lanzó la primera mirada y una de sus cejas se elevó.

-Pareces mayor. ¿Qué edad tienes?.- sus ojos chispeantes sostenían mi mirada con curiosidad. Sonreí y me senté en la que sería mi cama durante un tiempo.

-Si. Tengo 21 años.

La chica sonrió con franqueza y se llevó un dedo al piercing de la ceja.

-¡Woauuu! Veintiuno….serás…bueno, una mujer de mundo y todo eso.

¿Qué le contestaba a la chiquilla? ¡Que probablemente ella tenía mas vida social que yo, mas gramática parda….?

-No te creas. Quizás tu hayas vivido la vida mas que yo…- suspiré.- Cuando dejé de estudiar no tuve mucho tiempo de ir de una lado a otro de fiestas….tuve que ponerme a trabajar, porque el abuelo no me pasaba ni un solo centavo…después me enchufó en la empresa de la familia y …

-¿Y?

Ella estaba de pie, mirándome y su rostro era de total asombro.

-Bueno, no estaba preparada para el cargo donde operaba. Además mi jefe…mi jefe…era un autentico cabrón.

-Guau… eso es fantástico…-dijo soñadora.- ¿Y estaba bueno?

-¿Edward?

Bree enarcó una ceja.

-¿Edward? ¿lo llamas con su nombre de pila?

-No...casi nunca, pero se llama así.-dije , recordando su rostro a la perfección.

Bree caminó unos pasos y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y cómo es trabajar en una oficina?.- preguntó sonriente de nuevo.

-Un caos, te lo aseguro, además si tu jefe tiene el temperamento de un Ogro de ciénaga es muchísimo peor…

La muchacha rió se acarició la punta de un mechón de su cabello.

-Ben me dijo que me llevaría bien contigo… perdona si no te he tratado muy bien cuando entraste, pero es que no llevo muy bien que me impongan ordenes y menos cuando es...el rector.

-Ah si, el rector. Lo he saludado personalmente.- suspiré, volviendo a recordar aquel cabello y sus ojos especialmente oscuros.

-¿Be…El rector Thomas te ha saludado personalmente? Vaya…entonces si debes de ser importante… dime, ¿Quién es tu familia?

Tragué en seco.

-Soy la nieta de Aro Vulturi.

-¡Cullen Ltd!,¡ has trabajado para Edward Cullen! ¡Media universidad está loca por él! ¡Eres una afortunada! ¿Lo sabes, no?

Enarqué una ceja, aquella reacción me sobrepasaba.

-Yo no me calificaría de esa manera, pero puedo soportarlo…por ahora….- dije medio enfurruñada.

-¿Ósea que él es "El Ogro"?

Asentí.

La chica estalló en carcajadas y se tiró de espaldas a la cama. La observé girando levemente mi rostro.

Cuando se hubo desternillado hasta cansarse se giró y puso una de sus manos en su barbilla, sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Me gustas Isabella Swan. Creo que como dijo…como me dijeron, nos llevaremos bien.

-Bella. Sólo Bella.

-¿Bella?.- sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Cómo la Bella, de la "Bella y la Bestia"?

-Si.- asentí.

Giró sobre sí misma y se puso de nuevo en pie. Caminó hacia mis cosas y agarró una maleta para ponerla sobre su cama.

-¿Ordenamos todo esto?

Me levanté y sonreí agradecida. Podría estar bien estudiar allí, cambiar de aires y amistades. Por otra parte me olvidaría de Edward y por supuesto de su enlace con Victoria Gigandet.

.

.

.

.

.

-Parece mentira que lleves aquí ya tres meses Bella.- Bree, masticaba un sandwich de jamón y queso mientras tomábamos el sol en el campus. Era un dia soleado y después de las clases a veces, aprovechábamos para tumbarnos y que nos diera algo el aire.

-Sí. A mi también se me ha pasado volando.- tomé un sorbo de coca cola.-Aunque tenga complejo de rémora en lo que concierne a las clases; todavía tengo que ponerme al dia…

-¡No digas tonterías! Estás muy por encima de otros alumnos que comenzaron en su dia, Bella, permíteme que te diga que no tienes una valoración muy óptima de ti misma.

Sonreí y achiqué mis ojos…

-Muy convincente…abogada…..- estallamos las dos en carcajadas. Hacia un par de días que alguien nos había mandado un aparato de Blue ray con el" Cabo del miedo" de regalo. Fue un tanto difícil conectarlo a la tele un tanto primitiva que había en nuestra habitación; pero lo hicimos. Cuando acabó la película estuvimos bromeando toda la puta noche con el "abogadooooo"; casi nos mandan al gerente; pues recibimos una llamada de advertencia.

-Este fin de semana me marcho a ver a mis padres Bella. Te echaré de menos.

-¿Tus padres?.- sin perder la sonrisa le dí otro sorbito a la cocacola.- Me alegro, Bree. Es normal que quieran que estés con ellos, todavía eres una adolescente prácticamente.

-¡No jodas, Bella! Tengo 19 años. ¡Ah, claro! Habló la señora de la tercera edad…se me olvidaba.

-Bueno, no te enfades Bree. ¿No estás contenta?

-No.

-¿Por qué?.- El sol me daba en el rostro y no podía ver con perfección su carita.

-Tengo que ir con ellos a todos lados, me tratan como si fuera una niña, me hacen quitar todos los piercings… nuestra familia es una de las mas serias y respetables de Vancouver. Me hastía cada vez que tengo que hacer un papel que no corresponde con mi verdadera naturaleza.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿No tienes nigún apoyo? ¿Algún hermano o hermana?

-Si…tengo un hermano, pero es casi peor que mis padres, aunque ya ha aprendido a verme con todo esto.- señaló su rostro e hizo un mohín.- Ben, es lo mas parecido a Edward Cullen…- se tiró en el césped de espaldas y sonrió de manera soñadora.- Aunque Edward Cullen es un magnifico Dios heleno…hace unos días ví un reportaje de él y su novia en una revista. Se casan pronto, supongo que lo sabías ¿no?

-Si.- dije, no muy interesada en seguir con aquella conversación.

-Hacen muy buena pareja juntos, aparecieron junto a una niña.

Seguramente que era Elizabeth.

La blackberry comenzó a sonar y la saqué de la pequeña mochila que tenia tirada a mi lado.

"Numero privado". Dí al botón verde y me puse el aparato en el oído.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella eres tú?

Reconocí la voz del abuelo de inmediato y salté del césped como una autentica colegiala.

-¡Abuelo! Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu nieta favorita ( la única); nótese el sarcasmo.

-Hija, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sé que he tardado en ponerme en contacto contigo, pero me he comunicado con el rector y me ha dado muy buenas noticias respecto a ti. Estoy muy orgulloso cariño.

-¿Te sales del pellejo, eh abuelo?.- guiñé un ojo a Bree y ésta estalló en carcajadas.

-Si. ¿Oye, quien se ríe por ahí?

-Mi amiga Bree Tunner.

-¿Tunner? No tenia constancia que los Tunner tenían una hija de tu edad, estudiando allí.

-Bueno abuelo, de mi edad precisamente no es. Pero si, Bree estudia aquí, es mi compañera de cuarto.

-¿No te han administrado todavía ningún cuarto para ti sola?

-No lo quiero abuelo. El rector Thomas me instó a desocupar la habitación que comparto con Bree, pero me he negado en redondo, nos llevamos bien y ella me ayuda con esta carrera que hace que sueñe con leyes y números.

A el otro lado de la line a el abuelo rió.

-Te llamo para decirte que probablemente este fin de semana vaya a visitarte. Tenemos negocios cerca de la universidad y podemos pasar a recogerte y vernos.

-¿Podemos?.- un hormigueo me atenazó de repente.

-Edward me acompañará; por supuesto.

De repente recordé la llamada que le hice al abuelo con respecto a la arpía con la que se iba a casar " El Ogro"; según James Gigandet, Victoria iba a despedazar la empresa.

El abuelo me señaló que se lo comentaría a Edward y todavía no me habían llegado noticias al respecto…seguro que ni si quiera me había tomado en serio…

-Hemmmm…abuelo es que mi amiga Bree me ha invitado a Vancouver y no voy a estar aquí…lo sientooooo.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea telefónica y me supo terriblemente mal por mi abuelo, pero es que no estaba preparada para ver a Edward…todavía no.

Miré a Bree , que había comenzado a pegar saltos como una condenada , chillaba y aullaba de felicidad.

-Esta bien, es una pena…voy a confiar en tí nena, pero el rector no me ha dado ninguna información al respecto…y él debería saberlo.

-Lo hemos decidido hace unos segundos, abuelo. Esta tarde iremos tanto Bree como yo a visitar al señor Thomas.

-Esta bien nenita. Llámame cuando estés instalada en Vancouver.

-Si, abuelo.

-Te quiero, Bella.

-Yo también abuelo.- suspiré.- Te echo de menos.

Colgué.

Los brazos de Bree me cogieron con fuerza el cuello y volcamos en el césped.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…..¡Bella! Va a ser un fin de semana glorioso…si

De repente, tiradas allí en el césped , una sombra alargada nos quitó la luminosidad del sol, miramos algo incomodas hacia la presencia y Bree se levantó de una salto. Yo lo hice, pero mas tranquilamente. El rector ( capullo buenorro) estaba allí parado, con aquella media melena agitándose en su rostro y vestido con un traje oscuro. La camisa no estaba acompañada de una corbata y los tres primeros botones de ésta, estaban sueltos. Se podía ver el principio de aquel pecho algo velludo. Suspiré para mis adentros…¡jJoder…llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo virgen!

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?.- preguntó mirándome intensamente.

-Señor.- dije carraspeando .- Este fin de semana abandonaré las instalaciones, me marcho.

Él frunció el ceño y se mojó el labio con detenimiento.

-Esta bien señorita Swan. ¿Puedo preguntar donde se marcha?

-a Vancouver.- dije solemne.

-¿A Vancouver?.- su ceja se elevó y su mirada se posó en Bree.- ¿A Vancouver, Bree?

Bree sonrió con petulancia.

-A Vancouver señor.

-¿Has informado ya a …?

-¿Quién me habla ahora, Ben? ¿El rector o mi hermano?

Abrí mucho los ojos y los miré a ambos. No estaba preparada para eso…

Continuará…

Nenas…. ¿Qué? ¿Os gustó? Espero que si porque hago esto con muchísima ilusión. Besitos y espero vuestros cometarios que leo con entusiasmo. Lo siento si no puedo responder a los reviews, pero es que honestamente no tengo tiempo de nada….bueno, pero si teneis algo que preguntarme os contestaré gustosa. Besos.

Os amo…y por supuesto a nuestro nuevo personajes también, ¡Bejamin Thomas Tunner al poderrrrrrrrrrr!jjejejjejejejejje


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía y estoy medio poseída por ella. Jejejjejej!

PLUGGED

**-¿Qué ocurre aquí?.- preguntó mirándome intensamente.**

**-Señor.- dije carraspeando .- Este fin de semana abandonaré las instalaciones, me marcho.**

**Él frunció el ceño y se mojó el labio con detenimiento.**

**-Esta bien señorita Swan. ¿Puedo preguntar donde se marcha?**

**-a Vancouver.- dije solemne.**

**-¿A Vancouver?.- su ceja se elevó y su mirada se posó en Bree.- ¿A Vancouver, Bree?**

**Bree sonrió con petulancia.**

**-A Vancouver señor.**

**-¿Has informado ya a …?**

**-¿Quién me habla ahora, Ben? ¿El rector o mi hermano?**

**Abrí mucho los ojos y los miré a ambos. No estaba preparada para eso…**

…

Capitulo 18.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Sois hermanos?.- no pude evitarlo, mi lengüeta se soltó y no pidió permiso a mi cerebro para soltar aquello. Me gané una mirada iracunda del señor Rector y otra de alegría de parte de Bree.

-Es un secreto a voces…pero no me había planteado decírtelo. No hasta que no fuese irremediable.- se justificó Bree, acariciándose el cabello y sacándose una broza de él.

-Deberías de haberme avisado antes, Bree. Yo soy en el encargado de ti, este fin de semana…papá y mamá no están.

Pude ver los ojos de desilusión de mi pequeña compañera. Aunque Bree no deseaba pasar un fin de semana sus padres, se notaba a la legua que ellos no la tenían en cuenta para nada.

-Llevas mas de tres meses sin ir a casa. Te mereces salir de aquí de vez en cuando.-

Miré al hombre que tenia frente a mí, sus ojos oscuros miraban a su hermana con condescendencia y en sus facciones se veía claramente que sufría por ella.

-Iré si me llevo a Bella conmigo.- sentí como su mano se enrolló en mi codo y sonreí como una imbécil al rector.

El sujeto me miró de arriba abajo y siseó algo entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Bree rió por lo bajo y me instó a marcharnos a nuestra habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto de Washington D. C hacia Vancouver, todavía no había amanecido. Era viernes de madrugada.

Aquel día nos saltaríamos las clases, ya que el hermano de Bree debía asistir a una serie de reuniones y no lo podía prorrogar.

Cada vez que miraba a Bree, podía ver como su rostro se iluminaba de alegría, estaba contenta por tenerme a su lado y yo estaba encantada, porque gracias a ella me había escapado de ver a Edward aquel fin de semana... ¿cómo podía existir un ser tan enfermo? Después de todo lo que pasó en Paris , aún tenía el santo rostro de pararse delante mío…¡Oh Dios, me daban ganas de arrastrarlo boca abajo y rasparle aquellos cojones hasta que se le saliesen de las bolsas!

-¿Qué susurras?.- La voz de el rector me devolvió a mi lugar y sonreí, sintiendo como la sangre me inundaba el rostro.

-Cosas mías.- contesté sin perder la sonrisa.

-Juraría que has maldecido.

Estábamos sentados en el avión. Yo estaba junto a Bree y su hermano estaba en la fila de al lado, pero muy cerca de mí.

-Nahhhh.- dije como una imbécil arrugando el ceño.

Cuando ví como su mano se agarraba a mi reposabrazos y su cabeza se pegaba a la mía, casi me da un infarto. Sentí sus labios cerca de mi oído y pude oírlo suspirar perfectamente.

-¿De quién has huido este fin de semana?.- susurró.

Giré mi rostro completamente sorprendida y miré a Bree, la muy capulla se había quedado como una sopa y roncaba….¿Podía haber maldecido a Edward en voz alta y no me había dado cuenta? ¡Joder…si, seguro que lo había hecho!

-Yo…no sé lo que quiere decir señor Thomas….- carraspeé.

Él volvió a su lugar y rió de manera sensual. Noté como mi corazón latía desmesuradamente y casi me pateo el culo a mí misma. ¡Gilipollas!

-Me puedes llamar Benjamin, Bella. Fuera de la universidad no soy el rector. No tienen porque haber formalismos, ya estamos lo suficientemente encorsetados. ¿No crees?

Lo miré de nuevo y dejé escapar el aire levemente de mis pulmones.

-¿Benjamin?...

Él se acomodó bien el cabello; pues le caía sobre un ojo y le hacía ver terriblemente sexy, casi solté un aullido de disconformidad cuando lo puso en su lugar y me sonrió.

-Ben estaría mejor.

No parpadeé, seguro….

-Ben.- dije sonriendo.

-Exacto.

Nos habíamos perdido el uno en la mirada del otro. Podía sentirlo. La voz nasal de una azafata nos hizo volver a ponernos derechos en nuestros asientos. Pude oír como Ben volvía a suspirar y también como susurró mas para mí que para si mismo. " Suena jodidamente en tus labios, Bella Swan".

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver, Bree y yo estábamos literalmente en brazos de Morfeo. Noté como alguien soplaba en mi rostro suavemente y cuando al fin logré separar mis parpados, me encontré con la mirada oscura del hermano de Bree.

-Al fin despiertas.- me dijo sin separar su rostro del mío.- Eres muy interesante cuando duermes, Bella.

Alargó su cuerpo hacia Bree y pude sentir sus fuertes brazos rozando mi pecho, intenté no respirar y bajé la mirada. Ben susurraba palabras tranquilizantes a su hermana y la llamaba cariñosamente mientras ésta se desperezaba.

-Ya estamos en en casa, Bree.- dijo finalmente Ben, mientras se erguía y nos miraba con aprobación. -¿Listas?

Ambas asentimos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Cuando salimos de la terminal una lujosa limousina nos estaba esperando.

Atravesamos una gran extensión de terreno casi virgen y miré a hurtadillas a el hermano de Bree. Había cerrado los ojos y su cabello rebelde le tapaba de nuevo la mitad del rostro. Junto a la ventanilla lo oí suspirar y me fijé en aquella boca sensual que parecía susurrar algo. Casi podía sentir como las babas se resbalaban de mis labios. Si Bree no hubiese estado en medio de nosotros me hubiera caído redonda a sus pies. ¡El jodido hijo de puta estaba como quería!

Trastornada por aquel hombre, me froté los ojos , victima todavía del sueño que llevaba sobre mis hombros. Recosté mi cabeza en el sillón y me dispuse a dormir nuevamente. No tenía ni idea a que lugar de Vancouver nos dirigíamos.

-Bella. ¡Shhhh! Bella….- La voz de Bree me despertó.- sonreí como agilipollada, pues juraría que mi cuerpo había estado reposando en algo cómodo y duro. – Dormilona…no había manera de despertarte y Ben tuvo que traerte en brazos…- Bree rió con malicia.- Creo que tenemos que hablar….

Mierda….

Seguro que había hablado en sueños de nuevo…¡ojala y no hubiera dicho incongruencias con Ben Thomas Tunner, a la cabeza….

Observé donde me hallaba. Era una habitación ostentosa y la cama parecía hecha para una princesa.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunté confundida.

-Estas en casa; más concretamente en el barrio residencial de Shaughess. En el numero 8. La Mansion Tunner.

-Guauuu ¿Y es así de genial como suena?,- dije arrastrándome a cuatro patas hasta Bree y sentándome a su lado.

-Genial no sé, pero lleno de ricos pestilentes con dinero hasta las cejas, si.- Bree giró los ojos y se levantó formándose una sonrisa picara en sus labios.- Oye Bella….¿Somos amigas, no?

La miré parpadeando un par de veces.

-Por puesto.

-¿Tienes confianza conmigo, no?

-Si…¿Qué ocurre Bree?.- fruncí el ceño y me levanté , los dedos de los pies se me encogieron de lo frio que estaba el suelo.

-Cuando dormías….llamó Edward Cullen…

Mi boca se abrió y comencé a soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro. Bree me contemplaba muda y con una expresión insondable.

-Bella, cálmate. Me has dicho que Edward Cullen es tu jefe o lo era…pero creo que ha sido algo más que eso….

-No. No ha sido nada. Eso te lo puedo jurar delante de la biblia.- enfaticé rotunda y con claro gesto de mala ostia en mi rostro

-¿Y entonces porque ha llamado como un energúmeno pidiendo saber dónde te encontrabas?

-¿Qué?.- mi voz sonó cansada y asombrada a la misma vez.

- Fue al rato de subirte Ben a la habitación. Subió todo su equipaje aquí , salvo tu bandolera que dejamos abajo. Tu móbil comenzó a sonar y fue mi hermano quien cogió el teléfono.

-¿Y?.- estaba desesperada por oír mas.

-Pues como puedes imaginar no sé que le preguntó a Ben, pero éste le dijo que te encontrabas en Vancouver con una amiga. Por lo que pude deducir preguntó quien era él y Ben le dijo que mi hermano. Tambien pude oir como mi hermano decía su nombre completo y…

-¡Joder Bree! ¿Y qué? Me vas a matar con tantas pausas….

-Pues que comenzaron a discutir y pude oír como mi hermano lo mandaba a tomar por culo de manera no muy formal.

Alcé las cejas y paseé mi mano sobre la cabeza.

-No sé porque me ha llamado. No tiene ningún derecho...no lo tiene.- Bree se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.- Te puedo asegurar que es el hombre mas ruin y déspota del mundo, Bree y que logré escapar de él antes de ser demasiado tarde…creo.

-Pero…¿Tuviste una relación con él?

-No.

-Entonces…no entiendo nada.

Me dejé caer sobre ella y sentí mi pecho arder.

-Yo tampoco.

EL cálido abrazo de Bree se fue enfriando y me alzó el rostro con un dedo, para enfrentarme con aquellos ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de su hermano.

-Ben está algo mosqueado con todo esto. – tragó en seco antes de volver a hablar.- Quiere hablar contigo ..mira mi hermano no es una persona que se involucre en la vida de los demás ,Bella ; pero nunca lo he visto dar la cara por nadie así….

-Tendré que agradecérselo, entonces. Me levanté y anduve varios pasos para observarme en un esplendoroso espejo de cuerpo entero.- ¡Dios mío soy Medusa! Que pelos!-

-Has dormido mucho Bella, debes de estar hambrienta. Ben nos llevará a cenar a un Restaurant muy famoso…creo que he de quitarme los piercings.

Me giré en redondo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- le dije terriblemente seria.

-¿Qué?.- su voz sonó algo mal entonado; como si no se creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tú eres Bree Tunner, con todos tus piercings; quien no te admita como eres que mire hacia otro lado, seguro que en cuanto vean la tarjeta Plus Oro se arrastran por el suelo como babosas. No intentes ser algo que no eres Bree, porque lo autentico es lo genuino. Siempre.

Ella sonrió y corrió hacia a mí para abrazarme.

-No tengo hermanas Bella, pero si alguna vez tuviese alguna me gustaría que fueras tú.

Alcé las cejas; aquella respuesta no era válida ¡Meeeeeckkkkk! Por la edad de Benjamin los padres de ambos debían de estar en una edad bastante avanzada como para ir teniendo hijos…

-Bueno…puedes considerarme oficialmente tu hermana. Yo tampoco tengo hermanos así que….¿hermanas?

Ella se carcajeó y bailó hasta un enorme armario ropero.

-¡Hermanísimas!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ben nos pasó a buscar en su propio coche. Al subir al automóvil, sentí sus ojos negros observándome serio y quise evaporarme…probé a mover mi nariz como "Embrujada"; pero no hubo suerte.

-¿Has descansado bien, Bella?.- su voz me hizo saltar y miré el retrovisor. Sus ojos y cejas me observaban insondables. Bree me dio un codazo y soltó una risita.

-Si. Hem….si.- Bufff, patética…lástima de chica…un tio te pregunta si has descansado bien y le sueltas monosílabos como si hubieses recién salido de la guardería. ¡Madura Bella!

-¿Dónde nos llevaras, Ben?.- la voz de Bree, me salvó. Pudo ser la campana, pero a falta de ésta, tenía a mi pequeña Bree.

-Iremos a "Caprice"….

-¿A "Caprice"? ¡Esto es todo un acontecimiento Bella! ¡"Caprice"! Allí solo dejan entrar a personas mayores de 25 años. ¡Ben qué coño has hecho!

La mirada que le lanzó Ben a su hermana por el retrovisor era una amonestación en toda regla.

-Lo siento, Ben…sabes que esto es ¡Guauuuu!.- Miré a Bree con una ceja alzada, se me apareció la imagen de los Loony Toonnes, ella con los ojos sobresaliendo de las órbitas y con la lengua salivando como un puto perro animado.

-¿Qué mierda es "Caprice"?.- pregunté buscando la mirada de Ben.

-No me extraña que mi hermana hable como lo hace….

-¡Tu hermana venia mal hablada de casa!.- le respondí rápidamente. Él cerró los ojos un momento y se puso a reír como un trastornado. Cuando se cansó, nos miró a ambas.- ¡Que Dios me ampare esta noche!

-¿Cómo nos vas a colar en "Caprice"? Allí solamente entran las personas que son mayores de 25 años, Ben. ¿Cómo lo harás?

-Tengo mis contactos, Bree.

Por supuesto que los tenía. Aquel tio tenía que tener unos contactos con las tetas muy gordas y piernas largas. Melenas largas y bocas gordas… más de lo mismo ¡Hum!…

Hice mohín de disgusto.

-Cenaremos en una sala vip. He llamado esta tarde para que lo preparen los del catering. Todo está controlado…

-¿Se vale ligar?.- Miré a Bree como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo. ¿Aquella muchacha era estúpida o le faltaba un tornillo?.

-Se vale pasárselo bien, Bree. – Paró en seco en la boca de un parquing y las puertas se elevaron para darnos paso.

Cuando bajamos del auto, casi me doy un traspiés con un bordillo y me dejo los dientes en el pavimento. Gracias a Dios el brazo de Bree estaba allí y por poco la mato a ella también.

Ben nos miraba y reía. Estaba fantástico así de relajado. Se ajustó la americana blanca y el suéter color tizón se pegó a su pecho de infarto. Joder...era un pecado divino y estaba allí ,delante de mí casi, casi rozándome….

-Bella estás imponente.- escuché…era él. Ben había hablado …como si hubiese hablado Dios me observé y dí gracias al cielo por aquellos jeans negros ajustados, los tacones de vértigo y el top atado a la espalda sin tirantes del mismo color que el pantalón…mi cabello ligeramente ondulado y mi rostro levemente maquillado, nada fuera de lo normal…

Parpadeé un par de veces y escuché la risita nerviosa de Bree.

-Gra..gracias.- dije, por fin…¡Imbécil, no me salían ni las palabras!

Puso sus brazos en jarras y nos acomodamos una a cada lado. Su aroma me aturdió un poco; recordándome a Edward. Deseché aquel pensamiento automáticamente y cuando Ben volvió su rostro hacia mí, lo miré a los ojos.

Conectamos; lo sé. Enarcó una ceja y antes de caminar hacia la entrada de "Caprice" me susurró suavemente, rozando mi mejilla con sus labios.

-Edward Cullen. Huías de Edward Cullen.

Continuará…

Para el próximo tengo pensado una….¡Os vais a cagar! Jajajajajajjaaj!

Espero emocionada los reviews de esta historia, si tengo bastantes actualizaré mas seguido que de costumbre ok?

Hoy podeis darle las gracias a Mentxu; por ella esta escrito este capi. Ejjejejejej!

Besos mis fieles amigas!


	19. Chapter 19

**Nenas…siiii! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo de Plugged.**

**No me enrollo, porque aquí la cuestión es leer lo antes posible y embarrarse bien con los protagonistas de esta historia. Besos y ya saben…**

**Plugged.**

Puso sus brazos en jarras y nos acomodamos una a cada lado. Su aroma me aturdió un poco; recordándome a Edward. Deseché aquel pensamiento automáticamente y cuando Ben volvió su rostro hacia mí, lo miré a los ojos.

Conectamos; lo sé. Enarcó una ceja y antes de caminar hacia la entrada de "Caprice" me susurró suavemente, rozando mi mejilla con sus labios.

-Edward Cullen. Huías de Edward Cullen.

…

**Capitulo 19**

**Tensé mi cuerpo de mi inmediato y su rostro se apartó lentamente del mío. Busqué la mirada de Bree para refugiarme, pero ella se hacia la desentendida mirando hacia otro lado…seguro que lo habían ensayado la mar de bien antes de que Ben me soltara aquello.**

**El capullo Buenorro, sonrió de medio lado y dió un paso hacia adelante.**

**-Vamos camino de la gloria.- sentenció Bree alucinada con la idea de subir a aquel antro.**

**-…o de la perdición.- susurró Ben, sin mirarnos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Cierra la boca Bella.- Miré a Ben. Se llevaba un canapé a la boca y sonreía con socarronería sin mirarme.**

**Le saqué la lengua y continué admirando el enorme local en el que nos hallábamos. Era asombroso. El revestimiento del área vip era de un rojo acolchado que me recordaba a los puticlubs de las películas de los años 60 ( en serio…).**

**Ben habló con un tipo al entrar al local, entre susurros, apartándose de Bree y de mí . Éste nos acompañó a los tres hacia un largo túnel lleno lámparas imitando a unas antorchas a cada lado de la estrecha pared. Cuando finalizamos el recorrido me quedé tan asombrada que todavía no había cerrado la boca.**

**Era magnífico…tanto que me quedé sin palabras. Nos habían instalado en la cumbre de algo y no sabría lo que era, hasta que no bajáramos hacia la enorme pista que había debajo de nosotros. La gente bailaba como loca, mientras que nosotros sólo podíamos escuchar el eco de la música, Aquella enorme sala estaba tapada con cristales insonorizados y como ya he dicho el ambiente era extremadamente cálido.**

**Sentí los ojos de Ben observarme y nuestras miradas se cruzaron en más de una ocasión, le ví hacer un gesto divertido y satisfecho. Sabía que no sólo había logrado dejar alucinada a su hermana, conmigo también lo había conseguido.**

**Nos sentaron en una mesa circular y poco a poco, llegaron camareros y camareras, super-mega-calientes, que nos brindaban un plato de delícias con una enorme sonrisa.**

**Las maldije a todas, no me hacía ninguna gracia como se comían al Rector con la mirada….esperen…esto…esto no debería de estar sucediendo.**

**Me llevé un sorbo de champange a la boca y sonreí a Ben que me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…el muy cabrón parecía que habían terminado de contarle un chiste.**

**-Ben.- Bree llamó la atención de su hermano.**

**Ben giró su rostro hacia su hermana y pareció entenderla. Bree había terminado de cenar y estaba ansiosa por bajar a bailar a la discoteca. Ben miró hacia atrás y pude ver como un hombre alto y fornido, perteneciente a la seguridad del local, se acercaba a nosotros.**

**-No quiero que le quites la vista de encima, Louis.- dijo El Rector, con el semblante terriblemente serio.**

**-Si, señor.**

**Bree comenzó a saltar y caminó hacia mí, ofreciéndome su mano para acompañarla.**

**-No, Bree. Hay algo que Bella y yo debemos de discutir.- Ben agarró la mano de su hermana y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Fué un gesto tan tierno que casi me derrito allí mismo. Bree miró a su hermano con una risilla pícara en el rostro y se dió la vuelta para seguir al guardia de seguridad que la escoltaba.**

**La miré tragándome un nudo seco en la garganta. Seguro que Ben querría tomar el toro por los cuernos y hablar de…**

**-¿De qué conoces a Edward Cullen?.- Ajá…eso es lo que yo quería decir.**

**Elevé una ceja e intenté parecer impasible, al parecer aquello no dió el pego.**

**-¿Bella?.- Acercó su rostro al mío y encaró su silla para quedar uno al frente del otro.**

**-Él ha sido mi jefe.- dije, llevándome de nuevo la copa de champange a los labios.**

**-Pregunta incorrecta.- susurró de manera cortante, entrecerrando los ojos.- Cuando me pidió explicaciones, no parecía un jefe…yo diría…- ladeó los ojos hacia un lado como si estuviese pensando y acto seguido su rostro se acercó más a el mío.- ¿Un amante?**

**-¡No!.- grité, llena de horror. **

**Ben se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla y su mirada se volvió inescrutable.**

**-Parecía lo bastante desesperado para insultarme por teléfono….**

**-Edward Cullen ha sido mi jefe durante un tiempo.- Me miré las manos y comencé a retorcerlas la una contra la otra.- He trabajado a su lado, pero no estaba lo suficiente formada como para seguir sus pasos…eso es todo.- elevé la vista y allí estaban los ojos de Ben con millones de preguntas que yo no sabía si debía contestar.**

**-¿Tienes novio, Bella?.- su mirada intensa no dejaba que mis ojos descansaran de los suyos.**

**-No.- negué categóricamente.**

**-Entonces…- arrastró la silla unos centímetros más y nuestras rodillas se tocaron, miré como lo hacían y subí mi mirada para estrellarme con la de él.- seguramente que le has negado lo que todas le ofrecen.- Volvió a erguirse sobre el respaldo y se pasó una mano por aquel mechón que le tapaba un ojo.**

**-¿Qué te dijo?.- susurré, buscando algo que no sabía si encontrar.**

**Ben chasqueó la lengua y no me miró si quiera conforme iba relatando. Agarró un paquete de tabaco y sacó un pitillo de dentro de él, lo encendió en sus labios y aspiró una bocanada de éste, con una sensualidad natural.**

**-Me gritó tu nombre, con un derecho de amante… y casi mando llamar a Bree para que te despertase. Pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera. Entonces me preguntó quién era y le dije mi nombre completo. Maldijo entre dientes y me gritó que hiciera el favor de ponerte al aparato que era urgente el hablar contigo. Me negué y le insté a que te llamara en otro momento, pero el jodido hijo de puta me preguntó que donde coño estabas y con quien. Cuando le grité que estabas en Vancouver con una amiga y su hermano, tuve tentaciones de colgarle, pero esperé pacientemente una reacción, parece que Cullen se calmó y volvió a preguntarme algo sin sentido.**

**-¿Qué?- suspiré.**

**-No estoy seguro que quieras escucharlo Bella.- Ben negó y sacudió la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero de Swaroski.**

**-Estoy segura que quiero escucharlo Ben. Suéltalo, sé de lo que es capaz ese hijo de puta.- Los ojos de Ben impactaron con los míos y me zambullí en la intensidad de su mirada. No tenía nada que ver con la fría mirada de Edward…aquella cálidez me envolvía abrasándome literalmente.**

**-"¿Te la estas jodiendo?"**

**Parpadeé un par de veces y sentí mi rostro arder. Desvié mis ojos de los de Ben y tuve ganas de llorar. "¿Te la estas jodiendo?"….**

**Mis ojos vagaron por los platos medio vacíos de comida y abrí la boca para hablar, decir algo…lo que fuese, pero las palabras no brotaban de mis labios.**

**-Mira.- La voz de Ben me dió escalofríos.- En Canadá tú aún no eres mayor de edad, Bella. Si ese hombre te ha hecho o dicho algo…Bella, mírame.- Su mano tocó mi mentón y giró mi rostro para enfocar sus ojos en los míos.- ¡Oh, Dios!, sus manos me rodearon la cintura y me agarró con fuerza para estrecharme entre sus brazos.- no llores….- ¿Desde cuándo lloraba? No me había dado ni cuenta. Pero la rabia era tan desquiciada en mi interior que no había advertido que tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.**

**El cabello de Ben me rozaba los ojos y los pómulos, cerré los ojos e intenté recordar si en algún momento Edward me había abrazado así….no, no lo había hecho. Yo había sido para él, al margen de su sirvienta algo que había deseado y no había podido obtener. ¿Pero porque reclamaba ahora? ¡Se iba a casar con Victoria Gingandet! **

**-Estoy bien…-susurré.- gracias.- Me separé lentamente de el cuerpo de Ben y bajé los ojos intentando no parecer incómoda; pues lo estaba enormemente.**

**El silencio inundó la estancia y sólo podía notar en mi corazón las vibraciones de la música que se escuchaba en la planta baja del "Caprice".**

**Un camarero apareció al lado de Ben y pude oír como descorchaba otra botella de champange. Levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada tierna de aquel hombre que había aparecido en mi vida como el Rector de la Universidad.**

**-Puede marcharse.- ordenó al camarero sin mirarlo, sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos. Su brazo se alzó y con aquellas elegantes manos me sirvió un poco mas de aquella bebida de Dioses y sonrió.- Te queda recorrer un largo camino antes de volver a Cullen Ltd.- Ben sirvió también en su copa y la alzó. Yo lo imité, intentando sonreír.- Por ti, una próspera y fructífera abogada de empresa, Isabella Swan.- El sonido de las copas chocando la una con la otra me hizo ampliar mas la sonrisa.- ¿te gustaría bailar?**

**Abrí mucho los ojos y me quedé muda de nuevo. ¿Bailar? Aquello no estaba contemplado…no , no lo estaba. Era una patosa sin remedio. Ben pareció ver las dudas que me asaltaban y se levantó de un golpe de la silla, invitándome a hacerlo yo también.**

**-Ven conmigo.- me ordenó.**

**Me erguí y contemplé aquella mano fina y blanca y apoyé la mía en ella. Escuché el sonido de su risa al entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y sumirnos en una carrera hacia las escaleras que bajaban hacia la planta baja del la discoteca. Su mano se afianzó más en la mía y se paró al lado del guardia que había dejado custodiando a Bree. Distinguí a mi amiga entre un cúmulo de personas y ella alzó los brazos como poseída cuando nos vió. Nos acercamos a ella y comenzamos a bailar a su lado.**

**Ben se movía bien ,bueno…muy bien. Ambos hermanos parecían tener un don para bailar toda clase de música, yo en cambio me limitaba a arrastrar los pies y menear con una descoordinación total mis caderas.**

**Admiré el cuerpo de Ben, era casi tan alto como Edward, pero no tan atlético. Piernas largas, cintura estrecha…y aquella boca…una línea dura a veces y en muchísimas otras una sonrisa pícara. Levanté la mirada hacia sus ojos y me encontré con ellos. Desvié la mirada avergonzada….**

**-¡Bella!.- La voz de Bree fue mi salvación.- ¡Dime que te lo estas pasando bien, dímelo!.- gritó con énfasis en mi oído.**

**-¡Si!.- le grité.- Es impresionante.**

**La vista era fabulosa. Una pista gigante con haces de luz en decenas de colores, un gran escenario donde gogo´s bailaban hasta la extenuación al ritmo de la música. Pódiums con neones con el logotipo de la Discoteca y gente por doquier sonriendo y bailando sin sentido.**

**-¿Bailas?.- fruncí el ceño y miré hacia la voz que me había hablado.**

**Era un chico de mediana edad, alto y rubio. Su sonrisa era franca, aunque sus ojos me comían literalmente.**

**Negué sin hablar y antes de que el chico me soltara algún reproche , unas manos abarcaron mi cintura y me apresaron a un cuerpo duro. Aspiré profundamente y supe quien me había salvado. Ben, habia sido él.**

**-Yo…pensaba que estaba sola.- farfulló el chico, bajando la mirada y dándose la vuelta con la cabeza baja.**

**Elevé mi campo de visión y su cabello me acarició la nariz, cerré los ojos abrumada por aquel contacto y oí un gemido de fustración de los labios de Ben Tunner.**

**-¡Eyyyy! ¿Sabeís que haceís una pareja perfecta?.- Los gritos de Bree, me hicieron volver el rostro y mirarla a ella, un flash me golpeó la cara. La muy maldita nos había hecho una foto a traición agarrados de aquella manera.**

**Los brazos de Ben se soltaron de mi cuerpo poco poco y fuí hacia ella hecha una fúria.**

**-¡Borra esa foto, Bree!**

**Ella se escondió la cámara en su espalda y volvió reir.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿No entiendes que esto le puede causar problemas a tu hermano? ¡Bórrala!**

**Bree se paseó la lengua por el piercing de la la boca y miró a mis espaldas. Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más amplia y saltó como una loca.**

**-¡No la borraré!.- y comenzó a reír.**

**-Majareta.- susurré.**

**La música se fué volviendo más melódica y se iban formando parejas para poder bailar como convenía, yo me hice atrás y me escondí detrás de uno de los pódiums.**

**Bree había arrastrado a Ben hacia sí y habían comenzado a bailar. Eran tan perfectos los dos que casi daba rabia mirarlos. Aunque Bree estaba llena de piercings, su belleza natural resurgía como una flor en el desierto y Ben…bueno Ben era un total caballero, con su porte regio y su cabeza inclinándose levemente hacia la coronilla de su hermana.**

**Un aguijonazo de celos me invadió. Si era sincera conmigo misma me hubiera gustado ser yo la que bailaba con Ben….me hubiera gustado mucho…pero no tenía derecho, ningún derecho.**

**Cuando la pieza terminó ellos hablaron durante unos segundos y caminaron hacia mí.**

**-Es hora de marcharnos, Bella. "Caprice" cierra sus puertas a las dos de la madrugada.- dijo Ben mirándome con insistencia.**

**Yo asentí y busqué mi fiel reloj de Jack. Eran más de la una y media, antes de volver mi brazo en su lugar la mano de Ben me agarró la muñeca y estalló en risotadas.**

**-¿Pesadilla antes de Navidad?.- logró decir entre carcajadas.**

**Lo miré de mala manera.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El fin de semana en Vancouver fue estupendo…visitamos la cataratas de Niágara, nos bañamos en la playa y qué decir de nuestra visita a "Caprice"….Bree estaba tan ilusionada con aquello, que parecía un disco rallado, haciendo prometer a su hermano que cuando volviesen la llevaría de nuevo.**

**Cuando pisamos de nuevo Washington, fue como despertar de un sueño demasiado corto y vivido. Ahora, de nuevo, debíamos admitir los roles que teníamos dentro de aquel centro.**

**Bree y yo con la narices metidas dentro de los libros y Ben como Rector de la Universidad.**

**Una vez nos hubimos despedido de él en el aeropuerto, una limousine nos llevó a la Uni.**

**Era domingo por la noche y el guardia de la entrada nos saludó con un gesto serio.**

**Al entrar a nuestra habitación un aroma a flores inundó mis fosas nasales y cerré los ojos víctima del placer.**

**-¿Pero….?.- Bree dejó el equipaje en la puerta y ni siquiera la cerró.- Flores, Bella….esto está inundado de flores….**

**Bree comenzó a rodar sobre ella misma como una poseída y yo cogí su maleta con la mía, para cerrar la puerta de un sonoro golpe.**

**Nuestra habitación parecía una floristería…había flores por doquier…las camas, los dos escritorios de ambas….y en cada cama; sobre la almohada, descansaba una rosa con un tono distinto para cada una.**

**En la cama de Bree se hallaba una rosa blanca y en la mía un capullo semi abierto de una rosa de terciopelo en un fuerte y oscuro tono de rojo.**

**Un sobre a cada lado de ellas, nos invitaba a saltar sobre él y abrirlo con desesperación…y así lo hicimos, nos tiramos a la cama como dos niñas malvadas y rasgamos el sobre inhalando con la otra mano el perfume de la flor que nos habían regalado.**

" Algún día te escribiré un poema que no  
mencione el aire ni la noche;  
un poema que omita los nombres de las flores,  
que no tenga jazmines o magnolias.

Algún día te escribiré un poema sin pájaros,  
sin fuentes, un poema que eluda el mar  
y que no mire a las estrellas.

Algún día te escribiré un poema que se limite  
a pasar los dedos por tu piel  
y que convierta en palabras tu mirada.  
Sin comparaciones, sin metáforas;  
algún día escribiré un poema que huela a ti,  
un poema con el ritmo de tus pulsaciones,  
con la intensidad estrujada de tu abrazo.  
Algún día te escribiré un poema, el canto de mi dicha. "

Edward A. Cullen.

**Mis manos temblaban y el corazón rugía de ansia.**

**Miré a Bree y me encontré con su mirada insondable.**

**-¿De quién son las flores, Bella?**

**Tragué el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta y parpadeé un par de veces aturdida.**

**-De Edward; las flores son de Edward….**

**Bree saltó de la cama y me puso dos tarjetas con dos anillos engarzados en la ilustración. La miré ceñuda y seguidamente acogí aquello que ella me brindaba. Desdoblé una de aquellas invitaciones y apreté la mandíbula hasta hacerla casi estallar.**

"_**La Familia Cullen y la familia Giganget les invitan al enlace de sus hijos:**_

_**Edward y Victoria.**_

_**El próximo 3 de Marzo a las 12 y 30 p.m."**_

**Estrujé el papel con fuerza y lo lancé contra la pared. **

**-Ese hombre debe de estar loco.- volví la mirada y me llevé las manos a la boca. Bree estaba leyendo lo que el cabrón aquel me había escrito.- Elevó sus ojos hacia mí y tiró el papel como algo repugnante.- Bella….vamos a deshacernos de todo esto y tú vas a llorar…lo necesitas. ¿Verdad?**

**Yo asentí y me sumergí en sus brazos que se alzaron para protegerme. Sollocé, lloré y grité…y ella lo hizo conmigo…**

…**Y me hizo jurar que sería la última vez que llorara por Edward Cullen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Derecho Procesal".**

**Oh…estupendo Isabella, Bienvenida al derecho procesal….**

**Me había metido con todas las de la ley, (véase el sarcasmo). En esta asignatura. Bree me había cedido sus apuntes, el profesor Molina me tenia enfilada, siempre estaba pendiente de mí en todo momento y me preguntaba continuamente sobre esta asignatura, era la que llevaba más atrasada y por la que tanto Bree como yo nos desvelábamos más de la cuenta.**

**Ya estábamos cerca de últimos de Abril y el abuelo no me había llamado en todo este tiempo.**

**Al innombrable, no quería si quiera recordarlo, después de aquel Domingo.**

**Y Ben se mostraba infranqueable dentro de las muchas paredes de la Universidad.**

**-Me duermo.- Bree bostezó sonoramente y se quitó las gafas de estudio, caminó hacia su cama y se tiró encima de ella sin tan siquiera abrirla.- lo siento, Bells, pero hoy he tenido un dia de infarto…además estoy algo adolorida…- Bree sonrió de manera pícara y yo elevé una ceja interrogante.**

**-¿Adolorida? ¿Qué quiere decir eso de **_**adolorida**_**?.- Me giré para observarla y escondió su rostro en la almohada.**

**-Me muero de vergüenza….**

**-Si te sientes violenta no me digas nada Bree, pero si has comenzado te rogaría que me dijeras algo, porque si no voy a acabar con mis dedos de tanto morderme las uñas.**

**Ella comenzó a reír y se elevó ligeramente para levantar su camiseta y enseñarme un pecho desnudo, en el pezón se veía claramente un anillo y me llevé la mano a la boca.**

**-¡Te has agujereado un pezón! ¡Estas loca! ¿Qué te va el sado o algo parecido?.- grité, ella corrió hacia mí y me tapó la boca de un empellón.**

**-Tú si que estás loca…¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar de esa manera a las…? Miró mi reloj de Jack y suspiró.- las diez y media de la noche….si lo sé no te digo nada…- bufó.**

**-¿Duele?.- pregunté, alucinada mientras se marchaba de nuevo a la cama.**

**-Un poco….**

**-¿Y para que te lo has puesto?.-**

**-Dicen que cuando te lamen las tetas te da mucho mas gusto, Bella….- Una mirada de picardía la invadió y rompimos a reír ambas.**

**-Estás loca.- susurré.**

**-¿Loca? No, lo que estoy es necesitada…**

**Alcé las cejas, vaya…tenía una idea muy equivocada de Bree, aquella jovencita parecía haber tenido ya alguna experiencia sexual…¡Genial!**

**Intenté cambiar el tema de conversación, pero me salvó el teléfono de nuestro cuarto. Nos miramos ambas y no cagamos de miedo. Quizás estábamos armando demasiado escándalo y habían decidido llamar a Ben, alias Señor Thomas, cuando estaba en la Uni.**

**Bree caminó hacia el teléfono y se lo pegó al oído sin contestar.**

**-Si. Está despierta. Bien, gracias Ben.**

**Bree no pestañeó si quiera.**

**-Tienes una visita Bella. Puedes negarte, aunque yo de tí, no lo haría.**

**-¿Visita? ¿A estas horas?.**

**-Edward Cullen te está esperando en el despacho de Ben.**

**Continuará…..**

**Jejejejjeje….¿Os ha gustado?**

**Espero que si.**

**Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews del capitulo pasado y como prometí aquí teneis otro capitulo, cuantos mas reviews antes actualizaré. Lo prometo!**

**Besos y espero vuestros coments!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Por el contrario la historia es mía…jejejjeje( mitesoooooro); en plan Golum…juas,juas,juas!**

**Gracias hermanas …me habéis dejado sin palabras con respecto a la nueva acogida de este fic. Estoy tremendamente agradecida por ello y si alguna está algo despitadilla y no sabe que utilizo eso del Facebook, allí tengo una pagina con detalles de los personajes de este y de otros fics además de establecer una hermandad de ilusión.**

**Sin mas; os dejo leer, que si no al final me mandareis a la mierda….**

**PLUGGED.**

**Capitulo 20**

**-¿Bella?.- había entrado en shock o estaba en estado R.E.M, roncando como una maldita. Aunque la voz de Bree me hizo sentir la realidad de aquel acontecimiento como un balde de agua fría.**

**-Si.- respondí con la mirada perdida.**

**-¿Bajaras al despacho? .- Bree se acercó a mi y agarró mis manos hasta llevárselas a sus labios.- Hey…Bella, despierta, joder. ¡Como sueltes una maldita lágrima te mato!, ven.- Me llevó a rastras hacia su cama y me hizo sentarme.- Quítate esa sudadera horrorosa y ponte esto.**

**Echó hacia mi rostro un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.**

**-Estoy harta de verte con esas pintas…no sé cómo no has criado pollos todavía, en tu otra vida seguro que fuiste una moja lesbiana o algo por el estilo…**

**Miré las prendas y me saqué la enorme sudadera que llevaba puesta y los pantalones de pijama de la talla XXL. **

**-Estas zapatillas estarán perfectas.- Bree soltó una chinelas a lado de mis piececitos y rumió algo entre dientes.**

**-¿Qué coño estas farfullando?.- espeté, comenzando a recuperar la cordura.**

**-Debemos hacer algo con esas uñas Bella… ¿sabes? A Los tios les da un morbo increíble ver las uñitas pintadas de rosa o rojo. ¿Cuál prefieres?.- La muy fetichista estaba mirando mis pies como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo.**

**-¡Dios! Bree….no puedo creer de lo que estamos hablando….**

**Ella suspiró y giró su cabeza para recoger su cabello en una coleta improvisada, se calzó unas zapatillas gemelas a las que yo llevaba puestas y abrió la puerta para sonreírme a continuación.**

**-Deséame suerte, Bree.- susurré.**

**-Ni lo sueñes, ese toro lo vamos a torear juntas…me muero por ver a ese hombre. Quiero saber si es tan irresistible como en las revistas. Además, no quiero dejarte sola, en ningún momento con él.**

**-No lo voy a estar.- le respondí hecha una fúria.**

**-Puedes apostar que no.**

**Cerramos la puerta sigilosamente y caminamos arrastrando los pies por el largo pasillo. Al bajar por las escaleras, vimos al gerente de seguridad y nos dió paso. Debía de estar enterado que había sido llamada por el Rector Thomas. Llegamos hasta el despacho de Ben y Bree se tomó la libertad de arrastrar los nudillos por la puerta.**

**-Pase.- La voz enérgica y grave de Ben, me dió escalofríos y automáticamente se me pusieron los pezones como estacas…armada hasta los dientes para matar vampiros, Bella….genial.**

**Bree me apartó y pasó delante de mí, yo bajé la mirada y arrastré los pies hasta cerrar la puerta cuando la tuve a mis espaldas.**

**-¿Se puede saber que hace usted aquí, señorita Tunner?.- Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Ben. ¡Dios santo! Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, suspiré acojonada y sentí aquel aroma tan particular inundar mis fosas nasales. Me tensé.**

**-Bella me ha pedido que la acompañe.- ¡Mentirosilla!**

**Ben suspiró y escuché como sus pasos se acercaban a mi. Elevé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos infinitamente negros.**

**-Señorita Swan.- dijo en un tono neutro.- El señor Cullen, ha venido desde Washington para visitarla….- Sus ojos viajaron hacia mi lado izquierdo y su gesto se endureció de nuevo.- ¿Señor Cullen.?**

**Seguí la mirada de Ben y noté el fuerte agarre de Bree en una de mis manos. No estaba sola en esto. Podía superarlo…volver a verlo, aquellos ojos, aquella boca…su irresistible manera de provocarme con tan solo un gesto, ella estaba allí para recordarme que no debía de caer, ni un solo segundo en sus juegos. Él era un hombre casado ahora, y yo el dia de mañana encontraría a una persona que me daría mucho más de lo que soñé en mis sueños de niña. **

**Y allí estaba él, tan bello como lo recordaba, con el gesto duro, marcado por un rictus imperturbable. Sus ojos verdes me miraban evaluando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y oí como Ben carraspeaba y se movía como un león encerrado de un lado a otro de la habitación.**

**Su boca se cargó de ironía al moverse y dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad al mirar con aquellos ojos de fuego verde a Ben.**

**-Hola Bella.- Su voz cargada de erotismo me hizo estremecerme y mis pezones erectos se convirtieron en puntas de lanzas de nuevo, él pareció darse cuenta y sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Desperté de aquel ensimismamiento con aquel gesto del puto Orgro de mierda…¡Bellaaaaa, maldita sea, no permitas que influya en ti, ese bastardo no significa nada…nada! **

**Alcé la barbilla con densos aires de superioridad y dí dos pasos para ofrecerle mi mano amistosa junto con una sonrisa de anuncio de crema dental.**

**-¿Cómo has estado Edward?.´¡Bingo! su gesto se mostró por unos segundos atormentado y sus ojos dejaron de brillar de la manera que lo habían hecho momentos antes.- Lo siento; no pude asistir a tu boda. Enhorabuena.- Sonreí como una maldita poseída y su boca se abrió, para de nuevo cerrarla…¡El muy maldito no sabia qué decir! Me felicité interiormente, me dí palmaditas y me prometí a mi misma que seguiría con aquella tónica hasta hacerla formar parte de mi misma.**

**-Bien.- carraspeó incómodo , acomodando su mano sobre la mía y dándome un ligero apretón.- No es de eso de lo que he venido a hablarte.- volvió a carraspear.- ¿podemos tener una mínima de intimidad en algún lugar?**

**-Lo que haya de decirle a la señorita Swan, puede hacerlo aquí, señor Cullen…**

**-Es privado.- la cabeza de Edward se giró hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Ben y rugió de manera involuntaria al hablarle.**

**Bree me apretó la mano y me giré hacia ella.**

**Elevó una ceja y yo asentí.**

**-Si usted me permite señor Rector. Me gustaría entrevistarme con el señor Cullen a solas.- Ben me miró interrogante y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara insondable. Caminó hacia su hermana , la arrastró de mi lado, empujándola débilmente y dió un portazo al salir del despacho.**

**Me crucé de brazos y caminé hacia un rincón de la estancia. Los ojos de Edward me seguían, estaba segura de ello, podía sentirlos en mi nuca…y en casi todo mi cuerpo.**

**-Dispara.- dije, mirándolo retadoramente, con gesto indiferente.- Estaba estudiando y no quiero perder mas del tiempo necesario.**

**Él miró hacia un lado y sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo…jodido cabrón gilipollas….sabia que estaba como un Dios, y se pavoneaba de ello, pobrecita de su mujer, menudos cuernos…debería de ir acostumbrándose a quedarse clavada en los marcos de las puertas. Recompuso el gesto y su mirada evaluó de nuevo mi cuerpo; esta vez mucho mas detenidamente.**

**-Has mejorado.- susurró, grave, erótico…¡mierda, mierda, mierda!.- ¿Te gustaron las flores?**

**Abrí los ojos sorprendida por su descaro y casi me lanzó encima de su cara de mierda y le arranco la piel a tiras. ¡Pero será hijo de puta!**

**Recompuse el gesto rápidamente y intenté mantenerme lo mas serena e indiferente posible.**

**-¿Qué flores?.- Me gustó ver en sus ojos la sombra de la decepción y seguí con el juego.- No sé de que me hablas, Edward. **

**-Olvídalo.- pasó una mano por su rostro y caminó hacia mí para tocarme.**

**-No. Ni se te ocurra.- alcé una mano y toqué su pecho. Juro que casi pude notar su corazón martillear debajo de la palma de mi mano. Sus ojos me miraron intensos .**

**-Bella debes volver conmigo a Washington.**

**-No.- negué categóricamente.**

**Edward dió dos pasos hacia atrás y se irguió, pareciendo mucho mas colosal de lo que era.**

**-Aro ha sufrido un infarto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje hasta Washington no era largo , pero se me hizo interminable. Mi abuelo había sufrido un infarto…¡Nadie había tenido la delicadeza de avisarme al respecto!

Al otro lado del la limousina ostentosa en la que viajábamos , se encontraba el odioso de Edward, con un dedo golpeándose en la boca y con la mirada perdida en las luces que adornaban la autopista a cada lado de la carretera.

**Flash Back…**

"Tranquila Bella" me dijo el jodido hijo de puta. " Está muchísimo mejor, no ha dado su consentimiento a avisarte hasta que no se viera visiblemente recuperado".

Mentalmente me ví colapsada. La sola idea de perder a el abuelo, me era increíblemente dolorosa. Él era mi único pariente, la única cadena de sangre que me prendía a aquella tierra.

"Quiero verlo ahora"

Recordé la sonrisa de Edward al sentenciar aquella frase.

No tardé de volver a estar en el despacho de el Rector de nuevo, con una pequeña maleta y la compañía de Bree y Ben a mis espaldas.

Edward salió por la puerta y me quedé a solas con ambos hermanos.

Miré primero a Bree y ella se agarró a mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

-No cedas, Bella. Por favor.- susurró , para que sólo yo pudiese oírla.

Negué cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Besó mi mejilla y se apartó dejando a Ben de frente a mí, serio y con gesto de preocupación.

Tragué en seco antes de hablarle.

-Mi abuelo Aro…

Él dio dos pasos hacia mí, bajó la cabeza y aquel maravilloso mechón de cabello oscuro tapó un ojo.

-Él me lo dijo. Dios sabe que intenté por todos los medios que se marchara.

Lo miré intrigada.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

Él ensanchó sus labios en una sonrisa franca y colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-No tardes, Bella. Esto no será lo mismo sin tí.-me reveló Ben; como si fuera un secreto.-Su sonrisa desapareció de pronto y la fina línea de sus labios tembló.- Bree te echará de menos, te has convertido en su mano derecha y yo….

De pronto me encontré ansiosa, deseaba que siguiera hablándome, que terminara aquella frase.

-Y tú….¿Qué?.- pregunté entrecortadamente.

Sonrió sin perder contacto con mis ojos y suspiró cogiendo una de mis manos y llevándosela a la boca. Me besó los nudillos como un autentico caballero. Cerré los ojos algo atontada por el contacto y sus ojos devoraron los míos hambrientos de preguntas.

Reticente a apartar mi mano de entre las suyas me acerqué a él y lo abracé arrancando mi mano y rodeando su cuello entre mis brazos.

-Volveré.- prometí en un susurro, muy cerca de su cuello.

-¿Lo prometes?

Me aparté ligeramente de él y lo miré a los ojos.

-Si.

Ben me observó unos instantes y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Mis brazos se relajaron y dí dos pasos hacia atrás. Agarré mi maleta con ruedas y caminé hacia la puerta. Sonreí a ambos, antes de desaparecer y encontrarme con la mirada inquisitiva de Edward.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Suspiré y noté como Edward se movía intranquilo y carraspeó.

-Iremos al Clinical inmediatamente. Si lo deseas.- espetó con un tono, en un principio asquerosamente autoritario.

-Por supuesto.- contenté sin mirarlo.

El silencio nos embargó, pero fue por poco tiempo.

-¿La tal Bree, es la amiga con la viajaste a Vancouver?

Giré mi cabeza y lo aniquilé con la mirada.

-¡Y a tí qué coño te importa!

Rió de manera sensual y se acercó hacia mí como un depredador. Poco a poco, arrastrándose sobre el asiento de piel de la limousina.

-Por supuesto que me importa. ¿Era ella?.- susurró muy cerca de mí.

Giré mi rostro y vislumbré las luces de la ciudad al fondo. Por fin llegábamos.

-Si.- susurré. ¿Qué importaba?

Maldijo entre dientes y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca inmaculada.

-Ya me parecía a mí extraño que el Rector Thomas se tomara tantas implicaciones contigo. ¿Ósea que fuíste con él a Vancouver?

-Nos acompañó a Bree y a mí. - Respondí con tono aburrido.

-¡No me jodas, Bella! ¿Os hizo de guía?.- comenzó alzar la voz, como un energúmeno.

-Oye.- alcé la mano y pedí mi espacio. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí y por supuesto se estaba tomando libertades que claramente no tenía.- Para el carro. – Sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos atormentados, me hicieron querer acariciar aquella arruguita que ser formaba en el centro de sus cejas.

Edward bufó exasperado y se repantigó en el cómodo asiento de la limosine mirando hacia delante.

-Ese fin de semana planeamos ir a hacerte una visita tu abuelo y yo. – comenzó a narrar.- Aro se la pasaba hablándome de tus progresos en la universidad. Se veía a leguas que estaba tremendamente orgulloso de ti. Me contó que se comunicaba con "Tu Rector" de vez en cuando y le contaba las maravillas de tus progresos. Por fin estás haciendo lo que tu padre y él quisieron. Estudiar, formarte y en el futuro encabezar la empresa en la que tienes tantos derechos como yo. – Bajó el rostro y sus ojos estallaron con los míos.- Pero fuíste cobarde…como siempre y huístes.- susurró de manera grave.

Aparté el rostro y me ruboricé. Él rió y me crucé de brazos enfurruñada . No dijimos nada más hasta llegar al parking del Clinical.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Señor Cullen.- la enfermera de turno…. Si seguía mirando así a Edward seguro que le iba a dar una apoplejia.

-Hola.- saludó él, tan borde como de costumbre.- Dos pases. Le haremos una visita a Aro Vulturi.

La enfermera le tendió a Edward un par de tarjetitas verdes con una pincita y las recogió sin mirarla si quiera.

-Gracias.- dije yo, sonriente. La enfermera me miró como si fuera la primera vez que deparaba en mí y yo puse lo ojos en blanco. Aún me preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que Edward causara ese tipo de reacción en las mujeres con lo irascible y cabronazo que era.

Caminamos hasta unas puertas metálicas y éstas se abrieron. Entramos en un vasto ascensor y aquello hizo que mi mente volara a Francia unos meses atrás. Ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello, intenté no mirar al cavernícola que se encontraba a mi lado, porque sabía, que pese que seguro que no era lector de mentes, llegaría a imaginar el porqué de mi rubor.

Carraspeó nervioso y comenzó a dar golpecitos con uno de sus pies en el suelo.

El ascensor se abrió y corrí en busca de la única habitación que había en aquella planta.

Respiré hondamente al llegar a la puerta y cerré los ojos antes de girar el pomo y pasar.

La luz ténue de una lamparilla de mesa, alumbraba la enorme habitación. Un gran cabezal de mismo color y una cabeza posicionada encima de una gran almohada. El abuelo estaba allí, dormía y unas bolsas de goteo eran seriamente inspeccionadas por una enfermera. Al oírnos entrar, ésta se giró y miró a Edward.

-Señor Cullen.- susurró con su mejor sonrisa. Seguro.- Acaba de dormirse ahora mismo. – Sus ojos viajaron hacia mí y por una jodida vez en mi vida y con Edward a mi lado ,aquella mujer no cambió el gesto y siguió con la misma expresión.- Supongo que tú serás su adorada Bella. – Asentí y mi vista viajó hacia la cabeza canosa de mi abuelo. Una ternura infinita me embargó y algo en mi corazoncito se despedazó. Lo amaba y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo hacía…él, siempre había querido lo mejor para mí, presionándome hasta límites insospechados para que me diera cuenta de lo duro que podía ser la vida, en un momento dado. No quería darme nada sin que yo me lo ganara. Porque sencillamente todo trabajo tiene su recompensa o el sacrificio, siempre es premiado. Nada no es igual a todo y todo a veces es igual a nada.

Caminé hacia donde él se hallaba reposando y rocé con las yemas de mis dedos su frente.

-Abuelo.- susurré.- Estoy aquí, Edward ha ido a por mí. No te voy a perdonar que no dejaras que me avisaran…hubiera corrido hasta aquí, aunque hubiera sido con mis propios pies…

El rictus serio del abuelo se movió y poco a poco, fue recreándose una sonrisa en él.

Elevé una ceja y volví el rostro hacia Edward. Él se hallaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos a ambos con una expresión insondable; como la mayoría de las veces.

-Aro, creo que te ha delatado la sonrisa.- espetó algo hosco.

Los ojos de mi abuelo se abrieron y yo me abracé a él, con todo mi torso.

-¡Dios! Abuelo…no me hagas eso….

Me sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y tierno y sensiblero me miró a los ojos.

-Torres más altas han caído Bella. Pero a Aro Vulturi todavía le queda mucha guerra que dar…aunque a algunos les pese.- No comprendí las palabras de aquello, pero de lo que sí me dí cuenta, es que sus ojitos chispeantes, ahora un poco apagados miraban a Edward especuladores.

- Me alegro que todo haya sido un susto, abuelito.- lo besé en la mejilla arrugada, dos o tres veces.

-En unos días estaré en casa. No te preocupes.- miró de nuevo a Edward.- ¿Has traído las llaves de mi casa?

Edward asintió sin hablar y Aro me miró sujetando esta vez mi mano derecha.

-Cuéntame algo de la Universidad…

-Estoy trabajando duro abuelo…

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si aquel tema no le importara.

-Me refiero al tema de los chicos…sé de sobras que te estás defendiendo como una leona…

-Bueno, abuelo. No estoy estudiando en la Universidad para pensar en chicos, precisamente.- carraspeé nerviosa. Aquel era un tema muy personal y tenia al dueño de todas mis pesadillas a mis espaldas .

-No hay nadie que me interese.- quise zanjar el tema de una buena vez.

El abuelo rió de manera maliciosa y palmeó mi brazo como si fuese una niña de teta.

-Eso no quiere decir nada. No creo que hayas pasado desapercibida…aunque no estén entre los alumnos tus admiradores.

Esta vez si me puse como un tomate. ¿Qué sabia el abuelo? Quizás algo más que yo no sabía?

El sonido de un móbil nos hizo girarnos hacia Edward.

Se marchó hacia fuera para atender la llamada y el abuelo me sonrió cogiendo un mechón de mi cabello rebelde jugueteando con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Edward te llevará a mi casa. Quiero que te quedes allí hasta que yo me restablezca. No serán más de dos o tres días Bella. No demoraras en volver a tu universidad.- rió con ganas, como si le hubieran contado un chiste privado.- Sabia que venias y me he tomado la libertad de invitar a alguien para que no estés sola en casa.

Abrí los ojos asombrada y un rostro lleno de pircings hermoso y una melena de infarto se apareció en mi mente.

-¡Bree!

El abuelo estalló en risotadas.

-Me alegra enormemente que hayas llegado a tal grado de amistad con esa chiquilla. Si bien su aspecto personal no está muy bien visto en la sociedad donde sus padres se mueven. Es valiente e impetuosa y me causa un infinito respeto. Sí, he llamado a Ben para invitarla estos días que yo estaré todavía aquí ingresado, él no puesto ninguna objeción, incluso podía llegar a decir que hasta se ha mostrado aliviado.- El abuelo rió entre dientes.- Ben volverá a buscarlas a ambas.

Asentí y agradecí a Ben su extrema generosidad. Era un hombre de la cabeza a los pies; además de estar como un queso…

Sonreí y sin tener plena conciencia de ello, me sonrojé.

-Te has puesto colorada, Bells. …. – el abuelo me evaluó como un autentico lince.- El chico Thomas es un gran tipo…espero hayas sabido verlo.

-Si.- dije en un susurro.

-Estupendo.- Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.- Dame un beso querida nieta y márchate a descansar.

Edward abrió la puerta en aquel mismo instante y el abuelo le habló sin abrir los ojos.

-Hazme el favor de llevarla a mi casa Edward, tal y como hablamos. Nos vemos mañana.

Dí un beso a la mejilla de mi abuelo y éste sonrió.

Caminé hacia Edward y él se dirigió a Aro para desearle buenas noches.

De camino a la limousine, chasqueó la lengua y sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Iremos en mi coche.

-¿Y mi ropa? Mi maleta iba en la limousine.- dije algo alterada.

-Pete seguro que ya la ha llevado a la casa Vulturi; no te preocupes.

Seguí a Edward y paramos de frente a un volvo metalizado. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me cedió el paso. Me quedé literalmente muda.

Cerró la puerta y me até el cinturón de seguridad. Edward arrancó el coche una vez dentro y comenzó a conducir como un autentico loco.

-¿Qué quieres… matarnos?.- grité cuando ya no pude resistir mas mis nervios.

-No seas tonta. No nos va a pasar nada.- rió y apretó más el acelerador como un jodido cabrón que era. Mis manos apresaban el asiento con tanta fuerza, que cuando bajara del coche tendría agujetas en los nudillos…si es que bajaba alguna vez y aquel volvo no hacía de ataúd para mi persona.- Descompuse a Edward en cachitos con la mirada, pero fui incapaz de decirle nada mas en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar frente a la mansión del abuelo, bajamos; repitiendo Edward el mismo gesto de abrir la puerta y bostecé, Edward rió jocosamente.

-¿Cansada?

-Por supuesto…¿Recuerdas los años universitarios Edward? Oh…espera, quizás tú no la pasaras estudiando, quizás el sueño también te faltara, pero no precisamente por estar metido con la nariz entre los libros…

-Oh si….mi nariz se pegaba a otros lugares de la anatomía humana mucho más interesantes.

Negué con la cabeza, alcé el brazo y abrí la palma de mi mano derecha.

-Las llaves.

-¿Qué llaves?

-Mis llaves.

-Toca a la puerta, el servicio está esperándote.

-Aro me dijo que había unas llaves; suéltalas.

Cagándose en todos los muertos y en Satanás, buscó de su bolsillo algo y me tendió las llaves con gesto de cabreator.

-Perfecto. Buenas noches Edward.

Me dí la vuelta y caminé hacia la verja, abrí con mi llave y sentí sus pasos a mi espalda.

-¿No me invitas a una copa? Después de todo me he tomado muchas molestias en ir a buscarte , no?

Lo miré como si fuera un bicho asquerosamente repugnante… con gesto de asco incluido.

-Entra si quieres. Yo me voy a la cama.

Me alcanzó cuando volví a retomar el paso y apretó mi brazo con una de sus manos.

-Bella…- su otra mano libre viajó hacia su cabello y se estiró de él. Claro síntoma que estaba de los nervios.- ¿Te lo estas jodiendo? A Ben. ¿Te lo estas jodiendo?

Me quedé lívida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le entregas tu cuerpo a ese jodido hijo de puta? Dime..¿lo haces?

Me deshice de su agarre y alcé aquella mano para estrellarla en su mejilla con todas las de la ley.

-Eres un maldito cabrón insensible. ¿Qué si estoy follando con Ben? ¡No, joder! ¿Pero a ti que coño te importa? Estas felizmente casado y yo estoy libre, puedo tirarme a todos los tios que me salga del coño y mamar sus pollas hasta quedar saciada…no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a tí. ¿Quién coño eres,? Nadie…¡Absolutamente nadie!

-No me hables así, Bella…no lo hagas o no respondo…- su voz estaba cargada de una electricidad que dolía y sin comprender me excité enormemente

-¿Cómo? – No me dio tiempo a nada más. Me agarró como un maldito cavernícola y me tumbó en el suelo, para estirarse sobre de mí, podía sentir todos los músculos de su cuerpo y la enorme polla que saltaba por salir de aquellos pantalones. Lo oí gruñir, a punto de llegar.

-Dí que follaras conmigo antes que con nadie….dílo.- susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

-Estas loco, si pretendes que diga eso…deja de hacer esto, Edward. Suéltame.

-Tu dulce coño virgen es mío…tú eres mía…

-¡Y una mierda! – Me arrastré para intentar aplacarlo y darle la vuelta; pero era imposible, el tio estaba aferrado a mí, como una maldita garrapata.- Yo soy tuya…¡Pero tú te jodes todos los días a tu mujer!

Él aflojó el agarre y sonrió mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Te importa?.- susurró con una voz que nunca había oído.

-No.

Cambió de expresión y se alzó limpiándose su traje impoluto sin corbata.

Yo también me levanté y lo miré con todo el oído que tenia hacia él.

-Te agradecería que no me asaltes así….

-Cuando yo quiera…cuando yo lo decida…-susurró enmierdado hasta los ojos de algo que no podía descifrar.

Me giré y llegué hasta la puerta. Pude oír como el volvo salía disparado y yo suspiré antes de girar la puerta y abrirla.

-Prueba superada, Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bree llegó a la mañana siguiente, con una sonrisa en los labios y una cháchara sin fin.

-Tengo que darle a Ben las gracias personalmente por ser tan comprensivo conmigo.- le dije, mientras la ayudaba a acomodar todas las ropas de dentro de su maleta.

-Hablando de Ben…mandó algo para tí.- Un gesto de malicia absoluta, tiñó su rostro . Buscó con rápidez algo entre su maleta y sacó un paquete rectangular acompañado de un sobre .

-¡Ábrelo! Me muero de la curiosidad….

-Yo también…-susurré.

Con las manos temblorosas, hice pedazos el papel y descubrí que era una caja de zapatos. Abrí la tapa y me quedé maravillada. Eran unos explosivos zapatos de charol rojo….con un tacón no apto para cardiacos. (véase en mi face).

Bree comenzó a gritar como una poseída unas barbaridades…

-¡Jodida mierda! Mi hermano es un cachondo mental…¡Vaya zapatos!, espera…el sobre, Bella abre el sobre.

Lo hice, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos zapatos . Era una cajita, dentro había una pulsera de coral del mismo color que los zapatos, Bree volvió a gritar, maldecir y jadear.

-Hay una nota.- le dije, pero ella no me escuchaba, parecía estar bailando algún baile indio para el Dios de la lluvia o algo de eso, mientras iba hacia una esquina de mi enorme habitación, leí aquella palabra.

"Compláceme"

Jadeé…tan solo era una palabra. Pero significaba tantas cosas.

Guardé el papelito en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón que llevaba en esos instantes y caminé hasta Bree, que parecía que se había calmado un poco.

-El cabrón de Ben, parece haberme leído el pensamiento…mira lo que te he traído….

Estiró de una percha que estaba dentro de la maleta y sacó una fantástico vestido de raso elástico negro, no demasiado corto, ceñido, de palabra de honor y con una espalda increíblemente sexy. La tira de palabra de honor que se perdía en la espalda, se abría haciendo un dibujo sensacional para volver a unirse. (ver en el face, foto de portada)

"Compláceme"…

Sonreí de medio lado y sentí burbujear algo en mi interior….

.

.

.

.

.

Me cago en la puta…Bella….estas…estas….me haría lesbiana ahora mismo.

-¡Bree, jooooder! Ya estoy lo suficiente nerviosa como para que tú me vengas ahora con eso…

-¿Pero te has mirado? Y esos jodidos zapatos rojos….

Bree paseó la mirada por las largas piernas de Bella hasta llegar de nuevo hacia sus zapatos.

-¡No me mires así!

-¿Cómo?.- gritó su amiga sin despegar la mirada de los tacones.

-Como si quisieras comerme viva…

Bree se paseó por la gran habitación de Bella y suspiró tendiéndose en la cama de espaldas. Bufó y miró el techo sin parpadear.

-A Ben le va a estallar la polla cuando te vea…

-¡Bree!.- gritó de nuevo Bella.

La muchacha estalló en carcajadas y se llevó las manos al vientre retorciéndose.

-No le encuentro la gracia; de verdad….estoy como un flan y tú, queriéndome poner histérica. ¡Menuda amiga!...quiero recibir a mi abuelo como se merece. Es lo único que tengo.

Bree se alzó mirando a Bella con determinación . Caminó hacia ella y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

-Bella, tanto Ben como yo también somos tu familia…eso no lo olvides.

Bella parpadeó y se abrazó a su amiga, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Gracias. Pero todo esto ha sido un mal sueño… hasta que no lo ví en el Clinical no pude estar plenamente segura que todo iba bien. Lo amo mucho….

Bree buscó su móvil, que recién había emitido un pitido.

Miró la pantalla y sonrió a su amiga.

-Ayúdame a vestirme Bella. Ben ha llegado, en 10 minutos está aquí.

Continuará…

Nenas….una promesa es una promesa y aquí estoy.

Si siguen llegando esta cantidad de reviews actualizaré cada semana ok¿?¿?

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vosotras.

Mil gracias y Besos hermanas, os quiero!


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**¡A leer, chicas, ajajajjajajajaj!**

**PLUGGED.**

- No sé como no te molesta "eso" atravesándote el pezón.- Intenté no mirar el pecho de Bree, pero fue imposible, tenía dos castañas inmensas…no es que yo me queje con lo "mío", pero lo "suyo" era espectacular.

Ella rió y caminó hacia los zapatos que reposaban encima del tocador para colocárselos.

-Tengo pensado ponerme otro piercing en el otro pecho.- volvió a reír al ver como yo ponía los ojos como platos.- Mira, Bella. Tengo que hacerlo….tú, no lo entenderías.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? .- La seguí correteando detrás de ella, que caminaba hacia el lavabo para retocarse el cabello. Tenía un cabello fantástico, de un marrón algo más claro que el mío y completamente liso, le llegaba a la cintura y su densidad me recordaba a el de los anuncios de champús y tintes .

Ella agarró el cepillo y me apuntó con él, seria.

-¡No te pongas pudorosa! ¿Ok? Si preguntas es para obtener respuestas, aunque no sean de tu agrado.- respiró y cerró sus ojos antes de soltar el cepillo dentro del lavamanos.- Me encanta el placer que pueden llegar a darte estos pequeños objetos agujereados en mi cuerpo…el simple roce de la camiseta en mi pezón me agrada, me pone cachonda…y no puedes imaginarte lo que es cuando te los comen….te arrancarías la cabeza del placer que obtienes.

Me quedé con la boca abierta y observé como ella pasó delante de mí para agarrar el perfume y ponerse delicadamente detrás de los oídos y el cuello.

-Cierra la boca, Bella…- dijo sin mirarme.

Caminé hacia ella, con los estiletes que me había regalado Ben y me pregunté si lo de agujerear el cuerpo de aquella manera era cuestión de familia. Me mordí la lengua. Aquella pregunta no era lícita…no, no lo era; pero yo me moría de ganas por hacerla.

-Dispara, Bella. Te conozco y cuando miras el suelo, arrastras la planta del pie y muerdes tu labio, eso es un claro síntoma de que estas preguntándote algo . Desembucha. Te contestaré.

La miré y abochornada negué varias veces con la cabeza.

Ella rió , echando la cabeza hacia atrás y unos suaves golpes en la puerta nos hicieron mirar a la puerta como si fuera el mismísimo diablo.

-Señorita Bella, los invitados están llegando.

Miré a Bree y ella a mí, elevamos ambas una ceja y nos preguntamos a la misma vez.

-¿Invitados?

.

.

.

.

Me temblaban las piernas; al caminar hacia las escaleras que bajaban al salón. Se escuchaban varias voces y una….una en cuestión la conocía muy, muy bien. ¡El muy cabrón se había auto-invitado a la fiesta que "YO" le había organizado a Mi Abuelo, en el más absoluto de los ostracismos…¿Cómo coño se había enterado y quien eran todas aquellas personas que Bree y yo escuchábamos? Eché mano a mi reloj de Jack, aquel que siempre me había acompañado y horrorizada, noté que no lo llevaba puesto.

-No puedo bajar.- susurré a Bree, mientras detenía sus pasos para mirarme con cautela.

-¿Por qué, Bella?

-Yo…no llevo a Jack…mira, te parecerá una tontería, pero si …es como si formara parte de mí, es como un amul…

-Toma.- la sonrisa sincera y perfecta de Bree fue lo primero que mis ojos vieron, luego mi mirada se extendió hacia su brazo y así hasta su mano, y allí estaba él con su cara sonriente y aquella cuencas de ojos negros…sonreí llena de alivio y lo agarré, dando un fuerte abrazo a mi amiga casi inmediatamente.

-Gracias…sabes, Jack significa mucho para mí.- susurré mientras lo enroscaba en mi muñeca y lo ajustaba a la perfección sintiéndome entera.

-Espero que algún día me cuentes el porqué.- dijo ella agarrándome de la cintura y retomando el camino hacia las escaleras.- Debe ser épico.

Sonreí.

-Lo es….

Reímos ambas y bajamos agarradas y sonrientes.

Me sentía segura con la mano de Bree sujetándome la cadera, bajamos lentamente, paseando la mirada por todas las personas que allí se hallaban.

-¡Bellaaaaaaaa! ¡Jodido Dios estas…estas…estas…!

Ya habíamos bajado completamente las escaleras…¡Gracias a Dios!

Miré a Bree y ella estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras que una melena rubia me nublaba la visión y los gritos no cesaban.

-Rosalie…..

Bueno…no soy una borde, sin sentimientos, pero creo que había entrado en estado de shock…porque allí estaban todos…Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Elizabeth, Tanya, Edward y…si, la recordaba…Victoria…también se encontraba allí, Victoria.

-Bella…Dios..joder…estas…estas…

-¿Perfecta?.- completó Bree, sonriendo a Rose.- Soy Bree Tunner, compañera y amiga de Bella en la universidad. ¿Tu eres?.- ella ofreció su mano.

Rose, la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de manera cordial.

-Rosalie. Amiga de Bella.- enfatizó en la palabra. La muy imbécil estaba celosa; pero aún y así agarró la mano de Bree y la apretó.

-Rose, perdona, pero no esperaba encontraros aquí…-dije, intentando disculparme.

La voz de Tanya retumbó en mis oídos.

-Nena…estas jodidamente caliente …esa universidad te está cambiando.- La miré alzando las cejas y ella apartó a Rosalie con su brazo y me sujetó de la cintura para darme un firme beso en la comisura de los labios.- Estoy deseando que vuelvas, querida…aquello no es lo mismo sin ti.

Sonreí y arrugué la nariz; algo emocionada por sus palabras.

-Gracias Tanya.

-Hola Bella.- la voz de Alice era seria y la busqué con la mirada, ella me sonreía pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía que ella no estaba bien…

Caminé hacia ella y la abracé sinceramente.

-Hola Alice…

Ella escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi clavícula y suspiró.

-Lo siento.- susurró

La separé delicadamente de mí y le pregunté con la mirada. Ella negó y se apartó. La voz de la pequeña Elizabeth me tomó por sorpresa.

-Me gusta tu amiga.- dijo mirando a Bree de manera muy especulativa.

-Vaya, Elizabeth…ella es Bree. ¿Y no estás contenta de verme?.- pregunté un poco teatral.

-Si, claro que lo estoy…pero también estoy enfadada, te marchaste sin despedirte. Después de ir con papá a Paris.- tragué en seco , "vaya con la niñita" pensé.- ¡Apuesto todos mis posters de Justin Biebber que…!

-Elizabeth…cariño.- Victoria, la agarro de la mano y me sonrió algo avergonzada.- Lo siento, ya sabes como es…y Tanya no le para los pies.- miró a Tanya con fúria contenida.- Soy Victoria. Te ví en "La Defénse"; pero no nos presentaron. Encantada de conocerte.- avanzó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sonreí y agradecida le dí otro a ella.

Desde luego no era como lo había imaginado. Conocerla, mirada de odio…todas esas cosas que a veces se habían pasado por mi cabeza llena de tonterías. Parecía una buena chica….y hermosa…muy hermosa.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi!.-Oh, Dios. Emmet.

Me abarcó de la cintura y me subió como si fuera una muñeca encima de una de las mesas donde había parados canapés.

-Eres una Diosa Bells….una diosa perfecta…- Rosalie , entró en mi campo de visión y le dio un fuerte codazo en la costillas, él casi ni se inmutó, pero agregó delicadamente.- Comparada solamente a mi bella novia Rosalie.

-¿Novios?.- me quedé helada.

Rosalie sonrió. Estaba feliz. Asintió con la cabeza y urgió a Emmet a bajarme de la mesa.

Estaba algo cohibida por ser el centro de atención y de repente sentí la falta de alguien importante…muy importante.

Jacob.

-¿Y Jake?

-Está fuera del estado.- contestó Edward. Ni si quiera me había dignado en mirarlo. Después de nuestro último encuentro, para mí era más fácil hacer como que no existía.- Irá a verte a la universidad un día de estos…

-Oh.

Nos miramos. Edward estaba espectacular. Su cabello desordenado, seña de identidad; vestido con una camisa y pantalón negro que abrazaban su atlético cuerpo como si lo amasen. Tragué forzosamente y me perdí en sus ojos. Él también me estaba observando y su mirada turbia me dió escalofríos al sacar su lengua y relamerse como gato esperando a la caza del ratón.

-Bella.- la voz de Bree, me sacó del encantamiento y le sonreí.

-Dime.

-Me extraña que Ben no haya llegado aún, han pasado más de cuarenta minutos desde que me mandó el mensaje. Estoy preocupada.

Me sentí culpable de no haber pensado en Ben, desde que habíamos parado los pies en el salón, miré mis zapatos rojos y la pulsera jugando con ella y suspirando.

-Si no ha llegado antes que venga mi abuelo, lo llamaremos a ver que ocurre…quizás no haya encontrado la casa…

La puerta del recibidor se abrió y el silencio se impuso mágicamente en el salón. Me quedé estática, esperando la aparición de mi abuelo y entonces lo hizo…allí estaba. Sonriente y mirándome como si yo fuese la más bella estrella del universo.

Sonreí llena de dicha y me lancé corriendo hacia él, lo abracé y lo besé por todo el rostro y él se reía como un niño pequeño , mientras balbuceaba.

-Bells…vale…- reía.-¿pero esta recepción?.- preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Es por ti. Todo es por ti.

Me acercó a él y suspiró antes de besar la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-Eres tan especial….tanto… no sabes cómo te quiero, preciosa…- alzó su rostro y me elevó el mentón, para mirarme con ojos pícaros.- Pero no debo ser egoísta…no puedo tenerte para mí solo. Hay una persona aquí…que está deseando verte…de nuevo.

Mis cejas se juntaron extrañadas y el abuelo sonrió más abiertamente.

-Si la belleza es un pecado, no tienes perdón de Dios.

Busqué el dueño de aquellas palabras y me encontré con él. Con Ben, recargado en el marco de la puerta, vestido impecablemente, con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Los tres primeros botones de la camisa estaba sin anudar y me ruboricé al tenerlo expuesto ante tal escrutinio. Al mirarlo a los ojos se mordió el labio lentamente y sonrió descaradamente caminando dos pasos hacia mí.

-Que está pasando en el cielo…que los ángeles se están cayendo.- susurró antes mirar mi boca…si; porque Ben Thomas Tunner, me estaba mirando la boca...y noté que me faltaba la respiración.

-Hola Ben.- dije a duras penas.

Sonrió un poco y sus ojos sin parpadear si quiera, me observaron lentos.

-Hola .- sus manos apresaron mi cintura y me acercó a él sin despegar su mirada un segundo de la mía, noté sus labios en mi oído y cerré los ojos. Él rió nervioso antes de hablar.- Joder...Bella.

-¿Qué?.- suspiré con los ojos cerrados.

Él recompuso el gesto y se apartó de mí, haciendo que me volteara y mirara a todos los presentes. Casi todos estaban con la boca abierta; menos tres personas. Bree y el abuelo sonreían y Edward Cullen, miraba a Ben como si quisiera despedazarlo.

-Ben.- Bree, echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y lo besó.- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?.- Regañó, arrugando la nariz.

Él se la besó y le regaló una de sus completas sonrisas.

-Pensé en ir a ver a el abuelo de Bella.- giró su rostro para mirarme unos momentos.- Quería agradecerle personalmente su invitación…de lo que no tenía ni idea era que esto iba a estar tan concurrido.

Bree alzó los hombros y bufó.

-Nosotras tampoco, pensábamos que iba a ser mas íntimo. ¿Pero que más da? Quizás sea lo mejor.- Ben rió gravemente y Bree le agarró la mano para llevarlo al centro del salón.

Yo caminé hacia mi abuelo y los miré enfurruñada. Se murmuraban palabras al oído y cambiaban las expresiones del rostro de un momento al otro.

-Nena.- La voz del abuelo, me llevó de nuevo a la realidad.

-Abuelo.- le sonreí.

-Estas fiestas son para los jóvenes, y aunque yo me encuentro mejor que nunca, no puedo obviar mi edad.- sonrió alcanzando mi mejilla y acariciándola.- El chico Thomas me ha hablado muy bien de ti.- Busqué a Ben automáticamente con la mirada, él estaba mirándome desde el otro lado del salón, con aquellos ojos negros profundos. Cuando volví la vista hacia el abuelo, él sonreía.- Creo que no le eres indiferente.

Tragué profundamente y bajé la mirada; ruborizándome. Los dedos del abuelo me agarraron el mentón y elevaron mi rostro.

-Eres tan hermosa.- suspiró.- Corre, ve con tus amigos, pásalo bien y deja a ese chico sin aliento.

-¡Abuelo!.- exclamé avergonzada.

-¿Qué? .- preguntó alzando las cejas.- La noche es jo…

-Aro.

Nuestras cabezas viajaron al dueño de aquella voz y juro que escuché farfullar algo a el abuelo entre dientes.

-Edward.- saludó el abuelo sin muchas ganas.- Veo que has traído a Victoria….por suerte no os acompaña el lastre de su hermano.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y no parpadeó si quiera.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta a casa.- Edward parecía sincero, pero el abuelo apenas lo miraba , ya que buscaba a alguien entre la multitud mientras le hablaba.

-Saludaré a tu bella mujer, Edward.- Sonrió de pronto el abuelo a Edward. Ya hablaremos, chico.- el abuelo le guiñó un ojo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla. Me pareció que lo hacía con sorna, pero no quise darle muchas vueltas ya que iba a salir pitando de allí inmediatamente.

No alcancé dar dos pasos cuando me sujetó del codo.

-Huyes….como siempre.- susurró, tirando de mí y llevándome hacia un rincón. Sus ojos volvieron a repasar mi cuerpo al completo y sentí que frente a sus ojos parecía estar desnuda.- No hago otra cosa que recordarte.- dijo con los ojos enfrebrecidos.- Estas metida en mi cabeza como un puto fantasma atormentándome día y noche.- su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez mas y yo sentía que me iba a quedar tatuada en la pared, si seguía acercándose de aquella manera a mí.-Sueño con tu piel, con tu boca…con tu cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del mío, como hubo de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo..

-¿Bella?

Ben.

Edward se apartó riéndose de lado y mirando a mi Rector con los ojos entrecerrados, abrió la piernas y se cruzó de brazos ; analizando a Ben de cabeza a pies.

-Cullen.- le saludó Ben cortésmente, sin mirarlo y sonriéndome a mí.

-Tunner.- escupió Edward como un insulto.

Ignorándolo por completo, Ben me tomó la mano y contempló la pulsera, acariciándola.

-Yo…no te he dado las gracias, Ben. Me encanta…todo.- le dije, intentando no escuchar a Edward que tarareaba algo entre dientes, dando más por culo que siete.

Ben rió, apresando el labio inferior entre sus dientes y descansando su mirada en mis pies.

-Gracias a tí.- susurró.- Te quedan mejor de lo que imaginé.- Sus ojos viajaron lentamente por mis piernas, caderas, pecho y rostro.- Y ese vestido…mi hermanita en verdad, quiere matarme.- rió de manera golosa y no pude hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y que aquel sonido me envolviese.- Tan tentadora como una Musa.- susurró Ben , muy cerca de mi oído, agarrando mi cintura y llevándome hacia él.

-Vaya….vaya…vaya…no creo que su Universidad vea muy bien que tenga tal afinidad con un alumno, rector Thomas.- La cabeza de Ben giró y su divino cabello me rozó los ojos como una pluma. Edward seguía allí como una garrapata.

-No es tu incumbencia, Cullen. – Ben dio dos pasos hacia Edward y su agarre se perdió.- Mira.-lo amenazó , señalándolo con un dedo a modo de advertencia.- No me jodas, te lo advierto, me importa un comino quien seas y lo que hayas significado en la vida de ella, si es que has significado algo….pero si la perdiste, déjala en paz. ¿Estamos?

Edward, lo miró con repugnancia y frunció los labios en una mueca altanera. Alzó la barbilla y sonrió pedante.

-Ella es mía.- sentenció. Estuve a punto de gritarle, pero

Ben rió de aquella manera suya tan sensual y me apresó una mano para llevarme junto a él. Alzó mi mano derecha y la expuso frente ambos.

-Creo que te has equivocado de mujer, Cullen. Bella no es la que lleva puesto el anillo gemelo que llevas tú. – Llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó con la humedad de su boca, un escalofrío cálido me recorrió el cuerpo entero.- ¿Vamos?.- preguntó Ben con la mirada perdida en mis labios.

-Si.- le dije perdida en su boca perfecta.

A Ben no le dio si quiera tiempo a darse la vuelta, Edward lo cogió por un hombro y le lanzó su todo poderoso puño al rostro, haciendo que Ben trastabillara y casi cayera al suelo. Pero no se mantuvo quieto y se lanzó contra él asestándole un puñetazo en un ojo y enredándose en el suelo como dos chicos en el patio de un colegio. Yo comencé a gritar y mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse. Pude ver entre mis lágrimas a Emmet intentar separarlos, siendo agredido por Edward en el intento. La pequeña Elizabeth se agarró a mis piernas y miraba la escena como si le fuera indiferente. Tanya sacó un cigarro de su pitillera y se lo encendió, poniendo lo ojos en blanco y Alice miraba a su hermano sin pestañear.

La voz del abuelo fue la que dio fin a todo aquello.

-¡Basta!.- gritó con una voz potente y grave.- ¡Edward Cullen, Basta!

Pararon de rodar y los ojos de Edward se prendieron en los del abuelo. Tenía enganchado el cuello de la camisa a Ben, bueno…lo que quedaba de la camisa, porque estaba hecha girones y lo soltó de malas maneras, irguiéndose ambos lentamente y mirando a mi viejo abuelo con pena.

-Aro, yo….- la voz de Edward sonaba cascaba y lo miré. Una de las cejas le sangraba y el labio lo tenía literalmente partido.

-No, Edward. No.- Aro buscó a Victoria con la mirada y ella caminó hacia su marido con la cabeza baja.- Llévate a tu marido Victoria.

-Si, Edward,- dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible.- Vamos.

-Ben, lo siento.- El abuelo se dirigió a Ben, que intentaba colocarse bien la maltrecha camisa, su cara también tenía ciertos hematomas, pero no de la gravedad de Edward. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y corrí hacia él sumergiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, apenas cubierto con aquellos girones de tela. Sus brazos me rodearon y gemí rozando mis labios en su pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje hacia la Universidad fue horrible. No hubo una broma, ni una palabra si quiera que cortara aquel clima tenso, que nos envolvía.

Después de lo ocurrido en casa del abuelo, la gente se esfumó despidiéndose con los rostros serios y Bree y yo subimos a arreglar nuestras maletas para marcharnos con Ben hacia la Uni.

Cuando divisé las banderitas amarillas y azules del edificio, suspiré inevitablemente y Ben me miró e hizo el amago de una sonrisa.

-Bree, sube a tu cuarto. Quiero hablar un momento con Bella.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor a Bree y nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella sonrió y bajó sin decir nada, alejándose en medio del campus.

Ben carraspeó un par de veces y yo comencé a retorcerme las manos.

-Bella….- yo seguía mirando mis manos y apenas me dí cuenta que estaba comenzando a llorar.- Bella, mírame.

Alcé los ojos y él me agarró del cuello, para enterrarme en su pecho.

-No llores, no…no lo voy a permitir. ¿Es por ese hombre?

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo su dulce calor en mi rostro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloras?.- preguntó con una voz tan suave como una brisa cálida.

A regañadientes, me erguí y lo miré a los ojos…¡Dios, era tan bello! Incluso con aquella camisa hecha trizas y el moratón que se estaba formando al lado de su labio, me sentía tentada a besarlo, a acariciarlo.

-Me da pena que haya pasado esto…él no tenía derecho…no lo tenía…- balbuceé.- Tengo miedo, que esto…que…que…

Ben rió, alzando su mano y acariciando mi rostro.

-No llores más. por favor.- volvió a reír y se arrastró hacia mí.- Mira…sé que no debería de preguntarte esto ahora, pero ¿leíste la nota?

Tragué fuertemente y miré sus labios con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Compláceme".- susurré.-

-Sí.- susurró él arrastrándose unos centímetros más hacia mí , haciendo nuestra distancia mínima.- Me gusta cómo me miras, Bella…me gusta cómo te muerdes ese labio- elevó su mano y tocó mi labio ,en un posesivo toque.-…me gusta todo de tí, maldita sea…me muero por probarte.- Repasó su lengua con el labio rápidamente y jadeó.- Compláceme, Bella.

Su boca llegó a la mía lentamente, tragándonos nuestros jadeos de anticipación, haciendo que mi cuerpo en ese recorrido lento, sintiera todas las terminaciones nerviosas y explotaran al sentir su poderosa boca en la mía. Suspiré, gemí e incluso creo que jadeé, al abrir la boca y sentir su lengua en mí, acariciándome con delicadeza al principio y poco después con voracidad, haciendo que enroscara mis brazos en su cuello y él me apresara por la cintura, levantándome y sentándome en sus caderas estrechas y perfectas. De su boca emanaba aquel sabor amizclado de varón que me hizo enrollar con ávidez su lengua con la mía para tragarme aquella esencia. Sus manos repasaban mi espalda de arriba abajo y las mías jugaban con aquel cabello oscuro que me enloquecía tocar, faltos de respiración nos separamos y él aprovechó la ocasión para morderme el mentón y lamerlo con ferocidad. Dándome el tiempo suficiente para volver a atacarlo y alimentarme de aquella boca perfecta. Él rió haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño y separa con enfado su boca de la mía.

-Creo que no es momento de reírse .- objeté, haciendo un puchero.

Ben, repasó con su mirada mis labios y mi rostro, sonrió apretando los labios y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy loco por ti, jodidamente loco.- jadeó con voz grave.

Continuará….

Bueno….

Bueno….

Bueno….

Ya me diréis…necesito vuestro opinión en esto, es sumamente importante, ósea que sed buenas, ok?

Besos hermanas y que soñéis con Edward…o con Ben, con quien preferais.


	22. Chapter 22

**La historia aquí contada es de mi exclusividad. No así sus personajes que pertenecen a la grandiosa Sthephanie Meyer.**

**Menos Ben, él va por libre.**

**PLUGGED.**

Su boca llegó a la mía lentamente, tragándonos nuestros jadeos de anticipación, haciendo que mi cuerpo en ese recorrido lento, sintiera todas las terminaciones nerviosas y explotaran al sentir su poderosa boca en la mía. Suspiré, gemí e incluso creo que jadeé, al abrir la boca y sentir su lengua en mí, acariciándome con delicadeza al principio y poco después con voracidad, haciendo que enroscara mis brazos en su cuello y él me apresara por la cintura, levantándome y sentándome en sus caderas estrechas y perfectas. De su boca emanaba aquel sabor amizclado de varón que me hizo enrollar con ávidez su lengua con la mía para tragarme aquella esencia. Sus manos repasaban mi espalda de arriba abajo y las mías jugaban con aquel cabello oscuro que me enloquecía tocar, faltos de respiración nos separamos y él aprovechó la ocasión para morderme el mentón y lamerlo con ferocidad. Dándome el tiempo suficiente para volver a atacarlo y alimentarme de aquella boca perfecta. Él rió haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño y separa con enfado su boca de la mía.

-Creo que no es momento de reírse .- objeté, haciendo un puchero.

Ben, repasó con su mirada mis labios y mi rostro, sonrió apretando los labios y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy loco por ti, jodidamente loco.- jadeó con voz grave.

…**..**

**Capitulo 22**

Aquella declaración nubló mis sentidos y me despegué de su agarre para volver a abordar sus labios y comérmelo casi, literalmente. La boca de Ben, me recibió de nuevo gustosa y fuí sumergiéndome poco a poco en una espiral de deseo que era completamente nueva para mí. Ni si quiera Edward y aquel maldito día en Paris, me había hecho sentir aquello con tan solo un beso.

Yo también estaba loca por Ben, lo había estado desde la primera vez que lo ví recargado en su inmenso escritorio de caoba en el despacho de la Rectoría. Sus ojos, aquel pose innegable de masculinidad y aquella boca, al hablarme habían hecho estragos en mi cuerpo desde el minuto uno. Y ahora, estaba a horcajadas , sintiendo su miembro viril, rozando mi entrada y sofocando mis gemidos en su garganta…era tan sensual.

-Bella.- se desató de mi boca y me sentí perdida al no sentirlo.- Debemos parar.

Negué con la cabeza, como una niña pequeña y él me miró con intensidad, tratando de no sonreír.

- Te deseo Bella, es un sentimiento poderoso pero tengo que pensar con raciocinio, eres una estudiante del centro y estas bajo mi tutela. Esto que estoy haciendo contigo no está bien….y juro que he intentado no implicarme contigo…pero no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Te has metido bajo mi piel y no consigo sacarte de mi cabeza, eres una prioridad en mi vida, pero no quiero joderte la tuya.

-¿Joderme la mía?.- pregunté, totalmente abrumada por sus palabras.

-Si alguien se entera de…bueno….tendría que hacerlo oficial y….- Su rostro se acercó al mío y sus labios rozaron mi oreja con lentitud.-Bella.- susurró de manera ardiente.- Esta noche me he dado cuenta que no puedo obviar mis sentimientos hacia tí y quiero revelarlos. Me gustas…pero es más que eso lo que siento por tí, eres como una necesidad…un anhelo…te necesito en mi vida, te quiero en mi vida Bella, pero tenemos que ser muy cautos.

Respiré profundamente y me dejé llevar por los besos que ahora repartía por mi cuello.

-¿Porqué?.- gemí, haciendo que él se riera roncamente junto a mi piel.

-Soy tu Rector, nena. Debo de cuidar de ti; no pervertirte.- susurró de nuevo posando sus labios en mi cuello y lamiéndolo.

-¿Pervertirme?.- no podía pensar con claridad...los besos de Ben, estaban originando un calor nervioso en mi vientre y corría con intensidad para focalizarse en el centro de mis piernas y explotar.

-Si, por supuesto.- rió de nuevo separando su rostro de mi cuello y suspirando profundamente.- Bella…quiero preguntarte algo. Es personal, creo que incluso íntimo.

-Pregunta.- susurré, sin despegar los ojos de su boca.

-Edward Cullen ….¿Has tenido algún tipo de relacción con él?

-No.- espeté, sacándome de mi cielo personal…y dándome de bruces nuevamente con el puto infierno.

-Él ha afirmado con tal contundencia que eres suya, que me ha hecho pensar que vosotros…

-No, Ben. No he tenido nada con él…nada que no sea estar desnuda en una habitacion y casi tirarme a sus brazos….pero gracias a Dios, me dí cuenta rápidamente de la clase de cerdo que tenia ante mis ojos. Pero nada más…

Ben me miró por unos instantes y descansó su espalda en el sillón del auto.

-¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿Te hubieras entregado a él?

Quise se completamente sincera con Ben .

-Si, Ben. Estoy mas que segura de eso….

Apartó la mirada de mis ojos y sacó la cajetilla de tabaco de un bolsillo de su pantalón, haciendo que me removiera un poco sobre sus caderas, para poder alcanzarlo. Se encendió un pitillo y observó las luces del campus en un incómodo silencio.

-Ese tío te desea. Te desea de una manera casi cavernícola. Lo he visto en sus ojos.- sentenció, sin mirarme y aspirando del cigarrillo.- Va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para tenerte.- Ben, giró el rostro y me sonrió tímidamente.- Lo entiendo, aunque no esté de acuerdo con él. - su mano libre me recorrió los labios y me alcanzó la nuca para atraer mi cabeza hacia él y besarme con una infinita ternura.- ¿Has estado enamorado de él, Bella? He estado pensando en tu huida de Cullen Ltd. Y he atado cabos. ¿Fue por él, cierto?

Asentí, sintiendo sus dedos en mi nuca y bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

-Era insoportable estar a su lado…pero Ben.- Alcé la mano y acaricié su rostro con veneración.- No estoy enamorada de él…nunca lo he estado…no me he entregado a él. Y para tu información si hay alguien con el que quiera vivir todo eso es contigo…no hay una persona mejor.

Él sonrió y aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero con lentitud. Agarró mis manos y las beso con un movimiento lento.

-Bella Swan ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Jadeé al escuchar aquello de los labios de Ben. Su mirada hipnótica me hizo suspirar y me abalancé sobre él, estrellando mis labios contra los suyos , gimiendo una afirmación de lo más sensual.

-Si…- susurré, mientras lo besaba con devoción.- Quiero ser tu novia….- La boca de Ben, se abrió mucho mas y me engulló la lengua acariciándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus manos ahora , masajeaban mis caderas y el principio de mi trasero. Comencé un baile sensual, rozando su dura polla por el canal de mi sexo y pude sentir como su agarre se hizo mas enérgico y los besos mas demandantes. Jadeábamos, gemíamos….murmurábamos cosas sin sentido de lo más calientes; pero él se mantuvo en su pose de "chico bueno", sin intentar si quiera tocarme la piel que me ardía…

-Debemos parar…- jadeó, apartando las manos de mis caderas y sus labios de mi boca.- Bella…escucha, esto no está bien…

Reí ante tal comentario y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja levemente.

-Esto está genial, Ben….no te engañes.

Mis manos viajaron hacia su cuello y lo arrastré hacia mí de nuevo, sintiendo la lucha mental en la que se hallaba.

-No. Bella. No.- sus manos afianzaron mis muñecas y las depositó con ternura en su pecho, casi desnudo.- Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo…no en este coche y en el campus…cuando te haga mía será en mi cama , sin prisas, sin tensiones…

Un estremecimiento se coló por mi llaga candente y los pezones se me pusieron como obeliscos.

-Te deseo.- busqué en sus ojos algún resquicio donde colarme, para hacerlo sucumbir; pero el maldito tenía muy claro que no iba a follarme en su coche…en el centro del campus universitario…

-Ugh…Bella.- se retorció nervioso y me apartó de sus caderas, elevándome y sentándome en el sillón del copiloto. Ví como alzaba las caderas y se tocaba el bulto firme, acho y duro de su entrepierna…¡Menuda…! Dios…comencé a hiperventilar y él rió tocándose el pelo y carraspeando casi inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que yo no lo hago? .- hizo un gesto para que mirara su enorme polla, cubierta por aquellos pantalones y casi babeé.- Lo estoy deseando…pero no así y por supuesto, no aquí.

Asentí sin dejar de mirar su rabo enorme y él se carcajeó, acercándose a mí y elevando su mano para acariciar mi pómulo.

-Eres tan transparente…..- su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos hambrientos me consumieron.- Me muero por tocarte, Bella….- su mano bajó temblorosa y acarició mi cuello.- Por besarte en lugares en los que quizás, no lo han hecho nunca. Verte temblar, suspirar…dejarte llevar por mi deseo y estar ahí para sostenerte.

Abrí la boca para hablar…para dejarle claro que no había habido nadie que hubiese puesto una bandera en mi cuerpo…pero él llegó a mis labios en un beso cálido , completamente inocente y me urgió a marcharme hacia mi habitación.

Cuando salí del coche, el también lo hizo y avanzó hacia el maletero para ayudarme con la maleta. Antes de girarme, su mano buscó la mía y uno de sus dedos me acarició la palma de la mano con devoción.

.

.

.

.

El despertador tocó casi reventándome los tímpanos la mañana siguiente y comencé a hacerme la remolona sobre el colchón enredando las sábanas alrededor de mis piernas.

-Bella….venga, tenemos que ir a clase…- la voz de Bree, me hizo abrir un ojo y bufé. No tenía ganas de ir a clase, estaba cansada. No había dormido apenas, pensando en Ben, en sus besos y en aquel nuevo futuro que se abría paso ante mí.

-¡Buaaaahhh!.- bostecé, irguiéndome lentamente y sacando mis pies de la cama.- Tengo demasiado sueño esta mañana, Bree.

-¿Algo que te quite el sueño, Bella?.- miré su expresión y sonreí, deslizándome de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Si.

-¿Si?.- se tiró sobre mi cama y comenzó a darme codazos en plan juguetón.- Cuenta, anda…cuenta…

Giré mi rostro levemente y miré aquellos rasgos. Bree y Ben no podían negar que eran hermanos. Los dos tan perfectos, tan bellos y humanos.

-Ay…Bree….

-¡Joder, Bella! Suéltalo de una buena vez que me va a dar un ataque….¿Qué? ¿Qué paso anoche?

Elevé una ceja.

-¿Anoche? ¿Cómo sabes que …? Espera…¿Tú qué coño sabes, Bree?

Ella rió con malicia y agarró la almohada enroscándola en su cuerpo.

-Sé lo que tú me cuentes y a partir de ahí, puede que muchas cosas más…

Abrí mucho los ojos y apoyé un codo en el colchón sujetándome la cabeza.

-Dime lo que sabes, arpía….ahora mismo.- siseé.

Ella se levantó, arrojándome la almohada a la cara y se paseó por la habitación, preparándose la ropa para ir a la ducha.

-Benjamin….- me miró seria.- Benjamin habló contigo anoche…¿Qué te dijo?

Me levanté lentamente de la cama y caminé hacia ella.

-Nos besamos. Y me pidió que fuese su novia….

-¡¿Queee?.- Bree, dió dos pasos hacia atrás y fruncí el ceño ante aquella reacción.

-¿No te agrada que sea la novia de tu hermano?

-No…bueno, si…pero….Bella.- me miró agarrando mis manos.- Ben es mi hermano y lo amo, no me gustaría que sufriera y menos por tu culpa. Somos muy buenas amigas y lo único que me separaría de ti, seria que le hicieras daño.

-No pienso hacer sufrir a Ben. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-He podido ver como miras a Ben, pero también como lo miras a él. A Edward Cullen…sigues sintiendo algo por él, aunque te lo niegues a ti misma. Y lo que es peor, ese hombre es una pesadilla…si , una pesadilla que esta como un queso, pero una pesadilla. La pelea…es sólo el principio, Bella. Ese hombre quiere tenerte.

-No siento nada por él, Bree. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me estoy enamorando de tu hermano! ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que siento algo por Edward Cullen? ¡No lo amo, nunca lo he amado! En cambio, Ben…Ben me hace suspirar y sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo miro...y ayer cuando nos besamos, creí que iba a estallar en sus brazos…nunca he sentido nada parecido Bree, puedes creerme….y si no lo haces, es tu problema.

-Bella, entiéndeme. Es mi hermano…

-Y tú entiéndeme a mí, Bree. Estoy loca por Ben…en todos los sentidos.

Bree me miró a los ojos con intensidad, intentando ver algo más, de lo que mis palabras decían. Al cabo de unos segundos sus manos se deshicieron de las mías y me abrazó con efusividad.

-Si es así, estoy feliz…muy feliz, Bella. Te amo y amo a Ben, sois las dos personas más importantes en mi vida. Imaginaros juntos…es para mí un sueño…un sueño hecho en realidad, desde que supe de los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia ti.

-¿Tú…sabias?.- susurré.

-Si. Bueno…Ben nunca me dijo nada, pero yo lo supuse. ¿Recuerdas la fotografía que os saqué en "Caprice"?.- Asentí y ella continuó.- Ben me pidió la cámara para pasarlas a su pc e imprimirlas. Al ver las copias no ví esa foto y fui a pedirle explicaciones, el muy gilipollas me habló con indiferencia y me dijo que no sabía que había sido de ella. Cuando me llevó hacia casa de tu abuelo, bajó en un área de servicio y yo me quedé en el coche, su cartera estaba a mi alcance y no pude reprimir abrirla para chafardear….ví la fotografía, estaba allí y en una esquina una de carnet, también había una fotografía mía…- Bree, se separó de mi y caminó hacia una esquina de la habitación cabizbaja.- Ben es un tonto plagado de sentimentalismos y le gusta escribir notitas alrededor de las fotos, en esa también lo había hecho.- Alzó la mirada y me miró con los ojos vidriosos.- Con esa caligrafía que envídio, se podía leer " Mi Diosa Bella".

Jadeé, llevándome una mano a la boca y corrí hacia ella para consolarla…

-Bella, Ben te ama..no sé desde cuando, pero te ama….el jodido cabrón ha tenido tias a tiro de piedra durante toda su vida y nunca miró a ninguna…no es que mi hermano sea un remilgado y no haya tenido sus escarceos, pero nunca ha amado a nadie, nunca hemos sabido de novias ni si quiera de amigas…tengo miedo, Bella. Tengo miedo por Ben.

La estreché mas entre mis brazos y comencé a llorar yo también…

… Estaba enamorándome como una loca de Benjamin Thomas Tunner.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pov de uno de nuestros chicos….**

_Mi apartamento. _

_Mi olor, mi único olor. Respiro fuertemente y suelto las llaves en la mesita del recibidor. _

_Deseo desnudarme y pasear por mi pequeño mundo, un mundo que no concibo sin ella._

_Ella…_

…_mi vida de un azul oscuro casi negro, tiene ahora mismo diversos tonos de marrón; como sus espectaculares ojos, esos ojos que me hacen hincarme de rodillas y rogarle que me bese…que me bese hasta que no sienta los labios._

_Me desnudo, trazando un camino con mis prendas hasta mi cuarto. Y allí reviso aquella cama, aquel santuario donde nadie ha pisado más que yo. _

_De repente oigo el sonido del celular y miro hacia atrás, conteniendo las ganas de meterme en la cama y soñar con ella, pero soy consciente que puede ser una llamada importante y voy hacia los pantalones tirados encima de mi gran sofá de cuero negro._

_-¿Si?.- Miro el reloj. Las doce y media de la noche, sin duda la llamada es importante, pero la persona que está al otro lado de la línea telefónica no habla…- ¿Si?_

_-….._

_Miro el teléfono con el ceño fruncido y cuelgo maldiciendo a quien quiera que fuese._

_Me llevo conmigo el celular y lo dejo en la mesita de noche en modo silencio. No puedo evitar gemir al volver a pensar en ella . Miro mi polla y elevo una ceja. "Esto es nuevo para ti, muchacho", me digo a mi mismo, riéndome de mi mismo y masajeando mis bolas._

_Camino hacia el baño y me miro el rostro… El maldito me ha dejado el rostro hinchado, pero él no ha quedado mucho mejor que yo….pero mi mente vuelve a ella, y cierro los ojos completamente extasiado. Estoy loco por ella, no. Mentira. Estoy enamorado de ella._

_Mi polla tira de mí y ruega un poco de atención. ¿Desde cuándo no haces esto, chico? ¿Catorce o quince años? Mi mano la acaricia y pienso que es ella, que son sus dulces manos la que se apoderan de mi falo y lo masturban. Farfullo entre dientes, palabras que solo decía cuando era un crio y con cuatro movimientos más, me corro como un poseso gritando su nombre y deseando morder aquellos labios perfectos y deliciosos._

_Me río de mi mismo, de nuevo y alcanzo una toallita, limpio los restos de mi semen y me marcho de nuevo a la cama. El celular se está moviendo encima de la mesa de noche y lo agarro con una fúria ciega._

_-¿Si?.- Mi voz es ronca y carraspeo levemente antes de contestar._

_-No la toques. Si lo haces, te destrozo la vida._

_La voz colgó, sin poder dar réplica ante aquella amenaza. Me siento en la cama y miro el celular como si pudiera hablarme._

_-Aún si así fuera, no me importaría._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Otro Pov….**

**Ya está. Ya lo he hecho. Si el maldito se atreve a tocarla le destrozo la carrera y la vida…**

**Suelto el móbil como si quemara y me encuentro con la mirada de mis esposa.**

**-¿A quién has llamado a estas horas, Edward?.- pregunta caminando hacia mí, con un neglillé transparente en color rojo y su cabellera ondulando hasta su firme trasero.**

**-Hum…a nadie, no tiene importancia.- sonrío como un autentico cabrón y hago un puchero para que me bese. Estoy cachondo…y todo es por culpa de la zorra de Bella que estaba vestida para empalarla con fúria desde el minuto uno.**

**Mi esposa llega hasta mí y me besa, yo comienzo a masajear su culo y ella se sienta a horcajadas en mis caderas. No lleva bragas y puedo acariciarle el coño con plena libertad…esta tan mojada la maldita, que la embisto con dos dedos haciendo que se arquee de placer.**

**Cierro los ojos e imagino que es ella la que estoy follando con los dedos y la fantasía comienza a hacer vibrar mi polla con un placer infinito. Aparto a Victoria de mí y la empujo hacia el suelo, bajando mis pantalones junto con los bóxers, haciendo que mi polla salte . Me tiendo encima de ella y agarro la polla entre una de mis manos, empujo en su entrada y comienzo a follármela sin tregua, agarrando su cabello y tirando de él, haciéndola gemir como la maldita perra que era. Yo no abro los ojos, pienso en ella, imagino que es Bella, la zorra que me estoy tirando , pero eso hace que me ponga aún mas cachondo y que casi me corra…..la cabrona tiene un tipo de poder en mí, que me da puto miedo…estoy cagado con todo lo que siento…cuando la pequeña perra gime yo no puedo mas y me corro, dando fuertes estocadas dentro de aquel coño de terciopelo.**

**-Edward…- la voz de Victoria hace que salga de mi ensoñación y me echo hacia atrás, como si me repugnara.**

**-Has gritado Bella.- susurró ella con los ojos empañados en putas lágrimas de mierda.**

**Me levanto del suelo y la dejo allí tirada. Desnudo con la polla saltando y buscando como un tarado mental una caja de cigarrillos, rebusco entre mis pantalones y pongo un pitillo en mis labios, lo enciendo y camino hacia el gran ventanal en el que se puede observar la gran ciudad .**

Continuará…

Chicas..que les pareció?¿?¿?¿

Por fa…decidme ok? Super importante para actualizar rapidito…

Besos y millones de gracias por esos reviews tan maravilloso. Os quieroooooooo!


	23. Chapter 23

**La historia aquí contada se basa en mi alocada imaginación y los personas son de nuestra inestimable Sthephenie Meyer y su saga Crespusculo.**

**Ben, va por libre…..**

**Plugged.**

**-Bella, Ben te ama..no sé desde cuando, pero te ama….el jodido cabrón ha tenido tias a tiro de piedra durante toda su vida y nunca miró a ninguna…no es que mi hermano sea un remilgado y no haya tenido sus escarceos, pero nunca ha amado a nadie, nunca hemos sabido de novias ni si quiera de amigas…tengo miedo, Bella. Tengo miedo por Ben.**

**La estreché mas entre mis brazos y comencé a llorar yo también…**

… **Estaba enamorándome como una loca de Benjamin Thomas Tunner.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 23.**

Si tuviese que definir con una sola palabra los tres meses posteriores a aquella charla con Bree, no tendría calificativo…porque mi relación con Ben no pasaba de un simple beso a escondidas o un calentón de tres pares de narices cuando llegaba a mi cuarto y alcanzaba la cama.

Pero así era mi novio…contenido hasta lo insospechado.

Ben no estaba hecho de hielo ni mucho menos, pero sabía que ambos nos jugábamos mucho. Él, rector de la Universidad y yo una de sus alumnas.

En todo aquel tiempo de charlas a escondidas después de clases o visitas nocturnas a mi cuarto mientras Bree se hacia la desentendida leyendo un comic manga, me había dado cuenta del hombre con mayúsculas que tenía a mi lado…

…. Pero había un pero. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un jodido "pero"?

El " pero", era que yo quería pasar todo el tiempo con Ben….todo el tiempo quiere decir …" todo puto día, con sus calientes noches" pero, el jodido pero, aparecía como un cabrón…. él se debía a su trabajo y yo a mis clases. A veces me escabullía , me metía en el pasillo que daba a la rectoría, miraba solapadamente si tenía la puerta entreabierta y lo observaba leer notas, escribir en su pc…o simplemente como recargaba su cuerpo firme, en el enorme sillón, relajado con la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando hondamente….. hermoso y descaradamente sexual…

A finales de Junio y con la fiesta de final de curso en puertas, casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando me estamparon en la cara una cuartilla con el tema de la dichosa fiesta.

"Fiesta de Disfraces".

-¿No podían haber sido más originales?.- Bree caminaba a mi lado y se levantaba las gafas de sol con un dedo para mirarme con unos enormes ojos negros.

-Todo está inventado Bree, cuando nos toque a nosotras hacerla, a ver qué ingeniamos…seguro que llegamos a los mismos tópicos que siempre…

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No. Cuando nosotras lleguemos a quinto, el evento será memorable…lo sé. Se recordará para siempre en esta Universidad…y todos los alumnos que sean posteriores a nosotros se harán eco de nuestro pedazo de fiestón.

-Bueno...de momento tenemos dos opciones, ir o no ir. Yo lo tengo claro. Nunca me he disfrazado; ni si quiera en Halloween. Decidido. No iré, seguro que no me pierdo nada…

-¡Estás loca! Es todo un evento social….hay infinidad de chicos de quinto curso, todos maravillosamente bien dotados y con ganas de fol…..

-¡Bree!.- grité poseída por un halo de castidad.- Córtate un poco ¿no?.- miré hacia los lados , preguntándome si alguien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación.- A veces vas más caliente que el pico de una plancha.- siseé.- Existen consoladores…ya sabes; ese tipo de cosas…

Bree chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No me digas, Bella? Si quieres te paso a "mi conejo rampante", seguro que te alivia de esos calentones ….- la miré asombrada; casi, casi sin pestañear.- Mira, haz el favor. No me mires así. ¿Quieres que te regale uno? .- preguntó, intentando no reírse….

Maldita cabrona…

Le palmeé la cabeza con la mano abierta y ella comenzó a reírse con ganas.

Llegamos a nuestro rincón en el campus y nos tumbamos sobre el césped absorbiendo toda la vitamina E de nuestro astro rey.

Después de un escaso silencio, que me supo a glória ( Bree, parece haber comido lengua a todas horas), abrió la boca para soltar un silbido. Abrí los ojos y juro que casi me da un patatús allí mismo. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí en busca de la figura vestida de negro que iba montada en una Harley Davisson.

-¡Jake!.- grité.

-¡Espera, maldita perra del demonio!.- gritó Bree a mis espaldas.- ¿Lo conoces, jodida por culo? ¿Tú no tienes amigos normales, por lo visto…?

Llegamos hasta Jake jadeando y con las miradas interrogantes de nuestros compañeros de facultad.

Jacob, embutido en un estrecho mono negro de motorista y su casco, parecía haber salido de una revista gay….¡Ay, Dios!

Se bajó de la moto, se quitó el casco y pude oír como Bree siseaba entre dientes, giré el rostro para observarla y estaba babeando…literalmente.

-Bree….quítate esas malditas babas de la boca, pareces un perro.

-¡Bella!.- la voz de Jacob, me volvió a la realidad…él estaba allí, Jake había venido a visitarme….

-¡Jake!,- me arrojé a su pecho y él elevó sus brazos para envolverme toda. Suspiré su dulce aroma y me sentí como en casa…como aquel día en el que comenzó todo. Nos separamos sin perder la sonrisa y comenzamos a hablar los dos a la vez.

-Te eché de menos…- dije yo, atropelladamente.

-Lo siento…pero no …- espetó él, de igual manera.

Reímos ambos y oímos el carraspeo de Bree a nuestro lado.

Elevé una ceja y puse los ojos en blanco. Jake, sonrió más abiertamente al mirar a Bree y se acercó a ella para presentarse….

-Hola. Supongo tú serás la famosa Bree Tunner. – Jacob se acercó más a ella y bajó el tono de voz.- Eres mucho más bonita de lo que imaginaba.

Bree comenzó a pigmentarse de un color carmín precioso y bajó la mirada batiendo las pestañas como un preámbulo de apareamiento.

-Yo…había oído hablar de tí…- ¡Vaya..si le había impactado Jake…la había dejado apenas sin palabras!

-¿Supongo que bien?.- Jake me miró elevando una ceja y sonreí.

- Eres mi Cullen preferido, no es un secreto.- dije, alzando las cejas.

-¿Él…Él…es hermano de …?.- Bree, enderezó un dedo y señaló a Jake, como si fuera un fantasma.

-Si.- rió Jake, mirando a Bree de manera cómica.- Lo admito, soy el hermano del" Ogro de los pantanos".

-¡Vaya genes..!.- susurró Bree, haciendo que Jacob se retorciera de la risa.

-Me gustaría invitaros a algo. A ambas.- dijo, dirigiéndose a Bree.- ¿A quién tengo que dirigirme para que abandonéis…?- hizo un gesto con las manos englobando toda el área de la Universidad.

-A Be…a el rector Tunner.- dije con tal eufória, que casi meto la pata

Jacob me miró con una semi sonrisa y elevó una ceja. Estuvo unos momentos valorando mi reacción y luego rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya me contaras donde está el chiste…- siseé entre dientes caminando hacia la Torre Ivoy junto a Bree que seguía babeando…..

-El chiste es privado….y la verdad, muy bueno.- Jacob me cogió una mano y la apretó, soltándola casi en el acto. Bree me soltó un codazo solapado y antes de entrar a cubierto me siseó entre dientes. " Ya está bien de acaparar a todo tío bueno que tienes a tiro, Bella…deja un poco para las demás".

Reí, ensanché mucho la boca , imaginándome a Bree con Jake….

.

.

.

.

.

La puerta de la Rectoría estaba abierta. Ben parecía estar hablando por teléfono, pero eran todo monosílabos. Miré a Bree interrogante y ella bajó la cabeza pareciendo entender con quién mantenía su hermano aquella conversación.

Jacob dió dos fuertes golpes en el marco de la puerta y Ben se despidió secamente de la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Adelante.- Cerré los ojos al escucharlo y suspiré pesadamente; ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de mi amigo Jake.

Cuando entramos los tres, Ben se levantó de golpe. Casi cómicamente. Miró al muchacho de casi dos metros, a mí y de últimas, a su hermana que estaba medio idiotizada.

-Señor Thomas.- comencé, casi atragantándome con aquellas palabras.- Él es Jacob Cullen.- El gesto de Ben cambió y sus preciosos ojos negros se velaron. – Ha venido a invitarnos a salir del campus.

Ben, caminó rodeando la mesa de caoba y se paró delante de mi amigo, valorando, escrutando, estudiándolo lentamente. Estaba sin respiración, notaba como mi novio estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de violín….y Jake, podía asegurar que éste se estaba preguntando de que iba todo aquello.

-Hola Benjamín.- se presentó Jake, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.- He oído hablar mucho de tí, últimamente….

Ben sonrió de aquella manera suya que me retorcía las entrañas de puro placer y ofreció la mano a mi amigo.

-Supongo que no muy bien.- exclamó como si aquello fuera realmente gracioso.

Jake estrechó la mano con fuerza a Ben y sonrió mucho más abiertamente. Bree y yo nos miramos y sonreímos poco a poco; como tranquilizándonos la una a la otra. Finalmente cuando vimos como Ben dió dos palmadas en la espalda a Jake ; como verdaderos camaradas, soltamos todo el aire del cuerpo y decidimos recargarnos en la pared…

-Si te dijera que mitad y mitad. ¿Me creerías?.- preguntó Jake tomando asiento y repantigándose como si estuviese en su casa.

Ben me hizo una señal para que cerrara la puerta, soltándose la corbata y la tirándola encima de la mesa.

-Puedes apostar que si. Te creo. No soy santo de la devoción de algún que otro Cullen.- siseó sin mirarme y abriendo un cajón de su mesa. Sacó un paquete de tabaco y ofreció a Jake. Éste se negó y mi Ben, se encendió el pitillo de manera natural.

Joder….esa pose, me mojaba tanto las bragas que decididamente debía de hacer algo con mi cuerpo con urgencia. Miré a Bree y casi estallo en carcajadas al ver como miraba a Jake.

-Dejemos temas que no merecen la pena.- cortó Jake.- Bueno…¿vas a dejar que me lleve a las chicas?

Ben aspiró de su cigarrillo y me miró unos segundos.

-¿Dónde y cuándo?

-¿Puedo elegir?.- Jake sonaba divertido.

-Puedes hacerlo si no llamas mucho la atención…aunque lo dudo, con esas pintas….- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Qué pintas?- vociferó Jake, algo cabreado.

Ben comenzó a reír e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Apuesto que llevas una chica espectacular…

Bree y yo nos miramos e hicimos un mohín.

-Si, desde luego.- espetó Jake mucho más sereno; casi cómplice de Ben.

- Me gustaría verla en acción.- susurró Ben, mirándome absorbiendo aquel cigarrillo…joder, se lo estaba follando; prácticamente….

-¿Esta noche?

-Esta noche.- susurro Ben.

-¿Y las chicas?.- preguntó Jake, sintiendo nuestras miradas envenenadas matándolos lentamente.

-Apuesto a que les encantan las sorpresas.- Bree miró a su hermano y cambió toda expresión de odio. Estaba sonriendo encantada….aquello iba a ser bueno…muy bueno…

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué coño haces?.- susurré al otro lado de la puerta del servicio.- ¿Bree? ¡Vamos a tomar algo no a la discoteca!

-¡Ah, cállate Bella….!

La puerta del lavabo se abrió y para mi estupor Bree salía tal y como había entrado.

-¿Qué has…?

Me lanzó una mirada foribunda y bajó el elástico de sus mallas color morado.

Comencé a reír, alzando las manos para que también me enseñara la parte de arriba de aquel conjunto de infarto. Ella elevó su camiseta de tirantes color frambuesa y casi me tiro al piso y me descojono de risa.

-No te rías mas, Bella o te mato. Te lo juro.

Intenté sofocar mi risa , pero fué imposible. Una llamada nos alertó. Debíamos salir del edificio de la facultad en esos momentos.

Cogimos ambas nuestras bandoleras y caminamos hacia la salida. Yo sin perder la sonrisa y Bree con el rostro tiznado de grana.

Al salir fuera del campus, el azote de una suave brisilla fresca nos pegó en la cara , casi nos sentimos liberadas al ver al otro lado de la calle el enorme campus y las varias áreas de la Universidad.

-Jake debe estar a punto de llegar.- siseé, estaba comenzando a castañear los dientes . ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!

Miré a Bree y la ví resplandeciente. Feliz, descaradamente feliz…y luego estaba aquel conjunto de lencería que había debajo de aquella ropa…¿Pretendía enseñarle a Jake, todo aquello la primera noche? Apuesto a que si, andaba más caliente que una perra y Jake…bueno estaba clarísimo que jadeaba por él.

Un silbido nos alerto. La noche estaba muy cerrada y apenas pasaban coches por aquel área del distrito. Ambas miramos el lugar de donde provenía el silbido.

-Es Jake.- Saltó Bree.- ¡Y ha traído un coche!

Me agarró del codo , arrastrándome hacia el otro lado de la carretera. Menos mal que ambas llevábamos las deportivas Conversse, si no me hubiera estampado contra el asfalto.

Jake salió del auto negro descapotable y se recargó en la puerta mientras llegábamos hasta él, cuando lo hicimos nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches damiselas.- comenzó en un tono gentil, mirándonos a ambas.- Pasen dentro del auto.- Abrió la puerta trasera y nos hizo una reverencia de lo mas cómica, antes de entrar. Bree rió y se puso una mano en la boca, toda atacada de los nervios.

Al entrar y sentarnos le propiné un codazo y arrugué la nariz. Jake ya se había sentado y comenzaba a arrancar el coche.

-¿Dónde vamos Jake?.- pregunté.

-Respuesta incorrecta, querida.- contestó en tono alegre.

Miré a Bree y ella movió los labios. Fui incapaz de leerlos, pero ella me agarró la cabeza con fuerza y puso su boca muy cerca de mi oído.

-Ese tío me vuelve loca.

No era un secreto, sabía que el corazoncito de Bree había saltado, aquella tarde al ver a Jake, desmontar de su moto…pero pensar que podía enamorarse de él, tener algo serio….un estremecimiento me recorrió la espina dorsal y suspiré fuertemente.

-¿Te gustaría dar un vuelta en mi moto, Bree?.- la pregunta de Jake dejó a mi amiga en un estado de catatónia unos segundos. Estuve tentada a darle un guantazo a ver si despabilaba, pero lo hizo antes de llegar a males mayores, contestando con voz estrangulada.

-Si, claro.- susurró ,amparada por la oscuridad del auto. Aunque podía jurar que le ardía el rostro de rubor.

Miré hacia la carretera, aplastando mi frente contra el cristal. Me encantaba el silencio y en aquel momento estábamos sumidos en uno profundo, la clara vergüenza de Bree la obligaba a cerrar la boca y el mutismo de Jake desconocido…me hizo pensar en Edward y si estaría enterado que su hermano había venido a visitarme.

Aparté ese pensamiento, que sin duda me pondría de mal humor e intenté prepararme para la noche que teníamos por delante.

El coche comenzó a disminuir la marcha en un paisaje bastante rocoso y Jake giró el rostro para observarnos con una impecable sonrisa.

-¿Preparada, Bree?.- Bree saltó del sillón del auto sin recordar que aquello tenía un techo y que podía toparse los cuernos con él. Jacob no se rió…era un caballero, pero yo me relajé en el respaldo del sillón y me carcajeé a mis anchas.

Al arrastrarse para salir del auto, Bree me miró mal y me habló peor.

-Te vas a enterar maldita cabrona….recuerda que sales con mi hermano.- Una risilla de demonio se formó en sus labios y perdí de vista su rostro.

Jake estaba allí sujetando la puerta y esperándola. Yo también salí y ví la Harley recargada a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Y el auto?.- pregunté.- ¿Has dejado la moto aquí a la buena de Dios?

Jacob negó, sonriendo, enseñando sus dientes perfectos y su sonrisa lobuna.

-Alguien me ha prestado ayuda.- elevó las cejas un par de veces sin perder la sonrisa.

Miré hacia los lados , buscando a Ben. Mi Ben lo había ayudado…seguro.

Antes de darme cuenta Bree ya había subido detrás de Jake en la moto, volviéndome sorda con el ruido del motor. Los ví alejarse y maldije en voz baja.

El ruido de otro motor dejó a medias mis maldiciones y me giré en redondo….¡joder…allí estaba él, mi Ben!. Con el cabello algo mojado, una cazadora de cuero negro y unos jeans que bien podían ser su propia piel, porque no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Me miraba…si, me miraba y ¡Dios como lo hacía!

Con las piernas abiertas encima de aquel monstruo de dos ruedas, envidié cada tramo de aquella bestia de acero…

Se recargó con una pierna y aceleró la moto hasta llegar hasta mí, cuando lo hizo no dijimos nada. Tan solo nos observamos, devorando nuestros rostros con la mirada.

-Creo que Bree, se merece una buena azotaina.- comenzó a hablar él, sin despegar su mirada de mis labios.-No ha dudado ni un segundo en montarse con tu amigo en su moto.

-Jake es un buen chico.- susurré, deshaciéndome entera por él.

-No, si no es tu amigo el que me preocupa….

Reí dejando caer la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y sentí su mano en mi cuello, entrelazando mis cabellos y pegándome a su rostro con urgencia. Nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes antes de besarnos como locos….fieros, desesperados.

La técnica de Ben con la lengua era muy buena y me dejaba con los huesos hechos gelatina, comenzaba de manera lenta y luego aquella posesividad , casi arañaba de mi boca el último hálito de respiración.

Jadeantes nos separamos y él se arrastró hacia atrás, indicando que me sentara delante de él. Yo negué y él rió, agarrándome de la cintura.

-Quiero que veas algo.- me susurró, antes de dar mi brazo a torcer y abrir las piernas para montarme en su despampanante moto BMW.- Sujétate a los manillares. ¿Has llevado alguna vez un trasto de estos?.- preguntó rozando sus labios contra mi mejilla.

Negué con la cabeza y él rió de aquella manera suya tan ronca; tan sensual. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos de puro placer al sentir como pegaba su carne a la mía. Su pecho tocaba mi espalda…su rostro mi oído y mi mejilla y ¡Dios! aquello duro y delicioso que me acariciaba el final de la espalda me hizo gemir sin proponérmelo.

-Vamos Bella.- urgió con voz ronca.- Necesitamos que nos dé un poco el aire.

Arrancó de manera elegante y nos dejamos ir por aquella carretera suavemente, mientras que el viento azotaba nuestros cabellos y el cuerpo de Ben se pegaba al mío, de manera fuerte y viril.

El paseo fue fabuloso. Reía en mi oído, me besaba la cabeza y lo que alcanzaba de mi rostro, jugueteamos con algunas curvas y vimos a lo lejos la moto de Jake parada en una colina.

-¿Vamos hasta allí?.- grité.

-No, nosotros pararemos de aquí a nada….

Sonreí…Ben quería enseñarme algo y quería hacerlo en completa intimidad, estremeciéndome de arriba abajo, víctima de la anticipación, cerré los ojos y pensé en posibles regalos…nada era comparable a tenerlo a él, de todas las maneras posibles que podía tener un hombre a una mujer. Respiré profundamente y abrí los ojos. Habíamos aminorado la marcha y ya casi completamente parados encima del asfalto, Ben me urgió a abandonar la moto.

Sin decir nada lo seguí. El faro de la moto encendido nos hacía de linterna y mi Ben caminaba llevando la moto agarrando fuertemente los manillares hacia donde quisiera que debíamos de ir.

-Aquí.- susurró, dejando la moto perfectamente inclinada y dándome directamente con el faro en el rostro.

-Apenas se ve nada, Ben.- susurré, ahora un poco intimidada por el sonido de los animales de la noche.

-Es un claro del bosque…cuando quiero salir de la Universidad cojo el coche y vengo hasta aquí, este trozo de tierra ha sido mi confidente durante mucho tiempo, Bella.- Ya estaba junto a mí, y sujetó con ambas manos mi cintura para pegarme totalmente a su cuerpo.- Ahora quiero compartir este lugar contigo. Que te rindas a su misterio como yo lo he hecho….- sus labios besaron mis ojos.- Cierra los ojos, respira hondo y anhela algo con fuerza…

Lo miré intensamente.

-Lo único que deseo esta aquí conmigo.- susurré muy cerca de su boca.

-Oh, Bella.- gimió con dolor.- Estas matándome lentamente…tus miradas, la manera en cómo te muerdes ese labio cuando te miro, o lo increíble que se siente tu cuerpo cuando está pegado al mío…¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí?

-Sé lo difícil que es para mí…y táchame de egoísta si quieres…pero para mí también es insufrible.- alcé las manos y agarré su cabello con fuerza para besarlo.- Te deseo.

Lo besé con gula, con hambre…y él se dejó llevar por aquella fiereza que recorría mi cuerpo. Junto a Ben me sentía una Diosa erótica hinchada de feminidad , sonreí cuando sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, avanzando poco a poco hasta el canal de mis pechos. Jadeé de pura ansia y él se detuvo de golpe haciendo que mis dientes chirriaran.

-Bella…- su respiración agitada, sus labios hinchados y aquel cabello que casi estaba totalmente mojado por la humedad me estaba empapando las bragas de una manera bestial.

-No pares…Ben, por favor…

Él negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su cazadora y elevando un paquete en forma rectangular. Sonrió.

-Ábrelo.- ordenó.

-Pero….- espeté.

-Por favor.- rogó, paseando la lengua por sus labios.

Agarré el paquete envuelto en un papel de fantasía precioso y los rasgué con nervios. Era una caja de terciopelo azul marino…casi negro. Elevé la tapa y encontré una maravillosa cadena de oro, del que pendía un zapatito del mismo mineral. Lo sujeté con las manos temblorosas y negué al tiempo que él me lo retiraba de las manos.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no.- Ya lo tenía sobre mi cuello y sentí el frio de la cadena, sobre mi piel caliente.- No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de aquellos zapatos en la fiesta de tu abuelo….

-¿No?.- elevé una ceja, malvada.

Rió, besándome el escote.

-No.

-Yo en cambio no puedo olvidar lo importante que fue esa noche para mí.- susurré tocando con mis dedos el taconcito de oro.

-¿Qué tan importante, Bella?

-Todo lo importante, Ben.

-Bella….- se pasó una mano por su cabello y apretó la mandíbula en un gesto atormentado.- Sé que es muy pronto para esto, pero yo...

-Tú ¿Qué, Ben?

Atrapó mis manos entre las suyas y las posó sobre su pecho, tan caliente como el mío.

-No quiero asustarte y si no sientes lo mismo, lo comprenderé…te amo Bella…te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie….

Continuará….

!

Que haremos con estos dos chicas….

Team Ben o Team…como se llamaba este chico…ahhhh, ah si! Edward?

Jajajajaj

Pobre…

Me diréis que os pareció?

Besos hermosas y no olvidéis que me desvivo por vosotras, en serio.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chicas, estoy de vuelta con otro capi de Plugged. Espero que os agrade.**

**Mil gracias a mi hermosa beta: Jo Ffad, por su compresión y sobre todo por proyectarme para que muchas mas niñas conozcan mis historias.**

**A vosotras ¿Qué os puedo decir? Sinceramente, mil gracias por hacerme llegar hasta aquí.**

**Besos.**

**Sistercullen.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**PLUGGED.**

—Yo en cambio no puedo olvidar lo importante que fue esa noche para mí—. Susurré tocando con mis dedos el taconcito de oro.

— ¿Qué tan importante, Bella?

—Todo lo importante, Ben.

—Bella…. — se pasó una mano por su cabello y apretó la mandíbula en un gesto atormentado.— Sé que es muy pronto para esto, pero yo...

—Tú ¿Qué, Ben?

Atrapó mis manos entre las suyas y las posó sobre su pecho, tan caliente como el mío.

—No quiero asustarte y si no sientes lo mismo, lo comprenderé…te amo Bella…te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 24.**

—Me… ¿Me amas?— pregunté algo atontada por aquella revelación.

Ben apenas sonrió y fue soltando sus manos poco a poco de entre las mías. Se giró lentamente dándome la espalda y suspiró fuertemente.

—Es solamente una declaración en toda regla, Bella. No quiero presionarte, apenas he llegado a tu vida y no tengo ningún derecho, pero quiero hacerte comprender que te siento mía. Nunca he sentido esto, ni si quiera había llegado a imaginar que _esto _podría llegar a doler tanto.

—No me presionas— susurré petrificada—. Estoy intentando asimilar lo que estás diciendo.

No era completamente sincera con Ben, en realidad hubiese comenzado a bailar desnuda alrededor de él como una posesa. ¡Él me amaba! ¡Benjamin Thomas Tunner, me amaba!

Pero algo me decía que me mantuviera serena, tenía miedo. Miedo por sentir tanto y tan jodidamente fuerte.

Di dos pasos lentos hacia él y me recargué sobre su espalda, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba.

— ¿Sabes Ben? — Susurré, cerrando los ojos y arrastrando mi mejilla por su atlética espalda—. Cuando te vi reclinado en aquel sofá de la Rectoría el primer día que llegué, causaste una sensación devastadora en mí. No me fuiste indiferente en ningún aspecto. Fue algo mágico que precisamente fueses el hermano de mi compañera de cuarto. Ben, por favor. Mírame.

Separé el rostro de su espalda y le di algo de tiempo para que volviese su cuerpo hacia mí y lo hizo.

El foco del diablo de dos ruedas que Ben manejaba, daba algo de luz a aquella noche cerrada, pero el ambiente en sí mismo era tan íntimo, que un estremecimiento de anticipación me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

La mirada oscura de Ben estaba perdida en algún punto de aquel paisaje tétrico. Alcé las manos poco a poco y recorrí su torso de arriba abajo, con lentitud, permitiéndome sentir todos los músculos de su pecho.

—Mírame Ben—. supliqué de nuevo, haciendo que sus ojos se enfocaran en los míos y suspirara lentamente.— Estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Eso es amar? — pregunté, valorando sus expresiones que variaban cada segundo.

Su boca se ensanchó y rió de manera enajenada alzándome de la cintura. Comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos, haciendo que ambos cayéramos a la alfombra verde de aquel prado oscuro. Su cuerpo aprisionaba el mío y sentía todas las lujuriosas partes de su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

—Enamorada me vale— susurró muy cerca de mis labios; casi rozándolos. —Me parece perfecto, no había soñado si quiera eso.

—Te infravaloras—, jadeé con voz ronca. Ben estaba posicionado encima de mí y aquello comenzaba a destrozarme los nervios. — Eres perfecto.

—Dame tus labios, Bella—. Murmuró casi sin aliento.

—Tómalos, son tuyos. Yo soy tuya—. Respondí, sintiendo aquel dictamen tan cierto como la noche en la cual nos cerníamos.

Acarició con su nariz mi mejilla lentamente casi con devoción, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban el contorno de mis caderas, recorriendo poco a poco mi cintura volviéndome loca de anticipación. Sus labios ardientes como brasas se posaron sobre los míos y abrió la boca succionando mi labio inferior, casi mordiéndolo. Gruñó. ¡Dios sí, lo hizo! Abriendo más su boca para devorarme entera. Chupamos nuestras bocas, como gemelas y degustando nuestras lenguas enloquecidas por el deseo.

Un deseo que se avivaba por segundos con cada lamida y roce de su lengua con la mía. Mis manos no podían mantenerse quietas, recorriendo su bendito cabello, su cuello y parte de su rostro perfecto. Era todo lo que podía desear, lo que siempre había deseado y estaba allí, conmigo. Compartiendo nuestras respiraciones y fundiéndonos en un beso perfecto.

El ruido de un motor que se aproximaba nos hizo separarnos casi a regañadientes y se irguió ofreciéndome su mano para que yo lo imitara.

Bree y Jake se aproximaban lentamente y para cuando ellos bajaron de la moto, Ben y yo no habíamos separados nuestras manos. Caminamos hacia ellos con una sonrisa de felicidad inundando nuestros rostros.

—Prometimos a estas señoritas llevarlas a tomar una copa—, comenzó Jake, quien no pudo obviar como Ben y yo estábamos entrelazados.

—Por supuesto— respondió Ben, mirando a Bree con una ceja alzada y sonriendo de medio lado. Jodido cabrón, cuando quería era insoportablemente sexy—. Te sigo.

— ¿Te importa si te robo a Bella unos minutos?— preguntó Jake, quien no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento—. Me encantaría recordar viejos tiempos con ella.

Sonreí y miré a Ben. Él apretó dulcemente mi mano y me dejó ir hasta Jake, para montarme en su moto.

—Como ves ella lo está deseando—. Dijo finalmente mi novio asiendo a su hermana de la cintura y dándole un beso en la coronilla. —Debo de tener una pequeña charla con mi hermanita. ¿Nos vemos en el lugar acordado, entonces?

Jake caminó hacia su moto, donde yo ya estaba sentada y se montó haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de aprobación.

Cuando arrancó la moto di una última mirada a Ben, quien sonreía como un niño pequeño.

.

.

.

El sonido del motor de aquel caballo de acero no impidió que Jake me hablara, mientras recorríamos el camino hacia el lugar donde se suponía que habíamos quedado.

—Tu amiga me va a crear más de un problema con su hermano—. Gritó para que lo escuchara claramente.

Reí, ante aquel comentario. Seguramente que Bree había saltado sobre Jake.

—Será si tú quieres creártelo—, dije alzando también la voz.

—Esa chiquilla es una jodida pervertida, pero no puedo negar que es preciosa—. Jake rió con ganas y tomó una curva cerrada con algo más de velocidad. —Me ha asaltado en el minuto uno, Bella. Si no fuera hermana de quien es, creo que no hubiera dudado en… bueno tú ya me entiendes, eres mayorcita.

—Sí, claro que entiendo—. ¿Te gusta?— pregunté dichosa.

— ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Joder, Bella! Claro que me gusta, ya te he dicho que es preciosa. Pero es una niña aún. Además yo no hago así las cosas… no soy como él.

Vaya…tuvo que salir "Él" en la conversación.

—Eso te hace mejor persona y lo sabes—. Dije con la mandíbula apretada por la rabia.

—Edward no es tan malo, Bella. No has tenido tiempo de conocerlo para hablar así de él, además recuerda que es mi hermano.

Me sentí mal por Jake, en realidad él no tenía la culpa de tener un hermano tan detestable e intenté suavizar un poco el tema.

—Sí, quizás lleves razón, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo. ¿Qué te parece Ben?

Jake se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio y aquello me puso nerviosa. Pellizqué su cintura con fuerza y apenas se inmutó.

—Conocía a Ben por Edward. Ya me había hablado de él—. La voz de Jake se había convertido en un deje serio e intenté contenerme en preguntar, gracias a Dios Jake estaba por la labor de seguir hablando—. Está desquiciado con la idea de que te ennovies con él… cuando sepa que lo has hecho no sé cómo reaccionará.

Sentí tanta furia que estuve tentada en mandar a Jake a la mierda y bajarme de la moto. Pero no lo hice, quizás sería bueno que Jake supiera lo malditamente asqueroso que había sido su hermano conmigo en Paris.

—Te respeto Jake, pero no me pidas lo mismo para tu hermano. Él no se lo merece.

—Edward está obsesionado contigo, Bella y si te soy sincero tengo miedo por ti e incluso por ese novio tuyo que se ve de puta madre. Él niega amarte en todo momento, pero creo que… ¿Bella?

Se había atorado la respiración en mi garganta.

— ¿Si?

—Si te dijera que Edward te ama pero que no tiene manera de demostrártelo porque él es así de complejo. ¿Me creerías?

Dejé escapar lentamente mi respiración y acomodé mis sentimientos en una mesa imaginaria, destacando a Ben y arrastrando a Edward hacia el pozo de los horrores.

—Creo en tu palabra, pero me es indiferente si Edward me ama o no. Estoy enamorada de Ben y si lo crees oportuno, díselo.

—Nunca te dijo porque quería venir con Aro a visitarte antes de su boda ¿verdad? — Jake giró su cabeza un momento hacia mí y pude ver dolor en su mirada.

—No.

—Si dependiera de mí te lo diría—. Siseó cabreado.

Fruncí el ceño y no hablé más en todo el trayecto. Jake tampoco lo hizo y aquello me produjo una tristeza infinita, pues había comprendido que a Jake y a mí nos distanciaba el hecho que Edward era su hermano.

.

.

.

El ambiente del local era fantástico.

La gente se agolpaba en la barra y las parejas permanecían en pequeñas mesas circulares en un rincón algo más oscuro. Decidimos por unanimidad ir hacia las mesas y sentarnos allí.

Ben se sentó a mi lado y por supuesto Jake lo hizo al lado de Bree.

Pedimos unas cervezas y Jake se marchó un momento hacia el servicio.

La mirada de Bree se posó en mi colgante de oro y una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro. Se acercó a su hermano arrastrando la silla.

—Eres un fetichista, Ben. ¿Lo sabías?— La mirada divertida de Bree, hizo que Ben carraspeara nervioso, agarré su mano con delicadeza y la lleve a mis labios.

—Me encanta que lo sea—. Respondí, haciendo que su mirada se desviase hacia mí.

—Ya—. Suspiró, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su mejilla sobre la mano. — ¿Y cuando la llevaras a casa…? Ya sabes para que la conozcan papá y mamá.

—Pronto—. Respondió Ben, con sus ojos como brasas apuntándome. —Ya saben que salgo con Bella.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo lo saben?— Preguntó Bree, que ahora parecía molesta.

—Hoy mismo me llamaron, justo antes de entrar vosotras a la Rectoría. Por supuesto no les he dicho que Bella es una alumna. Ya sabes como son y aunque yo no soy ningún niño, sé lo peligroso que puede ser esto, tanto para Bella como para mí. Tendremos de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo.

— ¿Cinco años? ¿Quieres mantenerlo en secreto durante cinco jodidos años, Ben? ¡Será una locura! ¿No has pensado eso?

—Sí, por eso he creído oportuno pedir plaza en otra universidad.

Solté la mano de Ben como si quemara y negué repetidas veces con la cabeza. Él se giró con todo su cuerpo hacia mí y buscó mi rostro para acariciarlo con ternura.

—No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí, Ben… no me importa si tengo que andar escondida… no me importa, en serio. Quiero que sigas en allí, conmigo. Anhelo verte todos los días… no soportaría que te marcharas de mi lado—. Casi sollocé y él unió sus labios a los míos en un beso casto .

El camarero trajo las cervezas rebosantes de espuma al tiempo que Jake llegaba, miró a Ben mientras que se sentaba y agarró su cerveza para llevársela a los labios dándole un gran trago. Sonrió.

—Causaste conmoción en la fiesta de bienvenida de Aro tío. Sobre todo entre las mujeres—. Elevé una ceja y miré a Ben, quien se reía entre dientes el muy cabrón. ¡Jodido hijo de puta, todos los hombres son iguales!— ¡Uh! Que miedo Bells, vaya miradita—, espetó Jake haciendo que ambos rieran con socarronería, Ben alzó el brazo y lo pasó por encima de mis hombros.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría no hablar de eso. Es demasiado incómodo, Bella y Bree lo pasaron realmente mal.

Jake asintió y bebió de nuevo.

—Si yo hubiera estado allí te hubiera ayudado a sujetar a mi hermano. El jodido cabrón cuando quiere es de miedo….

Ben se tensó y dejó de agarrarme. Respiró pausadamente y bebió de su cerveza. Jake me miró serio y comprendió el mensaje que Ben le había mandado. Nada de Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

La noche fue maravillosa. Jake y Ben parecían llevarse bien, pues habían monopolizado casi todas las conversaciones. Habíamos bebido tres rondas y fue mi amado Ben, el que rompió el hechizo recordando que debíamos de marchar hacia el campus.

Llegamos con las motos al lugar donde Jake había aparcado el coche y allí me despedí de Ben que se marchaba a su apartamento.

Al dejarnos en la puerta del campus, Jake besó a Bree suavemente en los labios antes de marcharse. Mi amiga se corrió a prisa a la torre Ivory y Jake y yo nos miramos seriamente antes de fundirnos en un hermoso abrazo.

—Cuídate Jake— susurré pegada a su pecho.

—Lo haré… aunque creo que me verás de vez en cuando por aquí—. Rió de manera jovial, pasándose una mano por aquellos cabellos negros. —Los hermanos Tunner me causaban como mínimo curiosidad—. Reímos ambos y él suspiró pesadamente, apartándome de su cuerpo y mirándome con aquella intensidad animal que lo caracterizaba—. Ten cuidado Bella, me voy más preocupado de lo que vine. Ed… él no sé si comprenderá, cree tener derechos sobre ti que no comprendo y ese jodido cabrón no entiende razones. Por otro lado está Benjamin—. Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a abrazarme. —He visto cómo te mira Bells y creo que daría su vida por ti. Pero todo es demasiado complicado y si en esa combinación agregamos al hijo de puta de mi hermano, es explosiva—. Rió nerviosamente. —Ve con Bree. Te amo Bells.

—Yo también, Jake—. Besé su mejilla alzándome sobre mis converse. — Recuerdos a todos los de Cullen Ltd… a todos menos a uno, claro.

—Obvio, no te preocupes.

Caminó hacia su coche y se metió dentro. Observé como arrancaba y desaparecía de la ancha calle.

.

.

.

**Tres semanas después…**

—Mira Bree, me he dejado influenciar por ti, en lo que respecta a la maldita fiesta de disfraces, pero ¿esto? Esto pasa de castaño oscuro, preciosa…

Bree me seguía con aquel puto disfraz en la mano y una sonrisa de gilipollas en su lindo rostro.

—Pruébatelo, Bella. Es tu talla y vas a ocasionar infartos…

Me giré con cara de enajenación mental y grité.

— ¡No quiero causar infartos! ¡Quiero pasar desapercibida! ¿No me conoces? Me impulsa más la idea de agarrar el disfraz de Fiona que _ese_, que llevas tan delicadamente entre tus brazos—. Volví a caminar hacia el lavabo y me dispuse a lavarme los dientes.

Era el _gran día_, ese con el que Bree había estado soñando desde que nos presentaron aquella cuartilla informativa sobre el baile de fin de curso… había llegado para mi desgracia.

¿Desgracia? Si, por supuesto. Mi cuñadísima Bree, se había hincado de rodillas en el suelo para suplicarme que adornara con mi presencia aquella engalanada fiesta. ¡Maldita fuera mi estampa! ¿Por qué tengo tan poca personalidad y me dejo convencer tan fácilmente?

Aunque también estaba Ben, que por su puesto estaría allí y disfrazado.

Le había preguntado al menos cien veces de que iba a ir vestido, pero él me besaba y buscaba el contorno de mis pechos para pegarme a su torso duro y deseable.

Oh….Ben (suspiro) Bree dice que toda esa mala baba que tengo últimamente, es por culpa de mi falta de sexo. Y creo que está en lo cierto.

Deseo a Ben con tanta intensidad que tengo sueños húmedos casi todas las noches con mi más que deseable novio. Sé que él también lo hace…. sus erecciones después de una sesión de besos condenadamente salvajes me hace saber que no le soy indiferente en ese aspecto, pero si he de ser sincera me preocupa su contención.

Me agrada que me respete, pero a veces me gustaría; como en mis sueños que me tratara algo duro y me follara como si no hubiera un mañana…

— ¿Bella? ¿Dónde coño estas? ¡Te estoy hablando joder!

Me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que Bree me estaba hablando y ni la había oído si quiera.

—En mi mundo—, dije hosca, terminando de escupir la pasta dental.

—En tu mundo de insatisfacción; por supuesto—. Miré a Bree de manera asesina y sonrió de aquella manera suya, que me sacaba de quicio. La muy maldita cría siempre daba en el clavo… ¡Oh, clavo! ¿Es que todo últimamente tenía que tener un trasfondo sexual?

—Seguro que Benjamín se hace más pajas que un loco… ¡será imbécil! Si pareces una gata en celo cuando estas con él. Le pones el culito así Bella, mírame, así, mira. Así—. Bree comenzó a imitar como me pegaba a Ben en plan cuchara cuando le pedía que se quedara hasta que me quedara dormida.

— ¡Maldita cabrona de mierda!—, grité con la risa formándose en mis labios. Corrí en su busca, pues la muy arpía había salido en estampida y se había cobijado con el puto disfraz dentro del armario de la despensa.

—Por favor, hermanita…..seguro que Ben no puede reprimirse cuando te vea llegar… nena. ¡Catwoman! Vas a estar super hot, Bella… Ben se va a caer y va a echar espuma por la boca.

La puerta de la despensa se abrió lentamente y di dos pasos hacia atrás para dejarla salir. Me cedió el disfraz con un puchero en sus labios y lo agarré enfurecida mientras me giraba y miraba el casco que reposaba en la mesita de noche de mi cama.

—Está bien. Pero si no avanzo ni un solo paso con Ben a partir de aquí, te juro que le diré a Jake que tienes hongos en las uñas y pareces un troll.

— ¡Eres una bruja, Bella! No depende de mí, es culpa de Ben que tenga horchata en las venas—. Alzó los brazos agitada. —Pero cuando te vea llegar así vestida, si tiene lo que hay que tener se arrastrará como una babosa y querrá pringarte con sus babas de arriba abajo, nena.

Sonreí, comenzando a desnudarme.

—Venga. Poison Ivy.

O en español: Hiedra Venenosa. Bree es una adicta a los comics en general, pero sobre todo los japoneses. Pero si hay un héroe de ficción que le ponga los pezones como piedras ese es Batman y así he llegado yo hasta aquí.

Catwoman, Poison Ivy. ¿Pero y Batman, también nos acompañaría esta noche? ¿Y Robín?

—Bella, nos miran—. Bree estaba hecha un flan, pero yo no era menos. Después de todo tenía que agradecer a mi hermanita postiza aquella idea de los disfraces. Ella estaba más que bella con aquella melena oscura provocativa y aquel traje color verde mantis religiosa, adherido a su cuerpo de infarto. Y yo… bueno, yo era Catwoman en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Aquel disfraz me recordaba a una de las primeras películas que hicieron del personaje de Batman. Era una imitación perfecta al traje que llevaba la impresionante y bellísima actriz Michelle Pfeiffer.

El casco que se componía de las orejas y la máscara, sintiéndome algo más libre, pues mantenía mi identidad encubierta, o al menos eso creía yo.

—Sí… nos miran—. Respondí hecha un manojo de nervios.

—No comiences a repetir todo como un jodido loro… se nota que estas nerviosa. Tranquila Ben aparecerá, te calentará _el asunto_ y si tienes suerte dejarás de ser virgen esta noche.

La miré enfurecida y le clavé _mis garritas_ postizas en su brazo.

—Tranquila gatita—. Susurró, mirando al frente y sonriendo. —Creo que veo a mi Batman.

Giré el rostro en busca de algo o de alguien. ¿Quizás era Ben?

Bree salió disparada hacia el hombre de casi dos metros y escruté con la mirada la imagen.

Aquel gigante la agarró de la cintura y la alzó hasta estar al mismo nivel. Después comenzaron a babearse de tal manera que me dio una envidia asesina.

— ¿Estás sola gatita?

Miré hacia la voz y bufé como hacen los gatos cuando no quieren que los molesten, caminé contoneando mis caderas hacia Bree y el fortachón de Batman, con un cuidado terrible ya que Bree me había convencido para llevar unas botas tan altas como yo misma.

— ¡Bree!—, grité. La música comenzó a sonar y ella giró su rostro para llevarse a Batman de la cintura, Dios sabe dónde. Miré hacia los lados y me sentí perdida entre tanta gente. Maldita Bree y sus jodidas hormonas, ¿Dónde se había quedado Jake y lo que decía sentir por él?

Farfullé mil palabrotas entre mis dientes y me di la vuelta para salir de allí en estampida.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? — Me giré lentamente y sonreí. Era la voz de Ben, me había conocido y había ido en mi busca. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, recordé la frase de Bree "_Ben se va a caer y va echar espuma por la boca"_, pues a mí me fallaron las piernas y estoy segura que si no me controlo es a mí a quien le sale espuma por la boca.

Ben quitaba el sentido. Miré a mí alrededor un momento injustamente castigada con la realidad. Había infinidad de jovencitas que se comían a Ben con la mirada y era mío. Ben me amaba a mí.

Ben, mi Ben, iba impecablemente vestido de caballero ingles de últimos de siglo diecinueve. Completamente afeitado y con su melena visiblemente dominada me sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo sin contenerse ni un ápice.

— ¿Te has propuesto volverme loco, acaso? — preguntó visiblemente alterado.

—Si—. Respondí, mirando su rostro que parecía mucho más juvenil. — ¿Dorian Gray?

Rió de manera sincera, mirando hacia los lados y asintió.

—Volviendo a lo de antes—, susurró. —Lo estás consiguiendo… — se aclaró la garganta y me barrió el cuerpo con la mirada de nuevo. — ¡Jesús, Bella! Tú de verdad quieres matarme.

—Si—. Reí de manera sensual, llevándome las manos a la cintura. —Imagino cientos de maneras de matarte—, susurré cerca de sus labios, dejándolo allí plantado y buscando a Bree entre la multitud.

¿Qué se había apoderado de mí? ¿Una extraña Diosa que quería dejar a Ben con las bolas tan pequeñas como canicas?

No caminé ni tan si quiera dos pasos, pues una mano me agarró del codo y me llevó casi a rastras hacia una puerta cerrada. Ésta se abrió y la persona en particular, me lanzó contra la pared con algo de fuerza.

—Juegas con fuego Bella y te vas a quemar—, la voz de Ben increíblemente grave, perversa y erótica inundó mis sentidos y lo llevé más al límite, escondiéndome debajo de aquella máscara. Jugando a lo que realmente no era. Una Diosa.

—Deseo quemarme… ¿serás tú el que me encienda… Ben?

Un momento, tan solo eso. Ben me miró con los ojos turbios por la pasión y enunció un _"a la mierda todo…no puedo más"_, separándome de la pared, recogiendo mis glúteos y amasándolos con fuerza entre sus manos.

—Dios, si…— susurró, tan provocativo que mojé mis bragas.

Continuará…

Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios. Os amo. De verdad, de la buena.


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de esta saga no me pertenecen. La trama es mía. **

**PLUGGED**

Capítulo 25

EPOV

— ¡Me cago en su puta madre! — Siseé al tiempo que comenzaba a dar golpes sobre el teclado del ordenador. El sistema había caído en picada y necesitaba grabar en el pendrive los justificantes de pago del Barclay´s Bank. Me alisé los pantalones con furia y salté de la silla anatómica como si alguien me hubiera mordido el trasero. Giré el rostro hacia el sonido que había comenzado a borbotear en el despacho continuo y caminé hacia la puerta para asir con determinación la maneta.

Tanya estaba sorbiendo de una manera tan escandalosa su café que me dieron ganas de soltar el botón de mis pantalones de pinzas, bajarme la bragueta y sacar la polla para que me la mamara, pero era Tanya y, aunque nuestros encuentros sexuales eran casi diarios antes de que "ella" apareciera, ahora todo era demasiado diferente como para que estos sucedieran.

Ella sintió mi presencia en el umbral de la puerta y giró su rostro para mirarme con una ceja alzada.

—Te ves cansado Edward—. Dijo de manera lacónica. —Esa mujer tuya debe ser una leona en la cama—. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su boca y continuó con aquel café más negro que su puta madre.

Avancé unos cuantos pasos y me senté en su mesa sin dejar de observarla.

Sus suaves ojos azules maquillados a la perfección siempre me habían parecido transparentes y bellos, ahora los veía como algo tan artificial como nuestras vidas.

—El sistema ha caído y no vamos a poder trabajar en horas—, dije mirándola. Ella alzó los ojos y me observó divertida mientras dejaba el vasito de plástico en la mesa y reparaba en mí con fría determinación.

—No voy a abrirme de piernas, Edward—. Sentenció cruda. —Los días en los que pasaban estos accidentes y nos divertíamos para pasar el rato han caducado, eso sin contar que ahora vuelves a estar casado y no precisamente conmigo.

Reí levemente escondiendo el rostro con mi mano. Ella había entendido mal, como siempre lo hacia. Su mente era tan sucia y desquiciada como la mía.

Agarró el vasito que había depositado encima de la mesa y lo estrujó con fuerza para tirarlo acto seguido a la papelera con fuerza. Suspiró hondamente y comenzó a sacar documentos de los cajones como si yo no me encontrara allí.

—Bonita manera de echarme de tu despacho, querida. Parece ser que no quieres tenerme cerca esta mañana. ¿Se puede saber que coño te he hecho esta vez? —. Sus hermosos ojos como el cielo me miraron unos instantes, recorriendo mi rostro con furia.

—Llevo semanas evitándote Edward, pero eres tan egocéntrico y prepotente que ni si quieras te has dado cuenta—. Suspiró hondamente y se sentó en la mesa. Alcé la cabeza y la miré divertido. La jodida verdad era que había estado tan metido en mis cosas que no me había dado cuenta de aquello, pero si echaba la vista atrás podía recordar que apenas habíamos hablado desde que Aro volvió del hospital y "ella" organizó aquella fiesta de mierda.

_Espera….ella esta cabreada conmigo porque me comporté como un macho dominante con la maldita de Isabella._

Mi sonrisa se amplió hasta que de mi garganta afloró una ronca carcajada. Tanya estaba molesta conmigo por la manera en que me comporté en la casa de Aro. ¡Perra! Ya había tenido bastante con las palabras de Aro a la mañana siguiente, no iba a permitir que ella estrellara su mala ostia sobre mis cojones, ya tuve bastante con el viejo.

Me levanté del sillón y sin despedirme si quiera caminé hacia mi despacho, para evitar la discusión. Pero por lo visto la jodida por culo, tenía otros planes para mí aquella mañana.

—Aún estoy preguntándome porqué accediste a casarte con Victoria Gigandet, cuando tu interés enfermo esta apuntando en otra dirección completamente equivocada—. Su voz era tan afilada como la punta de un cuchillo. —Te lo advierto Edward, no vayas por ahí.

Giré mi cuerpo en redondo y estrellé mis ojos con los de ella.

—No me gustan los jeroglíficos Tanya, lo sabes. Habla claro y si no cierra esa puta boca—. Espeté hosco, caminando de nuevo hacia ella y valorando su mirada asesina.

—Tus amenazas no surten efecto en mí, Edward. ¿Olvidas que te conozco? Casi he parido al jodido hijo de puta que eres.

—Y te doy las gracias por ello—. Susurré casi sin mover los labios. —Me gusta en lo que me he convertido gracias a una mujercita perversa que me enseñó que no es bueno amar porque te pueden manipular, hasta perder tus convicciones y hasta el alma. Siempre valoraré tu mérito, querida. Me encanta ser un gran hijo de puta. La gente me ve como una amenaza, puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, olerlo y me relamo de gusto por ello—. Sonreí de manera asesina—. Felicidades, querida.

Salí de aquel despacho con la firme convicción que aquella conversación no se había zanjado. Tanya no era de las que dejaban las cosas a medias y su lengua viperina estaba que saltaba por el veneno que estaba deseosa de escupir.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y volví al ordenador con hostilidad.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos delante de él cuando oí la puerta continua abrirse. Reí mentalmente. _Punto para ti, Edward, _pensé, lleno de júbilo. Tenía ganas que comenzara a ladrar como una perra, podía hasta dejar que mordiera un poco.

No alcé la vista para mirarla, en esos momentos estaba intentando recuperar la contraseña de unos documentos privados.

—No te acerques a ella. La contaminarás—. Su voz era ahora más calmada. Parecía estar suplicando y era raro. Tanya no suplicaba, ella ordenaba con determinación.

Alcé la mirada y la observé durante unos segundos valorándola. Parecía ahora triste. Casi me compadecí ella, pero fueron solo unos instantes, mi mente desarrolló aquel ruego y alcancé un cigarro de la cajetilla que escondía en el primer cajón de mi mesa.

Lo encendí con lentitud, sacándola de quicio y pude observar como le temblaban las manos.

Tanya también había sucumbido a la extraña inocencia de "ella" y aquello me asqueaba. ¿Qué tenía aquella maldita torturadora de almas que te confundía hasta el límite de volverte demente?

— ¿No dices nada?— Preguntó con ansia.

—No—. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados por el asfixiante humo del cigarro, era el primero de la mañana y sentaba como el puto culo.

—Bien, quedas advertido—. Comenzó a girarse para darme la espalda y marchase, pero mi lado mas oscuro quería guerra, era como si hablar de "ella" me hiciera odiarla y desearla más, al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que hablas de la virginal Isabella Swan—. No fue una pregunta y casi vomité porque su nombre me hacia querer estrellar los puños de nuevo contra el rostro de aquel mierda al que miraba con ojos de zorra enamorada… Sí, me había dado cuenta de aquello y dolía como sus putos muertos, aquella mirada estaba destinada a ser mía de una manera u otra y lo iba a conseguir de la única manera que sabia hacerlo.

Ella se giró abruptamente. _Ha mordido el anzuelo….Tanya, estás perdiendo facultades, querida._

—Por supuesto que hablo de Bella. Déjala, no tienes derecho a pudrirla.

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces y sonreí de manera demoniaca, advirtiendo en el rostro de Tanya una mueca de horror ante aquel gesto.

—No es de tu incumbencia, pequeña zorra—. Siseé. —Pero me divierte que te pongas de su lado. Hace que todo sea aún más divertido. Cuando la tenga retozando, quizás te deje mirar. Sé que te gusta, lo he visto en tus ojos de pervertida lamedora de coños—. Reí de manera cínica. —Me encantará ver tu cara cuando esté follándomela justo aquí, en este despacho.

No advertí su situación hasta que su mano impactó en mi rostro y algo conmocionado me acaricié donde ella había osado pegarme. Me levanté y rodeé el escritorio para agarrar sus muñecas y apretarlas con furia ciega.

—No te inmiscuyas Tanya o te juro por Dios que me paso por el forro de los cojones que eres la madre de Elizabeth… Tu culo puede abandonar el sillón rápidamente si me lo propongo.

—Aro…le diré a Aro…—comenzó a decir. Tenía miedo, podía olerlo. Inspiré profundamente y sonreí. Me encantaba aquella sensación de poder.

—Le dirás una mierda a Aro—. Sugerí de manera inquisitiva. — ¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que ocurra con los demás? —. Pregunté soltándole las muñecas asqueado, volviendo a mi mesa y a mi cigarro.

—Eres tóxico, Edward, tu veneno es correoso como el alquitrán, se pega a ti y te destruye ahogándonos en tu mierda—. Suspiró de manera lenta y casi teatral. —Deseo que algún día te tragues tus palabras y te mueras de agonía con ellas. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

Reí con ganas.

—Gracias querida, me encantan tus buenos deseos hacia mí, veo que me amas sobre todas las cosas.

Ella ni si quiera me miró, caminó con lentitud hacia su despacho de nuevo como si le costara dar los pasos, cerró la puerta y di un golpe al ordenador furioso.

.

.

.

El día había sido un infierno.

Los ordenadores no se restablecieron hasta altas horas de la tarde y juré que les metería un puro por el culo a la empresa que llevaba el buen funcionamiento de éstos.

Había sido un jodido día de mierda y yo no hacía nada por remediarlo. Había comenzado a beber a tempranas horas de la mañana y ahora casi a las once y cuarto de la noche aún no había vuelto a casa. No deseaba ver a Victoria, desde la última vez que follamos me mira como si estuviese medio muerta. Si, joder…al correrme había gritado con fuerza el nombre de "ella", pero ¿Y qué? Victoria sabía porque me había casado con ella.

Jodida mierda… ¿Por qué tuve que decirle a Aro que sí?

El viejo me había explicado que teniéndola a ella cerca no intentaría nada en nuestra contra. ¿Y que más daba el coño que follara?

Pero eso había sido antes de que ella entrara en la empresa y comenzara embrujarme con aquellos ojos de ovejita. ¡Perra!

Bebí otro trago y arrastré mi cabello desde la coronilla hasta la frente. ¿Por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza? Estaba trastornado por aquella mocosa preciosa que se tiraba al jodido rector de su universidad.

Benjamin Thomas Tunner.

Lo iba a joder vivo…si ella no accedía a lo que tenía planeado proponerle, quizás le diera un poco de tregua a aquel amor asqueroso que ambos se procesaban.

El odio descomunal hacia el arrastrado de Tunner, había aumentado con creces desde que hablé con mi desleal hermano Jacob.

Me había soltado un montón de mierdas sobre el amor, después de pavonease de haber ido a visitarla. ¿Por qué me había contado aquello? Sólo hizo que nuestra distancia se acrecentara aún más.

—Maldita...— susurré, acariciando el cristal tallado del vaso donde me estaba dejando ahogar.

Aún latían sus palabras en mi cabeza, martilleando mi cerebro y agujereando algo en el vientre que era desconocido hasta ahora para mí.

**FLASH BACK.**

_Habíamos quedado en el Vip´s después de comer, Jacob había vuelto después de investigar una nueva empresa que debíamos de absorber. Después del embrollo de Shioquin, no podíamos bajar la guardia. Jacob era un perfecto emisario y estaba deseando de halagarlo por ello._

_Llegué antes que él y pude sentir las miradas de algunas de las empleadas de Cullen Ltd. Antes me ensalzaba el ego que babearan cada vez que hacía acto de presencia delante de sus narices, pero de un tiempo a esta parte me repugnaba que me miraran como si fuera un jodido trozo de carne._

_Era más excitante sentir y oler su miedo. Me ponía duro como una piedra._

_Pedí un capuccino y esperé con el diario que había sacado de la empresa para leerlo detalladamente. Allí se detallaban los problemas que estaba teniendo el estado con los bonos que sacó a subasta y yo había asumido un riesgo inmenso al pagar una suma bastante importante por un puñado de aquellos bonos._

_Me gustaba el papel, estaba harto del ordenador, de los libros electrónicos y de las Blackberrys. Busqué con detenimiento las páginas de economía y no advertí que me habían puesto el café sobre la mesa._

—_Hermano—. La voz juvenil y potente de Jake, me pilló por sorpresa y lo miré de mala manera. Era un recibimiento de mierda, pero la información de los bonos era tan absorbente que me había trasportado con la lectura a otro plano. Claramente había aterrizado de sopetón de nuevo en el Vip´s con el vozarrón del mastodonte de mi hermano._

—_Cabrón—siseé. — Casi me matas del susto._

Solté el periódico encima de la mesa y recompuse mi chaqueta antes de abrazarme a él con fuerza.

—_Mientes—. Susurró. —El miedo tiene nombre y se llama Edward Cullen, hermanito._

_Miré sus ojos negros y su sonrisa lobuna. Jake estaba hecho de otra pasta diferente a la nuestra, se notaba demasiado que no tenía la puta y arrogante genética Cullen._

_Jake fue adoptado al poco tiempo de perder a sus padres en un accidente de coche. Apenas era un bebé cuando mi madre lo recibió entre sus brazos. Papá y ella no dudaron en integrarlo como uno más de la familia y así fue._

_Mis padres habían decidido que mi hermano debía tener plena conciencia de sus verdaderos padres y de la sangre india que corría por sus venas. Jake creció sabiendo en todo momento quien eran sus verdaderos padres y sin ser algo traumático para él. Esme lo ama de una manera ciega ya que es agradecido, respetuoso con ella y sumamente cariñoso. Él es la clase de hijo que ella siempre deseó y a veces me daban ganas de patearme el trasero por ello, yo sin lugar a dudas había salido completamente al revés._

_Tomó asiento sin perder la sonrisa y elevé una mano para ordenar a un camarero que pasaba cerca de nuestra mesa._

— _¿Qué tal hermano?— Preguntó, mirando al camarero que había llegado para anotar. — Un café con leche, gracias._

_Analicé su postura y el brillo de sus ojos, sonreí abiertamente y comprendí perfectamente aquel estado de ánimo._

—_No tan bien como tú, sospecho. ¿Quién te ha comido el rabo, para volver con esa cara de gilipollas, hermanito?— Pregunté apuntando con mi legua al labio superior._

_Jake cambió el gesto y bajó la mirada. Su mandíbula se movió y como poseído por una fuerza demoniaca me miró como si quisiera matarme._

—_Olvidas que tengo corazón, Edward—. Suspiró, analizando lentamente mi rostro, sin perder detalle alguno. —Fui a visitar a Bella._

_La bomba estalló en mi vientre y casi me revienta los intestinos. No me esperaba aquello, sabía que algún día iría a visitarla, pero no que me lo pasaría por el rostro._

—_Genial—. Dije restándole importancia. — ¿Sigue babeándola el perro faldero del rector?—. Aquella pregunta estaba henchida de rabia y aquello no le pasó por alto al lince de mi hermano._

—_Bella es feliz y eso me alegra y la verdad, no veo a Ben como un perro faldero—. El camarero llegó con el café con leche justo a tiempo de que agarrara a mi hermano por la pechera._

— _¿Ben? Veo que te has ganado su confianza Jake. No te fíes no quiere a ningún Cullen dentro de su terreno y su terreno se llama Bella._

—_Te equivocas, Edward, eres tú el que piensa de esa manera. Él solo la trata como se merece y déjame decirte que ella es feliz con él, enamorada para ser más exactos._

—_Me importa una jodida mierda de quien esté enamorada Swan—. El dolor de mi vientre me contrajo el estomago y subió cerca del pecho, del corazón…creo que sentí mi alma aullar._

—_Mientes, la amas imbécil agilipollado, neurótico empollado de poder, la amas, lo admitiste. ¡La amas!—. Jake pareció perder el sentido y lo miré con los ojos como platos._

— _¿Qué coño estás diciendo? ¿Que yo amo a quién? ¡No me jodas, Jake, eso es técnicamente imposible!— Grité tirando de mi cabello._

_Mi hermano me regaló una sonrisa de mierda. De aquellas que te están tomando por tarado o por un imberbe al que han cazado en una travesura e intenta negarla._

—_Confesaste aquella noche. La noche en la que debías haber estado hablando con ella y no hasta arriba de alcohol y lloriqueando como un marica…. Eso sin contar el espectáculo que formaste en casa de Aro. Sí, estoy enterado y no me preguntes quien me lo contó, estabas muerto de celos… celos enfermos, Edward y esa enfermedad en ti es peligrosa, peligrosa para Bella; por supuesto._

— _¡Mientes! Yo no dije en ningún momento que la amara—. Juro por Dios que hubiera estampado mi puño contra su rostro perfecto de indio de mierda._

—_No y vale, admito que no lo dijiste así, a las claras pero si dijiste que estabas trastornado por ella, siempre lo estuviste mucho antes de su entrada en Cullen Ltd. La admirabas en las sombras desde que era una niñita, jodido pervertido de mierda—. Rió de manera sonora y perdí la calma justo ahí. Me levanté y tiré un billete de diez dólares en la mesa. No podía aguantar más al imbécil de mi hermano._

_Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Vip´s oí su voz ronca zambullirse en mis oídos._

—_Sé lo que ella podría haber evitado Edward, pero me alegro de que ella no estuviese en Washington para que no tuvieses la ocasión de proponérselo._

_Lo perdí entre el tránsito de la calle y busqué la cajetilla de tabaco, para fumarme un cigarro. El sol me perturbó la visión y suspiré hondamente._

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

.

.

.

Oh…la lengua de Ben, los dientes de Ben, las manos de Ben… todo lo que podía abarcar era Ben y estaba enardecida por ello. Se estaba mostrando tan incauto en aquellos toques que me sentí como una calienta pollas o quizás ya estaba alcanzando el segundo nivel.

Anhelaba devorarlo, desnudarlo, desnudarme y tocar todas aquellas partes de su anatomía escondidas debajo de aquellas ropas. Si era maravilloso sentir como sus manos apretaban mis caderas hacia las suyas, haciéndonos jadear a ambos al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo sería sentir piel con piel y recibiendo el total de su excitación?

Me aventuré tocando su torso, apartando un botón del chaleco y colando mi mano entre los engarces de la camisa. Su piel, perfecta suave, singular, excitante… estaba al borde del colapso. Me separé abruptamente de él y lo miré sin pestañear. Ben tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisilla comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, los abrió lentamente y amplió su sonrisa enseñando todos sus perfectos dientes.

—Eres una Diosa perversa—. Susurró ronco, tan perfecto como sensual. —Esto ha sido, woauuu….— volvió a susurrar, desviando toda mi atención a su boca tan perfecta como deseable.

Reí y él volvió a perderse en mi boca, esta vez en un beso mucho más tierno.

No quería perder la magia de aquel momento, pero era consciente de la situación, no podíamos rendirnos a la pasión en aquel lugar. No era justo para nosotros, mi primera vez tenía que rozar la perfección y sabía que con Ben iba a lograrlo.

—Si no salimos pronto de aquí creo que alguien pensará que me he comido a la gatita—. Gimió entre mi pelo con deje sentido. —Dios Bella como te deseo. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como estoy por ti?

El aire se atoró en mi garganta y forcé un carraspeo ya que me era imposible contestar.

—S..i, si.

Rió inclinándose levemente, su cabello rozó mis labios y rostro e inhalé su dulce aroma. Sus labios besaron mi clavícula de forma húmeda haciéndome morder el labio con frustración.

—Te quiero en mi vida y en mi cama Bella, te quiero en todas partes, conmigo. Compláceme Bella, ven conmigo ahora, para siempre.

Intenté ver más allá de aquella mirada enfebrecida por la pasión, pero mi vista también estaba al borde del abismo, apenas veía, pues solo sentía.

—Para siempre, Ben—. Susurré admirando su bello rostro que comenzaba a cambiar de pura dicha.

Acto seguido Ben alzó una de mis manos y la besó con una encantadora sonrisa, salimos de aquel cuartucho por separado, pero con la firme convicción que después de hablar con Bree no dormiría sola aquella noche.

Continuará…

**Bueno…bueno…bueno…**

**Los comentarios sobre este capitulo deben ser dedicados todos a Edward creo…¿o no?**

**Ben se merece alguno?**

**Soy imparcial, pero en mi fuero interno pienso que en tan solo varias líneas me ha hecho alcanzar el cielo….**

**Besos preciosas y uno muy, muy gordo a mi beta hermosa Jo Beta Ffad…rápida y efectiva, ejjejejej!**

**Linda semana ¡**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD.

https: / www . facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction/

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.**

**PLUGGED **

**CAPITULO 26**

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar de anticipación mientras buscaba a Bree entre la gran masa de gente que había amontonada en el gimnasio de la facultad. Algunos de los rostros iban cubiertos con antifaces y máscaras haciendo que mi mirada se nublara y me sintiera mareada.

Miré hacia atrás buscando a Ben, pero él ya había desaparecido. Respiré hondo e intenté concentrar la mirada en reconocer a Bree, ya rondaba la desesperación cuando vi un corpachón inmenso vestido de Batman. Me abrí paso entre la gente, sorteando toda clase de chicos que babeaban a mi paso. Fue repugnante sentir sus miradas por todo mi cuerpo y el deseo hirviendo en sus ojos, yo solo pertenecería a un hombre y ese era el que me esperaba fuera del edificio quizás con tantos nervios como yo.

Apresuré el paso y los ojos oscuros del súper héroe me miraron.

Bree y él estaban abrazados íntimamente y por los labios hinchados y brillantes de ella, podía afirmar que se había estado enroscando su lengua sin descanso. El mastodonte de dos metros le susurró algo al oído y miraron ambos en mi dirección, la sonrisa de ella casi me eleva a los altares y no pude hacer otra cosa que imitarla, miré a Batman y él también me sonreía…._un momento, esa boca, esa sonrisa de lobo…_

—Te has perdido Bells—, la voz de Jake irrumpió en mis oídos y casi le arranco la máscara de un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Auch!— se quejó, acariciando su cogote.

— ¡Eres tú! Encuentras a Bree la agarras te las llevas a un rincón para darte el lote con ella y yo pensando que era otro fulano, Jake….ni si quiera me has saludado tío…— Achiqué los ojos y bufé realmente cabreada, casi se me había olvidado el motivo que generaba aquella búsqueda, pero al emerger en mis prioridades me sentí acalorada. Gracias a Dios la máscara de Catwoman me ayudaba con esto.

Jake miró a Bree y ambos se sonrieron apretándose mas el uno contra el otro. Me había perdido algo de estos dos y estaba deseosa que me lo revelaran, pero en el exterior me esperaba el hombre más sensual y maravilloso del mundo y no debía de hacerlo esperar.

— ¿Y Ben?—preguntó Bree, mirando hacia la multitud. —No entiendo como no está rondándote.

Carraspeé y le hice un gesto con la mirada para que me siguiera a un rincón del gimnasio. Jacob me miró serio, pero le sonreí al agarrar a Bree de una mano y lanzarla casi hacia una columna color marfil de granito.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—. Casi me gritó.

—Me marcho—. Dije, mirándola a los ojos. —Me marcho con tu hermano.

Bree arrugó sus cejas desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, pero tardó breves instantes en taladrarme con sus ojos.

— ¿A la casa de Benjamin?—. Sus manos agarraron las mías y sonrió como una niña. — ¿Vas a pasar la noche con mi hermano?—. Su boca temblaba de emoción y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir cariñosamente. Me envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente. —Ahora serás mi hermana—, me dijo en un susurro pegado al oído.

Carraspeamos ambas al mismo tiempo y nos separamos. Mis manos seguían temblando y las retorcí antes de girarme e ir en busca de Ben.

—Llámame, Bella, tenemos que hablar de las vacaciones—. Aquello me hizo recordar que no llevaba el celular encima y corrí al edificio de las habitaciones para agarrarlo.

El vigilante que era ya prácticamente de la familia me sonrió de manera amistosa al verme pasar. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y la cerré con algo de fuerza. Respiré hondamente y me senté en mi cama unos instantes. Estaba al borde del colapso. Me levanté ansiosa y busqué entre mis cosas una pequeña mochila para meter algo de ropa. Ropa interior, un pantalón vaquero y un par de camisetas de tirantes. Lo ubiqué todo de cualquier manera dentro de la mochila y busqué en mi pequeño joyero el colgante de oro que me había regalado Ben para ponérmelo.

Las maletas estaban preparadas, el curso había finalizado y yo debía de marcharme unos días a casa de mi abuelo, después Bree y yo habíamos quedado en hacer un viaje juntas a Grecia…

Con el único que no había hecho planes al respecto era con Ben, pero él era una caja de sorpresas y sabía que no defraudaría.

Arranqué el casquete de gata y por supuesto el resto del disfraz, improvisando una cola alta, pues el cabello me había quedado tan pegado a la cabeza que parecía estar calva. Busqué entre la maleta un vestido blanco de lino y me marché no sin antes mirar la que había sido mi habitación por casi un curso completo. Había sacado unas notas magnificas, había conocido a una chica increíble y por supuesto había encontrado el hombre mas seductor y maravilloso del mundo…

Cerré a mis espaldas y caminé hacia la salida.

—Hasta dentro de dos meses señorita Swan—. Sonrió el vigilante con su mirada tierna. —Disfrute de sus vacaciones.

—Igualmente—. Le dije sonriendo.

No sabía su nombre. No sabía si tenía familia o su edad, pero era un hombre magnifico que no perdía la sonrisa ni un solo día.

.

.

.

Al salir del campus giré la cabeza en dirección al gimnasio. No había querido asistir a aquella fiesta, pero quizás había sido el salto para verme en la situación en la que bullía en ese momento.

Desvié mi atención de la universidad y caminé hacia el estacionamiento exterior, había muchos coches, pero solamente uno de ellos tenía las luces encendidas. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente dentro de mi pecho e intenté no tropezarme con nada, pues me sentía como un flan.

Ben me hizo luces con el coche, suponiendo que no sabía dónde se encontraba y corrí hacia el auto con desesperación. Tenía miedo que alguien reconociera su coche.

La ventanilla del copiloto estaba bajada y asomé la cabeza para sonreírle antes de entrar. Él parecía nervioso, el coche olía a tabaco y pude ver en el cenicero de éste varios cigarros sin consumir totalmente. Sonrió y abrió la puerta estirándose hacia ella. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco… y también había dejado escapar varios botones de su camisa blanca. Parecía un príncipe escapado de un cuento… y yo me sentía su princesa.

Me arrastré hacia el sillón y eché la mochila en el asiento trasero. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos quedamos ensimismados unos momentos el uno en el otro, observando nuestros labios y cada definida marca de nuestro rostro.

Ben fue el que apartó la mirada realmente serio y sin emitir palabra. Apretando el acelerador y saliendo de allí lentamente, sin hacer ruido.

El viento de la noche me azotaba levemente en el rostro y fuera de sentir incomodidad frente al silencio que nos invadía; lo agradecí. Ben debía de estar tan nervioso como yo y en ese momento sobraban las palabras.

Paramos en un barrio residencial en la zona alta de Pemsey, lo reconocí fácilmente por el edifico Golden. La casa no era muy grande, pero parecía sacada de Carcassone, toda de vieja piedra caliza con un tejado de pizarra en lo que parecía un rojo oscuro. Entramos hacia dentro con el auto y Ben bajó la ventanilla de su lado para apuntar con un mando a distancia que no me había dado cuenta de donde lo había sacado. La puerta inmensa se abrió y pasamos lentamente hasta estacionarnos.

Ben sacó las llaves del arranque y me miró.

— ¿Estás segura?— su voz marcada en un tono ronco, volvió a hacerme temblar.

—Sí—. Mi voz borboteó de mi boca junto con un carraspeo.

Ben agarró mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, besó la palma y aquel acto llegó rápidamente a mis pechos que se excitaron de inmediato. Notaba el picor en ellos, los pezones hinchados y la burbujeante sensación del roce del sujetador en ellos.

Me soltó dulcemente y salió del coche. Yo lo imité, quedándome parada como una estatua, observándolo. Estaba agarrando mi mochila junto con otra más grande.

Las asió con ambas manos y me sonrió débilmente, noté el temblor en sus labios y me conmoví. Ben era todo para mi… lo amaba tanto… con tantas desesperación. Justo en ese momento me estaba dando cuenta de cuan tanto lo amaba. Deseaba todo de él sin límites, lo que viniera de Ben, fuera lo que fuese, seria perfecto.

—Ven—. Dijo en un susurro. —Sígueme.

Hice lo que me pidió y nos sumergimos ambos en el interior de la vivienda. Los techos eran de madera de roble y las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono que me recordaba a las arenas del desierto. Andando por el amplio pasillo, observé los cuadros que presidian las paredes, todos ellos de firmas de renombre y el espectacular recibidor de madera de caoba que lo hacía perfecto.

Encendió las luces y me encontré en un enorme salón comedor que parecía haber sido copiado de una casa de cuento antigua: Una chimenea, un mueble de madera blanca con rejillas y una gran mesa con un jarrón con flores frescas en el centro. Sonreí. Ben parecía tener mis gustos en lo que se refería a la decoración.

—Tu casa es magnífica—, dije en un susurro emocionado.

Él, que había dejado las mochilas en el suelo se giró y me miró intensamente.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó.

—Es tal y como yo… — frené en seco la cursilería que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Cómo yo qué… Bella?— Estaba ahora cerca de mí y podía respirar su aliento. Abrí mi boca para engullirlo, lo quería todo de Ben, jodidamente todo.

—Yo siempre pensé en este tipo de mobiliario para mi hogar… cuando lo tenga—. Terminé de decir sin pestañear, mirando su boca y apartándola casi inmediatamente el sentir su escrutinio.

Los dedos de Ben invadieron mi rostro y lo elevaron.

—Si lo deseas éste puede ser tu hogar, Bella—. Inspiró aire profundamente por la boca y apretó la mandíbula, manteniéndola tensa por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. —A veces me siento demasiado protector contigo y querría apartarte del mundo… tenerte solo para mí—. Ben sonrió amargamente mirando mis labios. —Me siento asquerosamente protector contigo Bella… soy celoso hasta del aire que respiras.

Suspiré.

Todo aquel palabrerío me estaba llevando a un plano escondido en mis fantasías… aquellas donde Ben y yo nos arrancábamos la ropa con desesperación y acabábamos haciendo el amor frenéticamente.

Pero su mano abandonó la piel sonrosada de mi rostro y caminó lentamente hacia una cristalera. Abrió la portezuela, sacó dos copas poniéndolas encima de la gran mesa que presidía el comedor y sus ojos se elevaron buscándome.

— ¿Te gusta el vino?— Preguntó con su mirada ardiente sobre la mía. —Yo necesito una copa en este momento… y creo que tú también, aligeraría la tensión del momento.

Lo miré con detenimiento convirtiéndome en gelatina. Se había subido las mangas de la camisa a la altura de los codos y su pecho se podía ver perfectamente por la obertura de la camisa. Sus mejillas también estaban arreboladas de color y sus labios estaban tan húmedos como los míos.

Asentí y él sonrió de lado. Lo perdí de vista unos instantes y volvió con una botella helada en sus manos. Descorchó aquella bebida y nos reímos con tensión ambos, al ver como el corcho se resistía a salir, una vez libre de éste, Ben inclinó la botella y vació del envase de aquel liquido color borgoña , sobre una copa y luego sobre la otra. Apartó la botella y caminó con ambas manos ocupadas hacia mi.

—Toma. Degústalo—. Susurró de manera provocativa, con una proposición velada en aquella orden. Hice lo que me dijo y me llevé la copa a los labios sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Bebimos ambos al mismo tiempo y sentí aquel dulce sabor explotar en mi lengua. Cerré los ojos por la sensación y sonreí. Estaba delicioso.

Al abrir los ojos su mirada estaba allí, parada en mi boca, aplastando la poca cordura que tenía en aquellos momentos.

—Me gusta—. Dije buscándolo, parecía estar hipnotizado por aquellos labios que rogaban ser besados por él.

Tragó en seco y se llevó de nuevo la copa a sus labios bebiéndose todo su contenido.

—Mi familia tiene unas viñas en una casa de campo en España; apenas son unas hectáreas. Cada año recolectamos la poca uva que nos da la tierra, pues es un fruto que sufre la devastación de las plagas de insectos… casi perdemos toda la recogida en septiembre del año pasado, no comercializamos nuestro vino, pero si nos gusta disfrutar de él durante todo el año. Casi perdimos toda la uva; como te digo, pero en mi pequeña terraza, en las cañas que hay dispuestas en el techo hay varias parras que crecieron salvajes y a las que siempre he dejado que el sol achicharrase año tras año sin consideración, esa pequeña parcela de vid esa la más fuerte y dulce de todas aquellas tierras, yo mismo recolecté esa uva y la pisé, llenando los bidones y guardándola en un lugar oscuro y seco. Hace un par de meses uno de los hombres que guardan la casa solariega mandó las únicas garrafas que no se avinagraron en el proceso de maceración. Como ves el vino es excepcional, he mandado que lo embotellen y lo guarden en mi bodega, son solo un par de decenas, es exclusivo y casi afrodisiaco, como su nombre indica—. Ben volvió a manchar sus labios de aquel oscuro néctar y yo lo imité. —Ven, comeremos algo, debes estar hambrienta.

Su mano buscó la mía y caminamos dejando atrás el amplio comedor, sumergiéndonos en una vasta cocina rústica. Volvió a besar mis manos antes de arrastrar una silla y rogarme que me sentara. Caminó hasta el refrigerador para abrirlo y sacar diversas bandejas con comida.

Sacó los cubiertos, pequeños mantelitos individuales y servilletas de papel y arrastró un taburete y se sentó frente a mí.

—Come, Bella, por favor—. Dijo arrastrando un plato de un tipo de ensalada que parecía deliciosa. Negué con la cabeza, todo parecía delicioso pero yo tenía los nervios almacenados en mi vientre y si metía algo dentro de él, seguro que acababa dando arcadas con la cabeza en el retrete.

—Ben, no tengo hambre—. Susurré, mirando sus manos perfectas acariciar la copa de vino.

Oí como las patas del taburete se dejaban arrastrar por el suelo y elevé la mirada para buscar al hombre por el que perdía el sentido. No comprendía nada, Ben estaba en el umbral de la puerta dándome la espalda con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tenso.

Me levanté con urgencia y corrí hacia él tirando la silla donde había estado sentada en el suelo, aplasté mi frente en su espalda y cerré los ojos muerta de miedo. Quizás estaba replanteándose la situación de aquella noche, pensando que estaba cometiendo un error. Casi se me escapan las lágrimas, pero me contuve unos instantes antes de que él caminara dejándome sin el suave toque de su camisa sobre mi piel.

—Arriba a la derecha hay una habitación Bella… yo… lo siento.

Lo oí correr, huir de mí.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta porque sin ninguna duda me hubiera caído en ese momento. ¿Qué había cambiado en tan solo unos segundos? Giré el rostro hacia la silla en el suelo tirada, las bandejas de comida en la mesa y el taburete arrastrado que había dejado Ben en medio de la cocina. Caminé hacia todo aquello para ponerlo todo en su lugar y así lo hice con lágrimas silenciosas surcándome el rostro. Estaba herida de muerte y apenas podía caminar un paso hacia ninguna parte.

Cuando recogí la cocina caminé hacia el salón y miré mi pequeña mochila a lado de la suya y el llanto contenido me destrozo el cuello y el vientre. Me planteé durante unos instantes llamar un taxi y salir huyendo de allí, pero era demasiado tarde y quería levantarme al día siguiente y poder hablar de aquello con Ben. No sabía en qué situación había quedado nuestra relación y debía saber, si no moriría.

Agarré la mochila sin apenas fuerzas y caminé hacia las escaleras. Me paré frente a la puerta que me había indicado Ben y la abrí prendiendo la luz en el acto. Era hermosa, los muebles seguían el mismo estilo y el color pastel de las paredes daban serenidad y armonía al ambiente destructor que me consumía. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y estiré la goma que apretaba mi cabello en el tope de mi cabeza. Abrí la mochila y dispuse encima de la gran cama de matrimonio unas braguitas y un sujetador de encaje rojo, estrellándolas con furia contra la pared. Aquel conjunto de lencería me lo había regalado Bree en una de aquellas tardes locas de ir a visitar tiendas por el centro después de estudiar…_" A Ben le encanta el rojo….seguro que cuando te vea con esto puesto estará deseando de quitártelo, aunque si lo piensas bien es una desconsideración"._ La risa de Bree retumbó en mi cabeza y me derrumbé aplastando mi espalda contra la pared, agarré mi cabeza entre las manos y me pregunté una y mil veces que había desencadenado aquella reacción en Ben. Después de no sé cuanto tiempo en el suelo sentada, me enderecé y caminé hacia el pequeño lavabo, necesitaba una ducha.

Tiré de mi vestido hacia arriba y me quité las braguitas y el sujetador, echándolos hacia un lado.

Cuando el agua acarició mi piel me sentí perdida en un mar de sensaciones únicas. En ese momento debía de estar enroscada en el cuerpo de Ben, susurrándonos palabras íntimas y fundiendo nuestros cuerpos en uno. Mis ojos volvieron a empañarse y me dije a mi misma que todo tenía que tener un sentido que se me escapaba. _¡Ben te ama, idiota! ¿Dudas de eso? Algo ha debido de pasar por su cabeza, para dejarte sola, abandonada, dentro de una casa que no es la tuya._

No pude evitar volver a llorar, compadeciéndome de mi misma.

Me puse como única prenda el mismo vestido blanco, pues no había echado ni un solo pijama y caminé descalza hacia la gran cama que presidia la habitación.

No había secado mi cabello con el secador, pero no importaba, nada me importaba. Volvía a la decadencia de la compasión por mí misma, cuando oí unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.

— ¡Bella!—.La voz de Ben explotó en mis oídos y corrí hacia la puerta para abrirla rápidamente y jadeando.

Él también parecía haberse dado una ducha, tenía el cabello húmedo y su camisa estaba completamente desabrochada, sus pantalones pendían sobre sus caderas, parecía que de un momento a otro iban a caer. Sus brazos estaban parados a ambos lados del marco de la puerta, haciendo una jaula sobre mi cuerpo. Jadeaba con la boca abierta, vi como el nudo de su garganta se movía y tragaba duramente…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ben? ¡Me estas asustando! ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunté casi histérica.

Pero él no contestó. Dio un paso hacia delante, me agarró de la cintura y aplastó su boca sobre la mía en un beso condenatorio. Él era preso de las mismas emociones que yo, y había venido en mi busca enloquecido.

Ben rugía dentro de mi boca, estaba desesperado. Sus manos apretaban casi con saña mi cintura acercándome más a sus caderas, sintiendo lo duro y majestuoso que se encontraba.

Me alzó levemente y enrosqué mis piernas sobre sus caderas. Gemimos ambos al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos y él cerró la puerta ayudándose de uno de sus pies.

Separó su boca de la mía un momento y descansó su frente sobre la mía, jadeando ambos por la falta de oxigeno.

—Dime que serás mía Bella, dilo—. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y parecía rezar una plegaria intima al preguntarme.

—Sí, quiero ser tuya, Ben—. Dije con una serenidad abrumadora. —Tú eres el hombre que siempre he esperado encontrar.

Mi novio abrió los ojos y buscó alguna respuesta en mis ojos. Ben no sabía que era virgen.

Su boca se cerró y se dibujó una sonrisa deliciosa que me hizo imitarlo.

—No me hubiera importado Bella, lo sabes, pero esto… esto no me lo esperaba—. Carraspeó y me hizo bajar de sus caderas arrancándome un mohín de disgusto.

— ¿Te disgusta?— Pregunté enfadada.

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó. Me miró y me rodeó entre sus brazos calientes.

—Me siento honrado. Seré tu primer hombre. Es el mejor regalo, Bella—. Sus ojos estrellaron con los míos y me besó tiernamente. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Ben—. Jadeé.

Acarició mi rostro, perdiendo sus manos entre mi cabello, oliéndolo, masticando su esencia.

—No quiero hacerte daño—. Susurró, con la boca perdida entre mi cabello. —Te llevaré al límite para tenerte lo suficientemente húmeda—. La respiración se atoró en mi garganta. —Déjame guiarte Bella.

Nuestras miradas colapsaron y sin previo aviso me elevó entre sus brazos caminando hacia la cama sin apartar ni un segundo nuestras miradas.

Me tumbó sobre ella y deslizó su camisa entre sus hombros dejando su torso al descubierto. Me relamí de puro gusto y él sonrió como un gato a punto de comerse a un tierno ratoncito. Se arrastró a gatas hasta quedarse a mi lado y comenzó a buscar mi boca tiernamente, aquello era tan mágico que creí estar soñando.

Las manos de Ben comenzaron a vagar sobre mis hombros y clavícula, arrancado de mis labios gemidos solapados en su boca, separó un momento sus labios de los míos y me miró terriblemente serio unos segundos. Inspiré profundamente y comencé a temblar de anticipación. La mano de Ben estaba en el tirante de mi vestido y poco a poco iba bajando, hasta que por fin tuvo acceso a uno de mis pechos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, abriendo las aletas de su nariz y respirando agitadamente. Apresó entre sus dientes su labio inferior y cubrió mi pecho con su mano, gimiendo ante el contacto. Mis pezones se estiraron como balas y arqueé mis caderas como acto reflejo. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente poco a poco y besó la cima de aquel pecho con ansias.

Jadeé y él se volvió loco y comenzó masticar aquel pezón entre sus dientes, a devorarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su dulce cabello me acarició el rostro y su boca volvió a buscar la mía enloquecida.

—Bella—. Susurró antes de sentir su mano bajar hacia mi vientre y a una de mis piernas, apartó el vestido y se aventuró sobre mi sexo sin ropa interior. Aquello lo desarmó y gimió enfebrecido.

—Perversa—. Gimoteó buscando mi lengua y enroscándola con la suya de manera salvaje, mientras que sus dedos se perdían dentro de mi sexo y golpeaba sobre mi clítoris como un maestro del placer. —Estás mojada, pequeña… muy mojada, voy a meter mis dedos dentro de ti, Bella. Te voy a follar con los dedos.

Aquel lenguaje sucio en la boca de Ben me hizo perder el juicio y comencé a mover mis caderas al toque de su mano…convulsioné y cuando lo hice, él sumergió uno de sus dedos en mi, sacándolo y metiéndolo, arrastrándolo hacia mi clítoris y repitiendo aquella melodía de sexo, enloqueciéndome.

—Ben…— jadeé.

—Dime mi amor—. Sus dedos no me daban tregua y podía ver el brillo de la victoria en sus ojos al mirarme.

—Te amo.

Rió de manera seductora antes de rasgarme el vestido de arriba abajo. Grité algo asustada y él negó con la cabeza antes de quitarse los pantalones. El sexo de Ben estaba tan hinchado que podía ver su silueta perfectamente dibujada debajo de sus boxers.

—No me mires así, Bella—. Me urgió roncamente. —Me haces perder la poca cordura que mantengo.

Tragué duro y él sonrió.

—Te voy a comer entera, mi vida.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentí el suave roce de su cabello sobre mi pecho, sus labios sobre mi clavícula y los lametones húmedos sobre mi cuello.

Continuará…

**Gracias a mi beta hermosa: Jocelynne y a todas vosotras y vuestras nominaciones en los premios fanfictions. Espero seguir con vuestro apoyo incondicional…y …Ah! No me madeis a los Vulturis por el final de este capitulo….que si no no podré seguir, chicas…..jejejejjeje**

**Besos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**PLUGGED**

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es mía y estoy a punto de tirarme de los pelos, jajajajajajjajj! ( risa de loca desquiciada)**

**Capítulo 27.**

La boca de Ben se sentía caliente, una boca húmeda, sexy y celestial, sí señor. Enredé los dedos en aquel cabello algo largo, que ahora caía sobre las puntas de mis pechos, acariciándolos sin querer hacerlo. Aquel simple toque con una parte de él mismo de la que ni siquiera era consciente, me hizo sonreír mordiendo mi labio inferior con hambre. Yo también deseaba comerlo, devorarlo, si me dejaba. Había soñado tantas veces despierta con aquel momento.

Gemí contrayendo mis muslos al tenerlo cerca de mi ombligo, al que dibujó su contorno con la lengua, sintiendo como su respiración ronca y sensual me hacía sentirme una Diosa pagana.

— ¡Oh Dios mío… Ben!—. Sus dientes habían comenzado a morder las crestas marrones de mis pezones, haciéndome elevar las caderas hacia algo que aún, desconociéndolo, sabía muy bien lo que era. Deseaba que me tomara. Anhelaba sentirlo dentro de mí, abandonado, vulnerable y tan primitivo en sus estoques que me hiciera delirar de puro éxtasis; sabía que Ben se enterraría conmigo en aquella danza, dándolo todo y con total premura.

—Eres perfecta—. Jadeó, elevando la mirada, estallando aquellos ojos negros en los míos y mordiendo aquellos labios llenos de hambre de mi cuerpo. —No sé si voy a poder aguantarme, Bella. Quiero hacerte llegar con mi lengua, pero no sé si podré controlarme.

Ensanché las aletas de mi nariz y saqué el aire con fuerza. Mi respiración caliente secó mis labios y tuve que mojarlos con mi lengua.

—Pruébalo—. Le dije seria.

Él, llegó hasta mi rostro y besó la carne caliente que cubría mi boca, aportando más deseo a mi cuerpo y haciendo emerger de centro, un líquido caliente y espeso como la miel.

—Niña, mala—. Rió, algo ronco y mirándome con una ceja alzada. —Probemos.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que sus labios con una urgencia sin límites impactaron con los míos, devorando y lamiendo las profundidades de mi boca, haciéndome perder el sentido.

Sus manos, ahora firmes, buscaron el pliegue de mi jardín secreto y allí separó los labios con el índice y el pulgar, gemí dentro de su boca, pero él no me dio ninguna clase de tregua, estaba devastada, aturdida por la necesidad de él y el dulce manantial que emergía en mí.

Tocó con la yema de su dedo mi clítoris y me revolví nerviosa, pegándome más a él, deseando mas aquello que me había proporcionado y entonces él volvió a hacerlo pero con mayor intensidad, girando su dedo alrededor de aquella capucha hinchada que me iba haciendo caer en picado, utilizando sus otros dígitos comenzó a llegar con lentitud hacia la llaga de mi sexo y sumergió con suavidad uno de ellos dentro de mí. El beso de Ben me abandonó por completo, mirándome intensamente con sus ojos enfrebrecidos. Yo me revolvía, gemía nerviosa sin dejar de mirarlo y él arremetió con algo más de dureza otro dedo dentro de mí, sacándolo y metiéndolo, para luego sumergirlo con más destreza y buscar algo dentro de mi sexo palpitante de necesidad.

Me envolvió un placer sin límites y algo encontró en un punto secreto; que solo conocía él, y sin tregua comenzó a pulsar con fuerza dentro de mí abandonada a mi goce y gimiendo con toda el alma. Me estaba corriendo con los dedos de Ben y él no me daba tregua.

—Joder…—. Susurró. —Ahora te voy a probar. Lo estoy deseando.

Sacó los dedos con delicadeza y se los llevó a la boca. Vi su lengua degustar el almíbar que había fluido de mi sexo y con suaves besos como toques de plumas llegó a mi pubis al que sopló antes de tocar.

—Te voy a comer preciosa, pero no te preocupes que no te va a doler.

Sonrió con arrogancia antes de plantar la boca sobre mi sexo y besarlo con los labios levemente abiertos, separó éstos con su lengua y apresó el clítoris entre sus dientes suavemente, su lengua lamía con suavidad al principio y con algo más de fuerza segundos después. Aquello era maravilloso, me había perdido tanto en mis sensaciones, que había perdido la mirada y mis manos se revolvían en la cabeza de Ben que cada vez se movía más y más para engullir aquel botón que me concedía tanto placer.

Enderecé las caderas y él se detuvo un momento. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su lengua, arremetiendo contra mi hendidura, como si fuera su sexo. Volví a correrme, pero aquella vez fue bestial. Un orgasmo que no acababa, que hacía desarmar mis huesos y envolverme en un aureola para elevarme.

Ben se irguió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme y arrastrándose hacia mi rostro de nuevo. Pude oler el aroma de mi sexo en su boca, pero no me importó. Lo agarré del cuello y devoré aquella esencia que formaba parte de mí y de la que se había saciado él. Miré hacia sus caderas y observé una pequeña mancha en sus boxers, elevé una ceja y lo miré con una sonrisa de petulancia.

— ¿Crees que soy de piedra?—. Dijo con la voz enronquecida. —Te estoy haciendo mía de casi todas las maneras posibles, Bella. Mi polla va estallar.

Sonreí con ganas.

— ¿Tu polla? ¿Qué es ese lenguaje, Benjamín Thomas Tunner?

Ben sonrió y besó con la humedad de la saliva mi pecho izquierdo sin dejar de mirarme.

—Ese lenguaje es justo el que intercambian los amantes en la cama, Bella. Un lenguaje ordinario, pero terriblemente caliente—. Sus manos bajaron hacia mi centro y lo acarició con lentitud. —Estás mojada y caliente, preparada para mí.

Acaricié con mi nariz su rostro y llegué a su oído para susurrarle.

—Quiero tu polla dentro de mí.

Vi como Ben aguantaba la respiración un momento y luego me tomaba del trasero para elevarme un poco sobre el colchón, posicionó su pene en mi centro y poco a poco fue meciendo las caderas para introducirse dentro de mí.

— ¿Te duele, mi vida?—. Jadeó, con los ojos vidriosos de pasión.

—No… Ben, sigue—. Supliqué.

Buscó mi boca con su labios y sumergió su lengua hasta mi paladar para envolverme, en ese momento sentí como me hería su lanza de carne y me tensé de dolor.

—Bella, cariño...

Las lágrimas se escaparon de mis mejillas, pero me negué en redondo a que el miedo me rondara, amaba a Ben y quería que aquello fuese perfecto. O por lo menos lo sería después de haber roto mi himen.

—No—. Susurré, apartando las lágrimas con las manos. —Quiero apretarte como pueda, que gimas de placer, Ben—. Sus ojos como el carbón, me hablaban, me decían lo mucho que me amaba, que estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

—Ya lo haces, Bella. Eres estrecha, tanto que no sé si podré bombearte un par de veces más. Estoy al límite. ¡Joder!

Sonreí.

—Compláceme.

Ben se movió ligeramente hacia atrás y gimió, cerrando los ojos. La dicha me invadió, él me había regalado dos orgasmos maravillosos y yo quería hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué más daba si debía sufrir un poco en el proceso?

Elevé las piernas y rodeé sus caderas con ellas. Él arremetió con algo más de fuerza dentro de mí y mis sensaciones comenzaron a cambiar, sentía una especie de hormigueo que colapsaba con las paredes de mi centro, a cada estocada, a cada gemido, a cada toque de las manos de Ben sobre mi piel, un fuego interior sin precedentes comenzó a formarse a crepitar, diluyendo el dolor y convirtiéndolo en un abrumador placer que me hacía emitir roncos gemidos de mi boca.

Él sonrió complacido al ver como mis reacciones cambiaban e hizo sus estocadas más fuertes, haciendo chocar nuestras caderas en un sonido rítmico y embriagador.

—Quiero correrme contigo, Bella, cuando sientas que te va a venir me avisas—. Jadeó al tiempo que tomaba uno de mis pechos y lo mamaba con desesperación, mientras me bombeaba con algo más de fuerza.

Asentí, besando su cuello y estrelló sus caderas un par de veces más en mí, antes de volver a caer, me mordí el labio y dejé caer mis parpados con lentitud antes de hablar.

— ¡Me corro, Be...nnnn!— Grité apretándolo contra mi pecho, ajustándolo a mi cuerpo, delimitando con mi piel todas las áreas de su musculatura. Él también explotó, sintiendo en esos momentos que su grosor se hacía más patente.

Sus gemidos, sus jadeos y sus palabras de amor susurradas en mi oído, hicieron que unas lágrimas de dicha me invadieran los ojos.

—Te amo, Ben—. Susurré con la voz entre cortada.

Él con la cabeza pegada en mi pecho y jugando con uno de mis pezones, susurró.

—Mi vida, parte de mí, ahora está contigo.

La luz de día fue filtrándose poco a poco sobre mis parpados, me estiré todo lo que pude y no sentí la presencia de Ben a mi lado, pero aún y así, sonreí con un cúmulo de emociones instaladas en mi vientre.

Las sábanas calientes rozaban mi cuerpo desnudo y gemí al recordar como Ben me había amado tan seductoramente. Guiándome como me había prometido y promoviendo en mí fantasías que jamás hubiera imaginado. Todo de él era delicioso, absolutamente todo.

Paseé las manos por la sábana y abrí los ojos con aquella sonrisa instalada en mi rostro que me delataba. Había sido tan perfecto que comencé a sentir un miedo sin sentido. Me erguí de manera autómata y bajé de la cama de un salto para alcanzar algo con que cubrirme. Mi vestido rasgado por la mitad, estaba tirado en el suelo y al verlo, diferentes escenas de horas anteriores me hicieron gemir de excitación. No pude contener las ganas de inhalar su aroma y agarré la camisa que se había deslizado por sus hombros, pocos minutos antes que me trasportara a otro plano dimensional. La olí, como una depravada y cerré los ojos engullendo su aroma.

—Ben…—. Un susurro emocionado se escapó de mis labios y deslicé aquella prenda que había cubierto mi rostro sobre mis labios, deseosa de tener su pecho en ese lugar. Inspiré profundamente y salí del ensimismamiento, acalorada y con ganas de que Ben continuara con sus prácticas majestuosas de hace unas horas. Pero, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿No se habría marchado otra vez, dejándome sola? Aquello era una de las cosas que tenía que aclarar. ¿Por qué había dudado y luego había vuelto por mi de aquella manera tan desconocida? Verlo en aquel estado, perdiendo el control me había asustado, pero si era sincera conmigo misma, me había sabido tan delicioso. Ben era terriblemente sexy en su estado natural, pero lo era mucho más cuando se dejaba llevar por el deseo y la pasión. Volví a sonreír como una imbécil, ajustando aquella camisa sobre mis hombros, abrochándome los botones y caminando hacia la puerta en busca del hombre que me traía de cabeza.

Bajé las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible y escuché sonidos en la cocina. Cuando me paré en el umbral de la puerta, tuve que morderme el labio, porque "mi yo" mas caníbal se hubiera abalanzado encima de él y se lo hubiera comido todito.

Ben estaba preparando el desayuno, tenía una bandeja dispuesta con un vaso de jugo, unas tostadas y una linda orquídea dentro de un pequeño jarrón de cristal. Tubo que sentir mi presencia y elevó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos, desesperados por tenerlo dentro de mi de nuevo. ¡Dios mío, Bella eres una puta cachonda de mierda!

Sentía como el néctar que lo había saciado la noche anterior, haciéndolo gruñir, comenzaba a bañar mis muslos. Me hubiera gustado que Ben pudiera oler mi estado y agarrarme allí mismo en la cocina y hacerme gritar de puro placer.

—Bella—. Susurró, caminando hacia mí y sonriendo de manera diabólicamente sexy. ¡Santa mierda, este hombre me quiere matar! Agarró las solapas de la camisa que tapaba mi desnudez y me acercó con algo de fuerza hacia él, ajustando su boca con la mía y dándome un beso que comenzó a alterar mucho más mi ansiedad por aquel bulto enorme que sentía a la altura de mi estómago. Gemí de dolor por mi centro, que se abría lentamente para darle la bienvenida al "amiguito" íntimo de Ben. Ese que había hecho que gritara su nombre en más de tres ocasiones.

Él fue haciendo el beso más tierno y lo finalizó con un lametón a mis labios, queriendo curar aquel fuego que solamente él sabía encender. Pegó su frente a la mía y suspiró.

—Bella…—sus ojos se prendieron en los míos y fui testigo de cuanto amor había en ellos, me emocioné y alcé las manos para acariciarle la mandíbula marcada por la sombra de la barba. —No te marches—. Dijo con algo de desesperación al cerrar los ojos por mi tacto. —Quédate conmigo este verano, vivamos juntos lejos de aquí, para poder disfrutar de esto libremente. Será bueno para nosotros, mi vida. No puedo apartarme de ti ahora que te he tenido entre mis brazos, que has gozado con cada caricia y me has hecho el hombre más completo del mundo. Bella—. Susurró como si mi nombre fuera el de una deidad. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo a España este período de vacaciones?

Mi mente se forjó una imagen mental de Bree cogiéndome por el cuello y arrastrándome. Pero rápidamente mi mente comenzó a llenarse de nebulosas eróticas sobre Ben y yo, en España, solos y descubriendo nuestros cuerpos.

—Sí—, dije antes de apresar mi labio inferior entre los dientes. —No puede haber algo mejor. Seguro. Tú yo, juntos.

Él sonrió y balanceó sus caderas sobre mi vientre con maldad.

—Solos—. Sonrió. —Haces que me vuelva un pendejo del sexo Bella—. Enunció en un tono bajo acariciando mi oído con su lengua. —Mi mente me juega malas pasadas y deseo rememorar tu cuerpo en toda su plenitud—. Bajó la mirada hacia el cuello de la camisa y sus manos se despegaron de mi cintura, para comenzar a desligar cada uno de los botones que me cubrían.

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse errática y los ojos de Ben valoraron mi estado con una sonrisa pendenciera. ¡Maldito!

Cuando la tuvo totalmente abierta se arrodilló en el suelo y estiró de los puños para que deslizaran sobre mis hombros.

—Juro que nunca meteré esa camisa en la lavadora—. Susurró, más para sí mismo, que para que yo lo escuchara. Miró con una ansia devoradora mi cuerpo y su rostro perfecto se pegó al triangulo oscuro de mis rizos. —Se me hace la boca agua, Bella—. Miró hacia arriba con los ojos vidriosos. — ¿Puedo?

Yo tragué en seco y asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

Ben separó mis piernas suavemente, acariciando mis muslos en el acto, llevándose en los dedos la miel que rezumaba de mi sexo sin piedad. Dijo algo, pero yo estaba tan perdida en aquella imagen, que no lo escuché. Él, en ese momento estaba paseando sus dedos por mis pliegues, volviéndome loca con su toque divino. Su rostro se pegó a mi vientre y mientras trabajaba majestuosamente con sus dedos, comenzó a llenarme de besos. Haciendo que miles de descargas de deseo y anhelo crepitaran bajo mi piel.

—Ahhh…Ben…—. Jadeé al tiempo que él descendía su nariz hacia mi sexo.

—Abre más las piernas Bella, voy a perder la cabeza si no te pruebo—. Siseó.

Mis piernas lo obedecieron casi en el acto y sentí su nariz sobre mi clítoris hinchado y caliente. Pegué un pequeño salto cuando tocó con la punta de su lengua aquel botón del placer, agarrando con fuerza su melena y arremetiéndolo contra mi sexo. Deseaba ser devorada por aquella boca perfecta. Su risa ronca me hizo gemir y acto seguido paseó su ancha lengua por toda la extensión de mi sexo, haciendo que gritara de autentico éxtasis.

Alzó la mirada y lamió con fuerza mi pubis, subiendo poco a poco, instalándose en mi vientre, en mis costillas, en mis pechos hasta llegar a mi boca y profundizar en un beso que me dejó sin aliento y casi sin conciencia. Sus manos, ahora ansiosas me elevaron tomándome por la cintura y yo rodeé sus caderas con éstas, mirándonos con un loco deseo de tomarnos de la manera más salvaje. Caminó dos pasos hacia el mármol de la encimera y sentí la frialdad pegada en mi trasero. No tardó ni medio segundo en desembrazarse del pantalón y con éste, sus boxers descendieron a la altura de sus tobillos. Mis ojos volaron hacia su delicioso sexo que se erguía de manera majestuosa, brillando de necesidad en su punta. Anhelando el abrazo fuerte del mío, retorciéndolo en su dura necesidad.

—Dime lo mucho que me quieres dentro de ti, Bella. Dímelo—. Jadeó, con la mano en su verga hinchada y mirándome los labios con aquellos ojos negros entrecerrados.

Lamí mis labios con hambre y apoyé una mano en su pecho, cubierto por un suéter verde en cuello de pico.

—Quítate esto—. Dije sofocada, llena de ardor.

—Rómpelo, deshazte de él con las mismas fuerzas que me deseas.

No lo dudé y agarré con fuerza la obertura de su suéter rasgándolo con fuerza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, mordiéndose los labios un momento. Antes de darme cuenta la cabeza de su pene me rozaba el clítoris de manera dolorosa y en un duro embiste se instaló dentro de mí de una sola estocada, haciendo que ambos sofocáramos un gemido de triunfo.

Comenzó a bombear sus caderas con un glorioso ritmo sincronizado, saliendo y entrado de dentro de mí, masajeando con algo de fuerza uno de mis pechos y lamiendo y mordisqueando su gemelo.

—Ahhh, si…Ben…—. Las palabras atropellaban mis labios, él me había dicho la noche pasada que amaba que lo guiara, deseaba conocerme más que yo misma y darme el mayor placer que un hombre puede darle a una mujer.

—Dime, Bella. ¿Lo quieres así? —. Preguntó, enrollando su lengua alrededor de mi pezón duro y excitado.

Apreté sus glúteos ayudándome de los pies y se sumergió mucho más profundamente haciéndome ver las estrellas en el acto.

—Entiendo—. Jadeó ronco.

Salió de mí casi en su totalidad, para estar parado un momento, visualizando mi rostro, viendo cuan desesperada estaba por tomarlo de nuevo, pillándome desprevenida al embestirme hasta la empuñadura fuertemente. Haciéndome gritar, haciéndolo gruñir.

— ¡Beenn!—. Grité al tiempo que un torbellino de sensaciones llegó al notar como comenzaba a jugar con mi clítoris hinchado.

Era maravilloso sentir a Ben por todos los lugares de mi cuerpo. Su boca poseyendo mis pezones, su mano acariciando mi clítoris con una pasmosa rapidez y su falo duro y grueso emergiendo dentro de mi con una fuerza que me hacía volver loca de placer.

—Qué rica estás, Bella…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que cayera en picada, absorbida por un torbellino de sensaciones que me paralizaron un momento, para instantes después caer en los brazos del ángel que me penetraba. Moría lentamente y me resistía a volver de nuevo a la cordura. El orgasmo tensó los dedos de mis pies y apreté con algo más de fuerza aquel culo duro que bombeaba como si dependiera su vida de ello.

—Ahora ven aquí—. Sonrió como solo él solo podía hacerlo y paseó los dedos por mi muy mojado centro que palpitaba como loco por aquel orgasmo de película porno. Me bajó de la encimera y me hizo quedar de espalda a él. Empujó mi espalda hacia abajo y completamente expuesta con mi trasero en su abdomen, se hinco en el piso y comenzó a lamer mi centro con lentitud.

Gemí y arqueé mi espalda.

—Mi gata…— acarició mi espalda con lentitud y profundizó con su lengua en mi llaga totalmente mojada. Apreté las manos al mármol de la cocina que me sostenía, mientras él viajaba con su lengua hacia mi clítoris y lo absorbía como si fuera un glande. Aquello hizo que perdiera el juicio y me fui de nuevo, cayendo en un orgasmo sin salida, profundo y devastador.

—Toma nena, ¿es esto lo que deseas?—. La punta hinchada y roma de Ben colisionó por completo dentro de mí, haciéndome rugir como una gata en celo. Elevándome sobre las puntas de pies, para que el coloso que embestía fieramente por detrás, profundizando al máximo.

El roce de su músculo dentro de mí, los tirones y pellizcos sobre mi clítoris, me pusieron de nuevo en puertas de un orgasmo colosal, un segundo antes de que el placer se amortiguara en mi sexo, noté como Ben se inflamaba y crecía a aún más de lo que estaba. No pude sostener más aquello y me derrumbé en un extraordinario orgasmo, donde Ben colisionó conmigo, bombeando fuerte y profundo en un placer devastador.

— ¿Si? ¿Dígame?—. La voz de mi abuelo, acarició mis oídos haciéndome sonreír, miré a Ben, él me miraba desde la cama, rodeando la almohada entre sus brazos y totalmente desnudo, tuve que apartar mi mirada de su trasero para no abalanzarme sobre él de nuevo.

—Abuelo, soy Bella.

— ¡Bella! Hija, que bueno saber de ti. He de decirte que me tienes completamente abandonado a mi suerte.

—Abuelo— suspiré, habían sido días agotadores de exámenes y nervios, además el poco tiempo que disponía quería pasarlo con Ben; aunque no tenía perdón de Dios, me había olvidado de aquel hombre de mediana estatura, sonriente y algo reticente. —Lo siento, pero aunque no te lo creas los días pasan volando, aunque no es excusa. Yo, lo siento.

— ¡Bah! No te preocupes y no hagas caso de un viejo senil como tu abuelo. Estoy deseando volver a verte, hija. No tienes idea de cuánto—. Lo oí suspirar y me giré para sentarme en la cama. Ben se arrastró hacia mi espalda y comenzó a dar besos a lo largo de toda ella, haciendo que miles de corrientes eléctricas se alojaran en mi sexo algo adolorido por tanto emvite.

— ¿Qué ocurre, abuelo? ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Pregunté alarmada. Ben dejó de besarme y se sentó a mi lado, observándome fijamente.

—Estoy, bien… estoy bien. Pero deseo verte, es una necesidad cariño. Este viejo algo loco quiere tener la compañía de su dulce nieta por unos días. ¿Vendrás, no es así?

Elevé la mirada hacia Ben y él sonrió levemente.

—Si—. Dije en un susurro.

— ¿Sola?—. La pregunta de mi abuelo me hizo elevar una ceja y sonreír.

—Depende—. Dije alzando mi mano libre y delimitando el pecho de Ben con mi dedo índice.

— ¿Depende?—la voz de mi abuelo rayó la ironía, para acto seguido soltar una carcajada. —Bella, trae al chico Tunner hasta aquí, si no quieres que yo mismo vaya en su busca—. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y Ben alcanzó la mano que lo acariciaba para besarla con lentitud.

— ¡Tú…tú sabes?— había entrado en pánico y Ben frunció el ceño seriamente preocupado.

—Tranquila pequeña, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero debéis de ser cautos. ¿Te ha contado Benjamín que su padre se presenta a gobernador en las primarias en Canadá?

—No—. Elevé la mano para alcanzar el rostro de Ben y él alojó su cabeza en mi regazo, haciéndome cosquillas con su sedoso cabello; ahora algo enredado.

—Supongo que no te ha querido decir nada para no preocuparte, pero hay algo que me preocupa, nena.

— ¿Qué?— algo me decía que ahora venían problemas serios y que tenían nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen.

—Si alguien de su partido, que déjame decirte, es estrictamente conservador se entera que su hijo, Rector de una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos, está enredado con una de las alumnas, lo van a masacrar. Es más, acabarán con su carrera de un plumazo.

Tragué en seco y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, Ben notó mi nerviosismo y alzó su rostro con lentitud, su mirada interrogante me hizo perder los papeles y elevar la voz al receptor de mi llamada.

— ¡Tenemos pensado esperar, abuelo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse! ¡Nada!

Ben abrió los ojos, entendiendo mis palabras y me pidió en silencio el teléfono para hablar con mi abuelo. Le cedí el celular y lo pegó a su oído, levantándose de mi lado nervioso.

—Aro, soy Benjamín.

Lo escuché enunciar monosílabos, maldecir y perjurar, mientras caminaba. Sus gloriosas posaderas se movían a cada paso y me dije a mi misma que debía de haber algo insano en mí. En esos momentos el deseo por Ben ganaba a la preocupación que se adueñaba de nuestras vidas, de nuestra relación.

—El lunes acompañaré a Bella hasta tu casa. Sí. No. Es mejor así, debo de apresurarme y pedir plaza en otra Universidad. No creo que se me haga difícil, tengo contactos, mi padre los tiene y yo ya he hablado con ellos de esto. —Ben me miró y sonrió, intentando darme confianza. —Sí, ellos lo saben y por supuesto, pronto se la presentaré como lo que es—. Ben alargó su mano y acarició mis labios con lentitud. —Ella es mi novia, Aro. Algo serio, tanto como la carrera política de mi padre. No voy a arriesgar mi felicidad por la suya, pero tampoco quiero crearle problemas. La amo por encima de todo, incluso si tengo que pasar por alto la ambición de mi padre.

Apresé el labio inferior entre mis dientes y me revolví el cabello nerviosa, no quería causarle problemas a Ben, pero la realidad es que ambos éramos lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para organizar nuestras vidas.

—Nos vemos, Aro—. Ben me tendió el teléfono y yo lo agarré, acariciándolo lentamente.

— ¿Abuelo?—. La tensión se reflejada en mi voz y mi abuelo carraspeó antes de hablarme.

—Te veo el lunes, nena. Te quiero.

—Yo también, abuelo.

Colgó y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?—. Me giré para enfrentar a aquel portento de masculinidad y él abarcó mi cintura desnuda con sus manos.

—Bella—. Suspiró. —No quiero preocuparte, entiéndelo, por encima de todo estás tú y tus proyectos. ¿Qué hubiera ganado diciéndote que mi padre se había presentado como candidato a las elecciones de mi país?— Buscó alguna respuesta en mis ojos y no la encontró. Besó mi frente con los labios abiertos y clavó con ternura su mentón en ella. —Eres lo más importante para mí, nunca lo olvides. Mis dudas, Bella, siempre fueron respecto a ti no respecto a mí. No quiero que te hagan daño, me pondría gustoso delante de un batallón de fusilamiento para que nadie te rozara un pelo.

— ¿Es por eso, que me rechazaste? —. Pregunté, a sabiendas de lo que iba a escuchar.

—Sí—. Dijo ronco. —No quiero que nadie te apunte con el dedo. No quiero que nadie hiera a la dueña de mi corazón. Te amo demasiado, Bella.

Moví ligeramente mi cabeza y me cobijé debajo de su mandíbula, paseando mi nariz por toda ella, haciéndolo suspirar profundamente.

—Te amo, tanto…Ben.

Abrazados, completamente desnudos y absortos en nuestros pensamientos, dimos un respingo al oír como golpeaban la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Ben se separó de mí y me lanzó la sabana que nos había estorbado momentos antes de que subiéramos desde la cocina, a trompicones para seguir gozando de nuestro amor. Él agarró un batín marrón colgado en un perchero de detrás de la puerta y caminó descalzó hacia las escaleras. Yo lo seguí tímidamente y oí varias voces y un fuerte golpe.

Corrí, intentando no estrellarme, ya que me pisaba la sábana y llegué hasta el recibidor donde se oían las voces, podía distinguir el lloriqueo de Bree, los gritos de Jacob y la voz de él. De Edward Cullen.

—Lo siento, Ben… pero me ha sido imposible pararlo.

— ¡Déjame, me has vendido hijo de puta! ¡Mi hermano me ha vendido! ¡Y tú!—. Oí como algo se estrellaba contra el mueble y corrí más deprisa, parándome en el umbral de la puerta del recibidor.

Ben estaba en suelo, su batín se había abierto hasta la cintura y en esos momentos luchaba por levantarse. Una brecha le sangraba de la ceja izquierda y frente a él, Edward me miró a los ojos cuando hice acto de presencia.

— ¡Puta!— Gritó intentando llegar hasta mí. Ben le prohibió el paso pateándole las piernas y él también cayó al suelo como un árbol recién talado.

—Llama a la policía, Bree—. Ben se había erguido y miraba a Edward que yacía en el parquet, totalmente estirado y con la mano ocupándole toda la frente.

En un ataque de ira que pude percibir en sus ojos negros, Ben se agachó y agarró con fuerzas a Edward de las solapas de su traje de Armani, lo elevó hacia arriba y lo estampó contra la pared, quedando ambos rostros muy juntos el uno del otro. Yo estaba en estado de shock y trataba de no desmadejarme allí mismo y perder el conocimiento.

—Has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra, Tunner—. Siseó el maldito de Edward entre dientes a Ben, con una sonrisa macabra instalada en su rostro.

—No me interesan esas batallas de las que tú hablas. ¿No te das cuenta? Eres tan patético. Si alguna vez tuviste alguna oportunidad, la perdiste por tu máscara de prepotencia y egoísmo—. Lo soltó asqueado haciendo que la cabeza de Edward rebotara contra la pared. —Me das pena, genio de las finanzas. A final de cuentas solo sirves para eso.

Ben caminó hacia mí y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo con ternura.

—Jacob, apártalo de mi vista, no quiero que la policía encuentre aquí a esta rata, me daría más problemas que otra cosa.

Me abracé a Ben y toqué aquella brecha que comenzaba a bañarle el rostro. Me giré para mirar a Edward y le ofrecí una mirada siniestra, totalmente asqueada por su comportamiento.

Jacob lo agarró de los hombros y Bree con lágrimas en los ojos, marchó detrás de ellos sin decir una sola palabra, con el rostro triste y cansado.

La voz de Edward llenó nuestros oídos como una maldición sangrante.

— ¡Aprovecha para enseñarla bien, maricón de mierda! Porque dentro de poco quien se la follará duro seré yo ¡y para siempre!

Continuará….

¡Dios! Me encantaaaaaa…..

Ruego encarecidamente que me digáis que os pareció este capitulo…os suplico de rodillas si hace falta.

Os amo…y amo a Ben

….cuanta verdad hay en sus palabras.


	28. Chapter 28

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es de mi autoria…con la inestimable ayuda de mi beta: Jocelynne.**

PLUGGED

Capítulo 28

—Nena… —Ben había soltado las maletas en el hall de la casa del abuelo. Me abrazaba y yo restregaba mi rostro por su atlético torso. —Te voy a echar de menos—. Rió de manera juvenil. —No me he ido de tu lado y ya te estoy echando de menos.

Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre.

Había sido un fin de semana maravilloso, si no hubiese aparecido la mosca cojonera de Edward Cullen para teñirlo de un leve tono oscuro, pero ¡gracias a Dios! ese momento desapareció cuando volvimos a meternos bajo las sábanas y hacer el amor como unos desquiciados.

Había vuelto a casa de mi abuelo más enamorada, si cabía, del hombre que me había hecho suya infinidad de veces aquel fin de semana inolvidable y ahora tenía que separarme de él por unos días.

—Yo también—. Gemí, paseando la nariz por la obertura del cuello de su camisa blanca. —Juro que voy a morir, teniéndote lejos Ben—. Gimoteé de nuevo.

Su suave risa invadió mis oídos haciendo que lo imitara. Nos miramos unos momentos y nuestras bocas se buscaron, hambrientas la una de la otra.

— ¡Vaya, aquí están mis chicos!—. La voz del abuelo hizo que me quedara con el rostro ladeado y la lengua fuera. ¡Santa mierda, qué vergüenza!

Ben se llevó la mano a la boca, para esconder una sonrisa. Escondí la lengua dentro de mi boca y él alzó una ceja, mirándome como un auténtico pendejo. _¡Esta te la hago pagar, Benjamin Thomas!_

Se alejó de mí caminando hacia Aro y le extendió una de aquellas manos que había amasado mi cuerpo haciéndolo delirar.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Aro—. Observé con orgullo como los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida se saludaban y me miraban ambos, con calidez.

—Benjamín, hijo—. Aro sonrió efusivamente a Ben y apretó su mano con firmeza. —Me alegro que hayas traído a mi nieta. Eres un buen chico.

No pude evitarlo, me lancé en una carrera y abracé a mi abuelo con toda la fuerza que fui capaz.

El abuelo era el pilar primordial en mi vida y la persona que me había hecho abrir los ojos a mi terquedad.

—Bella, hija mía…— susurró, apartando levemente mi rostro de su cuello. —Déjame que te mire Estás preciosa y tengo una firme sospecha de cuál es el motivo—. Miró a Ben con una ceja alzada y rió sonoramente. —Venid, hijos. Debemos hablar de muchas cosas importantes—. Se dirigió a Ben con una mirada seria. —Tenemos que hablar sobre tu familia Benjamin. Creo que Bella tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Sí, Aro. Mejor pronto que tarde.

.

.

.

—Veo que la cosa va más en serio de lo que suponía—. Aro caminó hacia el mueble bar y sirvió a Ben una copa.

—Si quieres mi ayuda te la ofreceré, Ben. Estoy seguro que puedes ser un genio de las finanzas.

Ben torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza. Aquella era la frase que él mismo había empleado para describir a Edward cabrón Cullen.

—Con todos mis respetos, Aro. Para eso no hay que tener ni decencia ni mucho menos corazón. Yo, soy feliz como un simple docente.

El abuelo asintió orgulloso y se sentó en el sofá de una plaza, frente a nosotros. Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Ben me acariciaban sin pudor la palma de la mano.

—Un hombre con valores, ¡Si señor! ¡De los que ya no quedan! ¿Eh Bella? Nada que ver con los pedazos de mierdas que me rodean en este momento en la empresa—. El abuelo nos miró con ojos chispeantes y preguntó.

—Isabella heredará la mitad de la parte de Cullen Ltda., cuando finalice su especialidad, Tunner. ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar que tu esposa tenga un cargo más importante que el tuyo?

Ben rió de manera nerviosa sin comprender.

—Por supuesto, eso es irrelevante—. Justificó.

Aro rió con algo más de fuerza y señaló todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—Todo lo que tengo es de Bella, incluido mi corazón. No la hagas sufrir, hijo. Porque yo moriré si mi nieta sufre. La amo demasiado.

Ben se inclinó levemente y agarró a Aro por un hombro, apretándolo.

—La amo. Profundamente, no lo duda nunca.

El abuelo estudió a Ben lentamente unos segundos y luego sonrió lentamente.

— ¿Qué saben tus padres, chico?

Ben apretó con fuerza los dedos de mi mano y suspiró antes de soltarlos lentamente.

—Mi padre sabe que estoy loco por ella. Hablé con él antes de acercarme a Bella lo suficiente, aunque si he de ser sincero la primera impresión de tu nieta me hizo mil pedazos—. Ambos rieron con aquella expresión y Ben continuó hablando. —Supe en ese momento de su decisión de presentarse a las próximas primarias del Estado e hizo firme su amenaza. Debía de buscarme otra facultad que me alojara como Rector, si no era así, él no iba apoyarme en esto—. Ben respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por aquella mata de cabellos oscuros, poniéndose cómodo en el respaldo del sofá. —Hace cosa de dos meses, me visitó y me dijo que alguien lo estaba presionando con anónimos—. Un jadeó inundó mi boca y me llevé la mano a ella, horrorizada. —Alguien está tratando de extorsionar a mi padre para que deje su ascenso en la política mediante mi relación con tu nieta, Aro y tengo un firme candidato.

El abuelo asintió gravemente y se levantó del sofá uniplaza con lentitud. Lo seguimos con la mirada y abrió un cajón del mueble del comedor, se llevó un grueso puro a sus labios y lo encendió sin preguntar si quiera si molestaba. Volvió de nuevo hacia nosotros y aspiró aquel sabor nauseabundo.

—No creo que tu padre deba preocuparse porque tu relación con Bella salga a la luz una vez no seas el Rector de la Universidad.

— Te equivocas, Aro. Si se sabe que nosotros. Estamos juntos, Bella quedará marcada de alguna manera en el centro y eso no lo puedo permitir.

— ¿Y entonces que sugieres, Tunner? La pregunta del abuelo, hizo que Ben girara el rostro hacia mí y sonriera levemente, sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos. Me daba cuenta que todo aquello, tenía a Ben devastado.

—Antes que nada, quiero llevarme a Bella de vacaciones, si no te importa—. Sus ojos impacientes de esperanza, parecieron brillar de anticipación. —Tengo en España una casa de donde suelo ir a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Siempre he ido solo, pero este año es diferente, quiero tenerla cerca, Aro. Disfrutar un poco antes que el nuevo curso vuelva y con éste nuestros encuentros de nuevo a escondidas. El pasar más tiempo juntos reafirmará lo que ambos sentimos y enfrontaremos con algo más de ánimo lo que el tiempo nos tiene deparado.

—No me has contestado, Tunner—. La voz del abuelo en ese momento era cortante—. Quiero saber hasta qué punto puedes aguantar la presión por mi nieta, creo que es una cosa que tengo derecho a saber.

Ben respiró alargando un poco su brazo y rodeándose con éste la cintura. Colisioné tiernamente con su pecho y sus labios besaron el tope de mi cabeza.

—Lo único que me importa, como ya te he dicho, es la repercusión que pueda tener en ella. No quiero que la señalen como la que tuvo o tiene un lío con el antiguo Rector que tuvo de salir con el rabo entre las piernas. No deseo que nuestra relación tiña su futuro, si he de mantenerme al margen lo haré. Cueste lo que cueste.

Gruñí como una gata enfurruñada y elevé el rostro, dándole un leve golpe en el mentón.

— ¿Y quién me pregunta a mí, Ben? Hay muchas más Universidades en el Estado, no tengo porque quedarme en George Washington.

Ben rió y con sus brazos, volvió a cobijarme bajo el calor de su pecho. Miré al abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados y sonreí. Tenía una expresión de satisfacción que me hinchaba las costillas.

— ¿Cuándo pretendes llevarte a mi nieta a España?—. Preguntó aspirando una buena bocanada a su puro Cohíba.

—La semana entrante. Quiero hacer unas diligencias antes. Deseo con todo mi corazón que Bella me acompañe Aro y también, que tú lo permitas.

El abuelo soltó una risotada y se levantó caminando unos pasos, ocultó la mitad de sus extremidades detrás del mismo sofá en el que se hallaba sentado segundos antes y habló.

—El rostro de mi nieta brilla con una intensidad que no había visto antes, muchacho. Llévala donde quieras, siempre que ella esté de acuerdo—. Acercó su cabeza con algo de torpeza a Ben, siseando. —Pero me la devuelves, Tunner o iré a buscarla yo mismo.

Ben sonrió y yo miré a mi abuelo con todo el amor que fui capaz de mostrarle.

.

.

.

Después de aquella conversación en la que no me quedó muy claro qué pasaría con el futuro de Ben, él me acompañó hacia mi habitación y allí nos despedimos.

Fue muy doloroso saber que estaría una semana sin él, pero prometió llamarme todos los días y limpiar las lágrimas que aseguré que derramaría, con sus labios.

Se le veía comprometido e ilusionado con aquel viaje hacia España y no pude obviar que a Bree también le había prometido unos días de vacaciones.

—Mi hermanita anda muy atareada ahora—, siseó. — Y la culpa la tiene un Cullen.

Reí y alcé los brazos para rodearlos sobre su cuello.

—Jacob es un buen Cullen, Ben. Y lo sabes.

Mi amor cerró los ojos fuertemente y bufó.

—La sola idea que mi hermana entre a formar parte en un futuro de esa familia, me dan putos escalofríos—. Susurró con los labios pegados a mi cuello. —No me gusta nada la idea, cariño.

No pude evitar la tentación de reírme, Ben estaba casi dando por sentado que Jacob y Bree tenían una relación tan seria como la nuestra.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—. Preguntó elevando una ceja, un gesto endiabladamente sexy.

—Todavía no han repartido las invitaciones de boca, Ben—. Cuchicheé, sin poder evitar las risitas entre palabra y palabra.

— ¡Hum! Bella, no te burles—. Susurró ronco. —Eso me recuerda que me he prometido a mí mismo llevarme un buen recuerdo de mi preciosa novia antes de marcharme.

Ben buscó mi boca con desesperación, enroscando en su mano un manojo de cabellos de la nuca. Gemí al sentir como sus caderas impactaban con las mías en un movimiento intermitente. Lo hubiera engullido todo si hubiera podido, porque Ben era adictivo.

Me gustaba pasear la nariz por el ángulo de su mandíbula con barba de algunos días, aspirar aquel olor tan personal y lamerlo un segundo después. Meter la mano en la cinturilla del pantalón y soltar poco a poco aquel botón que me acercaba más a mi anhelo y mirarlo a los ojos cuando esto sucedía. Sus ojos ardían en aquellos momentos y la causante era solo yo.

Me volvía loca oír como rugía cuando lo tomaba en mi boca y se revolvía violento, empotrando la longitud de su miembro hinchado una y otra vez contra mi garganta con enérgicos movimientos de cadera. Luego lo veía gemir y marcharse a ese lugar donde lo había llevado con mis besos y caricias, amándolo más, mucho más.

Nunca pensé que a la hora de tener sexo con un hombre, la vergüenza se extinguiera como una pompa de jabón. Me gustaba provocarlo y me desnudaba delante de él fingiendo indiferencia, viendo las reacciones físicas en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y el bulto que comenzaba a crecer dentro de sus pantalones, me hacía sentir loca de felicidad.

Una de las veces, mientras me estaba contoneando frente a él de la manera más indecorosa, totalmente desnuda, elevé una pierna para enseñarle una pequeña cicatriz de niñez. Él no hizo apenas caso, ya que recogió mi cintura con las manos y me llevó hacia sus caderas sentándome a horcajadas encima de él. En aquel momento estaba vestido, pero aquello no importó. Con una maestría digna de un escapista, su miembro surgió duro e hinchado para recibirme de una sola estocada. Fuimos como animales, pero no me importó. Me movía con tanta fuerza y rapidez que pronto fui engullida en un orgasmo impactante, pero él no me dio tregua y siguió penetrándome con la misma fuerza e intensidad, dándome la sensación que de un momento a otro iba a clavar mi cabeza en los paneles del yeso de su cuarto. Su estallido fue violento y tierno a la vez; gritó mi nombre y me cubrió de besos el rostro.

Había sido un fin de semana maravilloso.

— ¿Qué piensas mi amor?—. Su pregunta me pilló de sorpresa e intenté no mirarlo a los ojos. —Pareces sofocada.

—En ti—. Gemí, llevándome las manos a las mejillas y suspirando.

Ben rió atacando de nuevo mis labios.

—Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo.

.

.

.

En los días que precedieron a la marcha de Ben, tuve las llamadas incesantes de Bree rogándome que le contara en qué punto estaba mi relación con su hermano, ya que estaba loca de ansiedad por saber. La puse al corriente de todo y no me hizo falta suplicar para saber que era Jacob en su vida. Me reí sofocada cuando me lo describió como un ardiente Dios del sexo.

Fuimos bordeando conversaciones sin llegar al punto que ambas queríamos evitar y era el encontronazo de Ben con Edward, consiguiéndolo, pero el maldito tuvo que salir a colación en una visita que habían hecho Bree y Jacob a la casa de Edward.

Esperé pacientemente a que terminara de relatar aquel hecho que casi no escuchaba, el nombre de Elizabeth fue el único que llamo mi atención, comprobando de labios de Bree que Elizabeth seguía siendo una adulta en un cuerpo de niña.

Pero fue la visita de Alice la que me hizo evitar estar suspirando por Ben por los rincones. Cuando la vi perfectamente vestida en el living de casa del abuelo, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

— ¡Bella!—. Gritó, corriendo hacia mí y rodeándome el cuello con sus bracitos. Yo la imité, amaba a Alice Cullen, no había tenido todo el trato que me hubiera gustado tener con ella, pero algo me decía que algún día, pese a el parentesco que le unía con Edward seríamos muy buenas amigas.

—Que gusto verte, Alice—. Sonreí diciendo esto.

—He traído mi auto—. Enseñó las llaves y sonrió de manera amplia, abriendo la puerta de la entrada. Allí había aparcado un costosísimo descapotable amarillo.

— ¡Noooo!—. Exclamé. — ¿Te gusta pasar desapercibida, eh?—, dije burlándome.

— ¡Nunca!—. Rió con ganas y agarró mi codo, llevándome hacia el jardín. —Demos una vuelta y hagamos unas cuantas compras, tenemos mucho que hablar.

Sonreí y cerré la puerta con fuerza, siempre era divertido charlar con Alice, aunque la idea de ir de shopping no me volviese precisamente loca.

Estacionamos frente "Victoria Secret" y me urgió con su mano a entrar. Negué antes de tirar de pesado pasa manos de la entrada y seguí su culo. A ella la conocían en las boutiques hasta los gatos pintados en los papeles de regalo, eso lo tenía claro. Pero me estuve descojonando un buen rato al ver como las dependientas se limpiaban la baba al ver como Alice sacaba su provocadora tarjetita Visa oro.

Eligió una veintena de prendas, mientras que yo me debatía en la duda que comprar una que toqueteaba entre mis manos. Un carraspeo me hizo girarme, teniendo que elevar la mirada para ver el dueño de torso enfundado en una camisa blanca, corbata negra y chaqueta del mismo color. Me quedé lívida cuando vi aquellos ojos verdes, escapando de él dejé caer la prenda con la que había estado jugueteando y su voz impactó en mis oídos antes de dar dos pasos.

—No sabía que eras tan caliente, Bella—. Su voz hizo que me parara en seco y tragar con algo de fuerza. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Me giré con toda la serenidad que fui capaz y sin mirarlo a los ojos extendí mi mano para que me devolviera la prenda.

—Por favor—. Pedí, mirando aquellas braguitas de encaje negro con perlitas que recorrerían todo el camino de mi centro una vez las llevara puestas.

Su risa ronca me hizo elevar la mirada para observarlo. Él estaba mirando la prenda y estaba tenso. Puesto que las amasaba en un puño, jugueteando con las perlitas.

—No sabía que habías vuelto—. Espetó. — ¿Vas a pasar las vacaciones con Aro?

Parecía correcto y decidí a mantener algo de cortesía, aunque aquel bastardo no se la mereciese.

—Sí—. Mentí.

Abrió la boca y recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior como si le faltara el aliento.

—Daría lo que fuera por verte con ellas puestas—. Enunció de manera ronca. —Pídeme lo que sea.

Dio un paso hacia mí y la voz de otra mujer lo detuvo en seco.

— ¿Edward?

Pude ver el cabello largo ondulado y como el fuego de Victoria.

Se acercó a nosotros y miró la prenda interior que Edward apretaba entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó a Edward.

—Hola Victoria—. Pretendí ser indiferente a la situación. — ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Isabella Swan, la nieta de Aro Vulturi. Edward ha sido tan amable, se han caído—. Sonreí cínica. —Gracias, Edward. Le diré a tu hermana que te he visto.

La mano de Edward cedió algo y rocé sus dedos con los míos al capturar las braguitas. Él murmuró algo que no comprendí y me marché sin esperar ni una palabra de ambos.

Al encontrar a Alice en la caja me recibió con efusividad mirando las braguitas que descansaban en mis manos.

Lo pasamos genial y quedamos en vernos de nuevo una vez volviera de vacaciones de España. Le conté de mi relación con Ben y pude ver como palidecía levemente. Quizás ella echaba en falta unos sentimientos de aquella índole en su vida, ya que no había encontrado el amor.

Cuando me llevó en su auto a la puerta de casa de mi abuelo, ya había anochecido y quedamos en llamarnos para salir de nuevo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado seis días desde la partida de Ben y aunque hablaba con él todas las noches mi cuerpo y mi mente lo necesitaba como si formara parte de mi misma; pues no me sentía completa. Estaba hablando con una muchacha del servicio en la planta de arriba cuando

Oí como un coche aparcaba en el patio principal y corrí escaleras abajo, esperando la aparición de mi novio, cuando abrí la puerta y vi de quien se trataba intenté cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

—No seas niña, Bella—. Siseó, haciendo fuerza con la puerta y presionando hasta que me tiró hacia atrás, dando con mi culo en el suelo.

Cerró la puerta de un puntapié y caminó hacia mis piernas que se habían quedado extendidas y arqueadas hacia arriba, el muy cabrón debía de tener una fantástica visión de mis bragas desde aquella perspectiva. Sonrió de lado y pude ver un brillo de deseo en aquellos ojos de lince. Me levanté, evitando tocarlo y me alejé de él todo lo que pude.

— ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?—. Pregunté, con una mueca de repulsión en mi rostro.

—He venido a verte, ¿qué voy a hacer si no? —Iba impecablemente vestido, con un traje negro de Armani, de corte perfecto. —Llevo más de dos horas esperando que el viejo se largue, necesitaba verte a solas—. Enunció como si en realidad aquello no le importara lo más mínimo ahora. — ¿A quién esperabas, Bella? ¿A Tunner?—. Una risa cruel invadió su rostro y me dieron escalofríos. — ¡Sorpresa! —susurró acercándose a mí y tocando mi oído con sus labios. —Soy el lobo y he venido a comerte, caperucita.

Estaba muy cerca de mí, tanto que podía masticar su aliento mentolado. Estiré mis brazos y le di un empujón lo más fuerte que pude, pero el muy cabrón ni se inmutó, riendo y mirando detenidamente las paredes como si de repente fueran lo mas importante.

—Ven conmigo a Francia de nuevo, Bella—. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y vi algo totalmente desconocido en su rostro. ¿Dolor? —No te lo voy a pedir dos veces y si te niegas habrá graves consecuencias. Ven conmigo a Francia y olvidaré que te has entregado a un hombre que no soy yo.

Respiré hondo, conté hasta diez y solté mil inmundicias por mi boquita de piñón.

— ¡Eres un jodido hijo de puta! ¿Pero quién coño te crees que eres? ¿Mister Fantástico? ¿Yo y tú? ¡Ni muerta! ¡Amo a Benjamin Thomas Tunner! ¿Entiendes? Y nunca… nunca iré contigo a ninguna parte. ¡Eres lo más repugnante y egocéntrico que he conocido en mi vida! —. Comencé a reír como una desquiciada. —Francia es maravillosa, pero no en tu compañía. Ni siquiera recuerdo que he ido, porque me causas indiferencia, Edward. La primera vez que la visite será con Ben y quizás me aloje en el mismo hotel, con él.

Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de granito de nuevo, pero su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus manos recogidas en dos puños fieros.

— ¿Es tu última palabra?—. Preguntó.

—Es la única—. Espeté.

Fue rápido como un puma. Alojó su brazo en mi cintura y me llevó hasta él. Cuando me tuvo piel contra piel, murmuró algo que no pude entender y su boca se prendió dulcemente en la mía, buscando que le diera acceso, rodeando las comisuras de la boca con su lengua.

Oí como gemía mi nombre cuando finalmente accedí. Asqueada por el hecho que hombre me besara que no fuera Ben, le di un fuerte empellón y esta vez si lo alejé lo suficiente.

—No vas por el buen camino, nena—. Siseó, con furia en sus palabras. —Debes ser más cariñosa conmigo si no quieres que me coma a tu ratoncito de facultad.

Una ira desconocida me embargó y preparé un buen escupitajo para embadurnar su hermoso rostro de sexy bastardo.

— ¡Esto es lo único que vas a conseguir de mí!— Escupí en su rostro, dejando que el veneno me abandonara. Era un ser sin sentimientos que quería tenerme a toda costa. En ese momento lo supe. También tuve conciencia de cuan podía ser la maldad de Edward hacia Ben y por ende, la perseverancia para conseguir lo que más deseaba: yo.

Su tranquilidad, apabullante me dio escalofríos y su sonrisa lenta, ladina. Sin apenas esfuerzos me desarmó haciéndome retroceder.

—Un día—. Suspiró teatralmente. —Escupirás encima de mi polla, Isabella Swan—. Su mirada fría impactó con la mía. Me abracé a mi misma y le di la espalda.

—Ni en tus sueños, Edward Cullen.

Oí como caminaba y abría la puerta.

— ¿Tienes pesadillas señorita Swan?—. Rió de manera cruel mientras se alejaba y cerré la puerta de un fuerte empellón.

Escondida tras una cortina vi como se adentraba en su costoso automóvil y se marchaba, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada provocadora. Me estremecí y le di la espalda antes de llevarme la mano a la frente.

Continuará…

**Nenas….gracias, infinidad de ellas, por todo. De verdad. **

**Mi beta ha creado una pagina en Facebook de Plugged, si estais animadas a pasar por ahí hacedlo. Besos y otra vez gracias…ya no sé que decir o hacer para haceros entender lo agradecida que me siento.**


	29. Chapter 29

Beta: Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi total autoría.

PLUGGED

Capitulo 29.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Victoria se había levantado, después de haber pasado toda la puta noche llorando. ¿Es que no le dije lo suficientemente claro el mismo día del enlace que no la amaba? No cabían reproches en aquella convivencia que estaba comenzando a asquearme, ya ni si quiera me llamaba la atención aquel cuerpo de escándalo que había sido mio en infinidad de ocasiones desde que nos convertimos en marido y mujer.

El timbre del celular me hizo me pegar un salto y agarrarlo sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

—Edward Cullen—. Enuncié con la voz enronquecida. Eran mis primeras palabras del día.

—Señor Cullen, soy Laurent Francis. He encontrado una grieta que puede hacer sangrar a Jhon Thomas Tunner.

Me giré frente al espejo y observé detenidamente mi rostro, había pasado noches sin conciliar el sueño, preocupado por el hecho de no poder hacer nada en contra del bastardo de Benjamín Thomas y ahora.

—Siga. Dígame lo que tiene.

—Es delicado, pero puede hacer mucho daño a su reputación, la campaña comienza en septiembre y es un firme candidato en las filas conservadoras, esto no se lo van a perdonar.

— ¡Suelte lo que tiene de una puñetera vez, me está haciendo perder el tiempo!

Victoria apareció con el cabello mojado y desnuda frente a mí, buscando entre los cajones algo de ropa interior con la que vestirse. La observé con detenimiento antes de seguir con la conversación, parecía haber ganado algunos kilos y se veía realmente bien.

—Se tira a su secretaria de campaña—. Me llevé la mano al cabello nervioso y sonreí—. Y hay algo mas, algo por lo que hará todo lo que usted le pida. —. El cabrón de Laurent, parecía un telegrama y ya me tenía hasta los putos huevos, estaba por recriminarlo de nuevo, pero se me adelantó—. Benjamin, el hijo mayor… en realidad no es su hijo.

Tuve que agarrar con fuerza el teléfono. ¿Qué coño intentaba decirme aquel hombre? Tuve que retener las ganas de lanzar el puto teléfono contra la pared y salir en estampida para agarrarlo por el cuello. Me estaba desesperando.

—Le juro por sus putos muertos que si no me dice ahora mismo lo que quiero escuchar, yo mismo me encargaré de dejarlo en la bancarrota.

—Su esposa tuvo un desliz poco después de casarse con Thomas, he investigado lo suficiente, señor Cullen, pero no puedo llegar a saber quien es el hombre con quien engañó a su marido. Lo más relevante es, que el hijo no tiene idea de nada, él cree que es hijo de natural de Tunner.

Me sentí eufórico y comencé a sentir como mi entrepierna se inflamaba mientras Victoria se enfundaba en aquellas medias con liguero incluido.

—Entiendo. De momento tengo suficiente, pero lo quiero todo. Investigue donde vivían por aquel entonces y quien eran sus amigos mas allegados. Quiero llegar hasta el final de esto, si lo hace le pagaré el doble de lo que acordamos. ¿Entendido?

—Entiendo, señor Cullen, ¿pero entiende que esto puede hacer daño a demasiadas personas?

Elevé los hombros caminando hasta Victoria. Elevé la mano que tenia libre y mantuve un momento su mentón entre mis dedos, sonriéndole.

—No me importa lo más mínimo—. Espeté con una sonrisa.

Colgué sin darle tiempo a replicas, lanzando el celular hacia la cama.

Los ojos de Victoria estaban vidriosos, había estado llorando otra vez, pero juro por Dios que no me importaba, tenía ganas de joder con fuerza en aquel momento y mi suave mujercita era la que tenía más cerca.

—No, Edward—. Negó, antes de que mis manos llegaran hasta sus pechos.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?—. Siseé, algo cabreado por su negativa.

—No quiero que me toques ahora, hace más de un mes que no lo haces y ahora soy yo la que no quiero.

— ¿Me estas negando lo que es un deber de esposa, Victoria?

—Mi deber ahora es velar por alguien que no eres tú.

— ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?—. Grité. No me gustaban los jeroglíficos, al menos no en los labios de ella.

Una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios y sus ojos se prendieron otra vez en aquellas putas lágrimas.

—Estoy embarazada.

La agarré por los hombros e hice que se levantara con brusquedad.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—. Reí de manera cínica. —Yo me cuido, lo sabes—. Terminé.

Por sus mejillas ya campeaban las lágrimas completamente descontroladas, mojaban sus labios y llegaban a su cuello, perdiéndose por el centro de sus pechos recogidos en un sexy y provocador sujetador negro. Alzó su mano y empujó suavemente mi torso para caminar hacia el vestidor. Allí con las manos temblorosas agarró un vestido y lo metió dentro de su cabeza.

—El día que dijiste su nombre, ese día no te cuidaste—. Susurró. — ¿Lo recuerdas?

Aunque la miraba a ella, mi mente viajó hacia aquel momento. Habían sido decenas de momentos, los que mentalmente gritaba su nombre en mi mente, pero aquel día si lo hice en voz alta.

Nervioso tomé asiento en la cama deshecha y llevé mi mano al cabello. Yo no quería tener hijos. No con Victoria al menos. No lo había programado y estaba fuera de mi control aquella situación.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estas y desde cuando lo sabes?—. Pregunté con la cabeza escondida en mis manos.

—Hace dos meses que lo sé. Pero las cuentas no fallan Edward. Estoy de tres meses.

Me levanté con furia y la amenacé apuntándola con el dedo.

— ¡Esperaste todo este tiempo para decírmelo!—. Grité.

Ella caminó hacia mí ya totalmente vestida, paseando las manos por su rostro, limpiando aquellas lágrimas mudas que me fastidiaban tanto.

—Pensé en decírtelo, pero James me aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

¡James! El jodido hijo de puta, siempre como una rémora. ¡Parásito despreciable!

Sin duda un hijo de Victoria la ataría mucho más a la empresa y de por vida. Tendría que estar toda la vida matándome a trabajar para que "ese error" y su madre llevaran una vida cargada de lujos y por ende aquel bastardo de James.

—Soy tu esposo y debías…—.susurré siendo interrumpido.

— ¡Debía!—. Su grito me hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Me sorprendió aquella reacción en ella. Victoria siempre se mantenía comedida, carente de emociones—. ¡Tú gritaste su nombre mientras te corrías maldito! ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si la amabas a ella? ¡Siempre la amaste, desde que eras un crío! No me mires así, ¿crees que no lo sé? He tenido que soportar como tu padre y tu madre hablaban de sus padres y de las veces que iban de veraneo a la playa de Forks, en La Push—. Su mentón comenzó a temblar mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo no amo a nadie, si te sirve de consuelo—. Dije lacónico.

Ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú no te amas ni a ti mismo—. Sentenció saliendo de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Contemplé la puerta por donde había desaparecido y enfurecido, agarré con todas mis fuerzas y estrellé mi puño en ella. Hice un agujero algo hondo e instantes mas tarde noté un líquido frio que viajaba por mis dedos. Miré mis nudillos. ¡Jodida mierda, me los había destrozado!

Caminé hacia la cama de nuevo y rasgué la funda de mi almohadón intentando parar aquel desastre que me había ocasionado. Con paso ligero avancé hasta el lavabo y allí contemplé mi rostro en el gran espejo. "¿_Porque te casaste conmigo si la amabas a ella? ¡Siempre la amaste desde que eras un crio!_

Aquellas palabras me dieron puta risa, mientras encendía la regadera y me metía en ella….en una cosa Victoria había dado en el clavo…yo no me amaba ni a mi mismo.

.

.

.

—Señor Cullen, su padre está esperándolo en su despacho.

Había oído la voz de la recepcionista. Jane, creo que se llamaba. La miré aun con las gafas de sol puestas y sin contestarle asumí que Carlisle Cullen iba a tocarme los cojones aquella mañana. Miré la mano vendada y sonreí. Seguro que no le pasaba por alto aquel detalle de mierda.

Al entrar en elevador, como todos los días que me presentaba en aquel edificio de oficinas no podía obviar recordarla a ella en su primer día de trabajo. La odié desde el primer momento que la vi, porque algo se removió dentro de mí y no podía permitir que alguien tuviese ese poder sobre mí.

Al abrirse las puertas de elevador el vigilante de seguridad me dio los buenos días y entré en mi despacho sacándome la chaqueta y lanzando despreocupadamente el maletín en un sofá de dos plazas que había en la parte izquierda de mi oficina.

Mi padre estaba allí, sentado en mi sillón de piel giratorio, observando las excelentes vistas de mi despacho. Me daba la espalda pero supo que yo ya había llegado.

—Edward—. El sillón giratorio dio un giro y su rostro carismático llegó a mí con una mueca de preocupación.

—Padre—. Sostuve su mirada y caminé hacia mi mesa prendiendo el ordenador como todas las mañanas, indiferente a su presencia.

—Estamos preocupados por ti, Edward—. Dijo encendiéndose un cigarro y aspirando aquella mierda—. Aro también lo está.

Me reí con socarronería y elevé una ceja mirando a mi padre.

—No me jodas—. Susurré.

—Edward—. Espetó serio. — ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con tu vida? Y lo que es más importante ¿En qué te estás convirtiendo?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas—. Era cierto, mi padre nunca se había preocupado excesivamente por mi vida y ahora me agarraba por sorpresa que lo hiciera.

—Edward—. Aquella mañana se había tomado en serio gastarme el jodido nombre y por lo visto lo iba a conseguir. Alcé las cejas y sonreí.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando—. Dije con indiferencia.

Oíamos como la puerta del despacho continuo se abría y Tanya comenzaba a dar órdenes como una desquiciada.

—Nunca debiste haberte casado con ella—. Sentenció Carlisle aspirando otra vez su cigarrillo.

— ¿Con Victoria?—. Pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Con Tanya.

Bajé la mirada y mi gesto cambió.

—Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento, tengo a Elizabeth, aunque ella no sea mi hija natural y crea que no la amo, es lo único bueno que tengo en la vida.

Un silencio sepulcral nos invadió y Carlisle se levantó buscando mi hombro con su mano.

—James me ha llamado, sé que Victoria está embarazada, Edward. No puedes dar la espalda a esto.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y estallé.

— ¡A un hijo hay que amarlo, maldita sea! ¡Y yo no lo deseo! No…—. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y revolví mi cabello enmarañado de por sí. —No sé en qué jodida mierda está metido Aro, pero cada día estoy más arrepentido de haberle salvado el culo….— giré la cabeza hacia mi padre y busqué la verdad de algo en sus ojos.— Y tú tienes la culpa por convencerme.

Mi padre abrió los ojos sorprendido por unos segundos y luego lanzó su cigarrillo sobre un gran cenicero de granito, sonrió ladeadamente. Un gesto muy Cullen… y desvió su mirada.

—Cuando Aro te preguntó si querías salvarlo, también te estaba salvando a ti, Edward. Ese James tiene algo que a Aro no le conviene que salga a la luz y la empresa se iría a la bancarrota hijo. Esto es nuestra vida, la fuente de todos nuestros ingresos y Victoria siempre ha estado loca por ti. Yo creí que te adaptarías a ella y con el tiempo el amor surgiría. Ella vale mucho más que su hermano. ¿Tan difícil es ser cariñoso con ella?

—Yo no soy cariñoso con nadie, padre—. Mi voz sonó como un rugido y aquello hizo sonreír a Carlisle.

—En eso tienes razón, pero tienes que intentarlo—. Se mostró algo nervioso y carraspeó. —Hay otro motivo que me ha movido para venir a hablar contigo, hijo. Jhon Tunner. ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

Lo miré sin parpadear. ¡Mierda!

—No—. Mentí descaradamente.

—Soy tu padre, Edward. No. Me. Mientas—. Siseó.

— ¡Vosotros llevaís haciéndolo prácticamente cinco años! ¿Desde que accedí a casarme con Victoria! ¡Desde que Charles Swan y su mujer murieron! ¿Qué mierda esconde Aro y como está en poder de James?

—Eso no puedes saberlo, Edward. Pero te he hecho una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad. ¿Qué tienes en contra de Jhon Tunner?

Miré mi mano vendada y mi padre soltó un jadeo. Agarró mi mano y la sujetó con firmeza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué coño es esto?—. Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Tuve un percance esta mañana—. Sonreí. —Mi mano puede hacer también de llave. ¿No lo sabías? Intenté meterla por una cerradura.

Los ojos de Carlisle me taladraban serios, fríos.

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de Jhon Tunner, hijo?—. Había una suplica solapada en esa pregunta y dejé escapar una risita.

—Es el padre de Benjamín Thomas Tunner, eso es suficiente para mí—. Contesté liberándome de su agarre paternal.

Papá se alejó aturdido, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Dándome la espalda y caminando hacia la gran mesa de escritorio, apoyando las palmas de sus manos encima de ella, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Es por Bella, verdad?—. Preguntó en un leve susurro. —Es ella la que te tiene así—. Se giró y sus ojos me taladraron. —Déjala ser feliz Edward. Si en verdad la amas, déjala ser feliz.

— ¡No la amo! —. Apreté mis dos puños con fuerza haciendo que los nudillos de la mano vendada sangraran de nuevo, la venda se estaba tiñendo de carmín oscuro de nuevo. — ¡Quiero follármela! ¿Entiendes? ¿Has deseado tanto a alguien hasta hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, padre? ¿Has pasado noches en blanco perturbado con la idea de que ella esté en otros brazos con otro hombre que no eres tú? ¿Has gritado el nombre de ella mientras te jodías a mamá?

No pude decir nada más. Su puño se estrelló en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos por el dolor. Cuando los abrí de nuevo estaba solo en el despacho, con el pómulo hinchado y un dolor de sus putos muertos.

Pero aquella reacción había contestado a mis preguntas. Sí, lo había hecho.

Caminé hacia la puerta que daba acceso al despacho de Tanya y ella al verme levantó el culo de su silla y fue hacia a mi con un gesto de dolor en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué coño te ha pasado, maldito cabrón?—. Las palabras de bienvenida de mi ex mujercita me hicieron sonreir pero el maldito dolor me dejó en puertas.

— ¿Conoces el sentido subjetivo de "pregunta incorrecta"?

Miró mis ojos mientras se llevaba la mano al bolso y sacaba unos cuantos pañuelos de papel.

—Procuro vérmelas venir, Edward—. Fruncí el ceño por dolor. Los leves toques de Tanya estaban haciéndome mierda el rostro. —Ven aquí—. Me llevó hacia el lavabo y allí empañó varios en agua limpiándome los restos de sangre.

No dijo nada, tan solo ponía atención a la cura. Una vez finalizó. Sonrió, algo sombría.

—No voy a preguntarte quien ha sido ni el porqué, Edward. Pero esto no está bien. Tú no estas bien.

¡Más mierdas aquella mañana! ¡Nooooo, no lo iba a permitir! Puse los ojos en blanco y me alejé de ella, buscando la puerta de mi despacho, dando un fuerte portazo. ¡Lo que me faltaba, ella también!

A los pocos segundos apareció ella, con los brazos en jarras y mirándome con ganas de aniquilarme allí mismo.

—Ayer fuimos a ver a Bella. Elizabeth y yo—. Estaba impresionado, pensaba no hacerle ni puto caso, pero aquello atrapó toda mi atención. — ¿Te interesa eh?—preguntó sentándose en una esquina de mi gran mesa de escritorio.

—Sigue—. Ordené, mirándola sin pestañear.

— ¡Oh! Ella esta genial, ya sabes—. Tanya me miraba intensamente, procurando que no se le pasaran por alto ninguna de mis expresiones. —Me comentó que tú ya le habías hecho una visita.

Miré hacia el pc y le di al enter. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a caer en la trampa de Tanya. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie.

—Si—. Susurré.

—La noté algo nerviosa por tus amenazas, Edward.

Di un fuerte golpe con la mano sana y me elevé del sillón para juntar su cabeza con la mía.

—No. Te. Metas. Tanya.

—Jacob te va a mandar al hospital como no dejes meterte con el hermano de su chica. ¿La has visto? Es monísima. Toda llena de piercins por el rostro. Me imagino si tiene alguno mas en algún lugar secreto de su cuerpo.

—Eres repugnante, querida. Y si la conozco, tuvo la indecencia de llevarla a casa para presentarla formalmente—, espeté hosco, volviendo a poner el culo sobre la silla giratoria.

Tanya parecía encantada, mientras yo estaba perdiendo los nervios por milésima vez aquella mañana.

— ¿Supongo que se podría cortar la tensión con cuchillo, no es cierto?—. Preguntó sin perder la sonrisilla de arpía.

—Supones bien. Pero me comporté debidamente.

¡Y una mierda! Después del incidente en casa de aquel bastardo de mierda, la que Jake se follaba ni si quiera me miraba a los ojos. Aún no entiendo como tuvo el valor de ir a visitarnos a casa. Hice un gesto asqueado con la boca y aquello no le paso desapercibido a Tanya.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?— Preguntó.

—Recordé algo—espeté— y ahora déjame que mire si se hicieron efectivos los ingresos. No me fio de los incompetentes que hay en la sucursal.

Ella rió y se levantó de la mesa. Pero antes de que su figura desapareciera su voz hizo que mi mente se estrellara contra otra mierda imparable.

— ¡Ah!... es Bella—. Alcé la mirada para buscarla, aunque estaba de espaldas a mí y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, quise poner todos mis sentidos en aquello. —Se ha marchado esta mañana a España. Con Ben. Unas idílicas vacaciones de amantes. ¿No te parece romántico, Edward?

Cerró la puerta y me dejó viéndolo todo rojo.

**BELLA'S POV**

Miraba el árbol frutal que mi padre plantó cuando yo aún no había nacido en la parte de atrás de casa de mi abuelo. De aquel árbol pendían como piedras preciosas albaricoques en su plenitud, dándole una suave y acogedora pincelada de color al césped y aquella mesa de forja blanca y a sus sillas. Podía oír la voz de Jake, hablando con el abuelo y Bree me miraba con una sombra de duda en sus ojos.

Se la veía diferente, había cambiado el color de su cabello y ahora había una mezcla fascinante de rubio y cabello oscuro en aquella cabecita perfecta. Jugueteaba con el vaso de cristal medio lleno o medio vacío, según se mire, pero con los labios apretados y gesto serio.

—Suéltalo, Bree—. Había llegado y no se mostraba muy efusiva en el trato. Aquello dolía hasta el punto que sentía que no conocía a la muchacha que con la que había convivido los últimos seis meses de mi vida.

Sus ojos tan negros como los de Ben, me miraron inescrutables unos segundos y su vista volvió a buscar el refugio del jugo en el vaso.

—He visto como han pasados los años sin una ilusión en la vida de Ben, como se ha centrado en su carrera y ha pasado por alto todo lo que los demás muchachos de su edad hacían. Yo era pequeña, pero me daba cuenta de todo. Mientras que sus amigotes se iban de juerga y se tiraban a las que babeaban por Ben, él se quedaba en casa estudiando y opositando para la candidatura a la Rectoría, Bella—. Sus ojos parpadearon un momento y miró hacia Jake. —No me gusta Edward Cullen, me da escalofríos su presencia. No tienes ni idea como llegó a la fiesta de disfraces el día de graduación y como trató a Jake. Le dijo tantas cosas…. no puede haber nadie con tanta poca sensibilidad para un hermano, pienso si le dijo todas esas cosas a Jake, ¿Qué puede hacerle al mío?

— ¿Cuándo llegó?—. Pregunté sintiéndome peor de lo que estaba en un principio.

—A los pocos minutos que mi hermano y tú se fueran. Llegó como loco, preguntando por ti. ¿Qué derechos cree ese hombre que tiene sobre ti? Te juro que me lo pregunto una y mil veces. Jake y yo hemos hablado de esto y hemos llegado a la conclusión. Bueno, más bien Jake ha llegado a la conclusión que Cullen te ama con tanta furia que no se da cuenta de ello. Cree que quiere… ya sabes.

— ¿Follarme?—. Pregunté en un susurro.

—Eso—. Respondió Bree, tomando el vaso y llevándoselo a los labios.

— ¿Tienes miedo por Ben?—. Era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía desde que el cabrón había ido a visitarme. Dejando en mí un miedo latente que no me dejaba prácticamente dormir. Y después de saber todo lo del padre de Ben, no me cabía duda que todo tenía un denominador común con nombre y apellidos.

—Tengo miedo de que tú le hagas daño a Ben—. Su cabeza se acercó más a la mía y susurró. —Porque nunca te lo perdonaría, Bella. Nunca. Por mucho tiempo que pase y Ben se restablezca de tu perdida. Todo moriría entre nosotras si te enamoraras de ese bastardo sin corazón.

Apreté la mandíbula y no parpadeé si quiera.

—No hay nadie que pueda igualar a tu hermano Bree, él es como el rocío de la mañana o una suave brisa fresca. También sabe ser como el fuego y prenderme con intensidad, mientras me susurra palabras de amor sin descanso…no puede haber nadie mejor. No quiero a nadie que no sea él. Lo amo Bree. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Ben. Cualquier cosa, Bree.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió lentamente. Su mano con las uñitas pintadas de azul rozó la mía y la acarició en gesto terriblemente tierno.

—He hablado con él. —Suspiró—. No habla de otra cosa que no seas tú. Bella, está tan enamorado, yo he soñado con ese tipo de amor toda mi vida—. Los ojos de Bree volvieron hacia Jacob que ahora se acercaba con mi abuelo, hablando amistosamente. — Tiene una sorpresa para ti.

Reímos con picardía ambas y antes de que mi abuelo y Jake se acercaran lo suficiente, me dio tiempo a decirle.

—Yo también le tengo una para él.

.

.

.

Ben estaba a punto de llegar. Después de una semana en casa de mi abuelo, al fin volvía a ver a mi novio. Mi estómago estaba revolucionado y mis nervios campeaban a sus anchas por todo mi cuerpo, deseaba ver a Ben con todo mi ser, pero de lo que tenía más ganas era de tenerlo solamente para mí. Sin abuelo, sin Bree y sin ojos curiosos. Un estremecimiento se derramó en todo mi cuerpo al escuchar el sonido de un coche aparcando en el garaje. Con las maletas preparadas y recogiendo con una mano el colgante de oro que me había regalado Ben, contaba los minutos para que hiciera acto de presencia y al fin lo hacía.

Corrí como una desquiciada hacia las escaleras bajándolas de dos en dos, mientras que él en aquel momento hacia acto de presencia. Su rostro sonrió a mi abuelo y lo saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos. Su mirada viajo hacia mí y me recorrió con su mirada asfixiándome. Sus ojos negros devoraban mis piernas desnudas.

La risa del abuelo hizo que me pusiera como la grana y me paré en seco delante de ambos, con las dos manos retorciéndomelas, desquiciada.

— ¿No saludas a tu novio, Bella?—. El abuelo cuando quería ser quisquilloso era el número uno. Le lancé una mirada asesina y se marchó con un risa y prometiendo mandar a una de las chicas de servicio por mis maletas.

Mi mirada viajó hacia los labios de Ben y todo mi cuerpo latió.

—Bella—. Susurró. Recogiendo mi cintura y llevándome hacia una pared, recostándome en ella y pegando su cuerpo al mío. —No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacer esto—. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuello, la mandíbula y luego mis mejillas posando las manos ahí y forzando mi boca a abrirla para dar paso a toda la suya, con lengua incluida en un beso arrollador. La fuerza de aquel beso, hizo que perdiera la cordura por unos momentos, las rodillas me fallaran y el deseo como un almíbar pesado y caliente recorrió todo el centro de mi cuerpo.

Ahora su mano apretaba mi cuello hacia él, para engullirme entera y yo me moría de placer por la batalla de su lengua sobre la mía y por el roce de aquella barba que me calentaba los sentidos. Llegue a tal punto de ebullición que si Ben hubiera rozado sus dedos sobre mis bragas me hubiera corrido allí mismo. Intenté detener la situación y sonreí traviesa en su boca mientras él bebía de mi boca ansioso.

—No te rías perversa. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado sin ti estos días—. Susurró con los labios pegados a mi boca caliente. —No hago otra cosa que recordar lo esplendida que te ves montada encima de mí.

Mordí mi labio y jadeé agarrándolo del cabello estrellando de nuevo mis labios con los suyos en un beso voraz.

.

.

.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ben manejaba el automóvil hacia el aeropuerto.

Estaba algo triste por marcharme tan lejos del abuelo, pero sabía que había gente alrededor que cuidaría de él en todo momento. Miré a Ben y sonreí llena de dicha por mi futuro inmediato.

— ¿Si?—. Pregunté en un tono pícaro.

—Sí—. Sonrió formando una sonrisa perfectamente ancha. — ¿Recuerdas la casa solariega de la que te hablé?

—Sí—. Respondí imitando su entusiasmo.

—Allí es donde vamos. Te va a encantar Bella. Yo sé que sí—. Admiré a Ben. Tenía una expresión de niño en sus ojos que me dio ganas de llorar. Lo amaba. ¡Sí, Dios como lo amaba!

—El lugar es indiferente Ben, si tú estás a mi lado—. Dije con solemnidad.

Me miró un momento fijamente y luego volvió la vista a la carretera.

—No vamos a olvidar este verano, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Continuará…

Ahhh…bueno, lo prometido ¿No chicas?

Un beso y hasta pronto, espero conocer pronto vuestras reacciones a este capi.

Sistercullen.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía.**

**PLUGGED.**

Capítulo 30

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?—. La voz de de Ben me hizo sonreír levemente.

Habíamos aterrizado hacia varias horas y en aquel momento, un coche de primera gama, nos trasladaba por carreteras desérticas hacia donde Ben tenía su casa solariega.

Nos encontrábamos en Andalucía, había notado la nitidez que envolvía aquel cielo, que parecía aclararte la visión y la mente, nada más pisar el aeropuerto de Almería.

Al llegar, ya nos estaba esperando un hombre en la puerta del aeropuerto. Ben lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo y me presentó tiernamente como su novia. El hombre pareció comprender algo cuando él pronunció mi nombre y en un gesto enternecedor acercó su rostro arrugado al mío y me propinó dos fuertes besos en la mejilla.

El hombre al que me habían presentado como Miguel debía rozar los sesenta y gozaba de un andar rápido y jovial. Nos tomó las maletas, las metió en el maletero y nos instó con una sonrisa franca dentro del Mercedes.

Ben me agarró la mano con delicadez nada más subir al auto y no la soltó hasta que perdí la conciencia en mis sueños, que desde hacia varios días tenían un denominador común: Edward Cullen y sus amenazas.

En mis pesadillas, él iba detrás de mí con rostro compungido, arrastrando las rodillas por un suelo lleno de piedras, desgarrándose la carne de éstas. Yo corría de su lado, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacer algo por él. Levantarlo, curarle aquellas ulceras que lo hacían sangrar, pero la voz de Ben me llamaba en la lejanía, hasta que dejaba de oírla y me encontraba sola con Edward, en un marco completamente distinto.

Lo veía en la mesa de la sala de juntas de Cullen Ltda., a solas y esperando que yo caminara hacia él. Sus ojos verdes llameaban de deseo y su boca se torcía en una sonrisa perversa a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegué junto a él, no me tomó nada de tiempo notar que me encontraba con el pecho reposando en la mesa y las piernas abiertas frente a sus caderas y su cuerpo desnudo. Me agarraba del cabello y elevaba mi cabeza haciendo que mi rostro se estrellara contra la madera encerada sintiendo dolor en la mejilla. Sentía sus manos algo frías rodear mis tobillos y subir delicadamente hacia arriba hasta llegar a mis muslos, deteniéndose en la goma de las medias y bajándolas gemelas hasta rozar el suelo. Yo me revolvía, comenzaba a luchar. No quería aquello. No deseaba su toque y él, ahora, se estaba perdiendo en el elástico de mis bragas de lencería erótica, seguramente pensada para volver loco a Ben. Podía oír como el maldito bastardo, farfullaba excitado y sus dedos arremetían con furia dentro de mí, sacándolos y metiéndolos con fuerza.

—_De momento te follo en mis sueños, pequeña provocadora…—._sentenciaba con la respiración agitada.

Yo negué con el torso pegado a la mesa, pero al oír como la cremallera de la falda se bajaba, grité peleando para que me soltara, pero era tarde. No sé de qué manera hizo para que yo comenzara a gemir, cuando la solidez de su miembro me embistió una y mil veces antes de darme la vuelta y recargarme entre sus caderas. Me estrellaba con fuerza hacia arriba y abajo manteniéndome unida a él por su sexo. Lo que más me dolía de aquello era que, estaba perdida en el placer que me otorgaba y jadeaba mientras que cerraba los ojos extasiada. Era un roce magnífico y llegué al clímax, al tiempo que él intentaba buscar mi boca con su lengua caliente. Se la negué perdida en mi orgasmo y haciéndolo colisionar a él, con los brazos lánguidos y sin estar completamente saciada.

Era la pesadilla que me hacía levantarme por las noches con la boca seca .

Y en aquel momento la voz de Ben me había hecho sentir como una puta mierda.

—Si—. Carraspeé, sumergiéndome en su pecho e inhalando su perfume.

—Gemías, Bella—. Parecía divertido y alcé un poco la cabeza para observar su boca, que dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa.

—No puedo evitar pensar en lo que quiero hacer contigo cuando estemos completamente solos—. Susurré en el hueco de su cuello, intentando olvidar lo que había originado aquellos gemidos.

Él agarró aire con fuerza y lo soltó lentamente, removiéndose del sillón incómodo.

—No tienes ni idea, Bella…

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver el fuego que se esparcía en las pupilas de Ben, que parecían más negras que de costumbre. Alcé la mano para acariciar su mandíbula, algo tapada por aquella barba que metida entre mis piernas se sentía tan enloquecedora. Suspiré con la boca abierta y mordí mi labio hambrienta de él y de su cuerpo duro.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos, Bella—. Susurró mirando mis labios sin pestañear. —Aunque estoy jodidamente arrepentido de no haber dejado mi coche en casa de tu abuelo. Hubiera parado en cualquier arcén… hum… y ahora estarías cabalgando entre mis piernas, hermosa amazona.

Reí de manera nerviosa y observé como el coche seguía su trayecto por aquellas escarpadas montañas. En los brazos de Ben, ya no soñaría más con Cullen.

.

.

.

— ¡Señorito Ben!

Nos giramos ambos en dirección a la voz que gritaba más allá de la densidad de árboles frutales y flores silvestres. Con andar renqueante, vestida completamente de negro y una sonrisa radiante se mostró ante nosotros una mujer de una edad similar a la de Miguel. Ben corrió hacia ella y la alzó entre sus brazos haciendo que la mujer emitiera carcajadas de felicidad.

—María….

— ¡Maldito muchacho! ¿Y esos pelos? ¿Y esa barba? ¿Qué dice tu madre de esto?—. Estaba agarrando un mechón de aquel hermoso cabello oscuro, tirando de él y haciendo que Ben sonriera aún más ampliamente.

—Mamá opina que me veo guapo de cualquier manera, María.

La mujer le propinó un golpe en el tope de su cabeza y ambos carcajearon haciéndome cómplice de aquella alegría. Los ojos claros de la mujer viajaron hacia mí y frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar a Ben.

— ¿Es ella?— Preguntó haciendo que me sonrojara y bajara la mirada.

—Sí—. Ben que aun la tenía agarrada entre sus brazos, la bajó ágilmente, pese a que la mujer estaba regordeta y caminó hacia mí, con su brazo alrededor de la ancha cintura de la mujer.

—Ella es Bella, María. La mujer de mi vida.

Los ojos claros de la mujer me observaron detenidamente y su ceño se dulcificó.

—Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, Bella—. Dijo ella de manera amable, mirando de nuevo a Ben y sonriéndole. —Y últimamente mucho más. ¿Te ha contando mi muchacho lo de…?

Ben le tapó la boca a María y sonrió negando con la cabeza. La mujer asintió y oímos farfullar a Miguel mientras se adentraba con las maletas en la inmensa casa.

No sé porque llegué a pensar que era de menores dimensiones. Miré con admiración la fachada y las flores que la rodeaban, volviendo la mirada de nuevo a María que ahora sonreía.

—Esto es precioso, María.

—El señorito Ben opina lo mismo, señorita. Me alegra que haya encontrado una persona que piense lo mismo que él. Que ame lo que él ama.

Ofrecí mi mano gustosa y ella la alcanzó con fuerza llevándome hacia sí y abrazándome. Sintiendo su cuerpo rechoncho en mi pecho.

—Bienvenida, señorita Isabella.

—Bella—. Dije negando. —La gente que me ama, me llama Bella.

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Pues Bella. Ahora ven aquí chiquilla, que te voy a enseñar vuestro nido de amor.

Miré a Ben y ahí estaba, taladrándome eróticamente con su mirada. María agarró mi mano con ternura y me llevó hacia el interior de aquel hogar que ahora sería mi casa.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

—Quiero verte—. Mis palabras sonaban monocordes. Tenía por costumbre emborracharme últimamente por la jodida culpa de cierta castaña y su predilección por bastardos hijos de puta.

Información, necesitaba información sobre el tiempo que iba a pasar Bella con aquel jodido cabrón y que pretensiones tenía con él y por supuesto, él con ella. Sentía que se me estaba escapando como arena entre las manos y aquello, me estaba volviendo loco.

Esperé que la voz ronca me contestara por el maldito celular y colgué cuando oí su contestación.

—Está bien Edward. Yo también debo de hablar contigo. Te espero en mi casa.

Colgué y salí de la oficina.

Había sido un día de perros, la mano me dolía como sus muertos y mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. Nunca había tenido mucha imaginación, pero ese día al parecer estaba desbordaba.

Me imaginaba a aquel cabrón greñoso tomándola con la misma furia que yo deseaba hacerlo. Babearla por el cuerpo con su maldita saliva, que seguro era como el ácido y besándola, besándola con la misma urgencia que yo deseaba hacerlo. Mi cuerpo tenso se revolvió en mi contra y antes de llegar a casa de la persona con la que me había citado, tuve que estacionar el auto y salir a vomitar. La sola idea de que ella conviviera con él, que fuera suya todas las noches y en todo momento, me hacía sentirme tan débil y vulnerable que me cagué en todos los putos muertos de aquel día en París y mi poco tacto con ella.

¿Pero a quien quería engañar? Yo la deseaba de aquella manera, yo Edward Cullen era así. Tomaba las cosas y las personas con salvajismo, quizás mis palabras no fueron las más acertadas, pero eran tan ciertas como mi malestar de aquel momento.

No tardé mucho en llegar a la cita, ya que conduje con una temeridad digna de un piloto de carreras y estacioné en el garaje sin miramientos, dejando los neumáticos marcados en el suelo.

Bajé del automóvil y antes de tocar a la puerta principal, ya me estaban esperando una de las personas de servicio, me saludó con aquella amabilidad empalagosa que me hacía sentir el rey del mundo y me hizo seguirlo hacia el salón comedor.

Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta olí el Cohibas y las comisuras de mi boca se alzaron, él ya estaba esperando por mí.

—Aro.

El viejo no se inmutó, entre sus labios apretaba el puro y en su mano derecha oscilaba una copa de licor.

—Edward. ¿Quieres tomar algo?— Preguntó sin mirarme si quiera.

—Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Gracias.

Caminé hacia él y me quité la americana, dejándola en el respaldo del sillón de piel.

—Chico, no vas por el buen camino, no hace falta que te lo diga.

Sonreí de manera cínica. _"Oh no me digas. Y todo es por vuestra jodida culpa y vuestros putos secretos"._

—Mi camino lo elijo yo y soy consciente de ello. Aunque procuraré no meter a terceras personas en él, no te preocupes.

El rostro del viejo se giró y me miró con aquellos ojos de depredador tan parecidos a los de su hijo: Charles Swan. Aún lo recordaba lo suficiente como para poder compararlos.

—Accediste. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Diste tu palabra.

—No he venido a hablar de lo que pasó hace cinco años—. Expliqué separando la espalda del respaldo y aminorando nuestra distancia. —Es Bella.

El viejo dio un sorbo a su bebida y dejó la copa en la mesa de centro que teníamos al frente. Sonrió como si recordara algo y su vista se clavó de nuevo en la mía.

—Bella no es de tu incumbencia, Edward.

—Te equivocas. Lo es.

Aro absorbió la esencia maligna de su puro y dejó escapar el humo con lentitud.

— ¿Y desde cuándo, si se puede saber?

—Desde que no quiero que ande con el bast..

— ¡No hables así del chico Tunner!

Reí de manera diabólica, llevando una mano a mi frente y sujetándome la cabeza.

—Mira, no vengo a discutir y menos a hablar de cierto personaje que me da arcadas. Quiero saber por cuánto tiempo se ha marchado tu nieta.

—Podrías preguntárselo a ella. Llámala a su celular. Claro, quizás no te agarre el teléfono, siempre has sido… tan… tan…

—Termina las frases por favor, o por el contrario voy a pensar que la demencia senil se está llevando tus razonamientos, Aro.

El viejo me miró con intensidad y luego achicó los ojos escrutándome, lentamente.

— ¿Acaso amas a mi nieta?

—Si lo hiciera, es a ella a quien tengo que decírselo no a ti. ¿Cuándo volverá Bella?

Aro suspiró y agarró de nuevo la copa entre sus manos, jugó con ella entre sus dedos y la llevó a sus labios. Desquiciándome.

—Mi nieta es feliz con ese chico. La ama y la consiente. He visto como la mira y puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que ella será feliz con él. No te atrevas a meterte en medio, Edward.

—No me hagas reír. Soy lo bastante mayorcito como para no escuchar regañinas y si te soy sincero, ya no admito ni siquiera consejos.

—Te vas a llenar de mierda, Edward. ¿Es así como te gusta que te hable, eh?— El viejo se irguió y se posicionó delante de mí haciendo que tuviese que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo. —No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas más adelante, sigue con tu esposa, hazla feliz y con el tiempo comprenderás que ella es demasiado tierna para ti. Ella necesita un hombre como Benjamin. Edward… Bella es una chica dulce, si la pervirtieras con tu deseo le harías daño. ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Utilizarla y cuando te canses de ella tirarla como una muñeca?

Me levanté lentamente y lo encaré.

—No voy a permitir que sigan juntos. Y lo sabes. Todos lo saben.

— ¿Todos?— Preguntó cambiando el gesto de su rostro. — ¿Quiénes son todos?

—Mi padre, Alice, Jacob, incluso mamá.

Aro se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en su sofá de una plaza.

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la mano, Edward?

Miré la mano vendada y lo miré frunciendo el ceño. El viejo era un maldito cabrón al que no se le pasaba una.

—A veces la impotencia hace agredirse a uno mismo.

Él sonrió sin que el gesto le llegara a los ojos y suspiró.

—Bella llegará en un par de meses. Va a pasar todo el verano en casa de Ben, y te aconsejo que no vayas en su busca. Sé lo que estás haciendo Edward y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, porque como tú dices, ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para que te grite esa conciencia tuya que parece tener unas vacaciones de por vida. Jhon Tunner no va a retirar su candidatura.

El viejo vio la sorpresa en mis ojos y sentí el calor alojándose en mis mejillas. Me sentí de nuevo un niño pillado en una travesura.

—Tengo que saber dónde apuñalar a mi enemigo—. Espeté con una mueca de repulsión.

—Estoy cansando, Edward. Márchate por favor—. Dejó el puro recargado en el cenicero y se masajeó las sienes con los ojos cerrados. —Te tengo en gran estima, chico. No dudes eso y sé que no admitirás este consejo, pero déjalo. Ama a tu esposa y deja tranquila a Bella con Ben. ¿No te das cuenta que se aman?

— ¡No!— Grité encolerizado. —Ella no sabe lo que es amar y si lo hace algún día seré yo ese hombre, no el bastardo de Benjamin Thomas Tunner.

Aro me miró y bajó la cabeza como si de repente una década se hubiera caído sobre su cuerpo.

Agarré mi chaqueta y me dispuse a marcharme, pero su voz me hizo detenerme unos momentos antes de que el pasillo me engullera.

—La amas, Edward. Déjala que sea feliz con él, porque si sigues con esto, solo vas a conseguir que te odie con todas sus fuerzas.

Seguí caminando mientras siseaba.

—Ya veremos.

.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

—Son maravillosos—, susurré.

Los brazos de Ben me envolvieron con más fuerza y sonreí llena de felicidad.

María había deshecho nuestro equipaje y lo había dejado en la habitación donde se hospedaba Ben cada año. Yo la había acompañado, ayudándola y ella me había puesto al corriente de todos los pormenores de la familia de Ben, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

Luego, nos habían llevado al pequeño cortijo donde ellos vivían y allí habían sacado unos embutidos caseros que habían hecho las delicias de mi paladar. Probé el jamón serrano y Miguel al ver como comía degustando con los ojos cerrados, fue a partir otro poco para que lo comiera con glotonería.

Ben los trataba de igual a igual. Preguntó por los animales que había en la pequeña granja de la entrada, los caballos y el gran pastor Alsaciano que nos recibió cuando entramos a la perrera. Una perrera que dicho sea de paso era mejor que aquel apartamento donde yo me alojaba, poco antes de llegar a Cullen Ltda.

Ahora ya, con los grillos cantando como banda sonora a aquella noche de ensueño, me hallaba entre los brazos de Ben, mirando las estrellas que eran un manto perfecto de brillantes.

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar?—, susurró bajito.

—Parece que estoy metida dentro de un cuento.

Ben rio besando el tope de mi cabeza.

—Espero ser el príncipe, porque en los cuentos siempre hay brujas perversas o seres malignos.

—Por supuesto que lo eres—. Elevé el rostro, ya que estaba con él pegado a su pecho y besé su mentón, convirtiendo aquel beso en un chupetón hambriento.

—Mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar. Sé que te gustará, esa es mi sorpresa.

Hice un mohín con mi rostro e intenté parecer defraudada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Su mirada se volvió ansiosa y me asió de del rostro con ambas manos.

—Pensé que era de otra índole… más sexual.

Sus ojos brillaron y bajaron hacia mis labios.

— ¿No estás cansada?

—No—. Tragué en seco, me moría de ganas de derretirme de placer en sus brazos.

—Bien.

Me soltó lentamente y agarró el final de su camiseta de cuello en pico, la sacó por su cabeza tirándola hacia un lado retornando a mí. Admiré su pecho desnudo y él me agarró una mano para que paseara con lentas caricias la mano por él. Cerré los ojos víctima del deseo, del suave toque de su piel y de aquella mano libre que comenzaba a meterse bajo mi vestido y arrancaba mis bragas de un tirón. Jadeé cuando sentí el frescor acariciando mi muy húmedo centro y antes de darme cuenta Ben ya estaba allí con sus dedos, rodeando y estirando dulcemente mi clítoris, en un masaje vertiginoso. Bajé la mano con dificultad, ya que, aquellas caricias me estaban llevando al límite y paseé la mano por su pesada masculinidad hinchada y dura. Mordí mi labio y él estrelló su boca con la mía, mezclando nuestras saliva.

Desabroché el botón de los pantalones vaqueros y éstos se encontraron en el suelo antes de darme cuenta, él salió de ellos sin perder el ritmo dentro de mi centro y retiró también las deportivas mientras me alzaba entre sus caderas, sintiendo como su pene duro y caliente rozaba mi clítoris, haciéndome perder la cordura.

— ¿Me quieres dentro Bella?

—Sí… Dios si, Ben.

No había tomado conciencia de dónde me había llevado, pero estábamos en su habitación, rodeados de muebles antiguos pero exquisitos. Una cama blanda debajo de mi espalda y sobre mí un hombre desnudo sumamente perfecto.

—Te amo… te amo, te amo… mi amor…—, reí de manera silenciosa mientras sentía sus besos por todo mi rostro y su cuerpo rozaba el mío. Pero aquella noche no tenía ganas de juegos, quería que me montara con furia, que hiciera que mis gritos enronquecieran mi garganta, clavar mis uñas en su espalda y morder su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Yo también Ben, pero necesito que me la claves de un puta vez—. Susurré lamiendo sus labios como una gatita en celo. —Monta a tu yegua, semental.

Puedo jurar que a Ben se le pusieron los ojos blancos como los tiburones, llevándose la mano a su muy erguida polla, embistiéndola con fuerza hasta la misma empuñadura dentro de mi centro. Comenzó a bombear con saña, pero despacio haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran y poco después con rapidez, haciéndonos sudar a ambos como perros.

Me hizo suya de manera violenta frente al espejo del gran armario ropero, de pie y alzándome sobre su majestuosa polla con embistes violentos, duros, deliciosos. Maldiciéndonos por lo muy jodidamente caliente que éramos follando.

Cuando llegamos al pico de nuestra ascensión, Ben me transportó al paraíso y grité que lo amaba haciéndome llorar de dicha.

Edward Cullen podría visitar mis sueños, pero Ben Tunner tenía mi corazón.

Continuará…

**Capítulo dedicado a Maya, hace unos días fue tu cumple y como me pediste aquí tienes tu regalito preciosa…Besos nena.**

**Chicas…tres capítulos para el final, me gustaría saber vuestras teorías.**

**Un beso os quiero millones de millones de trillones…jejejejejeje**

**Mi brazo anda maaaal pero mientras no se me caiga podré escribir. Ajajjajajj!**

**Jo, cariño te mando un besoooooooo enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la trama es mía.**

**PLUGGED**

**Capítulo 31**

**BELLA'S POV**

Estiré el cuerpo un tanto adolorido por tantas sesiones de sexo con Ben… Ben, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi rostro y busqué su cercanía al otro lado de la cama. Mi amor no estaba, pero en su lugar se disponía perfecta, una rosa del color de las amapolas, me erguí levemente para agarrarla entre mis dedos y observé un pequeño papel doblado. Lo abrí y leí aquellas palabras mágicas que me inundaron el vientre de mariposas y el corazón de anhelo.

"_No he tenido corazón para despertarte, te veías tan maravillosa que no pude. Esperaré ansioso que desciendas de los brazos de Morfeo mi amor"_

Me llevé el capullo a la nariz e inspiré cerrando los ojos. ¿Podía haber alguien más feliz que yo en aquellos momentos?

Aparté las cobijas y caminé hacia la ducha colocando la rosa en agua antes de entrar al lavabo.

Allí abrí la regadera y sonreí al sentir como el agua templada ayudaba a combatir mis músculos, maravillosamente adoloridos. Froté mi rostro con ambas manos y al abrir los ojos me sentí más desnuda de lo que lo estaba… ya que estaba frente a los ojos más oscuros y ardientes de todo el jodido planeta.

—Llevo esperando que despiertas demasiado tiempo—. Jadeó sacando la camisa aprisa de su cuerpo, tanto que pude ver como uno de los botones saltaba por los aires. —No tengo cabeza para otra cosa que estar metido dentro de ti, mi vida.

Con los ojos como platos y completamente paralizada vi como Ben entra a la ducha con los pantalones puestos y los zapatos, me reí cuando observé como poco iba calando el agua en su pantalón y él recogió mis nalgas con dureza para apretarme a su más que jodida erección.

—Puedes llevar a un hombre a perder la cordura Bella, y lo impresionante es que no te das cuenta del poder que ejerces, bruja—. Sus manos retorcían mis glúteos haciendo que sus dedos se perdieran por el agujero de mi ano y el centro mismo de mi deseo.

Sonreí maliciosa y relamí mis labios, ganándome un fuerte empuje de sus dedos dentro de mí. Gemí echando la cabeza hacia atrás y Ben comenzó a besar con ansias mi cuello y clavícula, mientras sacaba y metía dentro de mi cuerpo dos de sus dedos, ayudándose con un tercero para rozar el capullo hinchado de mi clítoris.

Busqué con ansias despegar aquel maldito pantalón de sus piernas y caderas; que en ese momento pesaba el triple de normal, me deshice de la correa y corrí el botón, la cremallera casi estalló en mis manos y sólo tuve que girar levemente para meter la mano en el elástico de sus boxers y sacar aquella cosa maravillosa que me pertenecía tanto como a él mismo.

La acaricié como la cosa más tierna del mundo, ganándome un gemido ronco de Ben, eso hizo que me derritiera aún más en sus brazos y colisioné en un orgasmo tal, que lo mordí en el hombro de manera brutal. Él no se quejó, pero no se mantuvo quieto en el lugar.

Se deshizo totalmente de los pantalones y los tiró encima de la alfombra de baño, le siguieron los boxers que colgaban sobre sus caderas y un segundo más tarde me giró con ansias, haciéndome plantar las manos sobre los azulejos y sentí como profundizaba con su dura y caliente lanza dentro de mí de manera lenta, aprendiendo de memoria todas las depresiones de aquel músculo que nos hacía uno, ambos gemimos guturalmente hasta que por fin llegó a la empuñadura y comenzó a seguir un ritmo de locura.

El agua corría por mi espalda, mientras él me bombeaba frenéticamente, elevé una pierna para darle más acceso si cabía y él sonrió entre dientes diciendo algo que no comprendí. Agarró aquella pierna y profundizó de tal manera que me hizo ver las estrellas literalmente y cuando hizo que volviese a perder el sentido por un nuevo orgasmo me giró hacia él y besó mis labios con hambre y sed.

—Salta—. Dijo con la voz tan enronquecida que mis pechos volvieron a excitarse. — Salta sobre mis caderas, Bella. Estoy tan duro que creo que haré diana.

Gemí antes de hacer caso a lo que me decía y si, lo hizo. Hicimos diana.

.

.

.

—Tienes ojeras, preciosa—. Contemplábamos la noche cerrada, por lo que Ben me había explicado estaba completamente nublado y era más que probable que aquella noche cayera una buena tormenta, pero aún y así, dispuso él mismo una mesa en el porche e hizo que Miguel y María se hicieran dueños de la cocina para deleitarnos con plato típico Andaluz.

Habíamos pasado gran parte del día en la cama, en la ducha, y en más de un rincón de aquella casa solariega. Él recorriendo todos los lugares escondidos de mi cuerpo y yo lamiendo hasta el último centímetro de su piel. De sobra había que decir que estábamos derrotados. Follar cansa y apetece dormir y no habíamos dormitado si quiera unos minutos.

En Andalucía se descansa una hora aproximadamente después de hacer la comida del medio día y mientras que solo se escuchaban el canto de las cigarras al sol, nosotros gemíamos y sudábamos al contacto del goce de nuestros cuerpos.

Sonreí y bajé la mirada recordando como nuestros cuerpos se unían, era tan erótico observar como la verga hinchada de Ben arremetía dentro de mí, que se me erizaba la piel cada vez que aquella imagen viajaba hasta mi mente.

—Tú también tienes—. Dije, ganándome una sonrisa ancha de él. Su mano viajó hacia mi rostro abarcando toda su palma en mi mandíbula.

—Te quiero, nena. Y todo esto me parece un bonito sueño del que no quiero despertar.

El gesto de su rostro se trasformó y miró hacia el pueblo que se veía justo al frente de nosotros.

Comprendí aquel dolor, porque también era el mío, yo no quería separarme de Ben, pero aquel tiempo de veraneo se escaparía de entre nuestros dedos y tendríamos que volver de nuevo a nuestras vidas. Yo en la facultad y él en alguna que otra Universidad lejos de mí.

Sus ojos volvieron hacia mí y volvió a sonreír aunque esta vez con algo de tristeza.

—Bree ha llamado mientras dormías esta mañana. Ha dicho literalmente que va a colgarte de los pezones como no la llames—. La mirada de Ben volvió a perjudicar seriamente mis bragas y cruce las piernas incómoda. —Quiere venir con Jake a visitarnos.

Sonreí abiertamente.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso!—. Dije alzando la voz. —Supongo que no te habrás negado.

Ben se mojó los labios con la lengua y achicó los ojos al mirarme.

—Ese Cullen me gusta, si es a eso a lo que te refieres, pero lo que más me incomoda es que seguramente mis padres vendrán con ellos. Serán solamente un par de días, pero los suficientes para no tenerte para mí. Verás Bella, mis padres son muy tradicionales y estoy segura que la idea que partió de Bree, fue secundada por mi madre, ya que no ve con buenos ojos que hombre y mujer compartan la misma cama sin estar casados. Digamos que vienen de carabinas—. Negó con la cabeza y buscó entre el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero el paquete de tabaco. —Son unos hipócritas.

Aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué había con los padres de Ben?

—Yo… estaría encantada de conocer a tus padres Ben—. Anuncié mientras veía como aquel espécimen profundamente violable apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro y encendía el cigarro.

—Yo sé que sí, preciosa. Pero tengo miedo que digan o hagan algo para que eches a correr, la verdad es que Jake ya tiene mi respeto ganado. Si ha pasado por esos filtros debe, de tener ganas de estar con mi hermanita.

— ¿Crees que no les guste?— La pregunta se atoró en mi garganta y observé a Ben revolverse nervioso en la silla de forja.

—Mira, supongo que será el rol de Rector y alumna es lo que a mi madre no le agrada. No es nada personal, Bella.

Tragué en seco.

— ¿No le gusto a tu madre, Ben?— Pregunté con un miedo horrible en el cuerpo.

Él se levantó apartando la silla y arrojándola al suelo, caminó hacia mí y se puso de rodillas a mi lado.

—No me importa nada, si no estás conmigo Bella. Ni mi carrera ni mi vida. Mucho menos mis padres. Ellos son demasiados estirados cielo. Si te molestan nos largaremos de aquí, a la mínima provocación, Bella.

Asentí mirando sus labios de pecado, para un segundo más tarde devorarlos con ansias de comérmelo entero.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Estaba metido en un jodido sueño de mierda. Pero alguien me llamaba a lejos, parecía la voz de Emmettt, el imbécil hacía como tres meses que se había metido dentro de las bragas de la rubia cachonda, amiga de la innombrable. Sí, la innombrable, porque cada vez que lo hacía aunque fuese dentro de mi maldita cabeza, se iba todo a la mierda. Me perdía en mi puta miseria.

Revolví las sabanas al notar como la luz del día se filtraba dentro de mis ojos y la voz del maldito hijo de puta que una vez fue mi amigo y que me abandonó por unas bragas tanga volvió hacer que mis tímpanos dolieran.

— ¡Edward!

Abrí los ojos y salté de la cama para que probara mi muy buen derechazo, pero al ver que iba acompañado por la rubia tetas grandes y sonrisa de chupona, me paré en seco y revolví mi cabello de manera desquiciada.

—Esto es propiedad privada, Emmett. ¿Cómo coño has abierto la jodida puerta, a martillazos?

Pasé de largo de la rubia que parecía acojonada y me puse frente a Emmett en calzoncillos y con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

—Hace una hora que te estamos llamando por teléfono jodido cabrón. Menos mal que no tienes a nadie que te caliente la cama, porque si no hubiera sido para molerte a puñetazos.

Ahora si me estaba preocupando, Emmett estaba serio, muy serio y no era normal verlo en aquellas condiciones.

—Es tu esposa, ha tenido un accidente con el coche, viajando hasta aquí. Se ha empotrado contra la valla del jardín, Edward.

No respiré durante un segundo y luego corrí, corrí como poseído para ir en busca de ella, pero cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa al exterior, todo estaba lleno de coches de policía y sacaban un cuerpo del deportivo color blanco de Victoria.

La mano de Emmett me hizo entrar de nuevo hacia dentro y sin soltarme me llevó hasta él y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento, tio. Lo siento mucho.

Mis ojos viajaron hasta la rubia novia de Emmett que escondía la cabeza sobre una de sus manos, afligida.

—Victoria… está muerta—. Susurré mirando a la rubia, que ahora tecleaba su móvil como una puta condenada.

—No entiendo como no te has enterado de nada, Edward, ¿bebiste? Jodido por culo. ¿Bebiste?

Me aparté de él dando dos pasos hacia atrás y paseé la mano por mi rostro.

— ¿Cuándo no lo hago? Eso es personal, no creo que me lleven al patíbulo por agarrar una mierda de campeonato y no oír como mi esposa se estrella contra la vaya del jardín.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta Edward, tu mujer ha muerto y tú pareces ni inmutarte. ¿De qué pasta estás hecho?

—De barro joder. Lo que pasa que en mi caso, se olvidaron de colocar un corazón.

Arrastré mis pies hacia la planta superior y me perdí en la oscuridad de unos de los baños, allí me derrumbé en el piso y lloré como hace décadas que no lo hacía.

.

.

.

Llovía. Era una despedida épica para una mujer que había pasado en la vida de muchos sin pena ni gloria, sobre todo en la mía. Creo que nunca me voy a perdonar haber arrastrado a Victoria a su propia muerte. El secreto que guardaba James y que tenía en jaque a Aro ya se habría cobrado su primera víctima. Aunque, si era totalmente sincero, creo que ya había cadáveres antes de que el de Victoria fuese físico, estaban los otros: El de Isabella, el mío y por supuesto, el de bastardo del "Rectorcito".

—Señor Cullen, mi más sincero pésame. Lo siento—. Elevé la mirada. Allí estaban con caras de carneros degollados toda la sub plantilla de Cullen Ltda.

Sus miradas no eran incómodas o temerosas como casi todos los días, cuando me los cruzaba. Ahora parecían sentir el dolor que yo debía esconder, no porque amase a la mujer que se hallaba encerrada en aquella caja de pino, no. Si no porque me sentía culpable de que hubiese estampado su cuerpo preñado de un hijo mío en la vaya del jardín, lleno de putos enanitos.

—Gracias—. Hablé gélido. Dirigí una mirada a la chica de recepción, Jane, creo que se llamaba. Ella sonrió con tristeza y colocó una corona de flores encima del ataúd que ya se encontraba bajando por elevador hasta las raíces de la tierra.

Miré de soslayo a James.

Estaba destrozado. Bajo sus ojos se habían formado pequeñas bolsas rojizas y sus lagrimales estaban purpúreos, casi sanguinolientos. Aparté la mirada cuando él giró el rostro en mi dirección y sentí el cálido apretón de la mano de mamá. Le sonreí agradecido y continuamos oyendo el sermón del párroco que emocionado, daba el último adiós a la mujer de suaves rizos anaranjados que le tocó ser mártir en mi vida.

Alice también estaba allí y aunque no había cruzado ni una sola palabra conmigo, podía sentir su mirada acusadora en mi espalda.

Tanya me flanqueaba al lado izquierdo y al frente, escondiendo sus rostros tenía a Aro y a mi padre, que de vez en cuando susurraban palabras si tan si quiera mirarse.

—Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás.

El aullido lastimero de James me escudriñó el corazón por ella, maldito fuera él y toda la jodida mierda que había levantado, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me pasé las manos por ellos, agobiado.

— ¿Estás bien, Edward?—. La mano de Tanya, como un bálsamo, acarició mi hombro y quise formar una sonrisa en mis labios, fue imposible.

—Sí, todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando uno se siente más hijo de puta que nunca—. Agarré una de las flores que había dispuestas en la corona de los empleados de Cullen Ltda. y la tiré al foso donde reposaba el cadáver de mi esposa.

—Debías de hablar con tu cuñado. Él se ve mal y en estos momentos tenéis un frente común—. Miré a Tanya con una ceja alzada y casi reí, ¿"Frente común"?, el único frente común que compartíamos aquel cerdo y yo, era hacernos la vida imposible y si había un ápice de mi ser que se alegraba de que Victoria hubiese desaparecido de mi vida, era que también había desaparecido de la suya, dejándolo más solo de lo que ya estaba.

—Vamos, Tanya. Es el último acto de esta farsa—. Espeté, ganándome una mirada interrogante por parte de mi ex, que se agarró de mi brazo, caminando hacia el coche de las pompas fúnebres que nos esperaba.

.

.

.

La casa que en la una vez vivió Victoria, estaba oscura y llena de gente.

Al llegar junto a Tanya, algunas miradas acusadoras nos taladraron a mí y a mi muy caliente ex, Tanya estaba rodeaba de un aura de sensualidad que no le pasaba a nadie por alto, ni si quiera a las mujeres y a ella le encantaba por supuesto. A Tanya le gusta lamer y chupar coños tanto como a mí y hablo por experiencia.

Aparqué a Tanya junto a unos miembros del consejo y caminé hacia Jake, que iba acompañado de agujereada hermana de Bastardito Ben.

—Hermano—. Sus palabras sonaban acongojadas y sentí su abrazo fuerte y verdadero en mi cuerpo. —No sé qué decir.

Miré los ojos negros de Jake y me sentí un mierda, no me había comportado todo lo bien que se podía comportar un hermano con él, últimamente. Desde que se follaba a la hermana de mi enemigo, no lo miraba con muy buenos ojos.

—No digas nada, Jake. No vale la pena—. Susurré, llevándome una mano a la boca y arrastrándola por mis labios.

—Yo. Edward….

Mis ojos volaron hacia la voz que pedía por mi nombre. Sonriendo fríamente, era la amiguita de mi hermano que me miraba con ojos de gatito de Shreck, llena de aflicción.

—Gracias por venir—. Llegué hacia ella y besé su mejilla, asombrándola—. Es bueno saber que tienes cerca de ti a las personas a las que realmente importas.

Era un magnifico actor, hasta podía ver de hurtadillas la sonrisa de Jake, aprobando aquellas palabras que salían de mis labios.

La tal Bree sonrió con pesar y prosiguió con su voz baja, casi inaudible.

—Bella te envía sus condolencias—. El nombre de "ella" fue un puñetazo en mi estomago y fruncí los labios, asqueado por el hecho de que estaba con el hermanito bastardo de aquella muchacha que mi hermano miraba con ojos enamorados.

—Es un detalle por su parte—.Contesté sin mirarla siquiera y dirigiéndome a Jake—. ¿Y papá?

—Ha entrado al despacho de James a darle personalmente el pésame, Edward. Por lo visto tu cuñado está destrozado y no me extraña, solo tenía a Victoria.

Asentí, pero el muy cabrón la había utilizado como moneda de cambio de algo que se me escapaba.

— ¿Qué tienes que hablar tú con ese malnacido de James?— La pregunta se hizo verbo en mis labios inmediatamente. Ver salir a Carlisle del despacho de aquel hijo de la gran puta no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Papá, buscó algo interesante que mirar y chaqueó con la lengua antes de hablar.

—Le he dado el pésame personalmente, en el entierro no pude hacerlo, Edward.

Asentí y busqué su mirada inteligente. Sus ojos estaban velados y su rostro parecía cansado y algo cetrino. Inmediatamente se hizo la luz en mi mente, ese cabrón había pedido ver a mi padre para algo sospechosamente inquietante. ¿Pero porque a él y no Aro?

Como si lo hubiera llamado con mi mente, una mano se apoyó en mi hombro y giré la vista levemente para mirarlo. Era el viejo que mantenía sus ojos inteligentes dirigidos a mi padre. Oí como Aro suspiraba forzosamente.

—Creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. ¿Carlisle?

Papá asintió y me miró terriblemente serio antes de pasar a mi lado.

—Ven con nosotros Edward. Hablar con James en estos momentos sólo ayudará a forjar ese odio mutuo que ambos sostienen con mayor fuerza.

—No—, caminé hacia el despacho de James y giré el pomo de la puerta sin pedir permiso.

El despacho estaba en total oscuridad y tan solo podía verse una sombra presidiendo el escritorio, la punta de la brasa de un cigarro en sus labios era el único haz de luz que podía observarse.

—Debería de matarte ahora mismo—. Graznó mientras absorbía lentamente de aquella brasa humeante, para poco después lanzar el humo en aquel ambiente pesado e intoxicante. —Pero no lo voy a hacer, prefiero regodearme cuando te llenes de tu propia mierda—. Finalizó volviendo a tomar del cigarro.

—No me dan miedo tus amenazas y ten por seguro que tengas lo que tengas en tus manos, no me importa que lo lances al mundo. Puedo hacer frente a todo.

Su risa ronca me hizo recordar la mía, en mis peores momentos.

—Edward, Edward, Edward… La vida es a veces demasiado cómoda para algunos e incómoda para muchos otros. Tú estas en ese ligero puñado de cómodos, esos tiranos a los que solo le basta levantar un dedo para convertir en un infierno la vida de cualquiera, pero nuestros actos, nuestros pecados están conectados con un hilo invisible, donde cada hecho nos hace pesar más el día de nuestra caída y la tuya querido cuñado, está muy cercana.

Caminé hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo prendí. James se llevó una de sus manos a los ojos y gimió. Analicé su aspecto demacrado y me compadecí de él.

—Cuando yo caiga tú estarás tan muerto como yo James, es la única manera que tengo de caer.

—Eres algo ignorante querido. Pero no dudes que cuando ocurra, yo estaré ahí para disfrutar de ese momento, ya que lo habré perdido todo.

—Ya lo has perdido todo ¿O es que acaso te queda algo más que intoxicar?— Pregunté apretando mis puños. —Dime una cosa James.

Caminé hacia él como un depredador y lo agarré de la pechera de su camisa desabrochada y arrugada.

— ¿Qué es lo que guardas en tu poder que tienes en tus manos a Aro? ¿Es por eso que me planteó casarme con Victoria, verdad? A tu ansia de poder no le importó sacrificar los sentimientos de una mujer noble que acabó amándome de verdad cuando yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie. ¿Qué coño escondes de Aro?

James me miró con un gesto de burla en los ojos y comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, haciendo que lo volviese a dejar de un empellón en la silla donde se hallaba sentado momentos antes.

Lo hubiera matado, me sentía tan impotente que hubiera machacado su cráneo con el grueso cenicero de mármol que descansaba en la mesa del despacho, pero me giré para marcharme.

—La señora Spencer, Edward—. Canturreó, para segundos después reír completamente demente, salí de allí buscando entre el barullo alguna cara lo suficientemente conocida como para preguntar por la tal señora Spencer, pero no tuve suerte, no había nadie salvo algunos empleados, Jake y Tanya que se comía con la mirada a la amiguita agujereada de mi hermano Jacob.

.

.

.

**BELLA'S POV**

— ¿Dónde me llevas?—. Ben me llevaba a ciegas hacia un lugar escondido en el sótano de la casa, sus suaves manos tapaban mis ojos y sus caderas me empujaban para continuar con el paso.

—Es mi sorpresa, nena—. Se podía apreciar diversión en el matiz de su voz y sonreí de nuevo.

Me llevó unos metros más hacia delante y entonces apartó sus manos de mis ojos, dejándome en medio de una gran sala color salmón. Olía a húmedo y dispuestas en botelleros perfectos, había centenares de botellas listas para consumir. En la oscuridad de un gran rincón, se disponían grandes barriles de madera tapados con yeso blanco.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de esto?—. Sus labios acariciaron mi cuello, estaba detrás de mí y ahora sus manos abarcaban mi cintura. —Es el vino del que te hablé, el que probamos en mi casa antes de hacer el amor. ¿Recuerdas?

Asentí. No entendía nada de vinos, pero aquel suave aroma y el delicado bouquet que explotó en mis labios al ingerirlo me hizo recordar todas las emociones vividas aquella noche.

—Si—. Grazné, al faltarme la respiración.

Él rió roncamente y se apartó de mí, caminando hacia uno de los botelleros, agarrando una de aquellas torneadas botellas color borgoña.

—Es muy bueno, delicado, tierno e irresistible… como tú—. Sus ojos impactaron en los míos. —Toma.

Lanzó la botella y yo la agarré con unos reflejos que no eran dignos de mi persona.

"_Isabella Tunner"_

Negué con la cabeza y caminé hacia los botelleros sacando varias botellas para mirar el etiquetado, en todas se podía leer lo mismo.

Miré a Ben y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pregunté.

— ¿Qué significa esto?— Intenté modular la voz, pero me fue imposible.

—Significa, que te amo y que te amaré siempre… Bella—. Agarró la botella que apretaba en mi pecho y la llevó hacia uno de los botelleros. Se mordió el labio inferior, apartándose un mechón de aquel condenado cabello de sus ojos. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Cerré los ojos y me pellizqué el muslo. Podría estar durmiendo y no me lo perdonaría nunca, pero no era así, estaba con Ben y con centenares de botellas etiquetadas con mi más ni menos que mi posible nombre de casada.

—Si—. Reí llena de dicha, —quiero ser Isabella Tunner.

Ben me agarró de la cintura y me elevó por los aires, dando varias vueltas besándome el pecho y riendo como un demente.

—Suena bien…— declaró con entusiasmo. —La señora Tunner, la señora de Ben Tunner…—. Repitió sin perder la sonrisa.

Le di un golpecito en el pecho sin parar de sonreír y enseñé mi mano en un gesto muy teatral.

— ¿Y mi anillo de compromiso, Ben?

Él elevó sus dos cejas y sin perder la sonrisa, me llevó a su pecho de nuevo.

—Tendré que pedirle a Viveka que lo rescate de su joyero, es una joya de familia.

— ¿Viveka?— Fruncí el ceño y me aparté de él ligeramente enfurruñada.

—Mi madre, mi vida. Viveka Tunner Spencer.

Continuará….

¿¡?

Creo que sobran las palabras, eso sí de ¡vosotras nunca! ¿Reacciones?

Jajajajaja, ya quedan solo dos capítulos y se acaba esta historia…jjajjajajajajajaajajaja! Ahhh

Y luego….para las que no sepáis esto, comenzará Unplugged.

Besos a todas y a mi Sister Jo, que betea todo lo escrito por aquí, ejejjejejeje!


	32. Chapter 32

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.

Y sí, después de treinta y dos capítulos PLUGGED llega a su fin.

CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A CADA UNA DE VOSOTRAS, POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA TRAVESÍA Y MUY EN PARTICULAR, A UNA NENITA QUE SE LLAMA SILMO Y QUE ME HA DADO UNA DE LAS ALEGRÍAS MÁS PROFUNDAS DE MI VIDA.

Beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

**PLUGGED**

Capítulo 32

**BELLA'S POV**

María sonreía con aprobación a Bree, al ver a tremendo espécimen de hombre que traía consigo. Pude verlo inmediatamente en sus ojos asombrados. Jacob llamaba poderosamente la atención a cualquier tipo de fémina. Era irrelevante su edad.

Me reí para mis adentros, apoyándome en el hombro de Ben. Él no se había acercado a saludar a sus padres, que hablaban con María y Miguel, mientras Jake y Bree caminaban hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bree dio un saltito medio metro antes de llegar a nosotros y se colgó del cuello de su hermano, haciéndolo sofocar una carcajada.

—Has engordado—, enfatizó Ben. —Este chico te alimenta demasiado—. Hizo un gruñido y tanto Jake que se mantenía a una distancia prudente de Ben como yo, reímos abiertamente.

—Tú en cambio, te ves más delgado hermanito, quizás demasiado ejercicio—. Los ojos negros de Bree me buscaron con picardía y sentí mi cara arder. — ¡Shhh! Bella, no te hagas, seguro que os habéis pasado todo el tiempo metidos en la cama—. Susurró inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

—Te encanta incomodarla. ¿Verdad, Bree?—. Espetó Jake a Bree. —Ven acá, Bells. Dame un abrazo.

Di apenas dos pasos para abrazar a Jake y con él evoqué el perfume de Washington y por supuesto, el recuerdo de Edward y su reciente perdida.

Bree nos había llamado días antes para darnos la noticia. La mujer de Edward había perdido el control del vehículo donde viajaba, teniendo un accidente mortal. Recordaba a Victoria y me abrumó su muerte, pero también pensé en Edward y en los malos momentos que podía estar atravesando. Tuve intención de llamarlo para darle el pésame, pero Bree lo hizo por mí y pensándolo bien, era lo mejor. No sabía que decirle y como.

—Toca evaluación, ¿no Bells? Yo la he pasado y con franqueza te digo que no es tan malo—. Jake me guiñó un ojo y sonreí nerviosa.

Después de todo, Ben ya me había informado de lo puristas que eran sus padres. Su padre, un hombre fuertemente arraigado a lo más sobrio de la sociedad canadiense y su madre, una concertista de piano vencida por el peso y la fuerte personalidad de su marido.

Los miré mientras Jake, Ben, Bree y yo charlábamos divertidos.

Viveka Tunner era una mujer bella, con cabello negro y ojos oscuros como Ben y Bree y pese a su edad, que debería rondar los cincuenta, tenía un cuerpo de infarto impactante. Poseía unas largas piernas, embutidas en vaqueros estrechos y una camisa con mangas recortadas, anudada a la cintura. Cuando llegué a su rostro, ella también me estaba mirando y gemí para mis adentros. Aquella no era la mirada de una mujer que deseara conocer a la novia de su hijo. En aquellos ojos había una acusación escondida que se me escapaba, pero aún así, trató de esconder el gesto y caminó hacia nosotros, después de darle a su marido una palmada en el hombro.

Ben carraspeó al verla llegar y la agarró de la cintura para besarla con calidez.

—Mamá—. Susurró. Sus ojos viajaron hacia mí, rebosantes de amor y con el mismo tono enronquecido. —Ella es mi Bella. Mi novia.

Escuché la risita de Bree, pero los ojos oscuros de Viveka Tunner trataban de monopolizarme la cabeza. Sonrió, forzada lo sé, y acercó sus labios a mi rostro para besarme las mejillas.

— ¿Así que tú eres la hija de Charles y Reneé?—. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Ben intentando ver en su rostro alguna respuesta. Mi novio estaba tan impactado como yo y sonrió nervioso a su madre.

— ¿Conocías a los padres de Bella? Mamá, no me habías dicho nada—. Había una especie de ruego en aquella frase y me aferré a su mano con ferocidad. Hablar de mis padres me dañaba, nunca lo hacía y el saber que aquella mujer que me incomodaba los había conocido, no me hizo sentirme más segura en su presencia.

Ella rió, palmeando el pecho de su hijo.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quién no sabe de la familia de Aro Vulturi?—. Ella volvió a reír y sus ojos se estrellaron contra los míos. —Encantada Isabella Swan.

Sólo fue esa frase, ni una sola más.

En una semana Viveka Tunner no me dirigió más la palabra y no quise decirle nada a Ben, pero pude ver con claridad el odio en sus ojos cuando Ben puso en mi dedo en un gesto de lo más dulce, el anillo de prometida en mi mano.

La joya era una pieza de la familia de Jhon Tunner. Un anillo delicado y sencillo sin ninguna ostentación. Ben se emocionó al verme puesta la joya en el dedo y aquella noche, pese a que desde que habían llegado sus padres dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, vino a hacerme una visita nocturna y acabamos haciendo el amor.

Jhon Tunner en cambio, me trataba con generosidad y sonreía en todo momento. No creo que le pasara por alto la acritud con la que me trataba su esposa, pero él la enmascaraba, agarrándonos a Ben y a mí dando paseos por la finca, visitando los caballos y las diversas parcelas de terreno de su propiedad.

En algún que otro momento Ben y él se quedaban a solas y hablaban con gesto serio, pero Jhon Tunner siempre cerraba aquella conversación con algún gesto cariñoso para su hijo.

Bree y yo casi no pudimos estar a solas ni un solo momento. Viveka monopolizaba todos los momentos e intentaba apartarme de todas las conversaciones, sin mirarme si quiera.

Llegué a la conclusión que aquella mujer estaba celosa. Yo le había robado a su hijo, de alguna manera y hasta que no le demostrara que era una buena chica para él, no me trataría con algo de estima.

Estuve algo apagada hasta que no se marcharon una semana después.

Ahora de nuevo Ben y yo estaríamos solos, lo que nos restaba de vacaciones.

.

.

.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Aro había decidido sin preguntarse, apartarme de Cullen Ltda, por un tiempo. Su argumento fue mi reciente viudez. Según el viejo debía de poner mis ideas en orden y aceptar el hecho de haber perdido a mi esposa.

Admito que soy un cabrón, pero algo de sentimientos han aflorado en mí, ya que sí me siento responsable de la muerte de Victoria y de mi hijo.

Me ahogaba en el alcohol hasta que perdía el sentido, me levantaba tarde y volvía comenzar aquella monotonía que estaba acelerando a marchas forzadas una cirrosis mortal en mi hígado.

Varias veces tuve noticias de aquel inútil detective privado que había contratado, diciéndome que todo iba por buen camino y, que dentro de poco, tendría algo con lo que machacar a Ben "bastardito" Tunner.

Bella se había metido dentro de mi piel y era como una especie de droga, de la que no encontraba cura. Su síndrome de abstinencia me mataba poco a poco. Si tan solo pudiese verla, quizás y solo quizás, algo de este dolor menguaría.

Una tarde a mediados de Agosto mamá se presentó en el apartamento, aporreando la puerta. Yo ya llevaba en mi cuerpo dos whiskies a las escasas cuatro de la tarde.

Abrí la puerta con el batín mal anudado, viendo el rostro de mi madre cargado de disgusto.

—Edward—. La voz de mamá, pastosa y juvenil aún, me hizo hacerle una reverencia cómica para darle paso. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y traspasó el umbral de la puerta, fijando la mirada en aquel desmadre de habitáculo. —Creo que además de tu vida, tienes que poner algo más en orden—. Susurró.

Bufé a su espalda y agarré de nuevo el vaso de licor que reposaba en la mesa de centro. Tragué hasta vaciarlo y me senté en uno de los sillones, mirando el dulce rostro de mamá.

— ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, mamá?— Pregunté llevándome una mano al cabello, tirando de éste. Isabella Swan tendría la culpa de mi más que posible calvicie en un futuro no tan lejano.

—Hijo…—. Ella sonrió de manera maternal y se sentó junto a mí dándome una palmada en el muslo. —Sé que no estás así por Victoria. Tu padre y yo hemos hablado de ello y Dios sabe que nunca me he metido en tus cosas, pero esto no tiene razón de ser Edward. ¿Quieres destruir la vida de una chiquilla que no ha hecho otra cosa que no caer rendida ante ti?

O sea, ¿qué era aquello? ¿Venía a abogar por Bella y su novio bastardito?

—No sé de qué me hablas—. Increpé

—Has estado tan metido en este caos que ni si quiera sabes que tu hermano y Bree han marchado a España para pasar unos días con ellos—. Mamá intentó buscar algo en mi mirada y bajó los ojos al continuar hablando. —Se casa, Edward. Déjala en paz. Ella… ella será feliz con ese chico y tú no puedes hacer nada para parar eso, nada.

Me levanté como una fiera, dando dos zancadas de nuevo hacia el mueble bar. Allí agarré la botella y directamente di un trago de ella.

— ¡Te equivocas! Yo… tengo en mi mano una serie de documentación que puede hacer que ella, ella… lo deje. Si tanto lo ama, será así y entonces será mía.

—Edward—. Mamá gimió mi nombre y se levantó del sofá caminando hacia mí. —Edward cariño, no… no lo hagas.

— ¡Cuando Aro planteó el casarme con Victoria no te negaste! ¡Ahora quiero que Isabella Swan sea mía y tampoco te inmiscuirás! ¡La quiero para mí, madre! ¿No lo entiendes?— Me llevé una mano al rostro y lo aplasté, arrugando las comisuras de la boca en el proceso.

Mamá bajó la mirada y se tocó la alianza, rodeándola con su dedo anular y sacándola, jugueteando con ella.

—Está bien, Edward—. Llegó a mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y besó mi mejilla. Unos instantes después me había dejado de nuevo solo con mi botella de licor.

.

.

.

—Buenos días señor Cullen, un placer tenerlo de nuevo en Cullen Ltda. — Jane. Sí, creo que Jane se llama la rubia de recepción. Me había dedicado la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras que caminaba sobre el hall de las oficinas, en dirección al elevador. Yo la imité y esperé pacientemente a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

— ¿Qué tal estas, hijo?—. La voz de Aro me asaltó los sentidos y cuando giré el rostro eleve una ceja. El maldito viejo se veía más delgado y cetrino desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero lo achacaba a la edad más que a otra cosa. ¿Qué edad podría tener Aro?

—Bien—. Sonreí sin ganas, encerrándonos ambos en el elevador. —Espero que las cosas aquí no hayan cambiado mucho desde que las dejé hace más de un mes.

Aro me miró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y sonrió.

—Septiembre siempre llega con cambios, Edward. Parece mentira que un tiburón de las finanzas como tú no se acuerde de eso.

Septiembre, había contado todos los días, los había tachado del calendario de la cocina. Siendo una pesadilla cada uno de ellos.

Ella volvería de sus vacaciones en Septiembre y con su vuelta todo el engranaje para verla entre mis piernas estaría a punto. Sonreí y abrí la puerta de mi despacho, para encontrarme con el rostro de Tanya forzado en una sonrisa, papá estaba allí. ¡Que me jodan! Pero no soportaba que Carlisle me siguiera los pasos.

Después de aquella mínima conversación con mamá sobre mis planes para Isabella Swan, tanto él como ella, se apartaron del asunto y no me dieron más la murga, pero algo me decía que aquel comportamiento era mucho peor que el primero.

—Edward—. Papá, sonrió y me ofreció su mano. — Qué bueno tenerte de nuevo en la empresa. ¿Cierto Aro?

Los ojos de papá se focalizaron en los del viejo que estaba a mi espalda.

—Sí, claro.

Su celular sonó y se marchó de la oficina, dejándonos a Tanya a papá y a mí, solos.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Edward. —Tanya llegó hasta mí con sus labios pintados de rojo y su cuerpo infarto, me abrazó con efusividad. —Esto no ha sido lo mismo sin ti.

Le sonreí sinceramente y caminé hacia mi mesa, encendí el ordenador y me dispuse a sentarme haciendo caso omiso a Tanya y a papá, que parecían expectantes por algo.

Los miré y elevé ambas cejas.

— ¿Qué?—. Pregunté.

Papá comenzó a decir algo, pero Aro irrumpió de nuevo en la oficina haciéndolo callar.

—Carlisle, lo siento mucho pero mi nieta acaba de llegar de España y me muero por verla.

Apreté el puño debajo de la mesa y una risa de triunfo me inundó el pecho.

No perdería ni un solo día más. La separaría de aquel hombrecito aquella misma tarde. Debía de pensar con detenimiento como hacerla llegar hasta mí y plantarle la información que tenía del bastardito, en sus delicados morros.

Jenks había abierto otras líneas de investigación que me llegarían a última hora de la tarde, pero no podía perder ni un minuto, quería apartarla lo más rápido posible de aquella mierda que se la bebía con la mirada. Yo la iba a devorar y no con la mirada precisamente.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios, en gesto de lo más felino y los ojos se desviaron hacia Tanya que me miraba con curiosidad.

Sonreí, feliz por lo que deparaba el día y pregunté.

— ¿Lista para comenzar de nuevo con "El Ogro", querida ex?

Ella achicó los ojos y asintió con la mirada. Aro se había marchado y Carlisle se mantenía en una de las sillas que había al otro lado de la mesa. Aquello no me olía bien.

—Tanya—. Ella obedeció, saliendo del despacho y yo junté mis manos encima de la mesa, listo para escuchar lo que debía de decirme mi padre.

— ¿Y bien? Sé que no estas aquí para halagarme o darme palmaditas en la espalda, papá. Suéltalo. Ya.

Él se paseo la mano por el cabello. Un gesto muy Cullen y se retorció las manos. Estaba nervioso y aquello me hizo poner aún más atención sobre él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—. Insté con gravedad.

—Mira, Edward—. Comenzó. —Siempre te has preguntado el porqué de que Aro te casara con Victoria. Sí, es cierto que hay algo oscuro y violento en todo esto, para hacerlo obrar de esta manera. Aro es un hombre bueno que siempre ha dado la cara por las personas que más ha amado y a nosotros también nos ama, Edward. Eso quiero que lo tengas claro.

Reí con amargura.

—Sí, claro, por eso me invitó muy amablemente a casarme con Victoria.

—Él lo hizo por nosotros Edward, solo por nosotros—. Papá se levantó y comenzó a pasear a lo largo y ancho de toda la oficina.

Saqué un cigarrillo de mi pitillera y esperé pacientemente a que comenzara a relatarme lo que le corroía las entrañas.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficiente porque mi mente lo recuerda una y otra vez. Tú aún no habías nacido, pero tu madre ya te llevaba en el vientre. Ella tenía diversas amistades entre ellas, la mamá de Bella—. Me tensé oír su nombre, me enfebrecía en todos los aspectos. —Renée y tu madre iban a tomar clases de piano en una academia de Boston, allí intimaron de tal manera con la maestra que muy pronto la vimos en nuestro círculo de amistades. Un día, otro y otro… —. Papá se hincó de rodillas y comenzó a gimotear como un niño pequeño. —Yo te juro Edward, que no supe cómo pasó, cuando nos vimos fue como si el aire se cortara. Nos deseamos y vivimos una aventura a espaldas de tu madre. Pero tan solo de ella, ya que Renée supo de todo, obligándome a optar por una de las dos mujeres que abanderaban mi vida. Tú estabas en el vientre de tu madre y yo no pude dejarte. Sencillamente no pude.

Aplasté una mano en la mesa de escritorio y lo vi todo rojo.

— ¿Elegiste a mamá porque me llevaba a mí en su vientre? ¿La elegiste por esa razón?

Papá se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar con auténtica amargura.

—Edward, cometí un error y créeme que lo he pagado, pero a ti también te ha arrastrado en el proceso. Cuando los padres de Bella murieron, James, que era por aquel entonces becario de Charles, el muy cabrón encontró unos documentos en un cajón bajo llave y éstos son con los que nos ha ido chantajeando con el paso del tiempo.

—Aro. Dejaste que Aro diese la cara por ti—. Hice una mueca de repugnancia. —Eres un cobarde. ¡Debiste de aceptar tus errores! ¿Qué miedo tienes ahora, después de tanto tiempo? Si solo fue una aventura, no debisteis de preocuparos tanto.

—No—. Lloriqueó como una autentica nenaza. —De aquel error, nació un hijo, que murió por falta de atención médica. ¿Edward, sabes lo que puede pasar si el mundo de enterara de esto? Las acciones caerían en picada y nuestra credibilidad se esfumaría como el humo. Victoria siempre estuvo enamorada de ti y a ti te gustaban todas las mujeres. ¿Qué más daba unirte a ella? Tendríamos callado a James y de vez en cuando Aro le proporcionaría unas muy suculentas sumas de dinero.

Estaba al borde del vómito. Hubiese levantado a mi padre del suelo y lo hubiese golpeado sin piedad una y otra vez hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

Pero me asqueaba tocarlo, aunque fuese para matarlo a palos.

Pasé a su lado para salir de aquel recinto que me ahogaba.

—Cuando salgas, cierra la puerta.

No volví a la oficina en una cuantas horas.

Aquella información martilleaba mi cabeza una y otra vez y aún lo hizo más cuando recordé el nombre de mujer que el hijo de puta de James vociferó antes de salir de su despacho, en los funerales de Victoria.

"Viveka Spencer".

No podía dejar de devanarme los sesos con aquel tema y me forcé a pensar en Isabella Swan y en su dulce figura debajo de mi cuerpo.

Había bebido, pero no lo suficiente para quedar tumbado ni para tambalearme. Agarré el celular y marqué su número esperando que contestara.

— ¿Edward?—. Mi nombre en su boca me hizo gemir y aplastar los dientes sobre mi labio inferior. Mis ojos se volvieron de sus cuencas de simple deseo y reí roncamente.

—Te espero en la sala de juntas. En media hora.

— ¿Pero…..? Estas loco si piensas que voy a…

—Sí, si vendrás. Te voy a contar un cuento y ¿sabes? ¡Que casualidad! Es de tu noviecito Ben, bast…Tunner.

—Es un ardid, no creo que tengas nada de él. Todo en la vida de Ben es limpio, muy diferente la tuya.

—Bueno, Bells. ¿Tu novio tiene padre, no? Te interesará saber que se está follando a su secretaria de campaña y te advierto, tengo muuuucho, muuucho más.

Se creó un silencio incomodo y colgó.

.

.

.

—Aún no sé qué hago aquí. Contigo, Edward. ¿Se puede saber en quá andas metido ahora?

Oí su voz y continué con mi revisión.

Aquellas piernas largas, ahora parecían más torneadas de lo que recordaba y su color había subido un par de tonos, las vacaciones en España le habían sentado tan maravillosamente bien, que mi polla saludaba con entusiasmo, intentando salir de mis calzones.

Embutida en aquel vestido demasiado corto y por supuesto demasiado escotado, parecía darse perfecta cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre mí. Carraspeé al llegar a su rostro, revolviéndome nervioso en la silla giratoria de la sala de juntas.

—Vienes exponiendo mucha carne, Bella. ¿Acaso es un mensaje subliminal?— Pregunté ganándome una mirada asqueada por parte de ella.

Movió sus ondulaciones castañas hacia un lado y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con un mechón de aquel cabello, que algún día, más pronto que tarde, se enredaría en mi reloj de pulsera.

—No sé qué hago aquí…—Susurró incómoda.

—Sí, si lo sabes—. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia ella. —Lo que te ha hecho conducir hasta aquí como una loca y venir vestida para follar, es tu noviecito Ben.

— ¡No te consiento que…! Yo no he venido vestida de esta manera para ti.

Comprendí. La muy jodida se había vestido en plan putón, para levantarle la polla a su novio, el bastardito Tunner.

Reí, reí de manera ronca, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida por mi reacción. El eco de mi carcajada era el de un demente, pero ¡jodido Dios! me lo estaba pasando como nunca. La tenía acorralada y dentro de muy poco, la tendría hincada rodillas chupando mi polla.

—Jum….bueno, no importa—. Mordí mi labio deteniendo la mirada en sus piernas y pechos. —Últimamente tengo un don para ver el futuro, Bella. ¿Y sabes? —. Arrugué la nariz con sorna. —He visto que vas a dejar a tu novio el bastardito.

Bella elevó la mano y la estrelló con fuerza en mi rostro. Ardió un poco y, por supuesto, me conmocionó durante unos instantes, pero la agarré de las muñecas, arrastrándola hacia mí, separados solamente por algunos breves centímetros.

—Supongo que no querrás que tu novio sufra y que la carrera de la persona que lo crió se vaya a la mierda ¿No Bella? — Ella que luchaba para apartarse de mí, pero al oírme se detuvo abruptamente para mirar mis ojos.

No tengo idea de lo que ella pudo ver en los míos, pero en los suyos pude ver el horror y no me compadecí, jugaba mi última carta. Haría lo que fuera porque aquel enlace donde ella sería la esposa de Ben Tunner, explotara como una pompa de jabón. Me la traía muy floja si ardía en las llamas del infierno de por vida. No quería que visitara otra cama, que no fuera la mía.

Me separé de ella y caminé hacia un rincón de la sala de juntas. Abrí con una pequeña llave uno de los cajones y saqué los documentos que tenía sobre el bastardo y su familia postiza. Aún debían de entregarme por fax los últimos documentos, pero ardía en deseos de que ella se diera por vencida y dejara a Benjamin.

Le ofrecí los documentos y ella me miró con auténtico odio antes de echarles un vistazo.

Bella pareció tambalearse y buscó con su mano sostenerse en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Su hermosa tez cambió de color en tan solo unos segundos. Reí interiormente, posiblemente estaba viendo las fotos sacadas a Jhon Tunner con su putita.

Cerró los ojos y le dio vahído. Corrí hacia ella y la sujeté entre mis brazos, preocupado seriamente por ella.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Pregunté atontado por la forma de sus labios.

— ¡Suéltame, Edward!—. Vociferó a duras penas. — ¿Cómo… cómo has conseguido esto?—. Preguntó moviendo el dossier lentamente.

—Hay detectives privados…—. Sonreí alzando una ceja.

—Déjame, por favor. Aléjate de mí, me hace daño tu sola presencia. No tienes corazón. No, no lo tienes—. Ella elevó el mentón, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. —Supongo que lanzarás esto a la luz si no me aparto del camino de Ben.

Sonreí y elevé una ceja.

—Bingo, para la señorita.

—Bien—. Apretó sus labios y pude ver como la mano le temblaba al dejar el dossier encima de la inmensa sala de juntas. —Desapareceré de la vida de Ben, pero esto debe de quemarse y olvidarse para siempre. ¿Puedes darme tu palabra?

Me sentí victorioso. Que buena samaritana era Isabella Swan, casi me dio pena el brillo que había en sus ojos, por las incipientes lágrimas.

—Tienes mi palabra de caballero, querida.

—Bien—. Carraspeó y bajó la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Seguro que una lágrima silenciosa surcaba su rostro. —Yo hablaré con Ben.

Una carcajada inundó la sala y ella me miró con aquellos ojos imponentes y brillantes.

— ¿Crees que esto quedará así sin más?—. Caminé hacia ella y envolví con una de mis manos uno de sus senos hermosos. —Quiero tenerte para mí, aunque sea solo una vez. Será como sellar el pacto.

Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se echó mano al corazón, con una mueca de repulsión.

— ¿Acostarme contigo?—. Preguntó horrorizada.

—Exacto—. Volví a pasear la mirada por aquel cuerpo perfecto. —Quiero follarte, Bella. He querido hacerlo siempre—. Hice una mueca con los labios. —Si lo piensas fríamente no es tan horrendo, una sola vez y cerraré la boca.

Se pasó una mano por la frente. Sudaba.

Levantó el rostro y me miró con una sonrisa asqueada en su rostro.

—Está bien—. En tu apartamento. Esta noche.

Me sentí hinchado de júbilo y hubiera danzado si no hubiese quedado en vergüenza.

—A las diez. Bella.

Caminé hacia ella y acerqué mi mano a su rostro, ella se separó y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta noche.

Sonreí y pasé de largo, dejándola allí encerrada. En la sala de juntas.

.

.

.

.

—Edward. Te ha llegado esto por fax. Es urgente—. Tanya, me ofreció un manojo de folios y los llevé hacia mi despacho después de mi entrevista con Bella.

Después de todo, estaba más que feliz. Ella eclipsaba todos los posibles problemas que se enmarañaran a mí alrededor. Sentir su calor corporal en mi piel, bien valía mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Pero algo me llamó la atención de todo aquel papeleo.

Información sobre Benjamín Thomas Tunner.

Y fotos de la que era su madre, de joven.

Fruncí el ceño al ver a los padres de Bella incluidos en aquellas fotos y me quedé sin respiración al ver a Carlisle con mamá y la madre del bastardo.

Algo en todo aquello me hizo cerrar los ojos y marearme de la impresión.

Busqué entre los papeles de la oficina el número de teléfono de aquel detective de mierda y lo llamé a gritos cuando agarró el teléfono.

—Me descifras lo que hay aquí. ¡Ya!—. Paseaba de un lado a otro del despacho, como un león encerrado.

Tanya entró y lancé una patada a la puerta dándole en las narices.

—Señor Cullen, la madre del hombre que investigamos tuvo en un pasado, roce con su familia. No he podido llegar a nada claro sobre esto, pero sinceramente pienso que el padre de Benjamín se encuentra en esas fotos.

Inspiré profundamente y lancé el teléfono hacia la pared.

Corrí con la adrenalina campeando por mis venas.

Debía de saber y solo había una persona que podía darme la verdad. La única persona que nos había amparado, para que no nos rozara ni el suave pelaje de una pluma.

Me paré delante de su puerta y jadeando, me encogí con las manos en las rodillas, él mismo me abrió la puerta y pasé faltándome la respiración.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

—Aro, dime qué significa esto—. Le lancé todos los papeles del dossier junto con los que me había mandado Jenks por fax, aquella tarde.

El viejo los miró unos momentos, para dejarlos apartados en una repisa.

Alguien del servicio pasó y ordenó que se llevaran aquel montón de papeluchos y los quemaran.

Tragué en seco varias veces y esperé con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

—Eres un chico listo, Edward. Sabes lo que significa. Solo tienes que admitirlo, aunque sea demasiado doloroso.

Negué varias veces, tirándome del cabello y lanzando algunos de los jarrones que Aro tenia en las rinconeras.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Jodeerrrrr!

Aro caminó hacia mí y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Edward, tienes que afrontar la verdad. Eres mucho más hombre que tu padre.

Me llevé una mano al rostro y asombrado vi la humedad de una lágrima que me surcaba el rostro.

—Él… piensa que está muerto—. Gemí.

—Eso es lo que ella le hizo creer, pero no es así. Charles y Renée también lo sabían, pero murieron con ese secreto. Gracias a Dios James no sabe nada de esto.

—Lo sé...

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza de nuevo y me hinqué de rodillas. Me oí llorar como un niño y me arrastré buscando algo dentro de mí de aquel hombre sin sentimientos. En aquellos momentos era un guiñapo.

— ¿Y Be…?

Aro no me dejó terminar…

—Ha quedado en verse, con tu hermano.

Grité, grité hasta perder el sentido, con la imagen del rostro de Bella en aquella sala de juntas.

FIN.

Chicas,

La primera parte de esta trilogía ha llegado a su fin. Espero que os haya gustado lo que hasta aquí hay escrito.

Se despide de vosotras vuestra sierva,

Sistercullen.


End file.
